


Dentists and the dark!

by corvuswings



Series: 1D [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2014, Alternate Universe, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sexo, Smut, Violence, Violencia, fanfic antiga, poliamor, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 105,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvuswings/pseuds/corvuswings
Summary: Niall tinha verdadeiro pavor de dentistas.Harry odiava o escuro.Zayn não sabia o que fazer com seus medos.Liam precisava combater os seus todos os dias.Louis mantinha os seus presos sobre o olhar vigilante de Liam.Ou aquela em que Niall esta preso entre um amontado de pessoas e sentimentos. *E ele realmente não tem como escolher entre um e outro. Assim como não se escolhe entre respirar ou não.Onde eles não são nada se estão sozinhos.Juntos eles formam mais que um grupo de amigos ligados por segredos, eles formam uma família.E foi só graças uns aos outros que eles descobriram o verdadeiro sentido da palavra ‘home’.





	1. Brand New Day!

**Author's Note:**

> Esta é uma ficção.  
> Não é real.  
> É uma historia construída em cima dos meus pensamentos e sentimentos com base em pessoas reais e não deve ser visto como algo diferente do que a ficção.  
> Por favor, não compartilhar isso com alguém retratado nele.  
> Obrigado!
> 
> *
> 
> A historia começa Narry, depois outras coisas acontecem e ela se torna Narry/Ziall, e acaba meio que precocemente como zarriall.  
> *Com um pouquinho de Lilo.  
> **O que esta em itálico são as mensagens dele. Em itálico e negrito, dela.  
> ***Tanto o titulo da historia quanto dos capítulos são baseados em musicas que eu gosto.
> 
> Espero que gostem!

__

_**"** _ _I've been flicking stones at your window. I'll be waiting outside til you're ready to go. Won't you come down? Come away with me. Just think of all the places we could be. I'll be waiting. Waiting on a brand new day_ _**."** _

_**Brand New Day - Kodaline** _

 

Niall sentiu seu celular vibrar no bolso da sua calça jeans no momento exato em que mordia seu sanduíche de frango.

Sem cor, sem sal e sem gosto, frango.

Ele não estava comendo aquilo por prazer, disso ele tinha certeza. Ele amava comer, amava comida e aquilo não parecia ser algo do tipo de qualquer forma. Mas, era a única coisa que ele tinha pra comer, e ele estava com fome. Então, sem escolhas.

Ele continuou sua árdua missão de mastigar aquilo o melhor possível antes de engolir, enquanto retirava o celular do bolso e verificava a mensagem que tinha recebido.

**_Gatinho, você não parece com vontade real de comer isso. O que aconteceu com sua fome voraz hoje?_ **

_Perdeu a batalha para o incrível sanduíche de frango do Greg._

**_Sem comida de verdade de novo? Isso me faz pensar em te dar meu almoço._ **

Niall olhou em volta no refeitório lotado do seu colégio enquanto procurava alguma menina que possivelmente estava enviando essas mensagens a ele.

Pro seu azar, assim como em todos os outros dias desse ultimo ano, centenas de meninas estavam em seus celulares. Não havia muitas chances dele encontrar ela ali.

_Eu só acho que você deveria fazer isso. Levantar de onde esta e vir ate aqui se sentar do meu lado. Dispensava ate o almoço se visse isso acontecer._

**_Você sabe que as coisas não funcionam desse jeito gatinho._ **

Niall tinha uma ideia agora, depois de tanto tempo de como as coisas funcionavam.

Veja bem, ele não tinha culpa em tudo.

Um belo dia, na primeira semana de aula do ano letivo, seu ultimo no caso, ele abriu seu armário pra pegar seu livro de historia pra primeira aula e lá encontrou um pequeno papel com um endereço de um email, e um perfil de Twitter. Ele se perguntou o que, como e por que aquilo tinha ido parar ali, mais não foi ate a noite quando ele no seu computador entrou nos endereços deixados pra ele, que ele conseguiu compreender a lógica de tudo.

Uma garota tinha deixado aquele papel no seu armário.  

As coisas foram estranhas no começo, e só depois de uma semana de conversa, quando Niall disse que ela era a menina mais engraçada que ele já tinha conversado com, e ela tinha sumido por mais de uma semana e meia, que eles realmente trocaram nomes completos (embora a menina já o conhecesse), e numero de telefone.

E depois de algumas mensagens e muita conversa ele começou a chama-la de sua, mesmo que na pratica ela não era mais do que um rosto semi anônimo em um perfil em uma rede social e um numero de celular com quem ele trocava mensagens.

Eles tinham ate hoje trocado pouquíssimas fotos, uma ou duas ligações e milhares de mensagens. Estavam nisso há quase um ano e não tinham pudores em se chamar de namorados nesse ponto, mesmo sem nenhum contato real.

Apesar de tudo, Niall se perguntava quase todos os dias o que impedia Ellie (esse era o nome dela, afinal), de se apresentar pra ele pessoalmente e eles poderem colocar a relação em outros níveis. Mas ele não a pressionava, ela dava suas desculpas e ele fingia acreditar.

Ele nunca conseguia achar ela na multidão de alunos do colégio, e olha que ele já tinha tentado de tudo. Enquanto isso, ela o observava de longe e o fazia mais curioso a cada minuto.

“Niall?!”

Niall saiu de seus pensamentos e encarou a menina loira na sua frente.

“Sim P.”

“Você escutou o que eu disse?!”

“Nem uma palavra se quer.”

“Pois deveria, é de seu interesse!”

Niall balançou sua cabeça em confusão e se voltou em direção ao seu amigo Liam sentado ao lado da loira.

“Meu interesse? O que exatamente?”

“Perrie estava falando da festa que vai dar na sua casa no dia da colação de grau.”

“Daqui duas semanas!” Ela disse em um pequeno grito e jogou suas mãos pra cima.

“Lamento desaponta-los, mais estou indo embora nesse mesmo dia. Você sabia disso Liam, eu te disse.”

“Convencer Perrie de alguma coisa é que é difícil.”

**_Você olha incrível nessa calça. Me pergunto como melhor seria fora dela._ **

O vibrar do celular e a nova mensagem pegou Niall de surpresa, ele já tinha passado por situações bem embaraçosas nesses últimos meses em sala de aula, ou no próprio refeitório onde ele estava por causa dessas mensagens mais picantes de Ellie.

_Não vamos começar com isso agora. Podemos deixar pra de noite? Preciso falar algo serio com você, do mesmo jeito._

**_Claro amor, vou te esperar acordada._ **

Niall tinha uma complicada rotina entre a escola e seu trabalho, mas tudo isso era esquecido quando ele podia conversar com Ellie o pouco que fosse antes de dormir.

“NIALL!”

Niall olhou pra Perrie na sua frente de novo e suspirou, o dia estava sendo um saco hoje, de novo.

“Que foi Perrie?!”

“Serio Niall, eu não entendo essa sua suposta relação com essa menina. Isso se for mesmo uma menina né!”

“O que você esta insinuando Perrie?!”

“Você já parou pra pensar o motivo de estarem nisso de conversar e namorar tanto tempo e ela não querer te conhecer pessoalmente?!”

“Claro. Mas ela é tímida demais Perrie, eu já te disse isso.”

“Ou então, ela esta escondendo algo, que se você descobrisse faria toda a farsa dela ir por água a baixo.”

“O que você quer Perrie?!”

“Meu amigo de volta. O cara que ia a festas, bebia, se divertia e estava pouco se lixando pro resto.”

“Eu ainda estou aqui, não estou.”

“Mas, não vai à minha festa.”

“Isso não tem nada a ver com ela. Eu vou embora, por isso não vou à sua festa.”

“Já contou isso pra ela?” Liam perguntou.

“Não, mas vou fazer isso hoje. Não quero ir embora sem pelo menos resolver nossa situação. E isso quer dizer, ou conhecer ela e resolver se continuamos juntos ou terminar de vez o que temos.”

“Bom, já é algo.”

“Vai mesmo embora Ni, tem certeza disso?!”

“Tenho, não posso mais ficar aqui, dependendo do Greg e empatando a vida dele. Eles querem filhos e bem... acho que eu já tenho idade suficiente pra tomar um rumo na minha vida.”

“Vai pra onde?!”

“Não tenho certeza ainda.”

“Duvido, o Liam sabe pra onde vai. Você só não quer contar pro resto de nós.”

“Por favor, Perrie. Eu só...”

“PERRIE! Meu amor.” Jade chegou e se jogou no colo de Perrie, tirando a atenção dela da conversa e salvando Niall de mais uma situação incomoda.

Niall só então percebeu que seu sanduíche tinha terminado e voltou sua atenção pra maça que tinha trazido junto. Mordeu ela com vontade e mastigou.

Não tinha gosto, assim como o frango, e ele se sentia como comendo isopor. Não que ele já tivesse feito isso... ninguém podia provar nada, ele era pequeno e aquilo parecia ser bom.

As meninas conversavam animadas com Liam na frente dele e ele voltou de novo a sua atenção ao refeitório.

Mais duas semanas e ele estaria longe dali, talvez se tivesse sorte rumo a uma universidade, ou mais provável, de um trabalho digno o suficiente pra lhe garantir casa e comida.

Niall sabia que tinha dado a hora dele dar um rumo na sua vida. Greg tomava conta dele desde os 13 quando seus pais morreram em um acidente de carro na Irlanda e ele se viu obrigado a vir a Holmes Chapel morar com seu irmão mais velho.

Greg tinha dado muito duro pra criar ele e garantir que ele não passasse fome ate ter idade suficiente pra ajudar em casa, e ele fazia isso desde os 16. Agora com 18 estava na hora de se mudar e começar sua vida longe dessa cidade.

Ele não reclamava do lugar em si. Era uma cidade boa e que tinha dado a ele coisas preciosas como seus melhores amigos, uma namorada e anos bons. Mais ele não conseguia se livrar da sensação ruim das lembranças que o passado trazia. A morte dos pais, a mudança, o bullying no colégio, as brigas com seu irmão. A vida não era fácil com ele. Nunca tinha sido.

 

...

 

Depois da escola Niall se dirigiu ate uma das lanchonetes da cidade, onde ele trabalhava como garçom. Não era o melhor trabalho do mundo, mais era um dos que ele tinha conseguido e era o que o estava ajudando a manter-se na casa de Greg e juntar dinheiro pra ir embora.

Ele ficava ali ate às onze da noite e era uma das maiores torturas da sua vida. Nada se comparava a sensação de liberdade que sair de lá depois do serviço dava.

Ele então correu ate o ponto de ônibus e pegou a primeira lotação que ia em direção ao seu bairro. Ele estava feliz por ter conseguido pega-la, a ultima vez que ele perdeu teve que andar quase uma hora ate em casa.

Assim que ele conseguiu se sentar, olhou pela janela e viu todas as ruas por onde a lotação passava, ele ia sentir falta dali, pelo menos da cidade que aparecia nos seus sonhos com Ellie. A verdadeira não tinha o mesmo brilho.

Quinze minutos depois e em uma das paradas da lotação o mesmo menino alto, magro e com os cabelos de cachos cor de chocolate entrou na lotação, assim como todos os dias pelos últimos seis meses. Niall não sabia nada dele a não ser o ponto em que subia e descia.

Mas hoje diferente dos outros dias o rosto do menino tinha uma expressão diferente, triste e pesada e uma enorme marca roxa em volta de um dos seus olhos verdes. Niall ficou se perguntando o que poderia ter acontecido com o menino. Ele parecia tão jovem e ainda assim tão sofrido.

Seus olhares se cruzaram assim que o menino se sentou em um banco mais a frente de Niall, e mesmo que Niall quisesse perguntar se o menino estava bem, ele corou e afastou o olhar pra longe de Niall, abaixando a cabeça tão rápido e se concentrando em seu celular, que Niall perdeu a coragem em tudo de conversar com ele.

Mais quinze minutos e o menino desceu da lotação, um ponto antes do de Niall e se lhe perguntassem ele poderia jurar que o menino estava chorando, e ele queria voltar no tempo e talvez conversar com o menino, talvez ele só precisasse de um amigo. E ai Niall lembrou que iria embora e se perdoou, ele não precisava de mais uma pessoa pra abandonar quando fosse embora.

...

 

Depois de chegar em casa, tomar um banho e comer Niall se trancou em seu quarto e ligou seu computador velho. Ele respirou fundo e se preparou pra conversa que precisava ter com Ellie, não ia ser fácil, ele sabia disso, mais precisava ser forte e fazer aquilo de uma vez. Ele entrou então no programa de conversa que eles usavam e digitou sua mensagem.

_Amor, você esta ai?_

A resposta foi quase imediata.

**_Eu disse que iria te esperar, não disse?_ **

_Sim. E você sempre cumpre o que diz._

Ela sempre cumpria, nem que isso significasse horas a mais sem dormir, ou dólares gastos com mensagens em horários malucos.

**_Eu sei que você disse que precisava falar comigo gatinho, mais eu preciso tanto de você._ **

_O que aconteceu?_

**_Eu..._ **

**_Eu não quero falar sobre isso. Eu só preciso que você me faça esquecer._ **

_O quanto você precisa de mim?_

**_Eu preciso de tudo. De você, dos seus beijos, seu toque... De você em mim. Tão bom e tão profundo que me faça esquecer de tudo._ **

Niall suspirou fundo e sentiu um borbulhar no seu estomago, e uma contração no seu pênis. Ela sempre fazia isso com ele. Fazia ele perder os sentidos e tudo mais com apenas algumas palavras. Apenas com o pensamento de poder fazer aquilo com ela.

Nem sempre tinha sido assim, mais com o tempo era como se ela tivesse perdido a inocência dos primeiros meses e uma pressa tivesse sido criada apenas do desejo que um sentia pelo outro.

_Quão profundo amor?_

**_Ate doer, ate não conseguir mais respirar, ate esquecer quem eu sou, e só conseguir pensar na sensação de você em mim._ **

“Merda!” ele murmurou, levando sua mão ate a frente da sua boxer e passando os dedos sobre sua semi ereção. Eles tinham recém começado e ele já sentia sua ereção se formando. Ele se sentia com treze de novo, gozando nas calças apenas por olhar uma mulher bonita demais e com roupas de menos.

Ele não tinha ideia de como ela conseguia fazer isso com ele, de como ela o fazia se sentir tão inexperiente e tão necessitado apenas com imaginar ela.

  _Fale mais sobre isso. O quão bom ia se sentir comigo em você, profundo o suficiente com você em volta de mim, tão quente e tão apertada._

Ele espalmasse totalmente agora, a respiração um pouco mais irregular e rápida que antes só com a imaginação de estar dentro dela. Ele corou só com o pensamento e um gemido escapou dos seus lábios. Eles já fizeram muito isso, tiveram sexo pela internet e por mensagens sujas e picantes, mais ela ainda o fazia se sentir como se fosse gozar apenas com a visão dela.

**_É bem assim que eu quero você gatinho, me fodendo tão profundo e duro, empurrando em mim ate eu perder os sentidos e ver estrelas, ate eu gozar... Uma, duas, três vezes, ate que a única coisa que eu consiga ouvir, sentir e ver é você. Ate seu cheiro e seu gosto estarem impregnados em mim. Ate que a única coisa que eu consiga dizer é seu nome e tudo o que eu consiga pensar e querer é você. Mais, e mais e mais._ **

Niall sentiu sua boca seca, e o simples pensamento de isso tudo acontecendo o levou a loucura e ao êxtase em segundos e assim como tudo começou bruscamente, acabou com ele segurando firmemente a beirada da sua escrivaninha e gozando em suas boxers. Tão inesperado e tão forte que chegou a doer, e o fez gemer e murmurar palavrões que fariam ate seus amigos mais experientes corarem.

E é assim, quanto ele esta descendo do alto do seu orgasmo que ele digita as palavras que mudam tudo entre eles.

_Eu te amo, tanto, mais tanto que chega a doer._

 

...

 

E realmente dói, e dói muito. Principalmente quando ele não recebe uma resposta. Nem na hora, nem horas depois, nem no dia seguinte e nem nos próximos por mais uma semana e meia.

E ele se pergunta o que fez de errado. Mas, não encontra uma resposta por si só, então resolve perguntar a ela. E dessa vez ele recebe uma resposta.

**_O problema não é você, sou eu._ **

_Você não quer mais nada comigo, não é?_

**_Eu queria tudo e um pouco mais, mas as coisas são mais complicadas do que parecem._ **

_Você não me ama. Seria mais simples se você só dissesse isso._

**_Eu te amo. Acredite, eu sempre te amei, antes mesmo de começar a conversar com você. Foi por te amar que eu deixei o papel no seu armário. Mais eu não esperava tudo o que aconteceu depois, eu deixei me levar. Eu não sou quem você pensa que sou._ **

_Eu sei quem você é._

**_Não. Você acha que sabe._ **

_Eu estou indo embora._

**_Como?!_ **

_Daqui a três dias. Depois da colação de grau._

**_Por que não me disse antes?_ **

_Eu ia te dizer, no dia em que... bem, você sabe._

**_Pra onde vai?_ **

_Eu não tenho certeza._

**_Você poderia ter me dito antes. Isso muda muita coisa._ **

_Eu quero te ver._

**_Por quê?_ **

_Por que eu preciso te conhecer antes de ir. Preciso ver seu rosto, te tocar, te beijar._

**_Se você não tem nenhuma intenção de ficar comigo, por que precisa disso?_ **

_Quem disse que eu não quero ficar com você?_

**_Se quisesse teria feito planos que me incluíssem. Você nem ao menos me perguntou o que eu queria._ **

_Você disse inúmeras vezes que queria ir para Londres e fazer uma faculdade lá. Achei que seus planos já estavam feitos._

**_Eu achei que fosse isso que você fosse fazer. Eu não me importaria com o lugar ou com o que eu fosse fazer desde que fosse com você, achei que soubesse disso. Todos os meus planos incluíam você, mais pelo visto você nunca pensou assim._ **

_Ell, você não ia entender._

**_Não, não mesmo. Eu nem te entendo agora._ **

_Eu preciso muito te ver antes de ir._

_Por favor._

Não houve uma resposta. Por pelo menos 10 minutos e quando Niall achou que estava tudo perdido.

**_No parque perto da sua casa, amanha, á meia noite._ **

_Ok._

**_E por favor, me desculpe, por tudo._ **

_Por que diz isso?_

**_Amanha você vai entender. E... bem, eu te amo. Nada vai mudar isso._ **

_Eu também te amo... muito!_

 

...

 

Ele tinha terminado todas as suas provas, embalado todas as suas coisas, deixado seu emprego miserável e comprado sua passagem de ônibus.

Só restavam duas coisas a fazer: seu encontro com Ellie e a colação de grau um dia depois, mesmo dia em que ele estaria embarcando rumo a sua nova vida, com ou sem seu amor.

Embora algo dissesse a ele que não haveria mais um futuro pra eles.

Mesmo assim ele estava ansioso e... feliz. Ele ia finalmente conhecer pessoalmente a menina que embalou seus pensamentos e sonhos nos últimos meses.

Ele finalmente iria poder toca-la e se muito, beijar ela.

Estava quente e úmido quando ele decidiu sair de casa, 15 minutos antes do horário de seu encontro, mais tempo o suficiente pra ele chegar ao parque sem precisar correr.

O escuro parecia maior com o céu encoberto de nuvens e ele achou que não ia demorar muito pra chover. E Niall gostava da ideia. Ele amava chuva.

Quando ele chegou ao parque ainda faltavam cinco minutos pra meia noite e o lugar estava praticamente vazio. Ele então foi ate um banco de frente aos balanços e se sentou lá, ansiedade consumindo ele.

Passaram os cinco minutos, e dez, e quinze e vinte. E quando ele percebeu, ele era o único no parque, ela estava meia hora atrasada e começou a chover.

Ele se sentiu tão idiota por acreditar mesmo que ela viria. Tão idiota que sentiu vontade de chorar e faria isso, se seu orgulho não fosse maior.

Então ele decidiu apenas ir embora.

E é nisso quando ele se levantou e começou a se dirigir ao caminho de casa que ouviu uma voz chamando ele sobre a chuva que tinha começado a engrossar.

“Niall!”

Ele então sentiu uma sensação estranha no estomago e se virou, mais não era ela que estava ali, não mesmo. No seu lugar estava um menino.

Ele era alto e com um corpo magro, trabalhado mais ainda assim magro, cabelos encaracolados caindo sobre a testa e indo sobre os olhos com o peso da água da chuva. Ele parecia estar nervoso, e sem a menor vontade de estar ali. Inseguro.

Niall se aproximou mais do menino.

“Ellie te mandou aqui?!”

O menino levantou o olhar que estava no chão ate agora e Niall pode ver os olhos verdes do menino, os mesmos olhos verdes da lotação de todos os dias, o mesmo menino.

O menino sorriu sem graça em tudo, mordendo seu lábio inferior já vermelho de tanto ser mordido.

“Não exatamente!”

“Então...”

O menino deixou seus olhos caírem pro chão de novo, ele parecia envergonhado, e suas bochechas vermelhas demonstravam bem isso.

“Me desculpe, eu não queria que as coisas fossem assim...”

Niall não entendia o que ele queria dizer com isso. Quem era aquele garoto? Por que ele estava ali afinal de contas? Cadê a sua Ellie?

Niall estava confuso e um tanto quando impaciente.

“Como assim?”

“Ellie. Eu sou Ellie.”

Oh Deus!

Niall não tinha certeza se tinha escutado direito ou se seus ouvidos estavam lhe pregando uma peça. Não tinha como aquele menino ser a sua Ellie. Não poderia ser.

**_Eu te amo._ **

Niall balançou a cabeça, fechou os olhos e engoliu a bile que de repente queria sair. Aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo, não com ele.

Ele então abriu os olhos e olhou pro menino ainda na frente dele. Dando alguns passos pra trás. Não aquilo não estava acontecendo.

“Eu sinto muito Niall! Eu não queria. Não desse jeito!”

Niall se sentiu tonto e achou que provavelmente iria desmaiar, isso ate um par de braços segurar ele firme no lugar e, ele não pode acreditar que aquele menino estava tocando nele. Não quando deveria ser a sua Ellie. Mais no final ela não existia.

“Oh Deus!” Niall murmurou mais pra si mesmo que para alguém.

“Eu sinto tanto!” O menino estava chorando agora e Niall não poderia lidar com aquilo. Não agora e, bem... nem nunca. “Eu te amo tanto!”

Essas palavras entraram nos ouvidos de Niall como dois punhais afiados e ele se viu empurrando o menino pra longe.

“Não porra tocar em mim de novo.”

“Niall!”

“Não, você não pode estar falando serio.”          

“Eu queria que não, mais é a única verdade.”

E então era como se toda a verdade batesse na cara de Niall, como um carro desgovernado a 200 km por hora. Tudo o que ele tinha falado. Tudo o que ele tinha vivido. Tudo. Tinha sido com esse menino, um completo estranho. E era como se todo o mundo fosse desabar.

Ele deu mais alguns passos pra trás e estava prestes a virar e fugir quando o menino segurou ele pelo braço de novo.

“Não me toque! Ou vou ser obrigado a quebrar a sua cara!” Niall gritou com o menino, que apenas retirou sua mão e se afastou alguns passos pra trás. Niall podia ver medo nos seus olhos verdes. E aquilo quebrou ele um pouco, ele conhecia aquele sentimento e nunca quis ser o motivo dele.

“Niall, eu sinto muito, eu nunca quis te machucar.” Ele disse baixinho.

“Por que então?” O menino ficou em silencio, e a única coisa que Niall conseguia ouvir agora era o barulho da chuva caindo cada vez mais forte em cima deles, encharcando ambos e fazendo ele estremecer levemente.

“Por quê?” Ele perguntou de novo.

O menino então olhou pra ele de novo, e seus olhos verdes brilhavam de um jeito estranho.

“Por que eu te amo, sempre te amei... e quando você mostrou interesse em continuar a conversar comigo eu fiquei tão feliz, mesmo que você achasse que eu era uma menina, era a única coisa que eu tinha.”

“Eu queria ela e não você.”

“Ela sou eu, tudo aquilo era eu...”

“Mais tudo o que eu disse foi pra ela e não pra você. Eu queria ela e não você... eu... eu amava ela e não você.”

Ele viu mais lagrimas descerem pelo rosto do menino e aquilo foi a ultima coisa antes de virar e correr.

Correr o máximo que podia e o máximo que suas pernas iriam aguentar. Ele precisava fugir, não só da decepção como de tudo aquilo que ele estava sentindo sobre o peso daqueles olhos verdes. 

 


	2. Me and My Broken Heart!

__

_**"** _ _Maybe some part of you just hates me. You pick me up and play me. How do we call this love. One time tell me you need me tonight. To make it easy, you lie. And say it's all for love_ _**."** _

_**Me and My Broken Heart – Rixton** _

 

Niall assoprou seu chá quente antes de beber mais um gole dele. O liquido queimava sua garganta e fazia-o sentir um estranho calor no estomago mais nada daquilo o fazia esquecer-se da dor que sentia no seu peito.

Ele achava que nada faria.

Ele então se enrolou ainda mais no cobertor em sua volta e se escorou na parede atrás dele.

“Me desculpe.”

Seus olhos se voltaram pra seu amigo, sentado na frente dele, apoiado na sua cama.

“Por quê?! Você não tem culpa de nada Liam.”

“Eu sei... eu só sinto muito.”

“A culpa é minha. Eu fui tão estúpido!”

Niall bateu sua cabeça na parede algumas vezes, antes de suspirar e abaixar ela. Ele sentia seus olhos queimarem. Mais ele não ia chorar. Ele não se permitia isso.

Seu corpo todo se sentia tão ruim de toda a corrida, seu coração parecia estar despedaçado e ele achava que não tinha por que aliviar as coisas pros seus olhos.

Ele preferia sentir a dor de tudo àquilo que não sentir nada. Ele precisava sentir algo pra saber e lembrar que tudo o que tinha acontecido com ele tinha sido real.

Ele não lembrava bem como tinha acabado na casa do seu melhor amigo, ele nem sabia há quanto tempo estava lá.

Liam tinha tirado ele da chuva, recolhido pra dentro, secado ele e trocado sua roupa, enrolado ele no cobertor e dado a ele o chá e nem ao menos perguntado o que tinha acontecido.

Às vezes ele pensava que Liam era bom demais pra ele, e ele não tinha certeza que merecia isso. Ele nunca achou que merecesse Ellie também. E agora ele percebia que realmente ela não era nem real.

“Ela não era real! Nunca foi!”

“Você não precisa falar disso se não quiser.” Ele amava Liam por ser tão bom, nunca pressionando, nunca cobrando, nunca querendo saber de mais. O completo oposto de Louis. Ele sentia falta dele, mais estava feliz por ele não estar ali agora. Era Liam que ele precisava e não Louis.

“Eu quero falar.”

“Ok! Então... o que aconteceu?”

“Eu consegui conversar com a Ellie e marcar um encontro com ela.”

“Uau! E qual o problema? Ela não foi?”

“Não existia ela Liam.”

Liam parecia confuso agora.

“Como assim?”

“Era ele. Era um menino.”

“Oh Deus!” Liam murmurou e abaixou sua cabeça. “Deus, Niall. Eu sinto muito. Não acredito que Perrie estava certa.”

Niall sorriu e balançou a cabeça. “Quando ela não esta?”

Bem, ele conhecia Perrie desde a sua mudança pra cidade e ela nunca errou em nada. Era a melhor amiga dele, a única na verdade. E ele a amava do fundo do seu coração. Mas não tinha certeza se ia sentir falta dela quando fosse embora. A perfeição dela o irritava de vez em quando. E ele não precisava de uma pessoa perfeita, com uma vida perfeita pra mostrar pra ele a merda que ele e sua vida era.

Ele realmente não tinha nada contra ela. Nunca teve. Mais ela só era como uma amostra viva de como ele nunca seria e de como a vida era injusta com ele.

Desde que ele se mudou depois da morte dos pais, só fez três amigos em tudo:

Perrie, que apesar de tudo sempre andou com ele. E isso era algo notável da parte dela, levando em conta que ele nunca foi popular no colégio e sofreu um bocado com outros alunos pegando no seu pé constantemente.

 Liam, o doce e inteligente Liam. Que mesmo tendo diferenças gritantes com Niall sempre demonstrou ser o melhor amigo que ele poderia ter. Liam tinha sofrido muito na sua vida escolar e se identificava com o que Niall passava constantemente. Eles se uniram na dor.

E Louis, o alegre, alto e animado Louis. Ele tinha sido o anjo da guarda de Niall nos primeiros anos de escola e foi ele que manteve todos juntos, felizes dentro do possível e animados o suficiente pra continuar vivendo.

Ele era como uma prova viva de que mesmo com todos os problemas do mundo, ainda se podia ser feliz. Louis era mais velho que eles e então já estava a quase um ano longe, na universidade e por mais que Niall sofresse com isso, ele sabia que Liam sentia bem mais, afinal de contas era do namorado dele que estávamos falando.

“Vocês conversaram?!” Liam perguntou com um olhar incerto.

“Um pouco.”

“Ele te disse por que fez isso?”

“Ele disse que me amava. Muito antes de começar a conversar comigo e bem, depois só se deixou levar, mesmo que eu achasse que ele era uma menina, era a única coisa que ele tinha.”

Niall respirou fundo. E Liam olhou nos seus olhos antes de continuar.

“E como você se sente com tudo isso?”

“Eu não sei Li. Não sei.” Niall abaixou o olhar e preferiu olhar pros seus pés a sustentar o olhar do seu amigo. “Eu a amava Li. Mais ela não existe. Eu nunca a imaginei como sendo outra pessoa. Eu nem sequer conheço ele.” Niall sentiu uma lagrima descer pelo seu rosto e se sentiu mais patético que nunca. “Eu me apaixonei por uma pessoa através de muitas conversas e bem, estou confuso. Era ela, mais ao mesmo tempo era ele sendo ela. E bem, ele parecia tão sofrido Li, como se eu fosse tudo o que ele tivesse e aquilo me doeu. Eu olhei pros seus olhos e me vi me perguntando o que a vida dele era. Por que o olhar dele era tão triste, ou por que ele tinha marcas roxas em seu rosto. Quem machucaria uma pessoa que se parece com um anjo? E por que diabos eu me importo com isso? Eu deveria ódia-lo por quebrar tanto meu coração. Por me fazer se sentir tão mau. Deus, eu nem sou gay, ou bi. Eu não sei o que esta acontecendo com a minha cabeça, ou o meu coração e eu nem tenho por que me importar tanto. Eu vou embora em um dia, e...” Niall não percebeu que estava chorando tanto ate se engasgar com seus soluços e Liam se aproximar dele, segurando ele, apoiando sua cabeça em seu peito e afagando seus cabelos.

“Niall...”

Niall tremia compulsivamente agora, tanto por causa do choro quanto por seu ataque de nervos.

“Não Li. Eu não quero conselhos fantásticos, ou palavras bonitas. Eu nem quero mais falar disso. Eu me sinto patético chorando assim.” Ele conseguiu soltar depois de um tempo.

“Eu não sei mesmo o que te dizer Ni. Não sei se o menino merece apanhar por ter feito isso com você, ou se você deveria dar uma chance e conversar com ele de verdade. Conhecer ele. Eu não sei. Eu só quero que você se sinta melhor. Só isso.”

“Eu me sinto melhor só por estar aqui.” Ele ergueu sua cabeça enxugando suas lagrimas. “Você é a melhor pessoa que eu já conheci Li! Tenho tanta sorte de você ser meu amigo.”

Liam sorriu e abraçou-o mais forte. “Eu é que te devo muito Ni. Você se mostrou meu amigo quando eu me assumi gay no colégio. Você foi o único lá a me apoiar, defender e ajudar. Você sempre esteve lá quando eu precisei. Nunca mudou o jeito de me tratar, por nada. Nunca me julgou. O mínimo que posso fazer é retribuir.”

“Nuca me arrependi de nada do que fiz Li. Nunca me arrependeria. Faria tudo de novo se pudesse. Você foi um dos melhores presentes que deus me deu.”

Liam sorriu das palavras do seu amigo. “Achei que tinha brigado com ele há muito tempo.”

“Não. Eu preciso dele.” Ele murmurou. “Assim como preciso de você.”

Eles se abraçaram mais um tempo. Depois resolveram dormir, se colocando um do lado do outro na cama de solteiro de Liam.

“Ni?!”

“Humm...”

“Você esta certo do que esta fazendo?!”

“Sobre?”

“Ir embora.”

“Estou Li. Você é o único que realmente sabe por tudo o que eu passei e passo ate hoje.”

“Por isso mesmo. Não é melhor dar um tempo antes de ir embora.”

“Não! Eu preciso ir agora. Preciso descobrir se consegui entrar na universidade, me esforcei demais pra isso, você sabe. E depois preciso trabalhar durante as férias e guardar o maximo de grana que puder. Vou precisar me bancar sozinho, embora meio que já faço isso, e sei que não vai ser fácil.”

“Mais Ni...”

“Não se preocupe Li. Louis vai estar lá, não vai?! Os papeis com os resultados das universidades que me candidatei foram todos pra ele. Ele prometeu guardar ate eu chegar lá. Greg não pode nem desconfiar de que pretendo estudar, seria mais um motivo pra gente brigar. E depois ele vai me ajudar com o local pra morar e a achar um emprego, e... depois das férias você vai se juntar a gente. Então... qual o problema?”

“Eu tenho medo Ni!”

“Do que?”

“Das coisas não saírem como o planejado. De tudo dar errado.” Liam suspirou.

“Nada vai dar errado Li. E se der, sempre vamos ter um ao outro, não é! Os três mosqueteiros. Um por todos e todos por um. Não foi sempre assim?”

“Foi...”

“Então, nada com que se preocupar.” Niall queria acreditar nisso com todas as suas forças. Ele não queria parecer fraco ou com medo pra Liam, talvez assim, ele mesmo se convencesse de que era verdade.

 

...

 

Niall acordou com o sol batendo na sua cara, ele suspirou e colocou o travesseiro sobre a sua cabeça e gemeu de frustração. Sua cabeça doía mais do que se ele tivesse tido um porre e seu corpo estava mais dolorido que nunca. Ele se perguntava por que, ate se lembrar da noite anterior e levantar em um salto.

Ele não precisava e nem queria mais lembrar daquilo.

Ele então se espreguiçou e se vestiu, descendo logo em seguida, encontrando seu amigo na sala de sua casa, assistindo uma animação da Disney, nada admirável vindo dele.

“Liam?!”

“Sim.” Ele desviou o olhar da TV e olhou pra seu amigo loiro.

“Se importa se eu dormir mais uma noite na sua casa?”

“Claro que não. Por quê?”

“Estava pensando em buscar minhas coisas hoje na casa do Greg. Não quero me estressar mais do que o necessário amanha. Queria que fosse um dia especial.”

“Oh! Sim.”

“E bem, tem mais uma coisa.”

“O que?!”

“Se importa de ir comigo?”

“Jamais.”

“Tipo, agora?!”

Liam olhou pra ele de novo, pausando o filme que estava assistindo.

“Não prefere comer antes.”

“Não! Não quero correr o risco de vomitar.”

“Ok!” Liam levantou e foi pro seu quarto, enquanto Niall foi pro banheiro, fez suas necessidades de se lavou. Se olhando no espelho e murmurando antes de sair. “Você pode fazer isso! Você consegue!”

 

...

 

Enquanto Liam dirigia seu carro usado pra casa de Greg, Niall se pegou olhando as casas velhas e pequenas do bairro e se perguntando em qual delas o menino dos olhos verdes morava.

Ele sabia que aquele bairro não era um dos melhores da cidade, alias, poderia ser o pior, de longe. E ele se perguntava qual seria a historia do menino. Todos naquele bairro tinham, e nenhuma delas era boa.

Eles então passaram pelo parque e Niall teve que virar seu rosto imediatamente. Doía demais olhar pra aquele lugar, mais do que ele achava possível.

Não demorou quase nada pra eles chegarem à pequena casa onde ele tinha passado os últimos cinco anos de sua vida. Ele não iria sentir falta de lá. Não mesmo.

Depois de descerem do carro, Niall respirou fundo e seguiu pra dentro da casa, seguido por Liam. Ele travessou a sala assim que entrou e se dirigiu ao pequeno quarto que ocupava na parte de trás da casa.

As coisas estavam mais ou menos como ele tinha deixado. Mais ele percebeu que alguém tinha mexido nas suas coisas assim mesmo. E um sentimento ruim passou por ele.

Ele correu então ate sua mochila e vasculhou o fundo dela. E suspirou de alivio quando sentiu o maço de dinheiro que tinha escondido lá. Graças a deus Greg não tinha achado.

Ele então rapidamente recolheu todas as coisas dele que restavam no quarto e que ele iria precisar, inclusive seu notebook antigo, mais que tinha lhe servido bem por tanto tempo. Só restou a cama, a escrivaninha e o guarda roupa, ambos vazios.

Liam pegou então a única mala que continha toda a vida dele dentro e saiu, dizendo que ia esperar por ele lá fora, enquanto Niall se despedia.

O que na verdade ele não fez.

Ele só precisava fazer uma única coisa antes de sair. Então pegou sua mochila, colocou nas suas costas e saiu do quarto, indo direto ate o quarto do seu irmão. Ele ficou feliz em perceber que nem Greg e nem sua mulher estavam ali. Assim as coisas seriam mais fáceis.

Então ele foi ate a escrivaninha de seu irmão e pegou uma foto de dentro da primeira gaveta. Uma foto de seus pais. E guardou na sua mochila.

Retirou então um bilhete do bolso da frente da mesma a junto com um cheque do seu ultimo mês de salário na lanchonete colocou em cima da escrivaninha e saiu. Ele esperava que aquilo fosse o suficiente pra pagar o ultimo mês que ele viveu ali. Ele tinha certeza de que se isso bastasse Greg não se importaria em procurar ele tão cedo.

Tudo o que ele mais queria era se ver livre do peso que Niall era na vida dele. Niall não podia culpar ele por odia-lo e trata-lo mal, ele sabia que Greg o culpava por perder muitas coisas na sua vida, inclusive seus pais. Greg estaria melhor sem ele. E ele com certeza estaria mais feliz longe de Greg.

Ele então saiu da pequena casa, trancando a mesma e se dirigindo ao carro de Liam, sem olhar pra trás. Não que isso fosse mudar algo. Não, não mudaria, mais ele não tinha motivo nenhum pra se arrepender ou sentir estar indo embora dali, ao contrario. Ele estava feliz, mais do que achou que estaria.

 

...

 

Niall estava sentado junto com seus amigos, que se resumiam a Liam e Perrie, que por sua vez estava sentada ao lado de Jade, enquanto esperava a cerimônia da colação de grau começar.

O tempo parecia ter corrido mais rápido do que o normal depois que Niall tinha saído da casa de Greg, e ele mal conseguia acreditar que estava a tão poucos passos de ir embora daquela cidade.

Logo eles foram chamados a vestir a beca e se posicionarem em seus lugares, que consistia em sentarem em ordem alfabética segundo seus nomes em cadeiras colocadas a frente dos demais convidados.

Se perguntasse a Niall ele diria que aquela era uma tremenda perca de tempo, mais o que fazer se era assim que as cerimônias eram feitas. Ele só esperava que não demorasse muito. Estava calor debaixo daquela roupa preta e ele realmente estava com fome.

Foi quando as pessoas estavam sendo chamadas e organizadas em seus lugares que Niall viu ele. Não tinha como não reconhecer aqueles olhos verdes, nem em quilômetros de distancia.

Ele não só viu ele, como as marcas no seu rosto. Parecia que ele tinha entrado em um briga sangrenta ou algo do tipo, com alguns cortes pequenos e marcas roxas no rosto.

“Pobre menino, você reparou nas roupas que ele estava usando antes de por a beca? Lamentável!”

Niall se voltou e percebeu que Jade estava falando com ele.

“Quem? O menino de olhos verdes?” Ele perguntou.

“Sim. Dizem que ele tem problemas em casa.” Jade disse olhando pro menino com olhos cheios de pena. Niall odiava esse olhar, e se perguntava se o menino também odiava.

“Ele apanha do seu padrasto ou algo assim. Ouvi dizer que ninguém veio ver sua colação. Que é um perdedor. Eu nunca duvidei disso. Ele sempre andou com roupas lamentáveis. Parecia aqueles nerds dos filmes. Só começou a mudar de uns meses pra cá. Tirou o aparelho, os óculos, parou de passar gel no cabelo e de usar as roupas do seu avô. Não que suas roupas velhas e rasgadas sejam uma boa mudança, mais enfim...” Perrie completou olhando pro menino com olhos cheios de um brilho estranho. Não pena em tudo.

Nesse momento o olhar de Niall e do menino se cruzaram e ele viu o menino sustentar o olhar por uns segundos, antes de abaixar a cabeça e se sentar em uma das cadeiras reservadas. Niall achou que tinha visto um brilho estranho no olhar do menino, mais não sabia dizer o que era aquilo. E nem teve mais chances de descobrir, por que o menino não levantou mais o olhar depois que sentou.

“Se ninguém ter vindo ver sua colação faz dele um perdedor, o que dirão de mim então?” Niall disse olhando pra Perrie que pareceu se envergonhar com o que tinha dito.

“Você é diferente Ni.”

“Por quê? Por que sou seu amigo? Isso não quer dizer nada. Não muda nada.” Niall completou olhando de novo pro menino.

“Qual o problema Ni? Por que esta defendendo o perdedor de qualquer jeito? Não sabia nem que você conhecia ele.” Perrie disse parecendo irritada.

“P. o Ni esta certo. Não tem por que tratar o menino diferente. Nem todo mundo aqui tem uma família ou uma vida perfeita como você.” Liam disse deixando uma Perrie um tanto quanto chocada quando se afastou puxando Niall com ele. Eles se aproximaram mais das cadeiras pra esperar sua vez e lugar de sentar.

Foi quando Niall percebeu o que estava acontecendo e por que a professora responsável por organizar os lugares estava demorando tanto. Duas meninas se recusavam a sentar do lado do menino e discutiam com a professora por causa disso. Niall sentiu seu coração afundar com isso. Ele conhecia o sentimento de ser rejeitado e ser tratado mal, mesmo que as pessoas não chegassem a tanto com ele.

Foi quando ele tomou uma atitude meio impensada e se aproximou do grupinho que agora discutia.

“Eu não vou me sentar perto daquele perdedor.” Uma garota que Niall reconheceu como sendo uma líder de torcida disse torcendo seu nariz.

“Nem eu!” A amiga dela completou.

“Não precisam, eu e Liam nos sentamos perto dele.” Niall disse vendo que Liam o tinha seguido. A professora olhou pra ele meio assustada.

“Mas, isso vai estragar a fila pra receber o canudo.”

“Acredito que essa discussão idiota de vocês vai atrasar tudo e tem muitas mais chances de estragar as coisas do que um simples lugar pra sentar.” Niall disse passando por elas e indo em direção ao menino, sentando ao lado dele enquanto Liam sentava do outro lado.

O menino pareceu se assustar com pessoas sentando perto dele, levantando a cabeça e olhando, primeiro pra Liam e depois pra Niall. Ele corou quando viu que era Niall que tinha sentado do seu lado, abaixando sua cabeça de novo e olhando pras suas mãos, que Niall podia ver muito bem que tremiam.

A organização parecia estar indo mais rápido agora e pelo menos metade dos quase 50 alunos já estavam em seus lugares.

“Eu nunca fiquei sabendo seu nome de verdade.” Niall disse olhando pro menino ao seu lado. Ele podia ver que Liam o olhava estranhamente do outro lado dele, como se estivesse tentando entender do que Niall estava falando.

“Harry. Harry Styles é meu nome.” O menino não levantou a cabeça e sua voz parecia mais rouca do que o outro dia. Niall se perguntava se aquilo era normal ou por causa do choro que o menino parecia tentar segurar.

“Existe alguém chamada Ellie mesmo, ou você criou esse nome?!” Niall viu as mãos do menino tremer mais ainda, e o olhar de Liam se acender com o entendimento. Ele não tinha falado muito mais sobre isso com Liam e não falou com mais ninguém de qualquer forma, ele era grato por Liam não ter contado pra mais ninguém também.

“Era o nome de uma amiga. As fotos eram dela também.” Ele disse.

“O que aconteceu com ela?!” Niall perguntou não pelo interesse, mais sim pra tentar entender um pouco de como funcionavam as coisas com Harry.

“Ela morreu.” Niall não esperava algo assim. Mais ficava grato por saber que não tinha a possibilidade de se encontrar com a imagem da menina que ele achava que amava por ai.

“O que aconteceu com seu rosto Harry? Sei que não é da minha conta, mais...” Niall ouviu Liam dizendo. E viu Harry erguendo a cabeça e olhando pra ele.

“Nada.”

“Você não deveria deixar ele te bater.” Niall disse colocando sua mão embaixo do queixo de Harry e virando seu rosto na sua direção. Os machucados pareciam piores de perto, ele devia ter apanhado muito pra ter ficado daquele jeito, e pela cor dos hematomas parecia que eram de no maximo um ou dois dias.

“Isso foi por minha causa?!” Ele perguntou com a realização das coisas na sua cabeça. Aquilo não podia ter sido feito muito depois do seu encontro com Harry no parque.

“Não importa! Você não entenderia.” Harry disse e seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas.

Niall soltou seu rosto e levou sua mão ate as mãos do menino, pegando uma delas e apertando.

“Me desculpe...” Ele disse.

Harry abaixou os olhos e Niall sentiu algumas lagrimas caírem sobre sua mão.

“Por que esta fazendo isso? Eu achei que me odiasse.” Ele perguntou entre fungadas e lagrimas.

“Eu não sei... Também achei isso.” O menino levantou seu olhar e olhou nos olhos de Niall.

Niall não sabia o que dizer depois disso. Ele se perdeu nos olhos verdes de Harry. Ele não sabia como explicar mais de repente ele sentiu uma vontade enorme de proteger ele. De levar pra casa e proteger de tudo e todos e fazer ele feliz. Ele parecia precisar ver o seu menino sorrir.

 Mas... Niall não tinha uma casa.

E Niall não poderia fazer alguém sorrir enquanto nem ele mesmo conseguia fazer isso de verdade. Seu coração estava quebrado de tantas maneiras e em tantas partes que ele não achava possível consertar ele de qualquer forma.

 

...

 

Niall não tinha reparado a cerimônia de colação de grau ter passado. Não tinha visto como teve forças pra soltar a mão de Harry e ir buscar seu canudo, ou como se despediu de Perrie e Jade no final de tudo.

 Mais quando se viu estava no carro de Liam em direção à rodoviária da cidade.

Ele via as ruas passarem pela janela do carro e se despedia o tanto quanto podia das coisas ruins que tinha vivido ali. Ele não queria levar isso com ele. Ele não queria começar uma nova vida cheio de dores de outra.

Antes que pudesse perceber estava na rodoviária, em frente a um ônibus prestes a sair. A poucas horas de sua nova vida.

Se despedir de Greg e da sua casa minúscula tinha sido fácil.

Se despedir da escola e de seus colegas e amigas tinha sido fácil também.

Se despedir da cidade, mais fácil ainda.

Dar um ate logo pra Liam e aumentar as promessas de se verem dali algumas semanas tinha sido difícil, mais reconfortante, por que ele sabia que era algo provisório.

Mais o que ele não previa e não esperava em tudo era um Harry, em roupas velhas, desbotadas e um pouco rasgadas em pé no meio da rodoviária pra dar adeus pra ele. Isso não era esperado e não parecia nada fácil em tudo.

“Me desculpe, mais eu precisava te ver. Precisava te dar um adeus.” Ele parecia tão envergonhado, e tão, mais tão doce e inocente, com as bochechas vermelhas e o olhar baixo. Niall não precisava disso pra machucar ainda mais seu coração.

“Harry eu...”

“Não diz nada, por favor... Eu sei que errei. Eu sei que te magoei. Eu sei que estraguei tudo e que nunca mais vou te ver, mais eu precisava te dizer que te amo. Tanto, mais tanto que chega a doer. Você é tudo o que eu sempre sonhei, tudo o que eu sempre quis e eu sabia que era demais tudo o que estava acontecendo pra ser verdade. Eu me deixei levar, me iludi e fiz isso com você também. Talvez isso não tenha perdão mesmo. Então, eu só queria me despedir e fazer uma coisa antes de te perder pra sempre...” Ele parecia tão sincero, mais Niall realmente não sabia o que dizer, ou fazer.

Ainda mais quando o menino se aproximou dele em um movimento rápido e pegou seu rosto com suas duas mãos grandes, olhando nos seus olhos antes de se aproximar e ligar seus lábios.

Foi um beijo rápido, casto e simples. No mesmo minuto que começou, terminou. Com um murmurar de _eu te amo_ contra seus lábios e um menino se afastando, rápido demais pra Niall reagir, rápido demais pra ele falar qualquer coisa.

Rápido demais pra Niall entender o que aqueles olhos verdes e lábios macios tinham feito com seu coração, que agora parecia estar mais quente que nunca.

 


	3. Wait For Me!

__

_**"** _ _Going to soften the blow, soften the blow. And give it up. I saw the surprise, the look in your eyes. And gave it up. Gonna be who I am, be who I am. And give it up. I tried all the way _ **."**__

_**Wait For Me – Kings Of Leon** _

 

Harry tinha ferrado com tudo de novo, ele sentia isso nos seus ossos por assim dizer, enquanto corria pelas ruas escuras da cidade em busca de um lugar onde ele pudesse se esconder e estar seguro.

Isso era praticamente impossível, mais ele precisava tentar.

Pelo menos mais uma vez.

O suor de todo o seu esforço se misturava com a substância quente em seu rosto e escorria pra baixo pelo seu pescoço. Ela sabia que estava sangrando, mas não poderia fazer nada sobre isso agora. Ele precisava estar seguro antes de pensar o que fazer em seguida.

Quando suas pernas formigavam e doíam como o inferno e ele achou que não conseguiria mais dar um passo sequer, foi quando ele avistou uma pequena casa abandonada, completamente em ruínas e totalmente escura.

Não parecia nem um pouco segura, mais ele achava que seria o lugar ideal pra se esconder de quem ele queria.

Com certo esforço ele conseguiu chegar ate a casa, mas mesmo em péssimas condições ela estava completamente trancada e selada na frente, ele deu então à volta e verificou a porta de trás. Estava trancada também, mais com um pequeno esforço ele conseguiu que ela cedesse uma fresta larga o suficiente para ele se esgueirar pra dentro.

A casa parecia abandonada a primeira vista, e o lado de fora confirmava isso. Mas dentro dela havia alguns moveis meio empoeirados e Harry se perguntava se isso queria dizer que alguém vinha usando aquele lugar pro mesmo objetivo que ele queria.   

Se sim, ele rezava para que a pessoa não viesse àquela noite.

Pelo menos por aquela noite.

Ele achou um sofá empoeirado no que seria um dos quartos e se jogou sobre ele exausto. Todos os seus músculos tremiam de exaustão e ele estava à beira de um ataque de pânico. Ele não tinha certeza do que fazer.

Porem depois de alguns minutos resolveu ligar pra única pessoa que ele pensava que não iria lhe negar ajuda. Foi nessa hora que ele deu graças por ter se lembrado de pegar pelo menos o celular antes de correr.

Ele discou o numero que ele conhecia de cor e esperou a pessoa atender do outro lado. Só que ela não fez isso. Nem dá primeira vez que Harry ligou e nem na quinta vez.

Harry decidiu ligar mais uma vez e foi ai que a pessoa do outro lado não só recusou a ligação como desligou de vez seu celular. Harry começou a chorar depois disso.

Ele não entendia o que tinha feito pra Zayn não querer atender suas ligações e começou a se desesperar por que ele sabia que se não fosse rápido em arrumar uma maneira de sair da situação que tinha se metido ate amanha de manha ele seria encontrado e sabe-se lá deus o que seria dele.

Ele então olhou pra sua lista de contatos e riu de si mesmo.

Só tinha três nomes lá. O de uma pessoa que estava morta agora e não poderia fazer mais nada por ele; o de uma pessoa que estava nítido que não queria atender sua ligação e o de uma pessoa com quem ele não falava há quase dois meses.

Ele optou pelo ultimo, ele não queria fazer isso e ele nem ao menos sabia se ele iria atender, mais Harry estava desesperado e não tinha mais a quem recorrer, ele iria arriscar.

Assim que ele apertou no botão verde e esperou a ligação ser completada seu coração começou a palpitar como louco. Ele se sentia enjoado agora e com a sensação de que não ficaria consciente muito tempo, e ele se perguntava se todo o sangue que ele tinha perdido tinha algo a ver com isso, ou se a fato dele não comer a dias e ter feito muito esforço era a coisa real.

Pro seu espanto total a pessoa do outro lado da linha atendeu no segundo toque, ele parecia meio desconfiado e confuso.

“Harry?!”

“Niall é você?” Sua voz saiu baixa e tremula. Ele então pigarreou e esperou que isso ajudasse pra ser entendido melhor.

“Por que você esta me ligando a meia noite de uma quinta feira? E por que esta sussurrando? Você esta bem? Sua voz esta estranha.”

“Niall eu preciso de ajuda...” Ele parou de falar assim que escutou passos que pareciam vir do lado da casa.

Seu coração deu um salto e ele retirou o telefone do ouvido escutando bem. Pra seu alivio a pessoa não tentou entrar na casa ou qualquer coisa, apenas deu mais alguns passos ao redor dela, antes de se afastar de novo. Ele voltou então seu telefone ao ouvido e foi recebido por um Niall desesperado.

“Harry?! Você esta ai ainda? Por deus, fale alguma coisa. Você esta me assustando.”

“Eu fiz uma merda Ni. Muito, muito grande e se ele me pegar eu acho que ele me mata. Por deus, eu estou sangrando, exausto, preso em uma casa abandonada e...” Ele sentiu a exaustão tomando conta de si. “Acho que vou desmaiar.”

“HARRY! Não, fica comigo no telefone, não desmaia pelo amor de deus. Que merda você fez Harry? Por deus.”

Nesse momento Harry desabou em lagrimas. “Ela morreu Ni, e me deixou sozinho, me deixou sozinho no mundo, naquele inferno e ele disse que a culpa era minha. Ele... me bateu, de novo, e de novo e... de novo. E tentou me violentar. Mais eu fui mais rápido e bati nele com o vaso dela, ela vai ficar tão triste quando souber que quebrou.” E então ele se lembrou de onde ela estava agora e chorou mais ainda. “Que ela queime no inferno! Ainda assim eu preferia ter ido ao lugar dela.”

“Harry, você não esta fazendo sentido algum. Espere um minuto.”

Harry pode ouvir o farfalhar de roupas do outro lado da linha e logo depois Niall discutindo com alguém. Depois do que pareceram minutos ele voltou ao telefone.

“Harry, fique onde esta ok! Eu estou indo para ai...”

“Mais Ni, você esta muito longe. Ate chegar aqui eu não sei se estarei aqui ainda. Ele pode me encontrar e...”

“Harry! Me escute. Eu vou ligar pra um amigo e ele vai ai te ajudar, ok? Então ele vai te levar pra casa dele e eu vou te encontrar lá em no maximo umas duas horas.”

“Me desculpe Ni...” Ele voltou a chorar mais forte dessa vez.

“Pelo que?”

“Por ser essa merda na sua vida. Eu estou tão arrependido que...” De repente ele sentiu uma tontura enorme e tudo o mais virou escuridão.

 

...

 

Era como se ele estivesse sonhando.

Ele sentiu primeiro o calor e depois sentiu alguém passando a mão pelo seu cabelo e logo depois o pegando no colo, arrastando ele pra onde quer que fosse.

Não era um carregar bruto mais sim um carregar cuidadoso e talvez ele sentisse como se estivesse em boas mãos.

“Ni?”

“Não.” Alguém respondeu. “Mas ele esta a caminho. Ele me pediu pra te levar pra minha casa, no entanto. Eu vou cuidar de ti.” E tudo voltou a ficar escuro e silencioso.

Quando ele acordou de novo ele estava em um quarto.

Branco demais, organizado demais, limpo demais.

Ele mexeu sua cabeça contra o travesseiro e virou de lado, olhando pro lençol debaixo dele e vendo as manchas de sangue pousadas ali. Ele então puxou seus joelhos ate seu peito e se deitou em posição fetal.

Ele não tinha a mínima ideia de onde estava e nem do que estava acontecendo com ele. Ele só queria Niall. Ele precisava ver ele, como se isso fosse fazer dele imediatamente protegido de tudo e todos apenas por estar do seu lado.

“Ni...” Ele gemeu baixinho com dor consumindo todo o seu corpo.

“Ele não esta longe agora Harry. Durma mais um pouco, quando ele chegar eu te acordo.”

“Promete?”

“Prometo!” O menino sentado em uma cadeira no canto do quarto deu um leve sorriso e Harry mergulhou de novo no mundo dos sonhos.

 

...

 

“Meu deus! O que aconteceu com você Harry?”

Harry abriu os olhos assim que ouviu a voz do menino que tanto ocupava seus pensamentos pelos últimos meses.

“Ni!” Ele pulou no pescoço do menino que estava ajoelhado ao lado da cama olhando pra ele com um olhar assustado. A força do abraço lançou os dois pra baixo no chão, Niall por baixo e Harry por cima dele.

Harry não sabia o que fazer e se lembrou da ultima vez que eles se viram, do beijo que ele roubou de Niall e de como aquelas ultimas semanas tinham sido o inferno pra ele.

Ele se sentiu corar ao lembrar-se do beijo. Seu primeiro beijo. E então começou a chorar de novo, desesperadamente.

Niall então se sentou no chão, puxando Harry com ele, mantendo o menino mais novo grudado nele como um coala, com seus braços em volta do seu pescoço e as pernas em volta do seu quadril.

Harry mantinha sua cabeça na curva do pescoço de Niall enquanto manchava sua camiseta com sua lagrimas. Enquanto isso o menino mais velho apenas afagava as costas de Harry com uma mão e seus cabelos com a outra. Murmurando coisas no seu ouvido, dizendo que tudo iria ficar bem e que ele o iria proteger.

Demorou quase meia hora pra Harry se acalmar de verdade e parar de chorar. Quando ele fez isso, sentiu Niall pousar um beijo na sua testa, suave e quente e murmurar no seu ouvido.

“Tudo bem agora? Esta melhor?”

“Sim... Graças a você.”

“Bem... Graças ao Liam também que resgatou você e cuidou dos seus machucados.”

Harry levantou a cabeça do ombro de Niall e viu Liam sentado na mesma cadeira de antes.

“Obrigada Liam.”

“De nada! Pra que servem os amigos afinal?” Harry olhou pra ele e não pode evitar que um sorriso cruzasse seu rosto.

“Você é meu amigo?”

“Claro!” Liam sorriu tão sinceramente que o coração de Harry se aqueceu um pouco.

“Obrigada. Eu não tenho muitos amigos na verdade.” Seu rosto entristeceu e ele olhou pra chão. “Só Zayn na verdade. Mas ele esta tão longe ultimamente e nem atendeu quando eu liguei pra ele mais cedo pra pedir ajuda. Na verdade ele desligou o celular. Eu não sei o que fiz pra chatear ele.” Harry parecia falar mais consigo mesmo do que com os outros meninos.

“O Malik?” Harry olhou novamente pra Liam.

“Sim! Você o conhece?”

“Quem não conhece, não é?! Ele tem uma bela ficha criminal pra não chamar a atenção.” Liam disse.

“Como alguém como você foi parar amigo dele afinal?” Niall perguntou com curiosidade brilhando nos seus olhos.

“Eu não sei realmente. Começou como um negocio eu acho, eu fazia suas tarefas e ele me protegia. Simples e eficaz.”

“Só isso?!”

“Basicamente. Algumas vezes ele iria à minha casa passar a noite, talvez jantar.”

“É isso que você chama de amizade Harry?”

“Bom...” Harry se sentiu meio bobo. Mais sim, era o único tipo de amizade que ele conhecia. “Esse é o único tipo de amizade que eu conheço.”

“Pois bem, acho que eu e o Sr. Liam aqui vamos ter que te ensinar o que são amigos de verdade.”

Será que Niall quis dizer mesmo aquilo? Ele realmente queria ser amigo dele? Mesmo depois de tudo o que aconteceu? Harry sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem e sorriu, mas manteve o silencio.

Niall olhou pra ele com interesse e depois se afastou do menino, deixando ele sentado no chão enquanto se levantava e sacudia a poeira imaginaria da sua calça.

“Bem, eu acho que seria valido se você tomasse um banho e depois quem sabe a gente pudesse conversar e você nos colocar a par do que fez eu acordar em uma madrugada de quinta feira e pegar um carro emprestado pra dirigir em alta velocidade por mais de duas horas pra vir aqui te ajudar. Sim?!”

Harry sentiu suas bochechas pegarem fogo agora.

“Claro!” Ele conseguiu responder num sussurro.

 

...

 

Harry se assustou quando finalmente conseguiu ver seu rosto no espelho do banheiro. Depois de lavar todo o sangue seco os pequenos cortes e hematomas pareciam três vezes pior.

Seu rosto estava horrível e mal se podia ver o verde dos seus olhos no seu rosto inchado. Ele gemeu de frustração e acabou de se enxugar colocando a roupa que Liam tinha emprestado a ele. Uma calça de moletom cinza e uma t-shirt preta.

Quando ele finalmente conseguiu voltar para o quarto, Niall estava deitado de costas na cama agora trocada de Liam e Liam estava sentado no chão aos pés da cama, encostado na mesma.

Reparando bem, mais da metade das coisas do quarto estavam embaladas em caixas e Harry se perguntou pra onde Liam estaria indo. Mais ele não quis questionar, não era da sua conta de qualquer forma.

Assim que se sentou na cadeira antes ocupada por Liam o mesmo veio ate ele e entregou-lhe uma xícara de chá.

“Obrigada!”

Logo em seguida Niall se sentou e se afastou mais pro lado batendo do seu lado no colchão.

“Senta aqui Hazza. Precisamos conversar.”

“Hazza?!” Harry perguntou confuso.

“Você mesmo olhos verdes.” Harry riu do apelido que Niall tinha lhe dado e foi se sentar.

“Pois bem... Pode começar.”

Harry suspirou fundo e tomou mais um gole do seu chá, segurando a caneca firmemente entre suas mãos, e olhando pra mesma.

“Posso fazer apenas um resumo? Eu não quero ter que falar de tudo agora.”

“Diga apenas o que sentir vontade de dizer Harry.” Liam disse. “Mais basicamente o que aconteceu hoje.”

“Bom, tudo começa com um padrasto alcoólatra e abusivo, algumas agressões diárias, e nenhuma atitude da minha mãe.” Harry gemeu de frustração. Ele odiava ter que dizer tudo aquilo.

“A situação chegou ao limite há uns dois anos atrás quando minha irmã não aguentou mais a pressão de tudo e fugiu. As agressões que antes eram pra ela sobraram como um bônus pra mim. Ate que essa semana minha mãe desistiu de tudo e pulou fora do barco me deixando pra trás. Acho que isso só comprova que ela não me amava de verdade. Eu fiquei sozinho com meu padrasto e ele achou que seria divertido me espancar e tentar me estuprar. Só que eu não aguentava mais, eu simplesmente não aguentava... eu não tinha mais ninguém pra conversar ou me distrair e ele queria me prender de vez dentro de casa, como um escravo ou sei lá o que. Então no meio do espancamento quando ele me disse isso eu me levantei e dei um soco nele. Mais ai ele me pegou antes que eu conseguisse fugir e me prendeu contra a parede, ele disse que ia me ensinar como ser um homem de verdade e começou a tentar tirar minha roupa. Eu..."

Harry tremia e lagrimas escorriam do seu rosto nesse momento. “Eu peguei a única coisa que estava ao meu alcance, um antigo vaso da minha mãe e bati nele. Ele caiu e eu aproveitei pra fugir, mais ele estava se levantando muito rápido, e eu só escutei ele dizendo que iria me matar enquanto eu corria desesperado o mais rápido que eu podia.” Harry sentia seus olhos queimarem mais não conseguia mais chorar. Ele limpou as ultimas lagrimas do seu rosto e suspirou. “Eu estou sozinho no mundo. Não sei o que vou fazer.”

“Harry!” Harry pode sentir Niall se aproximando dele e abraçando ele de lado afagando suas costas. E ele podia ouvir Liam tentando segurar suas lagrimas também. Ele se sentia uma merda nessa hora.

A vida dele estava tão fodida que ele era digno de pena, apenas.

“Você ainda pode procurar sua mãe, ou sua irmã. Eu sei que você disse que elas fugiram e tal, mais quem sabe elas não podem te ajudar.”

Harry começou a rir, cada vez mais alto, deixando ambos os meninos olhando pra ele assustados.

“O que é tão engraçado!”

“Elas estão mortas Niall. Se eu realmente quisesse procurar elas, tinha ficado onde estava na casa do meu padrasto e esperado ele fazer o serviço.” Niall olhava mortificado pra ele.

“Desculpe, eu...”

“Não, tudo bem, eu não fui claro o suficiente de qualquer forma. Minha mãe se matou há alguns dias e Gemma, minha irmã, morreu de overdose a mais de um ano.”

“E seu pai?” Liam questionou.

“Eu não sei quem ele é!”

“Nenhum nome, nem nada?”

“Não. Nada.”

“Ohhh Harry! Eu não sei o que dizer.”

“Tudo bem, eu não sei o que vou fazer realmente... talvez eu devesse ligar pro Zayn e ver se ele tem alguma ideia.”

“Não!” Niall disse antes de eu terminar meu raciocínio, ele parecia pensativo. “Tudo bem Harry, o negocio é o seguinte: a gente precisa dar um jeito de buscar suas coisas e depois, você vai pra Londres comigo.”

“Como?!” Harry e Liam perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

“Isso que vocês ouviram. Vamos mexer essas bundas que o dia esta quase amanhecendo e eu preciso estar de volta ate meio dia.” Niall levantou da cama de Liam e começou a colocar seus sapatos.

“Hey! Vamos lá!” Niall disse enquanto batia suas mãos. “Liam vamos acabar de embalar suas coisas e ir com a gente. Eu sei que Louis ia vim te buscar final de semana mais assim a gente ganha tempo, você vem com a gente.” Liam sorriu pra Niall e se levantou começando a juntar o resto de suas coisas e encaixotar.

“E quanto a você.” Niall disse se voltando pra um Harry ainda sem palavras. “Levanta daí e vem comigo. Nós temos uma casa pra visitar e algumas coisas pra buscar. As suas coisas, no caso.”

Harry olhou ainda mais chocado pra Niall. “Eu não quero voltar lá Ni. Não com aquele monstro lá!"

“Não se preocupe, eu tenho um plano. E... eu vou cuidar de você. De agora em diante eu prometo cuidar de você.”

Harry não sabia o que dizer, ou fazer, então apenas se levantou e seguiu um Niall muito decidido e confiante pra fora do quarto e rumo ao “inferno” de Harry.  

 

...

 

Niall saiu da antiga casa de Harry decepcionado. Ele tinha bolado um plano mirabolante envolvendo fogo, um taco de beisebol e algumas pedras, mas não precisou colocar seu plano em ação já que quando eles chegaram perto da casa viram um carro de policia levar o padrasto de Harry algemado embora.

 Eles não sabiam por que, mais não estavam interessados na verdade, apenas aliviados.

Harry conseguiu juntar suas poucas coisas em uma mala e seus documentos e demais pertences pessoais em uma mochila. Ele não tinha muito dele na verdade. Ele não tinha muito que levar e na verdade ele não tinha mais nada pra deixar pra trás então não fez muita questão de pensar duas vezes antes de pegar suas coisas e cair fora de lá de uma vez.

Eram cerca de oito da manha quando eles colocaram todas as coisas dentro do carro de Louis e se despediram dos pais de Liam, saindo de lá os três meninos sem saber ao certo o que o futuro lhes guardava.

Enquanto Liam dirigia o carro do seu namorado mais devagar que nunca e cantarolava junto com as canções do radio, Niall ia sentado no banco de trás, com um Harry mais que adormecido apoiado em seu colo e mil pensamentos na sua cabeça.

Ele não tinha certeza de por que tinha se oferecido pra cuidar de Harry. Droga ele nem sabia o que tinha o feito sair de madrugada de casa pra dirigir quilômetros em alta velocidade apenas pra salvar o menino que não saia da sua cabeça desde o ultimo encontro deles.

Niall ainda sentia o gosto da boca de Harry na sua, e ele tinha quase certeza que isso não era um bom sinal.


	4. Let Her Go!

__

_"_ _Staring at the bottom of your glass. Hoping one day you'll make a dream last. 'Cuz dreams come slow and they go so fast. You see her when you close your eyes. Maybe one day you'll understand why. Everything you touch surely, it dies _."__

_**Let Her Go – Passenger** _

 

Niall tinha passado a ultima hora olhando Harry dormir.

Como seus olhos se moviam sobe suas pálpebras enquanto ele sonhava.

A maneira como sua testa e nariz se enrugavam e moviam de acordo com seus sentimentos e ações no sonho.

A maneira como sua boca estava entreaberta deixando escapar pequenos roncos e murmúrios de algo que ele não conseguia entender.

A maneira como seu peito subia e descia de acordo com a sua respiração calma e suave.

Assustador?!

Talvez, se a dica nos olhos de Liam pelo retrovisor queriam dizer isso.

Mas ele não se importava.

Não, de verdade.

Ele passou tanto tempo da vida dele entre a busca de agradar a todos e a tentativa de se livrar da culpa, que a primeira coisa que tinha feito quando se mudou pra Londres foi prometer a si mesmo que a ultima coisa que faria seria se importar com a opinião de outras pessoas.

Ele prometeu pra si mesmo fazer apenas aquilo que o seu coração queria. E era isso que ele tinha feito todo esse tempo em que tinha se mudado pra Londres.

Era isso que ele tinha feito quando recebeu a ligação de Harry. Era isso que tinha feito quando dirigiu por horas apenas para chegar ate ele e o ajudar. E era isso que ele tinha feito quando disse que levaria Harry pra Londres com ele e cuidaria dele e o protegeria.

Agora, se perguntassem a ele por que seu coração queria isso, bem... ele não saberia responder.

“Por quê?!”

Ele não precisava que Liam falasse mais pra ele entender o que seu amigo estava perguntando.

Aquelas palavras eram o suficiente pra transparecer todas as suas duvidas.

“Eu não sei...” Niall retirou seus olhos do menino adormecido no seu colo e voltou eles para seu amigo pelo retrovisor, que ainda dirigia devagar demais pro gosto dele.

“Sabe, eu nunca consegui entender direito o que se passava na cabeça das outras pessoas. Sempre tive minha cabeça e meu coração em minhas mãos. Sempre consegui controlar os dois. Ate ele aparecer na minha vida.” Ele voltou os olhos pro menino que soltava pequenos roncos mergulhado no seu sono tranquilo.

Ele era tão, mais tão lindo aos olhos de Niall que nem os cortes, os hematomas e o inchaço conseguiam deixar ele feio, ou o que fosse.

Ele estava longe de parecer um anjo com todos aqueles membros longos, finos e desajeitados. Mas, ele tinha uma expressão tão inocente que poderia fazer o coração de qualquer um se encher de compaixão e se aquecer.

Isso sem mencionar o que o grande sorriso de covinhas dele e seus olhos verdes brilhantes poderiam fazer.

“Você esta apaixonado?! É isso?!” Ele voltou de novo à atenção para Liam.

“Não acho que seja isso.” Seu amigo sorriu enquanto fazia uma manobra e desviava de um carro mais lento que eles (como se isso fosse possível!). “Não sei... Mas acho que não.”

“Você esta confuso Niall. Isso é normal...”

“Acho que você esta certo, estou confuso.” Niall suspirou. “Eu tentei com todas as forças do meu ser odiar ele. Ele me fez chorar tanto por causa da historia de Ellie. Meu coração doeu tanto, por tanto tempo. Mas... ao mesmo tempo, ele me fez sentir coisas que eu nunca senti antes.”

“Por um menino?”

“Por ninguém... Ele fez meu coração aquecer e me fez perder o controle sobre ele.”

“Você realmente esta apaixonado!” Liam disse e deu um sorriso sincero pra Niall através do retrovisor. “Meu pequeno Nialler, apaixonado. Por um menino. Quem diria!”

“Eu não sei Li, de verdade” Niall sentiu Harry se mexer no seu sono e se aconchegar mais no seu colo, suspirando. “Eu acho que estou com medo.”

“Medo? Do que?”

“Desse sentimento.”

“Ni!” Liam respirou fundo e depois continuou. “Quando eu descobri que gostava de um menino, sinceramente achei que estava louco. E depois fiquei confuso, com medo. Foi tudo tão estranho, tão diferente que achei que meu mundo desabaria.” Niall achou ver um brilho de tristeza do olhar de Liam, mais antes que pudesse ter certeza Liam sorriu de novo e o brilho tinha sumido. “Mas ai, eu conheci um pequeno duende irlandês que me mostrou que eu poderia ser apenas quem eu era, sem preocupações ou problemas nisso. E esse mesmo duende me ajudou em tantas fases da minha vida que no fim eu percebi que não tinha por que ter medo enquanto eu tivesse pessoas que me amassem perto de mim. Eu sou tão feliz depois que comecei a namorar com o Louis. Eu amo tanto ele Ni, e é tão bom saber que ele me ama de volta. Acho que no fim isso é o que importa: o amor.”

“Talvez seja bem disso que eu tenha medo. Do amor, de sofrer!”

“Não tem por que ter. Ele é a coisa mais maravilhosa do mundo. Obvio que às vezes dói. Mas não é ele que faz isso Ni. São outros sentimentos como o desprezo, o amor não correspondido, o ciúme, o medo. Amor é um sentimento tão bom que consome tudo em você. Faz você ver o mundo com outros olhos, literalmente.”

Niall gemeu com essas palavras, ele não sabia o que pensar, isso só o deixava ainda mais confuso.

“Ni, se eu pudesse te dar um conselho eu diria que: pare de pensar, apenas sinta, apenas faça. Não pense. Pensar demais faz você se limitar, sentir coisas ruins, criar expectativas demais ou de menos, minar tudo aquilo que poderia apenas ser perfeito e bom. Simples assim. Não pense, apenas faça. Apenas sinta. Apenas ame.”

 

...

 

“Li?!” Niall chamou seu amigo, que ainda dirigia devagar demais, mais pelo menos eles estavam quase chegando nesse momento. Pra alegria de Niall que sinceramente duvidava que suas pernas ainda estivessem ali, ele não sentia elas há uma meia hora, mais estava com muita pena de acordar o menino dormindo com a cabeça (e metade do tronco nesse momento), no seu colo.

“Sim!” Liam respondeu concentrado em um retorno que deveria fazer pra entrar na cidade a frente deles.

“Eu não gostaria de pedir isso, mas... será que você pode manter isso do Louis?!”

Liam olhou pra ele pelo retrovisor com um olhar confuso.

“Isso?”

Niall suspirou. “Eu contei pra ele sobre a historia toda da Ellie, e bem... ele não ficou nada feliz com isso. Você sabe como ele é protetor e tal, ele queria muito fazer algo pro “menino que me enganou” como ele chamou, eu tive que convencer ele a não fazer nada. E bem, ele não sabe realmente quem é o menino, e...”

“Você não quer que eu conte que é o Harry?!”

“Sim. E bem, não fale sobre essa coisa de sentimentos também...”

“Ni...”

“Não Li, eu sei que Louis é um dos meus melhores amigos, mas convenhamos, ele não é como você. Ele não entenderia as coisas como você entende e... acho que se ele cogitar a possibilidade de eu estar gostando de um menino faria da minha vida um inferno com brincadeiras e sabe se lá mais o que...”

Liam riu nesse momento. “Eu posso bem o ver colocando revistas gays e lubrificante nas suas coisas.”

“Argh! É isso que eu não quero Li. Eu nem sei bem o que estou sentindo. E eu também não o quero infernizando o Harry.”

“Tudo bem Ni. Eu vou manter isso entre nós. E quando você estiver pronto, você pode falar e contar pra ele o que quiser.”

“Obrigado Li!”

“Não é nada. Agora me diga onde é o apartamento por que eu acho que me perdi.” Liam disse envergonhado enquanto ria.

“Na verdade, eu sai do apartamento. Então, se você pudesse me deixar no meu antes, eu agradeço.”

“Como assim? Por quê?” Liam parecia confuso. “Eu achei que ficaríamos todos no mesmo apartamento”.

“Oh Liam! Eu também achei, mais aquilo é um ovo e não tinha chances de três de nós vivermos bem lá dentro. Alias, só tinha um quarto e bem, eu não iria dormir com vocês não é?!”

“Hum, eu não pensei nisso.”

“Sim, o apartamento é muito pequeno. Então eu consegui juntar uma grana essas semanas que estive em Londres e consegui alugar um pequeno pra mim, a uma quadra do de vocês.” Niall pensou um pouco. “Na verdade, ele é quase do mesmo tamanho do de vocês. Então...”

“Ok... Seremos dois casais, amigos, morando em caixas de fósforo em Londres. Que lindo!”

“Todos quebrados, metade sem estudar e nem nada, tentando uma vida digna por conta própria, mas sem grana o suficiente pra comprar uma comida decente que seja. Somos os maiorais!” Niall riu. A vida dele estava tão fudida que ele estava feliz em não ser o pior deles por hora.

“As coisas vão melhorar Ni. Você vai ver.”

“Eu realmente espero que isso aconteça. Realmente não acho que tenha como piorar.”

 

...

 

Elas pioraram.

Por incrível que pareça.

Depois que Liam deixou Niall e Harry no apartamento de Niall e seguiu ate o apartamento que ele iria dividir com Louis pra fazer uma surpresa pro mesmo, levou meia hora pras coisas começarem a desandar de novo ladeira a baixo.

Liam tinha ajudado Niall a carregar o menino adormecido ate o apartamento dele no 5º andar e Niall estava grato por isso, ou não saberia como estaria agora.

Depois de Liam sair, Niall tinha tomado um banho e comido um cereal borrachudo e estava pronto pra ir trabalhar quando uma pessoa (desesperada, no mínimo) começou a bater na sua porta.

Niall se apresou a abrir e antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa um Liam chorando se jogou nos seus braços.

O menino parecia destroçado pra dizer o mínimo. Chorava desesperadamente e Niall não sabia o que fazer. Ele não falava nada com sentido e Niall estava prestes a se desesperar também quando um Harry sonolento entrou na sala.

Ele olhou pros dois meninos abraçados e suspirou triste. Um brilho estranho de compreensão nos seus olhos. Ele então se aproximou dos dois, fechou a porta atrás deles e começou a esfregar as costas de Liam que agora tinha mergulhado sua cabeça no pescoço de Niall e chorava ainda mais forte.

“Liam.” Ele disse calmamente. “Você precisa respirar. Vai ficar tudo bem. Você pode chorar o quando quiser, só lembre-se de respirar.” Aquilo pareceu fazer toda a diferença do mundo por que o choro de Liam ficou menos desesperado e afobado depois disso.

Eles ficaram nessa posição alguns minutos. Liam agarrado em Niall chorando e Harry parado do lado esfregando suas costas.

Minutos o suficiente pra outra pessoa desesperada começar a bater na porta.

“Não abre Ni” Niall ouviu Liam murmurar no seu ombro ainda entre lagrimas.

“Niall, eu sei que vocês estão ai. Por favor, abra a porta. Eu preciso falar com o Liam.” Niall conhecia aquela voz a quilômetros de distancia, Louis.

“Não abre Ni!” Niall estava perdido, sem saber como agir no meio dos seus dois amigos.

“Niall abre. Por favor.”

Niall estava prestes a se afastar de Liam e abrir a porta quando esse se agarrou ainda mais nele, chorando cada vez mais.

“Li, eu preciso abrir...”

“Não. Eu não quero ver ou falar com ele...”

“Eu não sei o que aconteceu entre vocês, mas eu preciso o fazer parar de bater assim ou ele vai chamar a atenção do prédio todo e me fazer ser expulso, ou quebrar a porta, e deus sabe que eu não tenho grana pra comprar outra.”

“Não Ni...” Liam se agarrou mais forte ainda no menino.

“Niall, leve ele pro quarto. Eu vou abrir a porta e resolver isso, ok?!” Harry falou.

“Não, eu...”

“Por favor, Ni...” Liam gemeu no seu ombro.

“Ok!”

Niall saiu arrastando o menino chorando em seu ombro ate o seu quarto e ficou surpreso quando o mesmo se soltou dele e trancou a porta do mesmo antes de se agarrar a Niall de novo chorando.

Niall podia ouvir Louis discutindo com Harry e depois batidas desesperadas na porta do quarto.

“Liam, fale comigo. Por favor.”

“Ele não quer falar com você agora, eu já disse. Vá embora e quando ele estiver pronto ele vai conversar.”

“Eu nem te conheço. Por que devo ouvir o que você esta dizendo? Eu preciso falar com ele.”

“Olha, se vocês conversarem agora, não vai sair nada de bom, acredite em mim. Deixe as coisas se acalmarem e depois vocês conversam.”

“Mas...”

“Nenhum mas...”

Niall ouviu Harry puxando um vocal Louis e depois de mais alguns minutos veio o silencio.

 

...

 

Levou mais de 3 horas pra Liam dormir, e ele dormiu de exaustão por assim dizer. Ainda chorando agarrado na camiseta de Niall.

Harry tinha levado alguns minutos pra convencer Liam a deixar Niall abrir a porta do quarto depois que Louis tinha ido embora e só conseguiu depois de jurar que o menino tinha mesmo ido.

Harry fez chá pros três e tentou ajudar a acalmar Liam, e fez, mais isso não fez ele parar de chorar, não ate dormir.

Niall não tinha ideia do que tinha acontecido, mas ver seu amigo quebrado assim machucava ele mais que tudo. Ele não queria deixar seu amigo sozinho. Não depois de ver o quanto o menino parecia magoado e ferido.

E ele não podia deixar Harry por si mesmo também. Só deus saberia o que poderia acontecer com eles dois sozinhos. Então, Niall abafou sua consciência que o mandava ir trabalhar e ficou com seus meninos.

E não foi ate de noite que Liam acordou.

Niall nesse ponto tinha deixado Harry cuidando de Liam pra cozinhar alguma coisa pra eles. Eles não tinham falado muito e Niall não sabia ate onde isso o incomodava.

Harry parecia entender pelo que Liam estava passando mesmo sem o menino ter dito nada e Niall estava confuso. Ele queria ser mais útil ao seu amigo do que apenas um ombro pra chorar, mais não sabia o que fazer. O que fazia ele se perder em seus próprios pensamentos e o silencio reinar no apartamento.

Foi só depois de os três estarem sentados na pequena mesa da cozinha comendo em silencio que Niall começou a entender as coisas.

“Liam, o que aconteceu?” Niall perguntou baixinho pro seu amigo. Liam não respondeu imediatamente e parecia querer voltar a chorar quando Harry falou por ele.

“Ele quebrou seu coração.” Niall olhou pra ele.

“Como sabe disso?”

“Eu já estive daquele lado também.” Harry disse abaixando seu olhar. “Eu sei reconhecer um choro de coração despedaçado quando vejo um.”

“Quem despedaçou o seu coração?” Liam perguntou em um murmúrio. Sua voz estava fraca e rouca de tanto choro e Niall não sabia se ficava feliz por ele pelo menos falar algo ou triste por não ter sido pra ele.

“Niall!” Harry disse em um suspiro.

“Oh!” Liam respondeu olhando para Niall.

Niall não sabia o que dizer. Ele se sentia mal por saber que tinha quebrado o coração do menino. Mas, em todo caso ele sabia que ele não tinha sido o único a sair quebrado naquela noite de chuva.

“Eu vi Niall quebrar assim também por sua causa. Acho que vocês estão quites.” Liam disse levantando da cadeira com raiva deixando Tanto Harry quanto Niall sem reação. “Agora, o que Louis fez comigo não tem desculpa. Não mesmo!”

Liam se afastou em direção ao sofá e Niall olhou para Harry antes de seguir o outro menino. Ele pegou Liam pela mão e sentou no pequeno sofá da sala com ele ao lado.

“Ok! O que ele fez?”

 Harry se aproximou deles e ficou em pé ao lado de Niall olhando para Liam. Nem se ele quisesse caberiam os três sentados no sofá minúsculo.

“Bem, eu peguei ele na cama...” Liam tremia nessa hora. “... com uma menina.”

“O que?” Niall perguntou confuso se ele tinha ouvido bem.

“Eles estavam transando Niall! Na cama que era pra ser nossa!” Liam se levantou e começou a andar de um lado a outro da pequena sala, ele tremia e parecia estar à beira das lagrimas de novo. “Ele gemia de prazer e deus, eu não posso nem pensar naquilo que me dá nojo.”

“Oh deus!” Niall disse levantando e abraçando seu amigo forte. “Liam, eu nem sei o que dizer...”

 Liam resmungou e abraçou seu amigo de volta. “E sabe o que foi o pior Ni?!”

“Hã?” Niall duvidava que pudesse ter algo pior do que isso, mais deu a Liam o beneficio da duvida.

“Ele estava com a El Ni, a Eleanor! A mesma El que era nossa amiga no colégio ate ano passado, a mesma que ele sempre disse que era apenas uma amiga.”

“Deus...” Niall ouviu Harry gemer atrás deles.

“Mas eu nunca vi ela aqui desde que vim morar em Londres. Muito menos os dois juntos.” Niall completou. Liam apenas sacudiu a cabeça e continuou.

“E sabe o que ele disse quando me viu no quarto?” Liam soltou Niall e voltou a andar de um lado a outro da sala.

“Não, o que ele disse?” Niall perguntou.

“Ele disse simplesmente que não era pra eu estar lá ainda. Que ele tinha me dito que iria me buscar final de semana e que eu deveria ter avisado que estava vindo.” Liam parecia ferver de raiva nesse momento. “Aquele maldito chamou você de imbecil por não ter dito nada e ter me trazido com você.”

“Como?” Niall perguntou boquiaberto.

“Ni, deus sabe quanto tempo ele estava me traindo. E era apenas como se eu era o errado por ter vindo mais cedo. Como se tudo estivesse bem e perfeito se eu não tivesse visto, ou ficado sabendo.” Liam gemeu em frustração.

“Eu vou quebrar a cara dele!” Niall disse serrando os punhos.

“Ni...” Liam gemeu voltando a chorar e abraçando Niall de novo. “Eu odeio tanto ele Ni, tanto.”

“Eu te entendo Liam.”

“Não, você não entende. Eu o odeio e... eu amo ele. Deus, eu odeio amar ele.” E voltou a chorar contra Niall.

Era por essas e outras que Niall tinha medo de amar, de se envolver com as pessoas. Ele estava tão quebrado já que não saberia reagir a algo como isso. Ele não sabia se sobreviveria depois de algo como isso.

Mas a única coisa que ele sabia agora era que ele queria bater em Louis, tão, mais tão ruim por ter machucado Liam desse jeito. Mais antes ele precisava cuidar do seu amigo. Do mesmo jeito que ele cuidou de Niall quando ele estava sofrendo.

 

...

 

Niall teria ficado muito feliz se o drama todo tivesse parado por ai, mais ele não parecia com sorte de qualquer maneira.

Ele dormiu em uma cama de casal velha e dura com os dois dos seus meninos quebrados. Era a única coisa que ele tinha pra dormir e aquele era o único lugar onde ele poderia cuidar dos dois meninos que pareciam precisar tanto dele.

Liam dormiu chorando de novo. Ele parecia tão quebrado e tão, mais tão frágil que Niall se via na obrigação de proteger ele. E ele jurou pra si mesmo que iria fazer isso.

Já Harry parecia estar se curando das suas próprias feridas ajudando Liam a fazer as do coração dele parar de sangrar.

Niall pensou neles com carinho. Ele tinha passado boa parte da vida juntando os cacos do seu coração e remendando, que agora ele só estava feliz em estar remendado o suficiente pra ajudar os meninos a fazerem isso também.

 

...

 

Quando acordou na manhã seguinte Niall se viu entre os dois meninos. Com Liam pressionado na sua frente, cabeça enfiada entre seu ombro e pescoço e gemendo em seu sono. E Harry pressionado nas suas costas.

Ele podia sentir o calor do corpo de Liam perto do seu. Mas não era nada comparada a sensação do corpo de Harry totalmente pressionado contra o seu.

Ele podia sentir a pele quente do menino.

Sua respiração suave contra sua nuca.

Seu cabelo fazendo cócegas nos seus.

O braço dele em volta da sua cintura.

A sua mão descansando contra seu estomago.

Suas pernas entrelaçadas.

A paz que ele parecia passar no seu sono.

As sensações estranhas que essas coisas faziam para ele.

Niall ouviu o menino resmungar no seu sono e pode sentir seu halito quente batendo na sua nuca, fazendo ele se arrepiar e sorrir.

No mesmo tanto que Niall achava todos aqueles sentimentos estranhos e confusos demais, ele gostava do que eles faziam pro seu coração, que parecia se aquecer apenas com o toque do outro menino.

E talvez, só talvez seu amigo tivesse razão e ele estivesse se apaixonando. E agora ele poderia ter certeza que a pessoa era real, de carne e osso e estava ali, perto dele, com ele.

Ele achou então que finalmente ele tinha deixado Ellie e tudo e qualquer coisa que ela significasse ir embora.

E ele estava feliz com isso.

Ela não era real de qualquer forma, e na mesma proporção que ele tinha se apaixonado por uma mentira ele sentia que o menino ali com ele agora poderia ser muito melhor do que ela.

Ele só precisava descobrir ate aonde aquilo ia. Ate onde ele e seus sentimentos poderiam chegar. E ate onde aquilo ia valer a pena.

Quando ele deu por si, ele estava com sua mão em cima da de Harry, fazendo pequenos movimentos circulares sobre ela e a afagando. Ela era tão grande e ao mesmo tempo tão suave, tão forte e tão frágil.

Ele se perguntava se a pele de todo o corpo do garoto era daquela forma, suave e macia, quando ele sentiu o menino mexer a mão e abrir seus dedos como em um convite. E mesmo que não fosse Niall preferiu ver como um, colocando seus dedos entre os dele e entrelaçando-os, segurando firme.

Ele podia sentir o sorriso se formando no rosto do menino, assim como ele se aproximou e deu um beijo no pescoço de Niall. Suave e quente. E depois outro, e outro, e mais outro.

E se Niall ainda não estivesse corado o suficiente, o olhar que ele viu no rosto de Liam quando levantou a cabeça fez o trabalho. Liam sorria suavemente enquanto olhava entre as mãos entrelaçadas dos meninos e o rosto de Niall.

E Niall estava prestes a explodir de vergonha quando sentiu Harry se desvencilhando dele levantando.

“Quem quer panqueca pro café da manha?!”

Liam pulou da cama e sorriu. “Eu!” Se afastando arrastando um Harry muito corado com ele e indo em direção à cozinha.

Se outra pessoa olhasse de fora diria que eles eram apenas amigos que moravam juntos e que estavam felizes.

Mas Niall sabia que as coisas eram um pouco mais complicadas que pareciam e estava feliz em perceber que talvez, assim como ele tinha conseguido deixar as coisas irem e remendar seu coração, seus meninos também poderiam fazer isso.


	5. Kiss Me!

__

_“_ _I was made to keep your body warm. But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms._

_Oh no! My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed in my neck. I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet. And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now.”_

_**Kiss Me – Ed Sheeran** _

 

Não há no mundo uma sensação pior do que ser invadido pelo medo e pela incerteza. Niall estava aprendendo isso da forma mais cruel possível.

A manha tinha começado bem. Harry tinha feito as melhores panquecas que ele já tinha comido nesse mundo, melhores ate das que a sua mãe fazia quando ele era pequeno demais e as coisas ainda eram fáceis pra ele e sua família.

Depois de comerem Niall se arrumou e foi para seu trabalho da parte da manha, Liam resolveu ir ate o apartamento de Louis resolver as coisas com o mesmo e Harry tinha ficado com a missão de arrumar a cozinha (algo a ver com a sua bagunça pra cozinhar), e fazer compras no mercadinho da esquina.

Nada tinha acontecido como os meninos esperavam e agora estavam os três sentados no chão do quarto de Niall encostados na velha cama dele e dividindo uma garrafa pela metade de whisky.

E não eram nem dez da manha ainda.

Niall tinha tido a experiência mais bizarra da vida ao chegar ao seu emprego e descobrir que tinha ganhado a conta por ter faltado no dia anterior, mesmo que ele tivesse avisado que não iria.

Ele sabia que isso na verdade tinha muito a ver com o fato da chefe dele ser uma mulher já de meia idade e que tinha interesse nele. Ela nunca tinha escondido isso nesses dois meses de trabalho.

Claro que ela tinha deixado no ar a possibilidade de Niall fazer algo para conseguir seu emprego de volta. E é obvio que Niall tinha virado as costas e saído de lá o mais rápido possível.

Ele não iria transar com ela por um emprego, ele não ia se vender tão barato.

Mas, não era esse o problema maior.

Ele trabalhava em uma cadeia de supermercados. De manha em um como repositor e de tarde á noite em outro como caixa. Ganhar a conta significava perder os dois empregos. E perder os dois empregos significava nenhuma grana. Nenhuma grana significava nenhuma comida ou lugar pra ficar.

Niall se sentia impotente e patético, sem saber o que fazer.

Liam por outro lado se sentia vazio e quebrado.

Ele tinha ido ao apartamento tentar conversar com Louis mais encontrou ele na cama com a Eleanor de novo. Eles não estavam transando dessa vez, mais ambos estavam nus e enroscados na cama, dormindo um sono profundo. Tão profundo que não viram Liam entrar ou sair do apartamento.

Tudo o que Harry queria era que não tivessem visto ele também, mais ele não teve essa sorte. Ele estava pagando pelas compras quando deu de cara com o irmão do seu padrasto entrando no mercadinho. Ele sabia que ele não morava ali perto ou algo assim e o brilho nos olhos dele mostrava bem que ele estava satisfeito de ter encontrado Harry.

Harry não teve muito que fazer e nem muito tempo pra reagir, a única coisa que ele conseguiu fazer foi empurrar o homem contra uma estante de bebidas antes de conseguir passar por ele e correr. Ele tinha sorte por o cara não ser nem metade do tamanho do irmão, ou ser inteligente. Mas ele não tinha tido tempo algum de pegar as compras. Tinha perdido a grana de Niall e a força correndo o mais rápido possível.

Agora a única coisa que ele sentia era medo e terror pelo que poderia acontecer em seguida. Ele tinha conseguido escapar dessa vez, mais e da próxima? Talvez ele não tivesse a mesma sorte.

 

...

 

“Você deveria ter denunciado ela por assedio.” Liam disse antes de tomar mais um gole da bebida e passar a garrafa pra Niall que estava sentado do seu lado. “Poderia ter conseguido uma grana dela. Ou mantido seu trabalho pelo menos.”

“Não acho que isso iria ter adiantado. Fora que eu não tinha provas.” Niall disse antes de beber e passar a garrafa pra Harry do seu lado.

“Uma pessoa assim merecia bem isso...” Harry disse antes de beber também.

“Isso o que?” Niall perguntou olhando pro menino ao seu lado e notando a vermelhidão das suas bochechas.

“Isso ai!” Harry respondeu soluçando em seguida.

“Eu acho que você esta bêbado meu amigo!” Liam disse rindo e passando por cima de Niall antes de roubar a garrafa da mão de Harry.

“Isso é bem possível!” Harry disse rindo alto e caindo pro lado no ombro de Niall. “Eu nunca bebi nada mais forte do que cerveja.”

“Em que planeta você vivia?!” Liam perguntou.

Harry só deu de ombros antes de fechar os olhos. “Tem muita coisa que eu nunca fiz...”

“Sexo, por exemplo!” Liam disse rindo enquanto Harry corava e olhava pra ele espantado.

“Deus, você esta corando menina virgem.” Liam disse rindo mais ainda.

“Eu não sou uma menina!” Harry disse cruzando os braços e fazendo um bico.

“Menina não, virgem sim.” Liam disse antes de se encostar-se ao ombro de Niall como Harry tinha feito antes e tomar mais um gole da garrafa. “Eu perdi minha virgindade com o Boo. Não valeu muito a pena se eu for bem sincero.”

“Boo?!” Harry parecia confuso.

“Louis!” Niall disse como se isso explicasse tudo. “E não foi isso que eu ouvi na época Liam. Você parecia maravilhado!”

“Ele foi meu primeiro amor, meu primeiro beijo, minha primeira transa, meu primeiro namorado... Claro que eu estava maravilhado. Achei que ele me amasse.”

“Talvez ele amasse Li! Ou ame. Eu não sei dizer...”

“Ele não me ama Ni. Ou não estaria transando com ela!”

“Você ouviu isso dele?! Talvez devesse conversar com ele antes de qualquer coisa.”

“Não! Eu vi. Não uma mais duas vezes. Os dois juntos, nus e ambos pareciam felizes o suficiente pra mim.”

“Se eu fosse você teria feito algo sobre isso.” Harry disse deitando no chão e apoiando sua cabeça no colo de Niall, deixando o mesmo correr seus dedos entre seus cabelos e fechando os olhos e ronronando com a sensação.

“Eu fiz algo!”

“Como?!”

“Eu quebrei a porra do carro dele!”

“Você o que?!” Niall estava muito concentrado nos sons que Harry fazia quando ele passava a mão na sua cabeça por entre seu cabelo, por isso achou que tinha ouvido errado.

“Eu quebrei o vidro da porta do carro dele e abri pra pegar minhas coisas. Depois furei todos os pneus e amassei a lataria, antes de quebrar o vidro da frente também.”

“Liam!” Niall disse assustado olhando pro seu amigo. “Você poderia ter sido preso!”

“Ninguém parecia estar interessado em chamar a policia. E eu não sei se me importaria com isso. Me senti bem com o que fiz!”

“Louis vai ficar louco quando ver!” Niall não conseguia segurar o riso mais. “O filho da puta ama aquele carro. Quase tive que vender minha alma pra conseguir emprestado aquele dia.”

“Quase vendeu a alma pro diabo então!” Liam disse rindo também.

Os três riam nesse momento. A bebida tinha acabado e eles estavam entre bêbados demais e ainda assim não o suficiente.

O riso durou alguns minutos mais, ate acabar com um soluço alto de Harry. Só ai os meninos perceberam que ele tinha parado de rir e estava chorando.

Niall olhou triste pro menino antes de puxar ele o melhor que conseguia entre suas pernas em uma posição meio sentado e apoiar sua cabeça no seu ombro. O menino então começou a chorar mais forte e enterrou seu rosto no pescoço de Niall soluçando e abraçando ele.

Liam então saiu da sua posição e se sentou no outro lado de Niall ficando de frente pra Harry e fazendo carinho nos seus cabelos tentando acalmar ele.

“Harry meu bem, o que foi?!”

“Eu estou com tanto medo.” O menino murmurou. “Ele vai me encontrar e me matar. Tenho certeza disso.”

“Isso não vai acontecer Harry! Eu disse que ia cuidar de você e te proteger e eu não vou deixar isso acontecer.”

“Mais ele sabe onde eu estou agora. O irmão dele vai contar e é só uma questão de tempo pra ele me achar.”

“Eu não sei o que fazer. Mas escuta o que eu vou dizer.” Niall disse pegando o queixo no menino e puxando sua cabeça ate encontrar o olhar do menino com o seu. “Eu não vou deixar nada de mal acontecer com você, entendeu? Custe o que custar eu vou te proteger.”

Os olhos de Harry brilharam com isso, mais as lagrimas não pararam de cair.

“Entendeu?! Eu quero ouvir você dizendo isso.”

“S...Sim!”

“Ok!”

Niall então soltou seu queixo e ele voltou a esconder o rosto no pescoço de Niall mais dessa vez diminuindo seu choro.

Liam então se arrastou e deitou no chão um pouco pro lado dos meninos olhando pra teto. E eles passaram minutos assim. Liam deitado no chão e Niall encostado na cama com Harry meio no colo dele e meio no chão e com a cabeça enterrada no seu pescoço. O silencio reinando, ate que Liam falou de novo.

“A gente podia fugir de novo.”

“O que?” Niall perguntou olhando pro seu amigo, que agora tinha sentado no chão.

“Fugir. Ir embora daqui. Encontrar um lugar mais longe e mais seguro.”

“Como?!” Niall não sabia se isso era uma boa ideia mais parecia mais do que eles tinham ate agora.

“Ni, eu vi os papeis no apartamento. Você não disse nada, mais isso pode ser não só uma solução pra nós como uma oportunidade pra você.”

“Não Liam. Você sabe que as coisas não são bem assim!”

“Como assim?! Do que vocês estão falando?!” Harry tinha se interessado o suficiente na conversa pra sair do pescoço de Niall e se sentar ereto olhando entre os dois meninos.

“Nova York!” Liam disse olhando pra Niall.

“O que tem Nova York?!”

“Niall ganhou uma vaga em uma universidade lá! Uma coisa como uma bolsa de estudos ou algo assim.”

“Serio?!” Harry olhou pra Niall surpreso. “Você nunca disse nada sobre isso!”

“Não tinha por que. Eu não teria como ir pra lá do mesmo jeito!”

“Por que não?”

“Falta de grana?!” Niall disse dando de ombros. “Isso é motivo suficiente pra vocês?”

“Ni, a gente pode dar um jeito. Seria a oportunidade perfeita! Nós estaríamos longe dos problemas e você teria a chance de estudar.”

“Li, a gente não tem como ir ate lá. Fora que você estaria abandonando a sua chance de estudar, e...”

“Não exatamente! Você não é o único com segredos! Eu também me candidatei a uma vaga lá, e... consegui! Eu não disse nada por que bem, Louis estava aqui e eu achei que ficaríamos juntos. Mas não mais. Quero ficar longe dele agora.”

“Serio?!” Niall parecia mais animado agora, mais não durou muito. “Ainda assim não daria certo! Duvido que seus pais te apoiem, fora que como vamos estudar e trabalhar pra nos manter ao mesmo tempo?!”

“Posso ir e conversar com meu pais e quanto a dinheiro, a gente pode trabalhar meio período enquanto não estudamos e também nos finais de semana.”

“Bom, eu também posso trabalhar em dois empregos e ajudar.” Harry disse olhando esperançoso pra Niall.

“Não, eu não poderia pedir algo assim pra você.”

“Você não esta pedindo, eu estou oferecendo! Eu não vou poder estudar por um tempo mesmo se quisesse e... vocês estão fazendo muito por mim. Eu só estaria retribuindo.”

Niall parou e pensou um pouco. A história parecia muito melhor dita do que feita, mais era uma boa ideia no final das contas. Ele não tinha o que prendesse ele ali agora, e precisava dar um jeito de proteger Harry como prometeu e qual a melhor forma do que colocar um oceano entre ele e o cara mau? Fora que Liam parecia mais do que disposto a fugir da presença de Louis.

“Isso pode funcionar. Só que, ainda temos o problema maior que todos. Como vamos arrumar grana pra ir pra lá? E como vamos arrumar um jeito de fazer as coisas legalmente e sem ninguém descobrir pra onde estamos indo?”

Os três ficaram em silencio por um tempo ate que Harry pareceu ter uma ideia.

“Já sei!”

Em questão de minutos ele levantou, pegou o celular e trocou mensagens com alguém, parecendo feliz demais pro gosto de Niall.

“Pronto! Amanha nossa ajuda esta chegando!”

“Como assim?!” Liam perguntou confuso.

“Eu arrumei alguém que pode tirar a gente legalmente do pais sem ninguém ficar sabendo. O nosso único problema agora é arrumar dinheiro!”

“Bom... A gente pode pedir emprestado!”

“Pra quem Li?!”

“Perry!”

“Você não pode estar falando serio!”

“Mais estou Ni! Ela é nossa amiga e tem grana o suficiente pra ajudar a gente.”

“Não Li!”

“Niall, eu sei que você esta chateado com ela mais o caso é mais grave do que o nosso orgulho ok?!”

Niall parecia contrariado, mais Liam tinha razão. O caso era mais grave e importante do que o orgulho dele.

“Ok! Vou ligar pra ela!”

 

...

 

Perrie tinha sido bem mais receptiva do que Niall esperava. Ela não tinha feito perguntas demais ou o que quer que fosse. Esquisito no maior grau possível já que isso não era o normal dela, mais Niall não reclamava disso. Tornou as coisas mais fáceis.

E ao contrario do que ele imaginou também, ela não queria o dinheiro de volta, ao contrario, ela só pediu uma coisa de Niall: que ele a ajudasse quando ela precisasse. Ela não quis explicar o porquê de pedir aquilo, mais Niall sentia que tinha algo mais importante do que ela quis contar envolvido com isso.

Enquanto de tarde depois de uma soneca e um banho Liam pegou um ônibus e foi ate Holmes Chapel conversar com seus pais e buscar o dinheiro com Perrie, Niall e Harry ficaram responsáveis por arrumar suas coisas da melhor maneira possível para a viagem. Seja ela como for.

De fato, as coisas de Liam ainda estavam embaladas nas malas que ele tinha usado pra trazer ate ali, e as coisas de Harry também. Faltava embalar as poucas coisas de Niall.

Como ele tinha alugado um apartamento mobiliado, não tinha muito dele ali para dar um jeito. Apenas alguns utensílios domésticos, livros e suas roupas e objetos pessoais, coisa que eles embalaram em menos de uma hora.

Liam só voltaria na manha do dia seguinte e Harry não queria arriscar sair do apartamento o que fez com que Niall e ele ficassem o resto do tempo lá mesmo, entre conversar e comer o resto da comida que eles tinham lá.

Não demorou muito pra que ambos caíssem no sono, no entanto. Niall no chão da sala e Harry no sofá.

 

...

 

Quando Niall acordou de novo um novo dia já estava amanhecendo e Harry estava longe de ser visto.

“Harry?!” Niall chamou se espreguiçando e se sentando no chão.

“Aqui!” O menino apareceu no corredor com uma nova roupa e secando os cabelos com um toalha. “Desculpa, eu precisava de um banho e você estava dormindo profundo demais pra eu conseguir te acordar.”

“Tudo bem!” Niall resmungou se esticando um pouco mais. Ele tinha tomado banho antes de dormir e não via por que tomar outro, mais bem que alguma comida era uma boa ideia. Seu estomago pareceu concordar por que resolveu roncar bem nessa hora.

“Com fome?!” Harry perguntou sorrindo.

“Quando não estou?!”

“Bom ponto!” Harry riu concordando. “Tem algumas frutas e cereal na cozinha. Foi à única coisa que sobrou!”

“Vai servir!” Niall disse e se afastou indo ate a cozinha pra comer.

Quando voltou já com a barriga cheia achou Harry sentado no sofá avaliando seu rosto em um pequeno espelho.

“Já não esta mais inchado, mais esses hematomas não parecem melhores do que ontem.” Ele reclamou.

“Nada que um pouco de pó não de jeito!”

“Eu não tenho isso!”

“Acho que Liam deve ter. Deixa-me ver.”

Niall saiu da sala e voltou minutos depois com uma pequena bolsinha com algumas coisas dentro.

“Na verdade ele tem mais do que eu pensei. Eu só não imagino pra que ele precise de um batom vermelho e mascara para cílios!”

“Bem, eu não preciso imaginar muito na verdade.” Niall olhou pra Harry e depois de volta pra dentro da bolsinha.

“Eca! Não quero nem saber pra que ele usa isso!” Harry parecia se divertir com isso. “Mais ele tem um pó o que acho que vai servir pra você.”

E antes que Harry pudesse dizer algo Niall já estava ajoelhado na sua frente entre as suas pernas e passando o pó em cima dos seus hematomas.

Harry viu aquilo como uma coisa boa, de certa forma mostrava o quanto Niall estava disposto a se abrir pra ele e isso deixava ele mais feliz do que ele achou possível!

“Harry Styles. Prazer em conhecê-lo!” Ele disse estendendo a mão pra Niall.

Niall parou o que estava fazendo e olhou nos olhos de Harry. Ele achou a atitude meio estranha, mais quem era ele pra questionar a sanidade do menino mais novo.

“Hummm... Você tem certeza que não andou bebendo de novo?!”

Harry começou a rir então. “Não, mais eu acho que seria bom se a gente começasse do zero de novo.”

Um brilho de entendimento passou pelo olhos de Niall.

“Prazer senhor Harry, mas eu não sei se concordo com isso.”

“Como assim?!” Harry ficou confuso.

“Harry...” Niall começou só para ser interrompido por Harry.

“Não, eu achei que tinha quebrado seu coração, que me odiasse pelo que fiz. Começar do zero seria a coisa certa não é?!”

“Harry, por que você continuou fingindo ser uma menina depois que você viu que era isso que eu achava que você era?!”

Harry pensou um pouco.

“Por que eu sabia que você não conversaria comigo, ou me daria uma chance sabendo que eu era um menino. Eu me agarrei às chances que eu tinha de estar de alguma forma com você.”

“E você estava certo! Eu nunca teria dado uma chance, ou conversado ou o que quer que fosse se soubesse que você era um menino. De certa forma você fazendo a coisa errada fez a coisa certa.”

“Como assim?!”

“Harry, eu não sei explicar ok? Mas, uma coisa mudou em mim quando eu descobri tudo e você partiu meu coração, e tudo começou a fazer sentido depois que você me beijou quando eu estava vindo embora. Eu não sei se é você ou o que. Mais eu sinto alguma coisa diferente quando você esta perto de mim. Muito diferente!”

Niall sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem e voltou seu olhar para o chão.

“Liam disse que eu poderia estar me apaixonando por você e por mais que eu não ache que seja gay e nunca tenha me sentido assim antes, por ninguém, eu acho que ele pode estar certo.”

Harry colocou o dedo embaixo do queixo de Niall e puxou sua cabeça pra cima ate seus olhares se encontrarem. Ele não poderia negar que os olhos de Niall eram os mais belos que ele já tinha visto. Era o azul mais bonito, e tinha o brilho mais especial do mundo e ele poderia muito bem se perder na imensidão deles.

E teria feito isso se não tivesse escutado as próximas palavras que saíram da boca do menino mais velho.

“Você vai me beijar ou não?!”

Harry poderia estar tendo algum tipo de sonho ou algo assim, por que não poderia ser real algo tão bom assim. Não com ele!

Mais parecia bem real quando ele sentiu Niall se aproximando mais e encostando seu peito no dele. Harry podia sentir o calor do seu corpo, a rigidez dos seus músculos e o bater do seu coração acelerado. Assim como podia sentir a respiração dele batendo seu rosto com a proximidade.

“Beije-me!” Niall murmurou. Tão perto e tão necessitado.

Então ele fez a única coisa esperada a se fazer em uma cena dessas, e não foi desmaiar como ele imaginava. E sim aproximar seus lábios dos dele e uni-los da forma mais suave possível.

Eles não ficaram nisso, no entanto. Niall resolveu tomar as rédeas da situação e beijou o menino com mais força, mais vontade, mais paixão, deixando seus lábios se movimentarem uns contra os outros em busca de mais.

Mais calor, mais sabor, mais sentimentos, mais...

E não teria ficado só nisso se alguém não resolvesse bater na sua porta exatamente na hora errada.

Niall relutou em separar seus lábios dos de Harry.

Ele nunca tinha beijado alguém assim. Tão simples e tão profundamente. Ele não queria parar de sentir aquilo, mais algo disse pra ele que tinha uma boa chance da pessoa quebrar sua porta de ele não abrisse logo.

Então ele se separou de Harry ofegante e se levantou indo ate a porta só pra encontrar um Louis despenteado e levemente embriagado lá.

“Niall, eu preciso falar com o Lili!” Ele disse meio soluçando e meio rápido entrando no apartamento antes que Niall pudesse barrar ele.

“Ele não quer falar com você Louis! Não depois do que você fez com ele!”

“Mais eu preciso me explicar Ni! Eu preciso contar a verdade pra ele!”

“Que verdade?!”

“Eu não posso dizer pra você!”

“Uau! Não sabia que guardava segredos de mim. Achei que fossemos amigos.”

“Eu também pensei isso! Mais aparentemente você esta fodendo com o inimigo e nem pra me contar!”

“Como assim?! Do que você esta falando?!”

“O cara que te enganou fingindo ser uma menina. É ele não é?!” Louis disse se aproximando de Harry que estava ainda sentado no sofá sem reação e pegando ele pelo braço erguendo ele na marra!

“O cara que te fez de trouxa e quebrou seu coração e que você alegremente tem ajudado a fugir. Estão namorando agora?! Quando pretendia me contar que era gay e estava fodendo ele?”

“Louis eu não estou fodendo ele!” Niall disse revirando os olhos. “E, por favor, solte ele, você esta machucando seu braço!”

Niall então se aproximou soltando Harry das garras de Louis e empurrando ele pra trás dele, como para proteger ele.

Ele pretendia conversar com Louis e esclarecer as coisas, mais não desse jeito. Nada estava certo ali!

“Não minta pra mim! Vai querer me dizer agora que esse não é o cara também.”

“É ele sim Louis! Mas as coisas não são como parecem.” Niall queria que Louis entendesse mais ele não parecia no estado ideal pra isso. “Alias, como você ficou sabendo que Harry era o cara?!”

“Simples! Eu disse pra ele!” Niall se assustou com a voz estranha que disse isso, ao mesmo tempo em que sentiu Harry se enrijecer e agarrar nas costas de sua camiseta.

Ele se voltou pra porta do apartamento só pra ver ela se fechando atrás do padrasto do Harry e mais dois caras menores.

“Surpresa!” O cara disse rindo. “Acharam mesmo que iam conseguir se esconder de mim?! Você é meu Harry! E isso não vai mudar tão cedo!”

Mesmo rindo raiva brilhava nos olhos dele.

Louis parecia confuso entre a chegada dos homens e a reação de Harry e Niall. Mas ele achava que tinha feito a coisa certa. Não é?

Harry ficaria melhor com sua família e Niall longe do menino que quebrou seu coração.

Por isso Louis tinha trazido eles ate ali, por isso ele tinha contado onde Harry estava. Ele achava que estava fazendo a coisa certa.

Mais esse sentimento só durou ate ver o cara tentando pegar Harry e Niall se enfiando ainda mais entre os dois.

“Não ouse tocar nele! Ele não é e nunca será seu!” Niall rosnou enfurecido.

“Olha o que temos aqui!” O padrasto disse rindo debochado. “O menino esta achando que é forte o suficiente pra me enfrentar. Mais deixa eu te contar uma coisa. Você não é!”

E foi ai que ele deu um soco no rosto dele, fazendo Niall cair no chão com o rosto sangrando e Harry saltar pra trás aterrorizado sem reação.

O que se seguiu parecia mais uma visão do inferno.

Harry quis defender Niall apenas para ser empurrado longe e segurado por um dos caras que estavam junto com o seu padrasto.

Nisso o outro cara veio na direção de Louis e segurou ele também que com a visão de Niall sendo atingido parecia se recuperar da sua embriaguez e estar disposto a socorrer seu amigo.

Não demorou nada quase para o padrasto de Harry pegar Niall pela frente da sua camiseta e o erguer o suficiente pra dar mais dois socos nele de frente e o fazer olhar pra sua cara depois disso.

Niall estava com o rosto ensanguentado nesse momento e parte da sua camiseta e chão também.

“Você foi corajoso o suficiente pra tirar o Harry da cidade e tentar esconder ele. Mais não foi pra comer ele ainda não é?!” O padrasto disse rindo.

“Sabe loirinho, eu me diverti quando soube da interação entre vocês. Não foi difícil rastrear suas conversas pelo computador. Me diverti tanto vendo como você era idiota o suficiente pra acredita em um viado insignificante como ele. Mais sabe o que é mais engraçado?! Eu vou te matar por ter encostado nele, o mínimo que foi. E sabe o que vou fazer depois?! Vou levar ele pra casa e ensinar como um homem deve se comportar de verdade. E se isso não funcionar e ele sobreviver vou ficar feliz em arrumar um brinquedinho pra mim. A mãe dele era uma bela puta, a irmã dele uma bela putinha, ele não deve ficar muito longe disso, não é?”

Niall sentia a sua raiva aumentar e só deus sabe o que ele faria se pudesse e tivesse forças o suficiente. Por hora ele ficaria feliz em conseguir proteger Harry daquele mostro pelo menos.

E foi pensando nisso que ele conseguiu forças o suficiente pra ficar em pé e dar um soco no cara. Mais isso não fez ele se abalar ou tirar o sorriso irônico e debochado dos seus lábios. Mas o chute que ele deu no seu saco depois fez pelo menos ele o soltar.

“Seu filho da puta! Eu vou te matar!” Ele gritou bem como se levantava do chão onde tinha caído ajoelhado com a dor e sacava uma arma da cintura da sua calça por baixo da sua camisa.

O barulho do tiro foi ensurdecedor e Niall achou que estava morto. Realmente pensou isso.

Ate perceber que não sentia nada de estranho com seu corpo e olhar pra ele em choque. Não havia mais sangue do que o que já estava ali antes e ele não parecia estar ferido.

Foi quando ele viu o padrasto de Harry caindo aos seus pés de cara no chão com um tiro na nuca.

O sangue começou a escorrer cada vez mais rápido assim como o tempo passar cada vez mais devagar.

Ele olhou pra cima confuso, apenas para ver o olhar assustado de Louis tremendo com uma arma na sua mão e um cara caído do seu lado gemendo de dor e a porta do apartamento sendo aberta de uma vez com um menino de cabelos escuros e olhos estranhos entrando por ela com uma arma em mãos e um Liam assustado atrás dele.

Mais o barulho de dois tiros, o grito de seu nome por um Harry apavorado e Niall sentiu todas as forças do seu corpo se esvaírem, ele se sentiu caindo e caindo e o mundo todo ao seu redor escurecendo. 

Era essa a sensação de morrer?! Niall esperava sinceramente que não.

 


	6. Secrets!

__

_“_ _Got no reason. Got no shame. Got no family. I can blame. Just don't let me disappear. I'mma tell you everything._

_Tell me what you want to hear. Something that'll like those ears. Sick of all the insincere. So I'm gonna give all my secrets away. This time! Don't need another perfect lie. Don't care if critics never jump in line. I'm gonna give all my secrets away.”_

_**Secrets  – OneRepublic** _

 

 Quando você esta em um estado de semi consciência você tende a escutar muitas das coisas que acontecem ao seu redor, mas de fato, não consegue fazer nada quanto a isso.

Não consegue dizer nada, ou fazer nada.

É como se estivesse no seu corpo, sem estar no seu corpo.

É como se estivesse consciente para no minuto seguinte a escuridão tomar conta de novo e você não ouvir mais nada.

Niall se sentia assim agora.

Ele ouvia uma certa comoção ao seu redor, mais não conseguia acordar ou participar do que fosse.

Ele sentiu como se seu corpo tivesse sido levantado do chão e carregado para outro lugar.

Como se ele tivesse sido limpo, cuidado e trocado.

 Mais se lhe perguntassem depois, ele nunca saberia dizer com certeza o que tinha acontecido.

Ele não conseguia reunir forças o suficiente para acordar, mais estava feliz por não estar morto.

Ele sabia que não estava.

E em muito tempo ele estava se sentindo feliz por isso.

Antes ele abraçaria a morte como uma velha amiga e a deixaria levar ele pra onde ela quisesse.

Mais não agora. Agora ele parecia ter um motivo para continuar vivendo.

Uma pessoa para a qual voltar.

 

...

 

Demorou o que pra ele pareceu dias para ele conseguir abrir seus olhos de novo, e a primeira coisa que ele reparou foi que ele não estava mais no “seu” apartamento.

Ele estava no sofá da sala do apartamento de Louis.

Harry estava sentado no chão ao seu lado, segurando sua mão firmemente e com a cabeça apoiada nos seus braços, ou olhando fixamente em algo muito interessante no chão que Niall não conseguia ver, ou então dormindo da maneira mais desconfortável possível.

Louis estava sentado no outro sofá, com suas pernas encolhidas contra seu tronco, a cabeça apoiada nos joelhos e uma caneca de chá em suas mãos.

Ele parecia transtornado, fora de si, quieto, preso em seus próprios pensamentos.

E foi só quando Niall conseguiu se lembrar da ultima coisa que ele viu antes de desmaiar que ele pareceu entender o porquê.

Louis tinha matado alguém. Seu doce e alegre Louis tinha se tornado um assassino pra proteger e salvar ele.

Ele devia sua vida a ele. E não mais literalmente. Dessa vez era de uma forma real e concreta.

Louis pareceu sair de seus pensamentos quando olhou pra cima e encontrou o olhar de Niall.

“Deus Niall! Me perdoe!” Ele disse em uma espécie de gemido fraco e estrangulado, deixando a caneca de chá no chão e tentando se aproximar de onde Niall estava apenas para parar no meio do caminho e se deixar cair no chão em um baque surdo e ficar lá, com a cabeça baixa e lagrimas caindo dos seus olhos.

Niall se sentou com certo esforço no sofá ao mesmo tempo em que Harry levantava os olhos do chão e o olhava aliviado.

“Niall! Graças a deus!” Ele então se levantou do chão e se jogou em cima de Niall em um abraço apertado.

“Eu achei que tinha perdido você.” Ele parecia ter entrado em mais um surto de lagrimas depois disso.

De onde ele tirava tantas Niall não fazia a mínima ideia.

“Hey! Eu estou bem, ok?” Ele disse fazendo Harry levantar a cabeça e olhar nos seus olhos. “Eu disse que não ia a lugar nenhum. E não fui. Estou aqui, e bem.”

Harry sorriu fracamente e beijou sua bochecha. “Por um segundo eu achei que tinha mentido pra mim.”

“Por que diz isso?”

“Achei que ia morrer e me deixar sozinho, assim como todo mundo que eu amava fez.”

“Eu nunca faria isso. Mesmo se morresse daria um jeito de voltar e te proteger.”

“Eu daria um jeito de te encontrar antes.”

Niall suspirou. Ele sabia que sentimento era aquele, ela já tinha passado por aquilo antes, não tinha o que ele pudesse dizer quanto a isso, ate por que ele não tinha certeza de que não faria o mesmo no lugar de Harry.

Então ele preferiu não dizer nada e apenas abraçar o menino forte por uns minutos.

Depois ele gentilmente se afastou e sentou o menino mais novo no sofá. Se levantando e se aproximando de Louis no chão, ainda na mesma posição e ainda chorando.

Niall se abaixou e o abraçou forte e afagou suas costas.

“Boo! Não chore, por favor.”

“Eu levei eles ate lá.” Ele disse entre soluços altos. “Ele quase te matou Ni. Quase!”

“Quase Louis. Mais você não deixou. Você me protegeu e me ajudou assim como sempre fez. Você foi o meu herói! Eu não tenho o que te desculpar, eu só tenho a agradecer, por que por mais que você errou você fez mais do que concertar as coisas. Você me salvou.” Louis olhou pra cima e parou de chorar por uns segundos antes de abraçar Niall e cair em lagrimas de novo.

“Eu fodi tantos as coisas, não foi?! Eu estraguei tudo com Liam, com você.”

“Eu não sei o que aconteceu Louis, mais espero que tenha um bom motivo pro que fez com Liam.”

Louis suspirou antes de se desvencilhar de Niall e ir sentar de novo no sofá, na mesma posição de antes.

“Eu vou explicar tudo quando Liam voltar!”

Como que por um ato sincronizado, a porta do apartamento abriu bem nessa hora e Liam entrou seguido de perto por Zayn!

O mesmo lindo e enigmático Zayn do qual Niall se lembrava.

“Pode começar então Louis, sou todo ouvidos.” Liam disse olhando com um olhar fulminante pra Louis.

“Sim, mais antes me expliquem o que aconteceu. Estou meio perdido aqui.” Niall disse se sentando de novo no sofá do lado de Harry.

“Niall!” Zayn cumprimentou Niall antes de se aproximar e sentar do outro lado de Harry.

“Zayn. Tudo bem?!”

“Pera ai! Vocês se conhecem?!” Harry parecia confuso olhando de um pro outro.

“Por que vocês nunca me disseram que se conheciam”.

“Não cabia a eu dizer Harry!” Zayn se defendeu.

“A gente se conhece desde que eu tinha 13 anos, longa historia.” Niall disse quase ao mesmo tempo.

“Nós temos tempo, não é?! Só vamos poder ir embora amanha de qualquer jeito.”

“Como assim?! Vocês vão me explicar o que aconteceu ou não?!” Niall resmungou bravo.

Ele não lembrava mais do que o padrasto de Harry caindo, provavelmente morto e o olhar assustado de Louis, e ele queria saber mais do que isso.

“Resumindo.” Liam disse antes de se aproximar do outro lado da sala, de frente pra eles e se sentar no chão apoiado na parede. 

“Louis matou o padrasto de Harry pra te defender. Você desmaiou assim que chegamos. Zayn matou os irmãos dele. Tivemos que tirar você, Harry, Louis e as coisas de lá, antes de dar um jeito de limpar o local e sumir com os corpos sem sermos vistos.”

“Uau! Quanto tempo eu fiquei apagado?!”

“Seis horas, treze minutos e 26 segundos!” Harry disse do nada, deixando todo mundo olhando pra ele de forma estranha.

“O que?!” Ele perguntou envergonhado.

“Nada Harry!” Liam disse olhando pra ele com simpatia.

“Nós limpamos o apartamento e devolvemos ele pro seu senhorio Niall. E tivemos sorte dele não ter um contrato nem nada com você. Menos chances de te ligar ao lugar. Ele ate ficou feliz por ter o apartamento de volta antes de vencer o que você tinha pago.”

“E o que fizeram com os corpos?”

“Bem, nós...”

“Melhor ninguém alem de nós sabermos Liam!” Zayn cortou bem quando Liam ia falar. “Louis matou, eu matei e nós demos um jeito nos corpos. Já tem muita gente envolvida com isso. Quanto menos Niall e Harry saberem das coisas, melhor.”

“Mais...”

“Nada de ‘mais’ Harry. Nós conseguimos dar um jeito de fazer as coisas da forma mais limpa e segura possível. Ninguém viu nada. Ninguém sabe de nada. E se depender de mim ninguém nunca vai descobrir nada. Em todas as hipóteses nada aconteceu no apartamento hoje de manha alem do que uma discussão de casal e uma TV ligada muito alta. Entendido?!”

Ninguém respondeu. O silencio tomou conta da sala de repente.

“Entendido, ou não?!”

“Sim!” Todo mundo respondeu junto dessa vez.

“Ok!” Zayn assentiu antes de continuar. “Eu consegui entrar em contato com algumas pessoas e os documentos para a viagem pros Estados Unidos ficam prontos em no maximo dois dias, depois disso é só comprar as passagens e ir. A gente só precisa dar um jeito nas coisas do Louis e então, tudo encaminhado!”

“Pera ai! Ele não vai junto com a gente!” Liam disse se levantando do seu lugar.

“Liam... Ele não pode ficar aqui. Ele matou alguém. Se descobrirem algo, ele vai ser um dos primeiros na mira da policia.”

“Eu não quero saber. Eu queria ir pra lá justamente pra ficar longe dele e levar ele junto não ajuda com isso.”

“Você quer o que Liam? Que eu seja preso?”

“Seria merecido!”

“Por ter defendido o Ni?”

“Por ter agido como um canalha filho da puta!”

“Hey! Não desconte sua raiva por uma coisa em outra.”

“Liam, ele tem razão!” Todo mundo se voltou pra Niall nessa hora surpresos por ele estar defendendo Louis.

“Como assim? Você esta do lado dele agora?”

“Não aceito o que ele fez com você Li! Não confunda as coisas. Mais ele me salvou e eu não vou deixar ele pra trás com chances de se ferrar. Ele também é meu amigo!”

“Ele é um verme.”

“Li! Você não me deixou nem me explicar!”

“Não tem nada que você diga que vá mudar o que eu penso.”

Niall olhou seus amigos discutirem e se entristeceu.

Deus, ele queria tanto que os dois fossem felizes.

“Vocês querem que a gente saia pra vocês conversarem?” Zayn disse.

“Não! Eu quero que todo mundo ouça isso.” Louis disse triste. Largou então sua xícara de chá de novo no chão e se levantou.

“Você se lembra de quando me conheceu Liam?!”

“Sim, e daí? O que isso tem a ver?”

“Você se lembra aonde foi? E por que eu estava lá.”

“Foi visitando Niall na clinica onde ele estava internado.” Liam disse sem pensar. Olhando então assustado pra direção de Niall. “Desculpa Ni! Eu jurei nunca mais falar disso.” Ele parecia genuinamente arrependido.

“Clinica?!” Harry perguntou olhando pra Niall confuso.

Niall suspirou.

“Bem, eu acho que nós temos alguns segredos pra confessar então...” Ele disse desanimado.

“Acho que se você quer realmente me conhecer de verdade, podemos começar por ai.” Niall disse se voltando pro Harry. “Não me culpe se mudar de ideia quanto a mim depois disso.”

“Eu não faria isso.” Harry disse serio.

“Niall, tem certeza de que quer falar sobre isso?”

“Sim Li! Ele precisa saber. Uma hora ou outra vou ter que contar.”

“Tudo bem então.”

Niall respirou fundo e olhou de novo para Harry.

“Minha infância sempre foi o que todos chamam de normal. Eu tinha meus pais, uma casa, amigos e vivia consideravelmente bem na Irlanda. Ate chegar aos meus 10/11 anos e começar a entender que as coisas não eram como pareciam. As cobranças em cima de mim aumentaram conforme eu fui crescendo. A pressão e as comparações com o meu irmão mais velho, o desprezo dos meus pais, a falta de atenção. Eles passavam mais tempo discutindo entre eles do que prestando atenção em mim. Quando eu completei 13 anos meus amigos resolveram dar uma festa pra mim e meus pais não me deixaram ir. Então eu fugi e fui escondido, eles descobrirem e foram atrás, só que nunca chegaram lá.” Niall suspirou triste.

“Eles sofreram um acidente no meio da caminho e morreram. Eu nunca me senti tão mal quanto naquela época. Me culpava por tudo, mesmo sabendo que meu pai tinha bebido antes de dirigir e que eles estavam discutindo o tempo todo. Não ajudou quando eu fui mandado pra morar com meu irmão e ele descarregou toda a sua frustração e dor da perda em mim. Eu cai em depressão e em questão de semanas definhei a ponto de emagrecer e ficar irreconhecível. Foi quando eu tentei me matar. Como já viu, não fui bem sucedido!” Niall completou com uma risada triste.

 “Então eles me internaram em uma clinica psiquiátrica por meses ate eu estar bem de novo. E isso só aconteceu graças ao Li e ao Louis. Eu devo muito a eles.”

Niall sentia as lagrimas descerem por seu rosto, quentes, grossas e salgadas.

Lembrar de tudo aquilo era como reviver tudo de novo e mesmo que ele quisesse dizer que não, ainda doía muito.

“Eu nunca pude imaginar isso.” Harry disse secando as lagrimas que caiam do seu rosto e depois do rosto de Niall. “Mais isso não muda o que eu penso de ti. Ao contrario, eu te admiro ainda mais. Quem vê seu sorriso nunca imaginaria o que você passou. Você é tão forte! Eu queria ser forte assim.”

“Muitos sorrisos escondem as piores dores do mundo Hazza! E eu só sou forte por que tive pessoas em quem me apoiar pelo caminho. Eu não seria nada sem eles.”

Niall sorriu carinhosamente olhando pra Liam e Louis.

 Ate se lembrar do que Louis tinha dito antes.

“Louis!” Louis olhou pra Niall e começou a chorar de novo.

“Oh Louis! Eu não acredito nisso.” Niall levantou do sofá e se aproximou de Louis sentando no braço no sofá e abraçando o menino mais velho. “Não me diga que você esta em uma recaída?”

“A pior em anos.”

“Oh deus!” Liam gemeu sentando no chão de novo. “Desde quando Louis?!”

“Alguns meses!”

“Quanto tempo Louis?! Eu quero uma data!”

“Dois meses. Ok?! Dois fodidos meses!”

Liam começou a chorar então.

“Quantos?!”

“Mais de 10 contando com a Eleanor. E mais de uma vez com alguns.”

“Por que Louis?”

“Eu não sei, eu não tava aguentando a pressão. Tinha muita coisa acontecendo em casa e aqui, muita coisa na minha cabeça. Então comecei a usar alguns comprimidos que a El me deu e quando eu vi estava misturando com álcool e acordando em camas aleatórias.” Louis começou a chorar descontrolavelmente então. “Eu não queria Li. Eu juro que não.”

Liam então olhou pra Louis e quebrou ainda mais por dentro. Levantou então e se sentou do outro lado de Louis abraçando ele também.

“Por que não me contou? Por quê? Eu poderia te ajudar.”

“Eu não podia estragar seus últimos meses em casa. Suas férias. Eu não queria foder ainda mais com sua vida. Eu não poderia fazer isso. Eu não conseguia fazer.”

“E resolveu se deixar levar então?”

“A El tem um pai medico, era fácil pra ela conseguir as pílulas e a única coisa que ela pedia de mim em troca era sexo.”

“E é obvio que você sedia. Por que não? Não é?” Liam levantou revoltado.

Ele bufava de raiva enquanto andava de um lado a outro da sala e esfregava as mãos pelo seu rosto e cabelo.

“Aonde Louis?”

Louis então levantou os olhos e olhou assustado pra Liam.

“Aonde o que?”

“Você sabe Louis, não se faça de idiota. Aonde esta?”

Louis começou a tremer e chorar mais ainda, mais não respondeu, ao invés disso abaixou seu rosto novamente.

“AONDE LOUIS?!” Liam gritou.

“Li, por favor.”

“Não Ni! Ele vai me dizer. Se ele quer que eu fique do lado dele e tente perdoar o que ele fez, ele vai começar me dizendo aonde ele escondeu a merda toda.”

“Dentro da caixa de descarga do vaso.” Louis resmungou entre fungadas de choro.

“E?”

“Debaixo do colchão.”

“E?”

“Dentro da minha mala, dentro do guarda roupa.”

“Mais algum lugar?!”

“Não!”

Liam então saiu bufando da sala e foi pro quarto de Louis e depois pro banheiro voltando com alguns frascos na mão.

“É só isso?!”

“S... Sim!” Louis respondeu mais não se atreveu a olhar pra Liam.

Liam então voltou pra banheiro e derramou todos os comprimidos no vaso sanitário e deu descarga.

Quando voltou pra sala minutos depois ainda estava chorando, mais a raiva parecia ter dissipado.

Ele então se ajoelhou na frente de Louis e pegou seu rosto pelo queixo com certa brutalidade, o fazendo olhar nos seus olhos. “Escuta aqui! Essa é a ultima maldita chance que eu estou te dando, seu estúpido! Eu juro Louis que se você foder as coisas agora, eu nunca mais olho na sua cara. Estamos entendidos?!”

Louis resmungou algo tão baixinho que ninguém conseguiu entender.

“Eu não ouvi Louis!”

“Sim, eu disse que sim!”

“Bom!” Liam então pegou Louis pela mão e puxou ele do sofá. “Vamos!”

“Aonde?!” Louis olhou pra Liam assustado.

“Primeiro a gente vai conversar seriamente no seu quarto e depois você vai tomar banho e me levar ate onde a Eleanor vive.”

“Liam, não...”

“Não é isso que eu quero ouvir Louis.” Liam disse interrompendo ele.

“Sim.”

“Sim, o que?!”

“Sim, senhor.”

“Ótimo!” Liam então olhou pra Niall e sacudiu a cabeça.

“Ni, eu preciso resolver isso, ok? Depois a gente conversa.”

“Eu sei Li! Tudo bem.”

Liam então soltou a mão de Louis e abraçou Niall apertado.

“Eu estou tão feliz que não aconteceu nada de ruim com você. Eu não sei o que faria se acontecesse. Eu te amo tanto Ni!”

“Eu também te amo Li! E você também Louis!” Ele puxou Louis pro abraço deles, se soltando minutos depois e se voltando pra Liam de novo.

“Cuida dele, por favor!”

“Eu vou fazer isso, pode ficar tranquilo. Querendo ou não, eu ainda amo ele.”

E então saiu da sala levando Louis com ele para o quarto. Niall sabia que a situação toda não era fácil, mais ele esperava que Liam desse conta de tudo, de novo, como já tinha feito antes.

 

...

 

Tinha passado uma hora desde o ocorrido todo na sala do apartamento de Louis. Liam e ele tinham saído resolver suas coisas e Zayn tinha ido atrás de providenciar as outras coisas da viagem deles. Ele tinha resolvido ir também, então eram cinco deles agora e muitas coisas pra ele providenciar.

Enquanto isso Niall estava deitado de costas no sofá com um Harry sonolento em cima dele, com a cabeça apoiada no seu peito e o corpo pressionado do seu lado.

Niall podia sentir as batidas do seu coração e se perguntava se elas estarem tão aceleradas era um efeito que ele tinha sobre o menino, ou apenas o efeito de tantas coisas que aconteceram em tão pouco tempo.

“Ni?!”

“Sim.”

“Eu não entendi muito bem o que aconteceu com o Louis.” Niall se admirava com a inocência de Harry. Qualquer um com um pouco de malicia teria entendido as entrelinhas, mais ele não culpava o menino em tudo. Ele admirava alguém ser tão puro e inocente depois de ter sofrido tanto como ele.

“Harry, não sei se Louis ficaria bem comigo te contando as coisas que aconteceram na sua vida. Eu sou responsável apenas pelos meus segredos e não pelos dele. Mas, acho que com o tempo você vai entender.”

“Tudo bem...” O menino suspirou um pouco e depois levantou sua cabeça apoiando seu queixo no peito de Niall e olhando pros seus olhos.

“Você tentou mesmo se matar?”

“Sim. Eu era muito novo Harry, e tinha acontecido tanto em tão pouco tempo. Eu me sentia culpado por tudo que aconteceu com meus pais, eu me sentia desprezado e odiado pelo meu irmão, eu não era bem aceito no colégio, eu não me aceitava bem...”

“Eu fico feliz de você não ter conseguido.” Harry disse sorrindo envergonhado.

“Eu também Harry. Eu também.” Niall disse se aproximando e dando um pequeno beijo na testa de Harry. Que ficou ainda mais vermelho.

Niall então começou a correr os dedos pelos cabelos de Harry enquanto pensava no seu passado.

“Por que nunca me contou sobre a clinica Ni?”

“Eu não gosto de lembrar ou falar sobre isso. Eu passei meses lá ate me recuperar. E isso só aconteceu por que eu conheci o Louis lá e por que o Liam nunca desistiu de mim. Ele ia me visita toda semana. Acho que ele sempre foi o meu anjo.”

“Hummm... Alias, foi lá que você conheceu o Zayn?!”

“Como sabe disso?!”

“Ele me contou sobre o tempo que ficou internado se tratando do seu vicio. Imaginei que fosse no mesmo lugar já que todos vocês se conheciam.”

“Sim, foi lá. Mais meu relacionamento com ele não é dos melhores Harry. Me desculpe mais eu não confio nele.”

“Por quê?!”

“Por que ele não é digno de confiança, simples assim.”

“Obrigada pelas palavras carinhosas Niall!”

Niall saltou um pouco de susto com as palavras de Zayn.

De onde ele tinha saído afinal de contas?!

“Ouvindo a conversa alheia Zayn?”

“Não parecia confidencial, já que estão tendo ela no meio da sala, então...”

“Não tinha ninguém aqui ate minutos atrás. Por onde entrou afinal de contas?”

“Tenho meus truques. Achei que se lembrasse disso.”

“Sim, infelizmente!” Niall resmungou.

“E ao contrario de você comigo, eu confio em você Niall!” Zayn disse se aproximando do sofá antes ocupado por Louis e se sentando. “Agradeço por tudo que tem feito pelo nosso Harry!”

“Nosso?!” Niall riu se levantando e sentando no sofá com Harry apoiado nele. “Ele não é nosso Zayn. Ele é meu.”

“Uau! Quando as coisas mudaram tanto?!”

“Não sei, mais acho que começaram a mudar quando você o deixou na mão lidando com o infeliz do padrasto pra fazer sabe-se lá o que. Eu estive lá quando você se mostrou um amigo de merda.”

Niall podia ver um brilho estranho nos olhos de Zayn. “Eu já conversei com Harry sobre isso. Ele sabe que eu estava ocupado com algo importante. Ele já me desculpou, não preciso das suas desculpas.”

“Ok. Afinal de contas não somos nada um do outro. Mas você é amigo do Harry não é, um tipo de amigo distorcido, mais amigo.”

“O único que ele tem. O único que esteve lá pra defender e apoiar ele no dia em que você o deixou chorando na chuva e quebrou seu coração.”

“O único que fez cometer erros pra depois defende-lo e o deixar achando que tinha algum tipo de divida com você, isso sim. Péssimo amigo!”

“Único amigo!”

“Você era o único amigo dele! Não é mais. Agora ele tem outros e não precisa mais desse tipo de amizade que nem a sua.”

“Gente!” Harry estava assustado com a hostilidade entre os dois meninos, ele nem sabia que os dois se conheciam e agora parecia mais uma relação de ódio que outra coisa.

“Olha Zayn. Você foi um amigo de merda e poderia ter feito muito mais por Harry do que fez. Poderia ter feito sua vida melhor, mais não. Eu errei? Obvio que errei, mais estou tentando concertar as coisas aqui. Por que eu gosto dele, por que me importo com ele. E não vou deixar mais as pessoas tratarem ele por menos do que ele vale. Entendeu?!”

“Eu acho que ele pode decidir as coisas por si mesmo Niall!”

“Ninguém disse que não. Ele é mais inteligente e capaz que qualquer um de nós e eu acredito cegamente nisso. Você deveria tentar enxergar as coisas assim também.”

“Você não deveria me dizer o que fazer irlandês.”

Zayn se levantou enfurecido. E Niall também. Eles pareciam a ponto de começar uma briga no meio da sala.

“Chega! Vocês dois deveriam parar de discutir e começar a pensar em conjunto. A gente precisa ficar junto depois de tudo o que aconteceu e não rachar e desmoronar em partes.” Harry levantou do sofá e saiu batendo os pés em direção ao quarto de Louis. Mais parou assim que chegou ao corredor se voltando e olhando pros dois.

“Vocês são o meu melhor amigo e o meu namorado, deveriam aprender a gostar um do outro, ou pelo menos se respeitar independente do que aconteceu no passado ou não. Se querem tanto me ajudar, pensem que eu vou precisar dos dois e parem de agir feito crianças.”

Zayn e Niall estavam sem reação vendo um Harry raivoso se afastar e depois entrar no quarto batendo a porta atrás de si.

“O que você fez com ele?! Nunca vi ele agindo assim.” Zayn resmungou sentando no sofá de novo. “Mais ele não deixa de ter razão.”

Zayn esperou Niall responder mais a resposta nunca veio. Ele então olhou pra cima e viu o menino com uma cara chocada olhando pro mesmo caminho por onde Harry tinha saído.

“Hey! Tudo bem Niall?!”

Niall então pareceu sair do seu torpor e olhou assustado e serio pra Zayn.

“Impressão minha, ou ele disse ‘meu namorado’?!”


	7. I Want Crazy!

__

_“_ _I wanna be scared don't wanna know why. I wanna feel good, don't have to be right. The world makes all kind of rules for love. I say you gotta let it do what it does._

_[…]_

_But I don't want good. And I don't want good enough. I want can't sleep can't breath without your love._

_[…]_

_There's no such thing as wild enough. Maybe we just think too much. Who needs to play it safe in love. Lets be crazy!”_

_**I Want Crazy  – Hunter Hayes** _

 

 

 Zayn olhou de uma forma estranha pro garoto em pé na sua frente.

“Mais não é isso que vocês são?! Namorados?!”

“Não. Quer dizer, eu era namorado de uma menina que não existia se é isso que quer dizer.” Niall disse friamente! “Alias, isso foi ideia sua, não foi?”

“Por que seria uma ideia minha princesa?”

“Olha como me chama Zayn. E bem, isso parece bem ser uma coisa que você faria.” Niall disse já se enraivecendo.

“Enganar um menino me fazendo passar por menina?”

Niall bufou. “Não idiota! Me fazer de trouxa pra rir da minha cara.”

“Por mais que isso tenha me feito rir princesa. Não foi ideia minha!” Zayn disse se aconchegando mais no sofá. “Colocar o papel no seu armário sim. Eu já estava cansado de Harry suspirando por sua causa, então fiz algo!”

“Então foi você que colocou?!”

“Sim. Assim como fui eu que fiz ele ir se encontrar com você aquela noite. Mais não tive nada a ver com ele se passando por menina, alias, disse que era uma má ideia.”

“Duvido!” Niall resmungou.

“Hey! Por mais que eu tenha me divertido com aquilo. Nunca achei legal ele te enganar, ok?!”

“Então por que nunca me disse nada?!”

“Eu só queria ver ele feliz. E bem, você o fazia feliz. Não queria tirar isso dele.” Zayn disse e Niall achou ter visto um brilho estranho nos seus olhos, mais não soube dizer o que aquilo significava.

“Eu o fiz ir se encontrar com você. Eu tive que levar ele lá, alias. E tive que buscar, consolar e defender ele do padrasto depois de você ter deixado ele lá chorando!”

“O que queria que eu fizesse? Ele mentiu pra mim!” Niall disse zangado. “Eu estava confuso e ferido.”

“Eu não me importo com isso!” Zayn disse revirando os olhos. “Só não cobre nada de mim quanto ao Harry. Você não sabe de nada sobre minha relação com ele!”

“Você é um idiota, imbecil, egoísta, sem coração. Nunca prestou! Eu acho que sei o suficiente de você pra dizer que não presta!” Niall disse com raiva nos olhos. Ele tinha tantos sentimentos conflitantes dentro dele agora, que o que ele mais queria era socar alguém.

Zayn de preferência.

Mais o que ele não previu era um Zayn mais enraivecido ainda pegando ele pela camiseta e empurrando ele contra a parede da sala.

“Você não me conhece!” Ele disse entre dentes. “O que aconteceu no passado não pode ser base pra você julgar que me conhece, infeliz!”

“Qual parte?! A que você me vendeu os medicamentos pra eu tentar me matar?! Ou a que você foi parar na mesma clinica que eu, e quase matou Louis?! Você é um babaca!”

“Meu trabalho era vender, não adivinhar pra que ia usar. Eu precisava da grana, vendi pra tanta gente que um babaca a mais não faria diferença!” Zayn disse pressionando Niall ainda mais contra a parede enfurecido! “E eu só fui parar naquela merda por que alguém me denunciou e tive que mentir que era apenas um usuário quando me pegaram com os medicamentos. Era isso e ir pra clinica ou ir pro reformatório!” 

“Isso não explica nada! E quanto ao Louis? Você vendeu os medicamentos pra ele dentro da clinica, sabendo que ele era um viciado. Diabos, você vendeu ate a vodka pra ele. Ele quase morreu com uma parada respiratória por sua causa imbecil!” Niall disse socando Zayn no peito.

Ele queria se soltar de qualquer forma, mais quanto mais tentava, mais o outro menino o pressionava contra a parede. Seus corpos já estavam praticamente colados nesse ponto.

“Eu já te disse, eu só vendia, não tinha ideia do que ele ia fazer com aquilo, eu precisava da grana. Alias, eu fui o único que viu ele passando mal e procurou ajuda, por que o amigo dele estava longe de ser visto!”

“Eu estava em uma seção com o psiquiatra, Louis sabia disso por isso escolheu bem aquele horário, ele sabia que eu não o deixaria usar aquela merda outra vez. Aquelas drogas quase o mataram.”

“Mais não mataram. Pare de me culpar por todas as merdas que aconteceram na sua vida!”

“Você era o único filho da puta que vendia aquelas merdas!”

“Por que eu precisava da grana, já disse!” Zayn pressionou Niall mais ainda contra a parede e seu corpo.

“Me solta imbecil, esta me machucando!” Niall resmungou.

“Essa é a intenção!” Zayn resmungou perto do ouvido dele. “Você não sabe nada da minha vida princesa. Não sabe o que me levou a ser quem sou e por que faço as coisas que faço então não me julgue.”

“Sei o que preciso saber. Você só faz merda, por que é um imbecil, criminoso!”

Zayn riu baixo enquanto encarava Niall nós olhos.

“Sabe o que eu acho princesa?”

Niall gelou com aquelas palavras, ele sabia que não ia vir coisa boa daquilo. E ele tinha medo do que poderia sair da boca de Zayn agora.

“Não quero saber!”

“Eu acho que você nunca conseguiu esquecer como me pagou por aqueles comprimidos.” Zayn disse rindo debochado.

“Eu disse que não queria saber!”

“O que o nosso Harry diria se soubesse disso?” Niall paralisou e parou de se debater depois disso, olhando assustado pros olhos cor de mel de Zayn.

“Você não pode contar pra ele! Você prometeu nunca contar pra ninguém.”

“Prometi?!”

“S... Sim!” Niall gaguejou.

“Não me lembro disso!”

“Naquela noite antes de eu ir embora da clinica.”

Zayn fez uma cara pensativa e depois abriu em sorriso iluminado.

“Antes ou depois do beijo?!”

Niall arregalou os olhos.

“Que beijo?!”

Zayn riu mais ainda.

“Não me diga que esqueceu princesa?”

“Não me lembro de beijo nenhum!”

Zayn sorriu e baixou a cabeça por uns segundos, antes de levantar ela de novo e olhar nos olhos de Niall se aproximando cada vez mais do menino.

“O que pensa que esta fazendo?!” Niall perguntou em um sussurro assustado com seus lábios quase se encostando.

“Te ajudando a lembrar!” Zayn disse antes de fechar a distancia entre os dois.

O beijo não foi mais que um encostar de lábios enquanto Niall se debatia e tentava socar Zayn no peito. Mais sua resistência não durou muito enquanto o outro menino aprofundava o beijo. Logo ele se viu puxando Zayn pra mais perto dele (como se possível), e beijando de volta.

O beijo que começou lento, nesse ponto se tornou uma disputa por domínio. Enquanto Niall tentava tomar a frente do beijo, Zayn estava entre tentar entrar na boca dele com sua língua e sentir a maior extensão de sua pele quanto possível.

Zayn então passou suavemente a língua pelo lábio inferior de Niall que gemeu com a sensação e parou de lutar contra ele, deixando sua boca abrir e o menino deslizar a língua nela.

Zayn passava sua língua por todas as áreas possíveis da boca de Niall, o menino tinha um gosto tão bom que ele queria absorver o maximo que podia com o beijo.

A pele dele era tão suave, seu corpo tão quente e firme, que quando ele viu ele estava gemendo no beijo também.

O beijo pareceu durar minutos e quando pareceu que seus corpos imploravam por mais ao mesmo tempo em que precisavam de ar, foi que Zayn se afastou do beijo encostando sua testa na de Niall.

Os lábios de Niall estavam vermelhos e inchados por causa do restolho de barba de Zayn e seus olhos brilhavam de luxuria. Ele tinha esquecido como seu corpo reagia ao outro menino e nesse momento ele não se importava, ele queria mais, precisava de mais do gosto de menta e cigarro da boca de Zayn.

Então ele olhou pros olhos de Zayn e beijou-o de novo, tirando as mãos do seu peito e abraçando o menino mais perto, encostando seus peitos juntos e dividindo seu calor com ele.

Ele foi o único a dominar o beijo dessa vez, o único a invadir a boca de Zayn com sua língua, o único a baixar suas mãos ate a barra da camisa do outro menino e escorregar uma mão pra dentro, alisando suas costas enquanto apertava suavemente a bunda dele com a outra mão.

O outro menino gemia contra ele e respondia ao beijo com a mesma intensidade. Parecia que ambos os corpos sentiam necessidade do outro.

Precisavam de mais.

E Niall não pensava em mais nada no momento do que dar o que o corpo dele queria.

Não ate perder bruscamente o corpo de Zayn. Sua boca, seu calor.

O menino tinha se afastado dele com um olhar assustado.

“O que diabos a gente esta fazendo?!”

Niall olhou pra ele sem saber o que responder.

“Isso não era pra acontecer. Não é pra acontecer.”

Ele andava pra frente e pra trás na sala agora, puxando seus cabelos e olhando desesperado pro chão.

“Que merda de amigo que eu sou?! Você é do Harry. O Harry te ama. Eu não posso fazer isso com ele!”

Niall pareceu sair do transe com essas palavras ao mesmo tempo em que Zayn olhava pra ele e sacudia a cabeça enquanto andava ate a porta.

“Z espera!” Mais já era tarde demais, o menino já tinha batido a porta atrás dele enquanto saia de lá parecendo aterrorizado.

 

...

 

Niall acordou com o som de uma porta batendo, com seu coração a mil.

Ele estava no meio de um pesadelo e não se importava de ser acordado naquele momento, embora não tenha sido da melhor forma.

Levantou sua cabeça e olhou por cima do sofá em que tinha dormido.

“Bom dia dorminhoco!” Um Liam de bom humor demais pro gosto de Niall, disse pra ele da cozinha onde estava fazendo o que poderia ser o jantar se o sol lá de fora não estivesse mostrando que já era de manha.

“Que horas são?!” Niall perguntou confuso.

“Quase nove da manha!” Louis respondeu resmungando. O bom humor parecia ter parado em Liam.

“Quantas horas eu dormi?!”

“Não faço a mínima ideia, mais a gente chegou lá pelas uma da manha e você estava apagado no sofá e Harry trancado no quarto do Louis. Vocês brigaram?!”

“Mais ou menos.” Niall disse não querendo explicar a fúria de Harry por causa da sua discussão com Zayn. Ele estava muito feliz por Harry não ter escutado o que aconteceu depois. Caso contrario ele não achava que o menino estaria ali ainda.

“Cadê ele agora?!”

“No quarto se trocando, acabou de tomar banho!”

Depois que Zayn saiu do apartamento ele tentou falar com Harry sem sucesso, o menino não respondeu quando ele bateu na porta, então ele apenas tomou um banho pra tirar o resto de sangue seco de seu corpo, passou remédio nos seus cortes no rosto e deitou no sofá.

Não lembrava mais que isso.

“E Zayn?!” Niall perguntou enquanto se espreguiçava.

“Acabou de chegar batendo a porta. Acho que foi tomar banho!”

Niall então se levantou e se aproximou da mesa roubando um pedaço da panqueca de Louis, que olhou zangado pra ele.

“Que foi?”

“Mantenha suas mãos fora da minha comida!” Ele disse franzindo a testa.

“Hey! Calma ai! Qual o motivo de tanta hostilidade Boo!”

O menino não respondeu, apenas resmungou um palavrão.

“Acordamos de mau humor hoje?!”

“Eu acho que é a abstinência começando a mostrar suas garras!” Liam disse olhando serio pra Niall.

“Merda!” Niall sabia o que isso queria dizer, e não era boa coisa. “Precisamos ir embora antes das coisas piorarem.”

“Nós vamos acabar de resolver as coisas hoje de manha e comprar as passagens pra de tarde. Zayn disse que os documentos ficam prontos de meio dia!”

“É melhor assim!” Niall disse olhando entre os dois meninos, antes de olhar pro corredor em direção a porta do quarto de Louis.

“Boo?”

“Humm.”

“Você se importaria se eu contasse pra Harry sobre, bom...” Niall tinha medo da resposta de Louis pelo humor dele nesse momento.

“Sobre eu ser um viciado idiota?! Não, não me importo de você contar pro ‘garoto que você esta fodendo sem dizer nada pro seu melhor amigo sobre ser gay’, que ele é um viciado!”

Niall suspirou olhando pra Liam que só deu um olhar serio em resposta.

“Boo!”

“O que Nialler, não me diga que não tem nada com ele, é tarde demais pra isso!”

“Eu não ia falar isso, eu tenho... eu gosto dele!”

“Então?”

“Eu só ia dizer que não estou fodendo ele!”

“Pois então deveria, já viu aquele corpo? Se não fizer isso, alguém vai fazer loguinho!”

“LOUIS!” Liam olhava furioso na direção de Louis.

“Por favor, Li, eu não estava falando de mim. Sossega! Achei que tinha se acalmado depois daquilo acontecer.”

Liam ruborizou e abaixou o olhar.

“O que vem a ser ‘aquilo’ que aconteceu?!” Niall perguntou curioso.

“O que aconteceu antes ou depois de eu foder ele no ferro velho onde eu tive que vender meu carro que ele destruiu?”

“Deus Louis, informação demais!” Niall gemeu de desgosto enquanto Liam ficava mais vermelho ainda.

“Você que perguntou!”

“Não queria saber disso, queria saber o que aconteceu com a Eleanor.”

“Liam bateu nela, depois de chamá-la de alguns nomes bem impróprios.”

“Eu não! Só dei um tapa!”

“Suficiente pra marcar a cara dela!” Louis riu. “Foi divertido assistir”.

Niall franziu a testa com a ideia de Liam batendo em uma menina. Isso não parecia nada certo.

“Ela mereceu Ni!” Liam disse como em sua defesa.

“Você quem sabe!” Niall disse dando de ombros. “Bem, eu vou ver o que Harry esta fazendo!” Disse se afastando em direção ao corredor e rezando pra não cruzar com Zayn no processo.

“Alias, onde dormiram?”

“No carro, antes de levar ele pra vender.”

Niall pensou por um minuto antes de responder.

“Bom, desculpe por isso!”

“Tudo bem Romeu, só resolva as coisas com seu menino!” Liam disse sorrindo.

Niall imaginava o porquê da felicidade de Liam, mais não entendia como ser fodido de dia em um ferro velho era motivo pra tanto.

Ele não tinha certeza se queria saber também.

 

...

 

Niall encontrou Harry deitado na cama de costas, com o travesseiro em cima do rosto.

“Gatinho?!”

Quando o menino o ouviu chamando ele por aquilo deu um suspiro e retirou o travesseiro, se levantando um pouco se apoiando com os cotovelos na cama e olhando pra Niall serio.

“Niall?!”

“Me desculpe por ontem gatinho. Eu fui um idiota.” Niall disse se aproximando da cama e de Harry.

“Em que sentido?!” Harry perguntou, seus olhos brilhando com duvida. Se Niall não soubesse melhor, ia achar que Harry sabia o que tinha acontecido entre ele e Zayn, mais era impossível.

Devia ser a culpa colocando coisas na sua cabeça.

“Em todos!”

Harry respirou fundo abaixando o olhar na direção dos botões de sua camisa, como se eles tivessem ficado mais do que interessantes de uma hora pra outra.

Niall então se virou em direção da porta com intenção de fechar a mesma, mais fez isso no mesmo momento em que um Zayn muito molhado e de toalha na cintura saia da porta do banheiro em frente.  

Eles se olharam por um momento, antes de qualquer um ter a coragem de falar alguma coisa.

“Zayn.” Niall disse olhando pro corpo do menino na sua frente e respirando fundo. Deus, isso só podia ser tortura com ele.

Niall podia sentir o peso do olhar de Harry nas suas costas, e a leve vermelhidão das bochechas de Zayn na sua frente, reparando que ele estava o verificando.

“Desculpe por ontem. Aquilo não deveria ter acontecido, foi um erro.” Niall disse olhando nos olhos de Zayn, ele queria que o menino entendesse que ele estava se referindo a tudo, e não apenas a discussão deles na frente de Harry.

“Tudo bem!” Foi à única coisa que o menino conseguiu dizer antes de abaixar o olhar e sair em direção à sala.

Niall então encostou a porta e depois de um suspiro se voltou em direção a um sorridente Harry.

“Obrigada por isso!”

“Não foi nada.” Niall disse se aproximando de Harry. “Acho que eu tenho que deixar de ser tão egoísta e mudar meus pensamentos quanto a Zayn já que ele é tão importante pra ti!”

“Ele é!” Harry disse rindo. “Muito!”

Niall ficou feliz com a reação de Harry. Ele só queria ver o menino feliz.

Então ele se lembrou da noite de ontem e um arrepio percorreu seu corpo ao lembrar-se do corpo de Zayn, da boca, do cheiro, do gosto do outro menino.

Niall então se viu se aproximando mais de Harry e levemente se sentando sobre o colo do menino mais novo, com cada joelho de um lado do seu quadril. O menino só o olhava intrigado.

“O que esta fazendo Ni?!”

“Nada!” Niall disse sentando de vez nas coxas do menino e brincando com um dos botões de sua camisa.

“Eu perguntei ao Louis e ele me disse que não tem problema se eu te contasse sobre seu problema.”

“Serio?!” Harry perguntou desconfiado.

“Sim, então... bem!”

“Pode confiar em mim Ni. Nada vai mudar o que penso dele. Ele é seu amigo, e se você o ama e ele é importante pra ti, então também é pra mim.”

Niall olhou pros olhos de Harry depois dele dizer isso, e não viu nada ali alem de verdade.

“Obrigada por isso!” Disse se aproximando do menino mais novo e beijando ternamente sua boca, antes de se afastar.

“Bem... o Louis sofreu muito quando se descobriu como gay. Ele era muito novo e sempre foi cheio de responsabilidades com uma mãe inconsequente e cheia de filhos. Ele passou por muita coisa difícil, mais reagiu de forma diferente do que eu. Se envolveu com amizades estranhas e começou a usar opióides pra se sentir bem, eufórico. Por que era o que os amigos dele usavam e deram a ele. Bem, ele viciou!” Niall suspirou antes de continuar. “Mais o pior é que ele tomava doses de medicamento com álcool e passou a transar com todos e qualquer um. Era como as a droga fizesse dele uma vagabunda, literalmente. Isso ate um pastor pegar ele transando com seu filho na igreja deles. Louis foi recolhido e mandado pra clinica onde eu o conheci. Lá ele conseguiu drogas depois de uns dois meses e consumiu uma dose muito grande com álcool, mais do que sempre consumia. Ele quase morreu.” Niall não sabia que estava chorando ate ver Harry enxugando suas lagrimas. “Depois de ficar duas semanas no hospital ele voltou pra clinica e conheceu o Liam, ele mudou muito depois disso. Teve pouquíssimas recaídas desde que eles finalmente ficaram juntos.”

“Ele teve sorte então. Liam é uma ótima pessoa!”

Niall sorriu com a reação tão espontânea e despreocupada de Harry. De todas as coisas pra ele dizer ou julgar, ele apenas olhou pra mais amável delas.

“Ele não deveria trair ele!”

“Ele não faz por querer. É como se a droga tomasse conta do juízo dele. Nunca a mistura da droga e álcool trás algo de bom. Quase sempre ele acorda na cama de um estranho quando mistura os dois.”

“Então não deveria mais usar.”

Niall sorriu pra inocência de Harry.

“Ele não vai mais. Por que eu vou me certificar disso.”

Harry abriu um sorriso e concordou com a cabeça.

“Eu vou te ajudar!” Niall então abraçou o menino apertado. Trazendo ele mais perto de si e encostando seus peitos juntos.

“Obrigada Harry!”

O menino apenas sorriu contra o seu pescoço.

E eles ficaram assim...

Um nos braços do outro pelo que pareceu uma eternidade. Ate Harry quebrar o silencio entre eles.

“Ni?!”

“Sim gatinho!” Niall disse se afastando e olhando pra um ruborizado Harry.

“Desculpe-me por ontem. Eu não quis te chamar de namorado, eu só...” Niall o silenciou com seus lábios.

O beijo foi terno e casto.

“Harry, você é meu namorado!” O menino então sorriu com o que ele disse e o beijou de novo ternamente.

Mais Niall sentia que precisava de mais. Ele precisava entender o que Zayn o fazia sentir, e por que não era igual ao que Harry o fazia sentir.

Ele não queria admitir, mais estava confuso.

Então ele fez o que ele sabia que iria ajudar ele.

Beijou Harry mais forte, e mais profundo.

Seus lábios se moviam em sincronia. E Niall adorava a sensação que os lábios frios de Harry estavam o fazendo sentir. Ele então aprofundou o beijo colocando sua língua contra os lábios de Harry, o menino mais novo gemeu com a sensação antes de abrir um pouco a boca e deixar a língua de Niall entrar nela.

Niall lambeu todos os cantos possíveis da boca de Harry. O menino tinha gosto de algodão doce e cheiro de baunilha.

Cheiro que estava deixando Niall louco.

Ele então se afastou do beijo em busca de ar, começando a beijar o rosto de Harry segundos depois. Ele desceu seus beijos pelo pescoço do menino ate chegar ao seu ponto doce e chupar e morder a área, o menino gemeu embaixo dele com a sensação do que ele estava fazendo.

Niall ao mesmo tempo começou a desabotoar sua camisa, enquanto as mãos de Harry alisavam as suas costas. Quando ele terminou, se afastou do menino e olhou a marca que tinha deixado no seu pescoço orgulhoso.

Harry olhava pra ele com um olhar cheio de luxuria. O verde dos seus olhos tinha ficado mais escuro e suas pupilas levemente dilatadas. Niall amava a reação que o corpo de Harry tinha a ele.

Ele então se concentrou em acabar de abrir a camisa de Harry e olhar pro seu corpo, antes de acabar de retirar ela.

Ele era lindo!

Absurdamente lindo!

E Niall não tinha certeza de como ele tinha um corpo em forma, mesmo magro e por que tinha tantas tatuagens, mais era com o que ele menos se importava agora. Ele só queria traçar todas elas com a sua língua.

E foi isso que ele fez.

Ele então empurrou Harry levemente contra a cama e começou beijando seu peito, traçando então as tatuagens de pássaros com sua língua, lambendo e mordiscando elas.

Harry era uma bagunça gemendo em baixo dele e ele só conseguia se orgulhar dele. Ele não tinha feito nada praticamente com o menino e ele já estava daquele jeito.

“Niall!” Harry gemeu seu nome quando ele chegou com seus beijos na tatuagem de borboleta. Niall conseguia sentir a ereção de Harry próxima à mão que ele mantinha no quadril do menino de apoio.

E nesse momento se perguntassem pra ele quem era Zayn com certeza ele não saberia responder.

Tudo o que ele conseguia sentir, ver, cheirar e provar era Harry.

O menino consumia não só seus pensamentos como dominava o seu corpo.

Mais não era isso que o outro fazia também?

Não, Niall queria acreditar fielmente que não.

Assim que ele conseguiu deixar mais uma marca vermelha abaixo da tatuagem de borboleta do Harry, ele levou seus beijos pra cima de novo, por toda a barriga e peito de Harry chegando de novo ate a boca dele e o beijando ao mesmo tempo em que esfregava sua protuberância na do menino abaixo dele.

Harry gemia na sua boca enquanto ele levemente rebolava em cima dele.

“Niall, por favor!” Ele gemeu assim que conseguiu se afastar do beijo, escondendo seu rosto no pescoço de Niall e gemendo ainda mais perto do seu ouvido.

“Por favor, o que?!” Niall sussurrou no seu ouvido antes de mordiscar seu lóbulo.

“Eu preciso. Mais...” Harry gemeu de volta.

“Mais o que?!” Niall provocou, ele sabia o que Harry queria, só por isso se moveu mais lentamente ainda contra ele.

O menino não conseguiu responder. Mais Niall sentiu seus músculos repuxarem embaixo dele. Ele ia gozar só com a sensação de Niall se esfregando nele, e isso deixava o menino mais velho não só orgulhoso como mais perto do seu próprio orgasmo.

Niall então se levantou um pouco, se sentando sobre as coxas de Harry e retirando sua camisa antes de puxar o menino pra ele e encostar seus corpos de novo. A nova posição dava mais liberdade pra ele se mexer e mais contato entre suas virilhas.

Era enlouquecedor!

E não demorou muito pra Harry provar isso. Ele gemeu mais alto deixando seu orgasmo assumir ele e jogou sua cabeça pra trás enquanto arranhava as costas de Niall e gritava seu nome no alto do seu orgasmo.

Niall começou a gozar só com a visão de Harry contra ele.

Ver como o menino gozava apenas da sensação do seu corpo sendo friccionado contra o seu era extasiante.

E Niall gozou nas calças como não fazia desde menino, enquanto mordia o queixo de Harry pra abafar seus gemidos.

E eles ficaram um tempo ainda na mesma posição, respirando ofegantemente, descendo de seus orgasmos. Harry abraçado contra Niall e Niall com a cabeça contra o ombro e o pescoço do menino.

E teriam ficado mais tempo ali só abraçados em silencio se não fosse um Louis furioso batendo na porta!

“Filho da puta! Eu disse pra foder ele, mais não precisava fazer isso na minha cama e pra todo mundo ouvir desgraçado!”

Niall caiu na gargalhada enquanto Harry parecia um tomate de vermelho de vergonha.

Sim, definitivamente Niall amava aquele menino. Ele não tinha duvidas daquilo.

 

...

 

Niall olhou uma ultima vez no espelho do banheiro do aeroporto e sorriu vendo o chupão vermelho vivo no seu pescoço.

Harry tinha feito aquilo com um grunido de “Meu!” antes de sair correndo e se trancar no banheiro pra se lavar.

O menino tinha vergonha de tomar banho na sua frente mais conseguia muito bem marcar ele como seu.

Isso fazia Niall rir e questionar se o menino não tinha ouvido mesmo o que tinha acontecido entre ele e Zayn. Ele não tinha certeza se queria saber.

Já era de tarde e eles tinham conseguido resolver todas as coisas sem mais problemas. Estavam há apenas alguns minutos e portões de seu embarque rumo a uma nova vida.

Niall não poderia se sentir mais nervoso e feliz.

“Vamos Ni! Hora do check-in e verificação das malas.” Liam disse pra ele da porta do banheiro.

“Estou indo!”

Niall saiu do banheiro e foi em direção aos outros meninos.

Ele estava feliz de finalmente estar saindo daquela cidade, e de estar deixando tudo o resto pra trás, ele esperava que o novo pais, só reservasse coisas boas pra eles.

Ele estava tão cansado de dramas.

Eles passaram pelo balcão da companhia aérea e despacharam suas malas maiores. Agora era só passar pela revista das bagagens de mão e embarcar.

Eles estavam felizes de estar sendo tão fácil. Ate onde Niall sabia ninguém tinha encontrado nenhum corpo ou dado eles como suspeitos de algo.

Tudo estava dando muito certo!

Isso ate todos os meninos passarem livremente pela revista e só sobrar ele.

O guarda passou sua mala pelo raio-x e fez uma cara estranha olhando pra ele.

Niall olhou de volta intrigado enquanto Liam e Harry pareciam nervosos, Louis olhava divertido em sua direção e Zayn pareciam entediado (Alias, esse estava evitando Niall desde o momento estranho da porta).

“Senhor, pode abrir sua mochila?!”

Niall sentiu seu corpo gelar.

Merda!

Será que ele tinha descoberto algo?!

“Claro!” Niall respondeu firme. Ele não poderia gaguejar bem agora, acontecesse o que acontecesse.

Então ele abriu sua mochila e virou em direção ao guarda que apenas pegou ela e começou a mexer dentro. De repente o guarda começou a tirar algumas coisas de dentro dela e Niall ficou em choque sentindo suas bochechas esquentarem e Louis cair na risada de onde estava.

Niall olhou pra ele enfurecido e de volta pras coisas em cima do balcão. Enquanto ouvia mais pessoas na fila atrás dele cochichando e dando leves risadinhas.

Lá estavam algumas revistas e vídeos pornôs gays espalhadas, alem de uma porção de camisinhas extragrandes, embalagens de lubrificantes, géis sexuais, um chicote, um par de algemas e o que parecia uma fantasia de gatinho pra completar o pacote.

O guarda pegou então a algema na mão e olhou de volta pra Niall.

“O senhor não pode embarcar com isso!” Ele disse entediado. Como se aquilo não fosse nada demais e sim algo cotidiano.

“Tu... Tudo bem!” Niall respondeu gaguejando, sentindo suas bochechas pegando fogo.

“Isso fica! O resto o senhor pode levar!” Niall gemeu enquanto jogava as coisas de volta na mochila.

“Ok! Obrigada!”

Pegou então todas as coisas que sobraram no balcão e se afastou o mais rápido que conseguia, passando pelos meninos e se dirigindo ate o lixeiro mais próximo, não sem antes resmungar pra Louis. “Eu vou te matar bastardo!”

Louis só riu mais forte ainda antes de completar com um. “Isso é pra aprender a nunca transar na cama dos outros, infeliz!”

Niall só resmungou furioso enquanto tirava as coisas da sua mochila e jogava no lixo, deixando apenas as suas coisas lá. Se afastando então e indo em direção ao portão de embarque.

Mais não chegou ate ele sem antes olhar de novo pros meninos e ver Zayn encarando ele com curiosidade e Harry olhando pro chão ocupado em esfregar sua bota velha em uma mancha lá com as bochechas mais vermelhas que as dele.

Ele então parou e ficou pensando por alguns segundos.

Zayn então levantou a sobrancelha pra ele intrigado, enquanto Louis e Liam agora o olhavam com curiosidade e Harry tinha finalmente levantado o olhar e olhado pra ele assustado.

Então ele deu a volta e foi ate o lixo de novo, recolhendo todas as coisas e colocando de volta na mochila, antes de fechar ela e caminhar passando os meninos, pegando a mão de Harry e puxando ele em direção ao portão de embarque e dizendo em alto e bom som.

“Pensando bem, eu vou levar isso comigo. Quem sabe quantos lugares eu vou ter pra usar isso no apartamento em que vamos morar.” Virando seu olhar pra trás em um assustado Louis e rindo alto. “Vai ser divertido!”

“Bastardo!” Louis não ria mais agora.

“Idiota! Você criou um monstro!” Liam então disse rindo.

No que Zayn completou. “Vai ser uma convivência maravilhosa pelo visto. Cinco pessoas, sendo dois casais de gays morando no mesmo apartamento! Será que tem como voltar atrás agora?!”

“Nem pensar amigo! Entrou na chuva é pra se molhar!” Harry disse rindo, antes de completar. “Quem sabe a gente não deixa você participar da diversão.” Deixando todo mundo espantado com ele.

Niall parou com o que ele disse e olhou confuso pro menino que só riu e deu um beijo na sua testa antes de entregar sua passagem pra mulher da empresa aérea e se dirigir ao avião.

“Que merda foi isso?!” Niall disse, mais o menino já estava longe de ser visto. Então ele só evitou olhar pra direção de Zayn e entregou sua passagem também, indo atrás de Harry.

Pelo visto o drama ia junto com ele na viagem. Mesmo ele não querendo.


	8. I Will Never Let You Down!

__

_“_ _Tell me baby what we're gonna do. I'll make it easy, got a lot to do. Watch the sun alight, coming true. Open the window, let it shine on you._

_[…]_

_There's a million ways to go. Don't be embarrassed if you lose control._

_[…]_

_Let me take you where you never go. Have a little fun is the only we know. Let me show you what you never see. You're not hiding, love, only when you holding me.”_

_**I Will Never Let You Down  – Rita Ora** _

 

 

Segundo a lei de Murphy, se uma coisa pode dar errado, então ela dará.

Outras pessoas ainda diriam mais: que daria errado no pior momento, da pior forma possível e de um jeito que não haveria solução.

Niall era uma delas.

Como ele chegou a essa ideia?!

Depois de passar incontáveis horas em um voo de Londres á Nova Iorque;

Preso sentado entre Harry e Zayn no avião;

Depois de terem esperado mais de três horas por um taxi;

Depois de passarem mais de 15 minutos colocando tudo dentro do taxi, inclusive eles mesmos;

Depois de estarem com fome, sede e cansados e perdidos dentro de Nova Iorque depois do motorista ter deixado eles em lugar nenhum;

 E depois de Liam ter a sorte de ser roubado em um banheiro publico dentro dos metrôs da cidade.

Nem Liam sabia explicar como a coisa toda aconteceu, mais quando ele percebeu tinha uma arma apontada em sua cabeça e um cara mal encarado roubando sua grana.

Não era toda a grana que eles tinham, mais o dinheiro ia fazer falta de varias formas.

Tantas que Niall não conseguia nem explicar.

Mais se qualquer coisa, algumas lagrimas fariam um bom substituto pras palavras.

De fato, ele não se importava com algumas coisas, mais a ideia de ficar sem dinheiro pra comida o assustava demais.

Ele não podia nem imaginar passar fome.

Depois do ocorrido tinha levado mais algumas horas ate eles conseguirem achar o prédio onde iriam morar no Bronx. 

Era um prédio grande, em um bloco de outros prédios iguais de tijolos vermelhos, em uma área media do bairro em si.

Não era muito, mais era o que Zayn tinha conseguido em cima da hora pra eles e era perto da universidade, o que fazia toda a diferença do mundo.

O apartamento era médio com uma cozinha e sala integradas e duas suítes. O que complicava e facilitava as coisas ao mesmo tempo.

Niall ainda se perguntava como aquilo ia dar certo eles estando em cinco, mais não havia muito a fazer.

Eles não tinham grana pra dormitórios ou outros apartamentos, e essa não era também uma boa hora pra eles se separarem, Niall tendo diferenças com Zayn ou não.

Alias, ele não entendia Louis sendo tão amistoso e simpático com o menino e tinha medo da proximidade dos dois.

Ele não queria que coisas como as que aconteceram no passado se repetissem e ele tinha decidido deixar as coisas bem claras com Zayn sobre isso. Ele só precisava achar o horário certo pra fazer isso.

Não que ele estivesse adiando isso, jamais.

Ele só tinha coisas mais importantes pra fazer no momento.

(Isso ia ter que esperar.)

O apartamento não era mobiliado completamente, ele tinha vindo apenas com algumas coisas aleatórias. Na cozinha: um armário, uma geladeira velha, um fogão e uma mesa com duas cadeiras. Na sala não tinha nada mais do que um suporte pra TV na parede e um quadro de gosto duvidoso. Nos quartos, apenas armários embutidos e nada mais. E nos banheiros, por padrão apenas o básico, vaso, pia com armário, e uma banheira velha com chuveiro.

Eles precisavam comprar camas e utensílios pra cozinha e claro, comida. E nada mais na opinião de todos. A grana daria pra isso e o resto seria pra manter a alimentação ate cada um conseguir um emprego e começar a receber.

Graças ao fuso horário eles chegaram praticamente ao horário equivalente em que tinham saído de Londres. Ainda era de tarde lá e eles aproveitaram isso pra começar a ajeitar as coisas.

Enquanto Niall e Liam iam ate a Lehman College, universidade onde iriam estudar, resolver as coisas, Zayn e Harry tinham ficado com a missão de comprar as coisas que faltavam e comida.

Louis por outro lado estava cada vez pior da abstinência as drogas. Cada vez mais agitado, irritado, com calafrios e alguns casos de vomito e náuseas ainda.

De fato Niall se lembrava de Louis não dormindo, não conseguindo comer, não saindo do banheiro e deixando todo mundo louco com sua irritabilidade e agitação.

Ele e Liam já tinham passado por essas crises antes, e não tinha mais o que fazer do que esperar.

Por isso mesmo Louis foi obrigado a ficar no apartamento arrumando as coisas por lá enquanto os outros saiam e resolviam o resto.

 

...

 

Já era noite quando Niall e Liam conseguiram acabar o que tinham a fazer na universidade.

Eles conseguiram fazer suas matriculas, arrumar os papeis, pegar tudo o que era necessário e ainda obtiveram um tour pelo campus em que iriam estudar. As aulas só começariam dali uma semana, mais isso não importava muito nesse momento pra eles.

Ambos estavam felizes demais pra se conter sobre isso.  

Liam tinha conseguido uma vaga para o estudo do ensino infantil, ele iria estudar para dar aulas a pequenas crianças.

Niall tinha conseguido não só a vaga na universidade que era publica por sinal, para estudar musica como também tinha conseguido uma bolsa. Que iria exigir muito mais dele, mais que traria muito benefícios como uma ajuda de custo mensal para materiais e afins.

Louis graças à ajuda de Liam poderia estudar na universidade também e continuar o estudo que foi obrigado a abandonar em Londres. A única coisa pra isso acontecer mesmo seria ele fazer uma prova pra validar o que já tinha aprendido em Londres. Ele estava cursando Teatro, assim como sempre sonhou.

Niall rezava que tudo desse certo!

Ainda iriam sobrar Harry e Zayn sem estudar, que teriam que esperar pelo menos o próximo semestre por algo.

E no mais todos teriam que trabalhar pra ajudar nas despesas.

Nada mais justo que isso!

 

...

 

Quando Niall e Liam conseguiram finalmente voltar para o apartamento depois de uma bela caminhada, já estava escuro.

O bairro não parecia perigoso à primeira vista e o prédio estava em um lugar agradável. Eles finalmente estavam deixando a ficha cair e absorvendo a felicidade de onde tinham chegado.

Abandonar o terror que eles tinham vivido nesses últimos dias não seria fácil, mais eles estavam dando o primeiro passo.

E pelo barulho que vinha do apartamento deles alguém já tinha começado a dar outros passos sem eles.

E se a cena que eles viram quando abriram a porta não queria dizer isso, estava perto.

Zayn, Harry e Louis estavam sentados todos no chão da sala com uma garrafa pela metade de tequila e outra também pela metade de uísque na frente deles e alguns copos e cinzas de cigarro espalhados.

Eles estavam jogando algum jogo de vídeo game em uma TV media que estava em cima de uma caixa de feira no chão. A TV estava na altura da visão deles e eles estavam tão envoltos no jogo ou na bebida que nem se deram conta de que Niall e Liam tinham chegado.

Niall olhou da TV para as bebidas e depois para Liam, pegando a mão do amigo e puxando ate um dos quartos, só pra ver um colchão jogado no chão acarpetado dele, já com lençol e cobertores de Niall em cima. Eles então foram pra outro quarto só para ver outro colchão agora com o lençol e cobertor de Louis em cima.

De lá eles foram ate a cozinha pra não encontrar mais do que uma embalagem de uma pizza meio comida dentro da geladeira e uma garrafa de água. Não tinha comida em mais lugar nenhum.

“Que merda eles fizeram?!” Liam resmungou seguindo em direção à sala de novo com Niall no seu encalço.

“Que porra vocês fizeram?!” Ele começou assim que chegou lá, mais não recebeu atenção de nenhum dos meninos.

Eles pareciam perdidos no jogo e sem a mínima intenção de dar explicações sobre nada.

Niall olhou para Harry apenas para ver o menino já com os olhos nublados e semi serrados com o peso do álcool que tinha bebido e com as bochechas vermelhas de tanto rir de algo que Niall não via a graça ate agora.

Liam parecia chocado com a visão de Louis semi bêbado feliz jogando o vídeo game sem parecer ter mais nenhum dos sintomas da abstinência em tudo! Niall não precisava pensar muito para saber o que estava passando pela cabeça de Liam agora.

Zayn parecia tão bêbado quanto Harry, mais com um brilho estranho nos olhos. Niall queria fielmente acreditar que não era de alguma droga, mais ele estava com duvidas agora.

Grandes duvidas.

Niall de repente sentiu a raiva dominar ele como não fazia há anos. Num ataque de fúria foi ate a TV e tirou ela da tomada sem dar chance de nenhum dos meninos falarem nada ou reagir, depois se voltou pra eles que olhavam assustados pra ele, percebendo sua presença só agora.

“VOCES ESTÃO LOUCOS?! PERDERAM A MERDA DO JUIZO DE VOCES?! O QUE DIABOS ESTÃO FAZENDO?!”

Se ele fosse um desenho animado com certeza estaria saindo fumaça pelos ouvidos dele agora, mais ele não era.

E de alguma forma ele precisava descontar sua raiva em algo.

Harry olhou pra ele mais alguns minutos pra então começar a rir. Isso fez Niall ficar mais irritado ainda. Ele estava prestes a pirar e a imagem de um Louis parecendo culpado e um Zayn imóvel não estava ajudando a mudar isso.

Harry então levantou cambaleando e pegou a garrafa de tequila tomando um gole e indo em direção a Niall.

“Gatinho?!”

 “Não venha com essa merda de gatinho agora Harry.”

“Mais gatinho! A gente só estava se divertindo!” Harry disse se aproximando mais de Niall enquanto o menino recuava pra trás. Ele não queria correr o risco de descontar sua raiva no menino mais novo, por mais estressado que estivesse.

“Se divertindo?!” Niall perguntou rindo e chacoalhando a cabeça em desacordo.

“Sim! Comemorando nossa mudança de vida!”

“Sim!” Louis riu e jogou os braços no ar. “Viva a liberdade!”

Liam se aproximou dele ainda um pouco ressabiado e puxou seu olhar pra cima com os dedos em seu queixo.

“O que você usou Louis?!”

Louis lhe lançou um olhar de duvida.

“Do que esta falando amor? Esquece isso. Senta aqui e vamos nos divertir.”

“O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ USOU LOUIS?!” Liam foi quem gritou dessa vez, assustando não só Louis como Zayn.

Louis olhou pra Liam serio ate desandar a chorar, tentando abaixar seu olhar com isso. Mais liam não deixou.

“Não Louis, não sem me dizer a verdade!”

Louis chorou mais ainda. Mais não disse nada.

“Liam!”

“Não Harry! Eu quero ouvir da boca dele!”

“Maconha e Tequila!” Zayn disse olhando serio pra Liam. “Foi à única coisa que ele usou.”

“A única?!” Liam disse soltando uma risada debochada. “Não é sempre assim que ele começa?!”

“Li... Liam!”

“Cala a boca Louis!” Liam disse ríspido.

“Eu não deixaria ele usar mais nada!” Zayn disse.

“Do mesmo jeito que não deixou antes?!”

“Aquilo era outra situação. Tudo mudou agora!”

“Não sei se posso acreditar nisso!”

Liam disse desanimado enquanto Louis se desvencilhou da sua mão e levantou cambaleante correndo em direção ao quarto com a mão na boca, parecendo que ia vomitar.

“Lá vamos nós...” Liam disse por trás dele. “Começar a vomitar tudo de novo!”

“Liam!”

“CALE A BOCA ZAYN!” Niall interrompeu qualquer que fosse a desculpa que Zayn fosse dar para Liam agora. Ele precisava de respostas e estava ficando impaciente por elas. “O que diabos vocês fizeram?!”

“Bem gatinho, nós compramos algumas bebidas e estávamos comemorando, daí Louis apareceu com o baseado e bem... eles fumaram aquilo!”

“Eles?!” Niall olhou serio pra menino na sua frente e viu que a vermelhidão de seus olhos dizia outra coisa.

“Bem...”

“Não precisa falar nada Harry! Eu estou vendo nos seus olhos a resposta.”

Harry suspirou tomando outro gole de tequila antes de dar mais um passo perto de Niall.

“Gatinho...”

“Chega Harry! Eu quero respostas.”

“Que tipo de repostas?” Ele chegou à frente de Niall agora e o menino aproveitou para tirar a garrafa das suas mãos.

“Por que vocês compraram só dois colchões? Cadê a comida? Por que vocês gastaram dinheiro com bebida? E essa TV?! Eu não estou entendendo nada!”

“Bom, eu achei que a gente iria dividir o colchão então é bem melhor só dois. E com o dinheiro restante eu comprei a TV e as bebidas. Não sobrou pra comida!” Harry disse com sua melhor cara de inocente.

“Dividir?!” Niall só conseguiu focar nessa parte e na parte da comida, mais essa preocupou mais no momento.

“Sim, eu você e o Z.”

“Do que você esta falando Harry?”

“Eu sei que vocês se beijaram, eu vi! E eu sei que vocês se agarraram e eu sei que vocês se querem, e eu também quero você, então vamos economizar tempo e drama e dividir você e o colchão de uma vez.”

Niall ficou chocado com o que o menino disse. Tanto que ficou imóvel por alguns segundos tentando digerir o que tinha escutado.

Liam olhava pra ele entre confuso e curioso enquanto ele não conseguia engolir e digerir corretamente o que ele tinha acabado de ouvir.

Foi então que a raiva tomou conta dele de novo. Raiva e um sentimento novo que ele não conseguia decifrar o que era.

Em um impulso ele simplesmente jogou a garrafa que ele tinha na mão em direção a parede oposta da sala, quebrando ela em milhões de pedaços que se espalharam no chão atrás de um Zayn em pânico e espalhando o resto de bebida que tinha lá.

Nisso Harry parecia ter saído do alto da maconha ou então do efeito do álcool, e parecia atordoado com o que Niall tinha feito, dando alguns passos pra trás se chocando com Liam que apenas segurou seu corpo tremulo por seus braços.

Por mais que Niall quisesse falar algo ou desabafar o que ele estava sentindo naquele momento ele não conseguia montar frases coerentes pra isso.

Então ele fez o que ele sempre fazia nas suas discussões com Greg e que ele tinha certeza que funcionaria.

Ele atravessou a sala em direção à porta pegando apenas seu casaco no caminho, antes de sair por ela sem olhar pra trás.

 

...

 

Niall não sabia realmente aonde ir, ele não conhecia a cidade ali como conhecia onde morava antes.

E ele não queria correr riscos, então foi apenas ate o pequeno parque infantil no centro da praça em meio aos prédios e se sentou em um dos balanços.

Ele começou a se balançar cada vez mais alto e cada vez mais forte. E a sensação do vento no seu rosto e cabelos estava dando a ele uma sensação de liberdade que ele não tinha sentido em anos.

E aquilo fez ele se perguntar qual seria a sensação de se jogar de um prédio bem alto? O que passaria na cabeça da pessoa nos minutos antes dela atingir o chão? Qual seriam os sentimentos dela? As sensações?

Mais Niall não queria pensar nisso.

Ele tinha deixado os pensamentos suicidas pra trás anos atrás e ele não queria eles de volta.

Levou o que pareceram horas para Niall conseguir acalmar seus pensamentos o suficiente pra pensar no que Harry tinha dito a ele.

Ele não era uma vagabunda. Ele não era uma mercadoria. Ele não era uma coisa, ou propriedade de ninguém para ser dividido, ou tratado como se fosse.

Ele estava entre espantado por algo assim ter saído da boca do menino, e entre o fato dele dizer aquilo tudo com tanta naturalidade.

Harry não o amava?

O que faria o menino imaginar que ele ia aceitar algo assim?

Niall não conseguia entender o que tinha acontecido.

“Ele te ama, não duvide disso.”

Niall não precisou olhar pra ver quem tinha sentado no balanço do lado e falado isso.

Ele conhecia bem a voz em questão.

De certa forma ela não saia da sua cabeça a dias.

Niall não disse nada em resposta, ele não tinha nada a dizer.

Depois de alguns minutos o menino do seu lado suspirou.

“Quando eu tinha 11 anos, meus pais foram acusados de terrorismo e presos pelo governo.” Ele começou a falar inseguro.

“Eu era o mais velho dos irmãos e nós não tínhamos parentes na cidade, ou no pais. E eu sabia que eles iriam nos separar e mandar pra casas adotivas diferentes. Eu não queria isso. Eu não poderia deixar isso acontecer.” Niall olhou pro menino moreno e pode ver algumas lagrimas no seu rosto.

“Então eu fugi com minhas irmãs. Eu tinha fugido com elas durante um tempo quando cheguei a Holmes Chapel e consegui alguém que me ajudasse a cuidar delas. Ate ai o dinheiro dos meus pais que eu tinha pegado tinha acabado e eu estava sem nada. Mais a senhora que estava me ajudando com as minhas irmãs, sabia muito bem como conseguir dinheiro fácil. E foi isso que ela me ensinou. A vender drogas e a fazer outras coisas. Coisas essas que me davam grana suficiente pra manter minhas irmãs bem, juntas e vivas.” O menino enxugou suas lagrimas antes de voltar seu olhar na direção de Niall.

“Quando eu conheci o Harry, eu me encantei com ele desde o inicio. Eu tinha 13 e foi depois de tudo o que aconteceu com a gente! Eu percebi que a vida dele não era fácil e que ele não era feliz. Na verdade eu não queria que ele tivesse um amigo como eu, mais ele não tinha nenhum. Então eu estabeleci o melhor tipo de amizade que podia manter sem envolver ele na minha vida de crimes.”

Os olhos dele brilhavam nesse momento, cheios de lagrimas e carinho.

Carinho esse que ele sentia por Harry.

“Eu amo ele Niall. Ele é muito importante pra mim! De varias e varias formas. E eu nunca, nunca mesmo ficaria em meio à felicidade dele. Alias, eu faria tudo por ele. Absolutamente tudo!” Zayn abaixou o olhar e murmurou o resto como se com medo da reação de Niall. “Ate ficar longe de você!”

“Ficar longe de mim?!” Niall perguntou confuso.

“Sim, eu sempre me interessei por você Ni, desde a primeira vez que te vi no colégio quando chegou à cidade, por isso fiz o que fiz quando foi comprar os medicamentos, eu não achei que você fosse aceitar, era um modo de evitar que você usasse, mais não deu certo!”

Niall sabia que Zayn estava sendo sincero, ele podia ouvir isso nas palavras cruas e secas que saiam dele.

Ele estava falando mais do que queria, apenas para que Niall entendesse algo que ele queria deixar claro.

“Eu me afastei de você depois que vi o mal que poderia fazer na sua vida e na de quem você amava. Eu fiquei longe, apenas admirando de longe, mais os sentimentos pouco mudaram. Depois veio o Harry e seus sentimentos por você e bem, eu não poderia me colocar entre isso. Ele merece toda a felicidade que conseguir. Ele merece você!”

“Zayn...”

“Não, me deixa terminar, por favor...”

Niall apenas assentiu.

“Eu não sei de onde ele tirou o que ele disse. Eu não tive nada a ver com isso. Na verdade eu o deixei comprando as coisas e fui resolver algo por mim mesmo. Quando voltei pro apartamento eles já estavam bebendo e fumando. Eu não daria nada para o Louis Niall. Eu prometi isso, eu vou cumprir. E eu acho que você deve dar um tempo pro Harry Ni. Ele não viveu na vida dele metade do que a gente viveu. Ele quer e precisa viver essas coisas, e bem ele não pensa como a maioria das pessoas. Você tem que ter paciência e dialogo com ele.”

Niall estava tentando entender aonde Zayn queria chegar com isso, mais não tinha certeza se queria saber. Outras duvidas cercavam sua cabeça agora.

“O que aconteceu pra você deixar o crime por assim dizer e resolver vir pra cá?”

“Você sabe Niall, você estava lá.”

“Não, quer dizer sim, eu sei. Mais estava querendo saber sobre suas irmãs.”

Zayn pensou por um momento.

“Meus pais saíram da cadeia e vieram buscar elas. Eles não precisam ou querem eu mais em volta deles. Eu fiz minha parte, mais pelo visto meus métodos não os agradaram.”

“Hummm...” Niall ficou em silencio depois disso apenas absorvendo o que Zayn tinha dito a ele.

“Me desculpe!” De repente ele soltou, mais alto do que tinha planejado, o que deixou o menino moreno olhando assustado pra ele.

“Por?”

“Te julgar sem conhecer! Você não é metade das coisas que eu disse que era e a outra metade é por boas causas. Eu fui idiota em tirar conclusões precipitadas.”

“Tudo bem...” Zayn disse sorrindo sinceramente. “Você é a primeira pessoa que me diz isso sinceramente.”

“Então todas as outras são mais idiotas que eu.” Niall disse sorrindo, antes de um silencio cair entre os dois de novo.

Era tranquilo ficar assim, só ao lado do outro menino, se balançando, sem pensar muito ou esperar demais.

Era bom!

“Bom princesa! Melhor entrar e dormir por que amanha o dia vai ser longo pra você!”

“Cuidado Malik, eu se fosse você pararia de me chamar assim.”

“Por que Horan? Eu sei que você gosta!”

Niall então levantou do balanço em um salto e parou em frente à Zayn ameaçador.

“Retire o que disse.”

“De jeito nenhum princesa! Não tenho medo de você.”

“Ah é?!” Niall disse dando uma espécie de salto estranho em cima do menino, que apenas caiu pra baixo na areia, batendo no chão com Niall em cima dele.

Os dois ficaram em silencio por alguns segundos apenas se olhando.

Um perdido no olhar do outro.

“Confortável?!” Niall então perguntou quebrando o silencio desconfortável.

“Não, você sabe que eu prefiro o topo.” Zayn disse sorrindo.

“Não mais meu caro, comigo ou é o fundo, ou nada!” Niall ria com as bochechas vermelhas.

“Podemos discutir isso mais tarde?!” Zayn disse serio olhando pros olhos de Niall.

“Talvez...” Niall disse antes de dar um casto selinho nos lábios de Zayn e levantar e sair correndo em direção ao prédio.

Zayn ficou ali mais alguns segundos, lambendo seus lábios e absorvendo o gosto da boca de Niall antes de levantar e seguir atrás do menino.

Só uma coisa passava pela cabeça dos dois depois disso.

_Esse menino vai ser a minha perdição._

_..._

Quando Zayn conseguiu voltar ao apartamento Niall estava na cozinha comendo o resto da pizza e bebendo o resto do uísque.

Zayn se sentou sobre a mureta que separava a cozinha da sala e ficou olhando Niall comer.

“Liam já foi deitar, ele me disse que o Harry explicou que ele tinha comprado as coisas sozinho e sobre o Louis não ter usado nada mais além da bebida e do baseado.” Niall conseguiu dizer entre uma bocada de pizza fria e outra.

“Sim, eu o ouvi dizendo antes de descer.”

“Alias, por que não esta bêbado como eles?!”

“Como eu disse antes, eu estava ocupado com algo e quando cheguei eles já estavam bêbados, não bebi muito depois disso. Apenas fumei!”

“Hummm...” Niall murmurou enquanto mastigava a pizza.

Zayn se perguntava como uma pessoa podia passar a imagem de um anjo e momentos depois de um total porcalhão.

“Eu acho de boa medida a gente deixar Louis e Harry o mais longe possível um do outro, e jamais sozinhos de novo.” Niall disse depois de acabar sua pizza.

“Ciúmes princesa?!”

“Talvez... Mais não é esse o problema. Louis é inconsequente demais e Harry muito ingênuo, de fato uma dupla perigosa.”

“Sim.” Zayn disse enquanto olhava em direção a TV agora desligada e esquecida na sala. “Sabe, a ideia do Harry não foi de toda mau. A TV vai ser uma ótima distração para Louis, ainda mais agora.”

Niall pensou um pouco antes de responder.

“Sim, pode ser. Ele não fez por mau e eu quero crer quando digo isso! Eu só queria que ele tivesse pensado mais sobre o resto.”

Zayn deixou seu olhar cair pro chão assim que ouviu essas palavras. A historia do colchão tinha mexido mais com Niall do que ele imaginava.

Niall então viu o olhar perdido de Zayn antes de continuar o que tinha em mente. Mais Zayn foi mais rápido.

“Eu realmente salvei parte do dinheiro antes de dar para Harry, como uma precaução conhecendo ele como eu conheço. Posso tentar comprar outro colchão amanhã.”

“Não Z, não é esse o problema! Por favor, compre comida! É tudo que eu te peço, vou enlouquecer se ficar sem comer direito.”

Zayn soltou uma risada olhando pro menino implorando na frente dele.

“Ok! Vou dar o dinheiro pro Liam comprar comida amanha. Acho que ele é o mais seguro pra isso.”

“Jamais! Eu vou! Ou então vamos comer verduras e vegetais o resto da vida!”

“Tudo o que a senhora desejar princesa!” Zayn disse sorrindo, recebendo um dedo do meio como resposta, antes do loiro ter desaparecido pelo corredor.

Ele então sacudiu sua cabeça enquanto arrumava a bagunça do outro.

Não demorou, no entanto pro loiro voltar pra cozinha só de boxer e com um olhar estranho no rosto.

“Você não vem?!”

Zayn ficou sem palavras por um segundo, mais Niall foi mais rápido enquanto desligava as luzes e puxava ele pro quarto pela mão.

Harry estava estirado no colchão de roupa e tudo. E Zayn ficou olhando como Niall sorriu com carinho pro menino indo ate ele e começando a tirar suas roupas.

Em questão de minutos ele tinha despido o menino e se jogado ao lado dele.

“Esta esperando um convite oficial?!”

“Não... Eu, bom... Acho melhor dormir na sala.”

“Aonde?!”

“No chão mesmo!”

“Não, larga mão de ser besta!” Niall disse levantando e indo em sua direção de novo.

“Eu não mordo Z. E não é um pedido de casamento. É apenas um colchão, e por enquanto só vamos dormir nele. Nada demais!” Niall disse enquanto puxava sua camisa pra cima pela barra. Suas mãos fazendo mais do que apenas despindo ele.

“Pode deixar, eu faço isso!” Zayn disse se afastando de Niall retirando rapidamente o resto de suas roupas, ficando apenas de boxer também.

Niall o pegou então pela mão e puxou ate o colchão, caindo do lado de Harry e batendo com a mão do outro lado. Zayn então se deitou lá, ainda incerto do que ele e Niall estavam fazendo.

“Niall!” Um sonolento Harry chamou enquanto via Niall deitar do lado dele.

“Desculpa gatinho! Eu fui um idiota e...”

“Shiiiiii! Volte a dormir meu amor. Amanha a gente conversa.”

“Mais gatinho e o Z?!”

“Eu estou aqui Harry.” Harry então levantou um pouco a cabeça do travesseiro olhando o menino deitado do outro lado de Niall e sorrindo antes de deitar de novo.

“Bom!” Ele murmurou fechando seus olhos de novo. “Nós somos uma família. A única que eu tenho. Não devemos ficar longe!”

Niall olhou pra Harry e então pra Zayn serio. Ele tinha muito que pensar antes de conversar com Harry no dia seguinte. Ia ser uma conversa no mínimo interessante.

“Gatinho!”

“Sim!”

“Posso ser a grande colher de novo?!”

Niall riu enquanto deitava de lado voltado em direção a Zayn. Não demorou pra Harry abraçar ele por trás e se aconchegar puxando a coberta em cima deles.

“Z!”

“O que Harry?!”

“Vem!” Harry disse fazendo sinal pro menino mais velho entrar debaixo da coberta também. Mais isso faria com que ele ficasse praticamente grudado em Niall e ele estava avaliando se valeria a pena o risco, quando sentiu uma mão grande nas suas costas puxando ele em direção a Niall.

Obvio que era Harry!

Niall estava com as bochechas vermelhas já e Zayn tinha vontade de rir dele. Tão seguro de si em um momento pra parecer um menininho perdido e inocente em outro.

Harry o cobriu também e se aconchegou de novo atrás de Niall beijando seu pescoço no processo.

“Assim esta bem melhor!” O menino balbuciou antes de pegar no sono, alheio aos meninos que se encaravam á sua frente.

Zayn não conseguia desviar o olhar dos olhos azuis de Niall enquanto o menino olhava pra ele da mesma forma.

E o olhar só foi quebrado com um pequeno ronco de Harry atrás deles que fez Niall cair na risada com Zayn junto.

“Tão gracioso!” Niall disse entre risos.

“Então o par perfeito!” Zayn disse olhando eles.

“Acho que no passo que esta nós vamos ser o par mais fora de lógica possível daqui a pouco!”

“Como?!” Zayn estava confuso agora. Mais sua confusão não durou tempo suficiente quando Niall fechou a distancia entre os dois beijando o canto da sua boca.

“Boa noite Zayner!” 

“Boa noite princesa!”

 Niall apenas sorriu enquanto corava e fechava os olhos, se deixando cair no mundo dos sonhos.


	9. West Coast!

 

__

_“_ _I can see my sweet boy swayin'. He's crazy y Cubano como yo my love. On the balcony and I'm singing. Move baby, move baby, I'm in love._

_I can see my baby swinging. His Parliament's on fire when his hands are up. On the balcony and I'm singing. Ooh baby, ooh baby, I'm in love!”_

_**West Coast  – Lana Del Rey** _

 

 

Louis estava se sentindo quente, suado, pegajoso e nojento. E olha que ele já tinha tomado dois banhos em menos de 4 horas. E nem estava tão quente assim.

Mais claro que aquilo não tinha a ver com a temperatura da cidade, ou do apartamento.

E muito menos a ver com a bebida que ele tinha tomado mais cedo, ou com o baseado que ele fumou.

O efeito de tudo aquilo já tinha passado há um tempo.

Ele sabia do que aquilo era.

De onde vinha.

E a necessidade estava impregnada nele assim como o cheiro do seu suor.

Era como se o corpo dele ansiasse por algo que ele tinha que obter o mais rápido possível ou ele iria morrer.

Como se ele estivesse há dias em um deserto escaldante e precisasse urgentemente de água.

A sensação podia ser comparada.

Podia ser a mesma.

Mais o objeto de desejo do seu corpo estava longe de ser um copo d’água.

Ele precisava tanto, mais tanto de algum alivio pra dor que ele sentia.

Ele precisava tanto se sentir livre daquele sentimento.

Mais ele sabia que as coisas não eram tão fáceis assim.

Ou ele aguentava pacientemente todas as dores e sentimentos ruins da sua abstinência.

Ou saia atrás do que seu corpo tanto queria e jogava a coisa mais importante da sua vida fora.

Liam já tinha deixado claro o suficiente que aquela era a ultima chance dele, e ele não podia correr o risco de perder o bem mais precioso que ele possuía.

Ele conseguia lembrar com detalhes o dia em que viu Liam pela primeira vez.

Foi na clinica, em um dos dias de visita dele pra Niall.

Ele estava tão entediado de olhar semanas seguidas pro mesmo teto manchado da enfermaria pra onde tinha sido mandado depois de quase se matar.

Não que ele tivesse a intenção de se matar. Só que ele precisava tanto da droga e aquela era a primeira e mais forte crise de abstinência que ele já tinha tido. O que levou ele a cometer sucessivos erros.

Ele tinha roubado o dinheiro das enfermeiras da clinica e negociado com Zayn os comprimidos e o álcool.

Ele pagou muito mais do que valiam na real, mais ele sabia que dinheiro era o ponto fraco de Zayn e foi assim que ele conseguiu dobrar o menino e conseguir o que ele queria.

Ele não entendeu de imediato o que Zayn ficou fazendo atrás dele.

Mais ele não se preocupou de verdade.

Ele sabia que Niall estava em uma sessão com o psicólogo e aquela era a hora perfeita pra se entregar ao que ele queria.

Mais um comprimido e uma dose não foram suficientes.

Ele precisava de mais. E ele tomou o que queria.

Por sorte Zayn ainda estava por perto quando ele começou a ter uma overdose. Resumindo, ele devia sua vida ao menino, e junto com o episodio do apartamento de Niall e do padrasto de Harry, ele devia duas vezes sua vida ao menino.

Ele devia não só a vida. Mais Liam também.

De certa forma, se Zayn não tivesse socorrido ele aquele dia, ele não teria conhecido Liam e nem se apaixonado por ele.

Ele ainda lembra as risadas que Liam conseguia arrancar de Niall, por mais aterrorizante que aquele lugar podia ser. Niall parecia não precisar de drogas pra ter a sensação que ele queria ter, ele só tinha Liam do seu lado. E Louis concluiu que Liam poderia ser a sua “droga”, a sua salvação.

Foi isso que o motivou a se aproximar do garoto.

E se ele dissesse que foi fácil conquistar o menino ele estaria mentindo, levou anos pra eles começarem a namorar. Mais Louis nunca se arrependeu de esperar tanto por seu menino.

Ele amava o menino tanto e de tantas maneiras que seu coração doía muito mais do que qualquer dos seus sintomas de abstinência apenas com a ideia de perder ele.

O menino, que agora dormia suavemente no colchão, alheio a tudo que se passava ao seu redor, com certeza exausto por tudo que eles tinham feito nem há duas horas.

Louis fumava suavemente um cigarro na janela entreaberta enquanto olhava pra cidade adormecida na sua frente.

Ele sabia que tinha que ser forte, mais forte do que já foi em toda sua vida se ele não quisesse perder Liam e ele estava disposto a tudo por isso.

Ele deu uma ultima tragada no cigarro antes de apagar a bituca na beirada da janela e joga-la fora.

Então ele fechou a janela e se afastou em direção à cozinha.

Ele precisava de água.

E de um tempo longe daquele quarto.

Ele então foi ate a cozinha e tomou um copo d’água antes de respirar fundo e voltar pro quarto.

A quem ele queria enganar?!

Ele precisava de Liam, ou iria enlouquecer e fazer alguma besteira.

Quando ele passou pela porta do outro quarto se perguntou o que estava acontecendo com os meninos jogados naquele colchão entrelaçados.

Niall parecia ter virado o recheio de um estranho sanduiche.

E pra ele que nunca imaginou seu amigo como gay, as coisas estavam indo pra um rumo que ele não conseguia ver um final feliz.

Mais pelos prós e contras ele tinha seus problemas com que se preocupar agora. Se Niall precisasse dele iria pedir ajuda, ele sabia disso e ele confiava no senso de certo e errado do seu amigo.

 Pelo menos melhor que o dele era!

 

...

 

Louis passou suavemente a mão pelo peito suado de Liam. O garoto dormia de costas como um anjo, com um leve beicinho e uma respiração lenta e continua.

Louis se abaixou e lambeu lentamente uma faixa do seu pescoço, sentindo o menino estremecer e se arrepiar com sua respiração em cima daquele trecho, mais não acordou.

Ele então dirigiu sua boca ate o peito do menino, lambendo uma grande faixa ali e assoprando logo em seguida. O menino teve a mesma reação que antes, mais assim como antes, não acordou. Apenas murmurou o nome de Louis no seu sono.

Louis então levou sua boca ate o mamilo do menino mais novo e sugou levemente, pra logo em seguida morder e puxar levemente arrancando um gemido do menino adormecido.

Ele amava como o corpo de Liam ainda reagia da mesma forma pra ele mesmo depois de tanto tempo. Ele conhecia cada ponto daquele corpo e ele amava lamber, chupar e morder cada pedacinho dele ate fazer o menino gritar por ele.

Mais ele queria algo mais, e ele sabia que Liam estava esgotado demais de todas as outras rodadas da noite pra ser muito mais ativo do que agora. Ele só precisava dele acordado e ele faria todo o resto.

Ele então desceu seus beijos por todo o abdômen do menino chegando ate seu umbigo, lambendo ele em redor e mordiscando levemente um pouco abaixo. Ele sentia Liam acordando assim como endurecendo embaixo dele.

Louis então se aproveitou que o menino estava nu para tirar o lençol de cima da sua cintura e admirar seu pênis. Ele era grande o suficiente pra deixar a maioria dos outros caras no chinelo, ele inclusive, mais Liam não era muito de ficar no topo, ele fazia mais a linha do submisso e receptivo.

E mesmo que Louis não gostasse de admitir isso, ele amava quando Liam o dominava e transava com ele.

Algo raro.

Mais era um sentimento forte o suficiente para matar todos os outros sentimentos de Louis e o fazer perder literalmente os sentidos.

Louis então passou levemente seu dedo indicador por toda a extensão do pênis de Liam sentindo o mesmo encher e ficar cada vez mais duro, assim como o menino acabava de acordar e gemia dolorosamente.

“Lou... Eu não...”

“Shiuu! Eu sei Li, mais eu preciso de você.” Liam podia ouvir na voz rouca de Louis o quanto o menino estava necessitado.

“Eu entendo baby, mais eu não sei se consigo.”

“Você não precisa fazer nada Li. Só me deixa montar você.”

Liam olhou pra baixo pro menino que agora passava seu dedo pela fenda do seu pênis ereto.

“Eu preciso tanto de você dentro de mim, me enchendo e preenchendo ate me fazer gozar. Uma, duas ou mais vezes ate me fazer perder os sentidos.”

O menino disse antes de lamber toda a extensão do pênis de Liam e chupar levemente a ponta, passando sua língua por toda a cabeça antes de lamber a fenda e gemer com o gosto do outro garoto.

“Eu preciso de você tão difícil...”

“Lou...” Foi à única coisa que Liam conseguiu gemer antes de puxar o menino mais velho pela mão e beijar ele profundamente sentindo seu próprio gosto na boca do menino.

Ele então se ergueu o suficiente na cama para ajudar Louis a montar seu quadril e colocar seu pênis na entrada do buraco de Louis. 

E ele entrou em Louis assim como o outro menino gostava: seco e rápido.

Louis gostava da dor e da ardência que isso fazia ele sentir, e Liam amava os gritos e gemidos que conseguia arrancar de Louis as poucas vezes que realmente tinha forças o suficiente para ficar no topo.

Ele então beijou de novo o menino profundamente antes do mesmo ficar confortável o suficiente para ele começar a se mexer.

Ele então deitou de novo de costas e se acomodou no travesseiro embaixo dele enquanto o menino mais velho se erguia apoiando suas mãos no abdômen de Liam e começava a se mexer em cima dele, lenta e profundamente, saindo e se afundando de novo no pênis de liam como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Liam poderia gozar só de observar as expressões do rosto de Louis e mesmo que ele não gostasse de ficar no “topo” ele faria tudo e mais por seu menino, se isso significasse ver Louis bem, completo e feliz.

 

...

 

Niall podia sentir a respiração de Harry no seu pescoço mudar conforme os gemidos e gritos no outro quarto aumentavam.

(De lenta e serena, pra mais agitava e entrecortada).

Da mesma forma que ele amava seus amigos, ele os conhecia bem e a tempo o suficiente pra saber que Louis estava nos seus limites e por isso mesmo Liam estava transando com ele nesse momento.

Não era de todo estranho pra ele conhecer os gemidos e gritos dos dois e o que isso significava exatamente.

Ele passou tempo demais perto do casal pra saber como eles funcionavam.

Louis mesmo menor era o mais ativo do casal, e Liam só tomava a frente e seria topo quando o outro perdesse a cabeça ou chegasse aos seus limites e precisasse disso pra se desligar do resto.

Eles sabiam que Niall tinha uma ideia de tudo isso, mais eles tinham um acordo velado de eles nunca conversaram ou mencionavam isso.

Do mesmo jeito que eles nunca falavam sobre as meninas que Niall fodia no sofá da casa de algum deles quando seus pais não estavam e eles estavam ocupados demais pra dar atenção pra Niall.

E mesmo que Niall quisesse tirar sarro de Louis alguma vez por ele se deixar dominar por Liam, ele sabia que tecnicamente Louis nunca deixava de ser o topo, por que mesmo sendo fodido ele estaria por cima, ele era orgulhoso demais para deixar Liam dominar de toda maneira e não teria graça implicar com ele por isso.

Cada um tinha seus limites e Niall estava feliz que seus amigos conheciam os seus.

Ele ainda precisava trabalhar nos dele.

Pensando nisso ele voltou a pensar nos dois meninos no colchão com ele e aonde aquilo poderia chegar. Ele não sabia se estava preparado pra se envolver com os dois, e nem se estava disposto a deixar algum deles ir.

Ele estava sentimentalmente ligado com os dois de maneiras diferentes, mais ainda assim ele se sentia apaixonado por ambos e com uma curiosidade maior que tudo pra saber aonde aquilo tudo daria, como um relacionamento assim funcionaria.

Ele ainda estava de frente pra Zayn que dormia profundamente mesmo com todos os gemidos e gritos vindo do quarto ao lado e que se repetiam pela 3 ou 4 vez desde a noite.

Enquanto isso ele podia sentir Harry acordado atrás dele e levemente incomodado com algo. Ele então acariciou a mão do menino sobre seu estomago e se aproximou mais do seu corpo, apenas pra encontrar uma ereção a ser pressionada contra sua bunda.

Harry estava excitado com o barulho vindo do outro quarto?!

Realmente...

Niall não sabia se queria descobrir a resposta pra isso.

Mais Harry sentindo seus movimentos moeu insistentemente contra sua bunda e gemeu levemente aproximando sua boca do pescoço de Niall. Harry mordeu seu pescoço e chupou fortemente um chupão na lateral perto da sua orelha, enquanto esfregava seu pênis cada vez mais duro e necessitado contra Niall.

“Sabe...” O menino mais novo falou suavemente no ouvido de Niall com sua voz rouca e crua de desejo. “Eu estava imaginando você e eu transando ouvindo esses barulhos.”

Niall não podia ver o rosto de Harry de onde estava mais podia sentir seu halito quente contra sua orelha conforme o menino sussurrava.

Ele não conseguia evitar os arrepios dominarem seu corpo conforme ele foi absorvendo as sensações que estava recebendo.

“Você ia me montar tão bem assim gatinho? Deixar eu te preencher, sentir suas paredes quentes contra meu pau. Me deixar de foder tantas vezes quanto eu conseguir ate eu te fazer gozar a seco e deixar você vendo estrelas?”

Niall gemeu com a ideia. Ele nunca pensou em Harry como um dominante com a sua postura doce e inocente.

Diabos, ele nem conseguia imaginar de onde estava vindo tudo aquilo. O menino mais uma vez estava se mostrando uma surpresa pra Niall.

Mais não era como se ele já não tivesse trocado esse tipo de conversa suja com o menino, só que naquela época ele achava que era uma menina. E no caso ele sempre se masturbou pensando em foder a pessoa em questão e não em ser fodida por ela.

Harry se esfregava com um ritmo lento e continuo contra a bunda de Niall enquanto deixava sua mão deslizar pelo estomago plano do loiro entrando dentro de sua boxer e acariciando seu pênis lentamente.

“Tão bom pra mim. Tão duro pensando em mim te fodendo? Entrando e saindo de você fazendo você gritar mais e mais por mim?”

“Si... Sim...” Niall conseguiu gemer enquanto deixava sua cabeça cair pra trás sobre o ombro do menino mais velho enquanto ele mantinha a cabeça erguida e sussurrava no ouvido de Niall.

Eles não tinham ideia de como Zayn não tinha acordado ainda, mais sinceramente essa era a ultima coisa em que Niall estava pensando enquanto Harry o masturbava lentamente e esfregava seu pau contra ele.

Era uma sensação tão, mais tão boa. A mão quente e macia de Harry acariciando seu pau lentamente, esfregando a cabeça, passando seus dedos por sua fenda recolhendo seu pré-gozo e espalhando pra facilitar seu movimento de descer e subir pelo seu comprimento.

Niall era maior e mais grosso do que Harry poderia imaginar e mesmo que a ideia de como seria ter ele dentro de si quisesse dominar ele a ideia de foder Niall ainda dominava sua cabeça conforme ele sentia sua bunda quente e macia contra ele.

Ele então se levantou levemente soltando o pênis de Niall e puxando sua cueca e a de Niall pra baixo, assim ele podia moer contra a bunda de Niall sem nada no seu caminho, assim ele podia sentir a pele e o calor do outro menino contra ele sem nenhuma barreira.

Harry ouviu um ultimo gemido sair mais forte do que antes do outro quarto e teve a certeza do que o que fosse que eles estivessem fazendo lá, alguém tinha acabado de ganhar sua recompensa e gozar.

E foi pensando nisso que ele lembrou da conversa de Niall e Zayn que ele escutou no outro dia atrás da parede e resolveu usar isso contra o menino.

“Você pode imaginar eu transando com você Niall? Tão bom e tão profundo. Você ainda lembra como você e Zayn transaram? Você ainda lembra-se do que sentiu com ele dentro de ti?”

Niall balançou a cabeça atordoado tentando entender o que Harry estava sussurrando. 

Não fazia sentido.

Não tinha como ele saber dessas coisas.

“Como sabe disso? Se o Zayn te contou eu vou...”

“Ele não me disse nada gatinho. Não diretamente claro. Mais eu ouvi a conversa de vocês aquele dia do beijo e ele sempre me contou das duas transas inesquecíveis da vida dele. A primeira transa dele quando ele tinha 14 e comeu o primeiro cara da vida dele e uma quando ele tinha 15/16 e o cara fodeu ele tão difícil que ele ficou sem conseguir sentar direito por uma semana. A foda mais incrível da vida dele. Você não pode ser o cara de quando ele tinha 16, então... eu só liguei os pontos.”

Niall não sabia como responder isso. Ele não sabia como se sentir com a revelação de que tinha sido a primeira transa de Zayn quando ele pagou com sexo aos 13 os comprimidos que comprou do menino um pouco mais velho.

E muito menos como se sentia sabendo que Zayn teve uma foda tão incrível que ele pode classificar como melhor da vida dele e ela não foi com ele.

Ele não conseguia continuar olhando na direção do menino que fazia um esforço tremendo pra continuar fingindo que estava dormindo quando Niall tinha certeza de que ele tinha acordado ao uns dois gemidos dele atrás.

Ele então tirou a mão de Harry do seu pênis conforme ele se virou ficando de frente para o menino e beijando ele duro e forte na boca enquanto pegava seu pênis e o dele na mão e os esfregava lentamente juntos.

Harry gemeu contra sua boca, conforme Niall mordeu seu lábio inferior e colocou sua língua dentro da boca do menino. Ele sentiu a mão do menino pegar seus membros juntos e deixou a sua ir.

Harry tinha as mãos maiores e fazia um trabalho melhor em pegar os dois membros juntos aumentando a velocidade com que mexia a mão.

Niall deixou a boca de Harry ir enquanto abaixava um pouco sua cabeça e gemia contra seu queixo.

“Você, eu só penso em como bom eu ia te sentir dentro de mim Harry. Você me fodendo profundo e duro, me fazendo gemer mais e mais, me fazendo gozar só do seu pênis. Me fazendo sentir melhor do que eu já me senti todas as vezes que eu já transei na vida.”

Harry só gemeu mais alto com isso. Sua boca indo ate o pescoço de Niall e mordendo ali, fazendo Niall se ligar ainda mais com a dor.

“E depois eu deixaria você amarado no colchão enquanto foderia o Zayn na sua frente. Eu faria você me ver transando com ele uma, duas, três vezes. Ate você estar implorando pra ser tocado, ate você estar implorando pra estar no lugar dele.”

E foi com isso que Harry gozou. Com um gemido abafado por sua mordida cada vez mais difícil contra o pescoço de Niall.

Harry sentia o gosto do sangue de Niall na sua boca enquanto o menino gozava com a sensação e os gemidos dele contra si e ele descia do seu alto.

Ele não sabia por que mais a ideia de ver Niall transando com Zayn na sua frente tinha deixado ele mais ligado do que ciumento. E ele não sabia bem o que pensar ou como agir quanto a isso.

Ele então se afastou do pescoço de Niall quando sentiu que ele também tinha descido do alto do seu orgasmo.

Eles tinham feito uma bagunça entre eles e no lençol mais Harry estava se sentindo cansado demais pra se importar com isso.

Ainda mais quando ele viu Niall puxando sua mão de seus pênis e lambendo todo o gozo dela, limpando dedo por dedo e gemendo com o gosto deles.

Harry não conseguia forças o suficiente ou teria ficado duro só com a visão, mais não. Ele ainda estava cansado e com ressaca pelo tanto que tinha bebido.

E ele se contentava com isso. E com os beijos lentos e languidos com gosto deles que Harry recebeu de Niall ate dormir minutos depois, deixando Niall pra limpar a bagunça que eles fizeram. 

 

...

 

Niall se sentia patético por fingir estar dormindo quando ele tinha certeza de que suas qualidades de atuação eram nulas.

Ele podia ouvir o silencio dominar o apartamento conforme Liam e Louis tinham se acalmado e dormido no quarto ao lado e Harry dormia profundamente em seu peito.

Ele tinha se limpado, limpado o menino mais novo e deitado de novo enquanto tinha certeza que Zayn estava acordado e fingindo dormir.

Os dotes de atuação dele não eram melhores do que os de Niall também.

Niall não sabia o que queria, mais as palavras de Harry sobre a foda fenomenal que Zayn tinha tido com outro cara o estavam incomodando mais do que deveriam.

Foi por isso que ele tinha falado sobre foder Zayn na frente de Harry, ele sabia que o menino estava escutando e queria mexer com a cabeça dele.

Niall já estava quase desistindo e dormindo assim como os outros quando sentiu Zayn suspirar irritado e se levantar do colchão indo em direção à porta do quarto.

Niall abriu os olhos pra ver o menino saindo em direção à cozinha apenas nas suas boxers.

Era agora ou nunca.

Niall levantou Harry suavemente do seu peito e colocou sobre o travesseiro, acariciando sua testa e beijando ela suavemente antes de se levantar e sair atrás do outro menino.

Ele podia sentir o cheiro do cigarro e ele tinha uma ideia do menino contra a janela da sala aberta fumando e olhando pra cidade na sua frente, e foi assim mesmo que ele o encontrou.

Niall tinha orgulho de ser leve e pequeno, isso sempre o ajudou a se esgueirar por lugares sem ser percebido. Foi assim que ele chegou atrás de Zayn sem o menino ver ou saber da sua presença.

Ele tinha ficado duro só de entrar na sala e ver o menino apoiado na janela com a bunda levemente pra cima, agora perto dele podendo sentir seu cheiro ele estava ficando mais ligado ainda.

Zayn bufava e fumava profundamente como querendo se acalmar.

E Niall queria saber se ele estava com raiva ou tesão.

Ele chegou então cada vez mais perto do menino e se apoiou contra ele, encostando todo seu corpo no dele conforme pegava firmemente no seu quadril firmando ele no lugar e tampava sua boca pra ele não gritar.

Zayn parecia apavorado pra dizer o mínimo ate sentir a respiração de Niall contra seu pescoço e sua voz baixa contra seu ouvido.

“Quer dizer então que você gosta de ser fodido difícil? Ate não poder andar?” Zayn endureceu contra seu corpo, tenso.

Niall tirou a mão da sua boca e desceu ate a frente da sua cueca, só pra encontrar a protuberância que achava mesmo que estaria ali.

Ele então acariciou levemente o membro do menino por cima do tecido de sua cueca.

“Niall...”

“Eu não quero saber Z!” Niall parecia mais irritado do que pensou ser.

Ele tinha se incomodado pensando em outras pessoas transando com Harry antes, mais ouvindo sobre Zayn e outro cara o deixou furioso igual.

“Você gosta de ser fodido difícil? Ok!” Niall disse abaixando a cueca de Zayn pra baixo com as duas mãos, pra depois segurar com uma firmemente no seu quadril e a outra empurrar suas costas conforme ele se apoiava contra a janela na sua frente e arqueava seu corpo para Niall. “Eu vou fazer isso com você!”

Niall estão passou a mão por toda a espinha de Zayn sentindo o menino estremecer debaixo dele. Chegando ate a fenda da sua pequena bunda e entreabrindo ela com os dedos, só pra encontrar o buraco rosado de Zayn realmente parecendo mais fodido do que ele esperava.

Ele então passou levemente seu dedo em toda a borda enrugada sentindo e vendo Zayn se contrair contra seu dedo.

“Então fodido! Com quem você fez isso?!” A pergunta saiu mais ríspida do que ele esperava, mais o ciúme estava dominando seu sistema conforme ele pensava em Zayn sendo fodido de novo.

“Nin... Ninguém!” Zayn gaguejou enquanto sentia Niall apertar um dos lados da sua bunda forte o suficiente pra deixar marcas.

“Serio? Não esta parecendo isso.” Niall disse arqueando seu corpo contra o de Zayn e chegando mais perto do seu ouvido, apertando ainda mais sua bunda com uma mão, enquanto com a outra ele tirou seu pênis duro da cueca e roçou contra a fenda de Zayn que gemeu contra isso.

“Eu me dedilhei, mais cedo, no banho.” Zayn conseguiu murmurar baixinho, enquanto empurrava sua bunda contra o pênis de Niall em busca de mais atrito. “Pensando em você!”

Niall gemeu com o pensamento de Zayn se fodendo com os dedos e pensando nele, assim como ele olhava pro bad boy todo curvado e obediente buscando mais do corpo de Niall contra ele.

Querendo receber mais do que Niall estava disposto de bom grado a lhe dar.

Niall então colocou a cabeça do seu pênis contra o buraco pulsante de Zayn, enquanto se encostava contra as costas do menino e sussurrava no seu ouvido.

“Você é meu entendeu!” Ele disse mordiscando a orelha do menino.

“Só meu!” Ele disse então beijando seu pescoço, enquanto ele puxava com sua mão o rosto de Zayn de lado, o fazendo olhar pra ele da melhor maneira possível nessa posição.

“Só eu posso te foder, ok? Você é  meu, só meu! Entendido?” Ele disse olhando profundamente nos olhos de Zayn enquanto segurava fortemente seu queixo.

“Sim!” Zayn gemeu buscando os lábios de Niall logo em seguida caindo em um beijo desleixado e bagunçado conforme Niall empurrava contra ele penetrando ele de uma vez e abafando seu grito mordendo seu lábio inferior.

Niall não deu tempo pra Zayn se acostumar com a sensação dele dentro de si como passou a entrar e sair do menino rápido e duro, era disso que se tratava, transar com Zayn tão duro e tão difícil que o menino ia ficar dolorido por dias e lembrar de quem ele pertencia.

Niall tinha deixado de pensar a algum tempo, cego pelo ciúme dele.

Ele não queria saber de poréns e nem dramas.

Ele queria os dois meninos, ele estava apaixonado pelos dois, e se fosse funcionar o relacionamento deles ou não ele não tinha como saber, mais não era algo que ele ia se preocupar agora.

Agora ele estava mais ocupado abafando os gemidos e gritos de Zayn com sua mão e segurando o quadril do menino forte enquanto batia nele cada vez mais rápido.

Ele sabia que tinha encontrado a próstata do menino conforme ele gemeu e arqueou as costas mais difícil. Tirando sua mão do parapeito da janela e indo em direção ao seu pênis, mais Niall foi mais rápido enquanto segurou sua mão.

“Não!” ele disse olhando pro pênis duro, vermelho, pingando pré gozo e negligenciado do outro menino. “Você vai vir só do meu pênis. E sem gemer ou gritar alto demais.” Niall disse em um tom autoritário contra a orelha de Zayn.

Ele podia sentir seu próprio orgasmo chegando conforme sentia as paredes de Zayn se contrair contra ele. E logo o menino estava arqueando seu corpo em um arco contra o seu e mordendo fortemente sua mão fechada pra abafar seus gemidos conforme gozava contra a parede da sala abaixo da janela.

Niall podia ver as listras de gozo branco escorrendo pela parede conforme saiam em jatos da fenda do pênis intocado de Zayn.

Era uma das coisas mais fascinantes que ele já tinha visto.

E foi com essa visão que ele veio dentro do outro menino, mordendo seu ombro pra abafar seus gemidos.

O menino ofegava enquanto mantinha seu corpo agora em pé contra o de Niall, recuperando seu fôlego da mesma maneira que o loiro fazia.

Niall tirou seu pênis do menino um pouco depois, o vendo gemer conforme se sentia esvaziar e vendo seu próprio vir saindo do buraco abusado de Zayn.

Niall então se ajoelhou atrás do menino e abriu sua bunda com as mãos lambendo o seu próprio vir do buraco do menino mais velho que gemeu com a sensação da língua quente do menino contra si. 

Foi quando Niall ouviu passos e se lembrou de onde estavam, se levantando e se colocando na frente do corpo de Zayn conforme o outro menino se virava pra olhar na mesma direção que ele.

Louis apareceu na sala nem um minuto depois, com o cabelo todo bagunçado e uma cara de cansado.

“Será que vocês podem calar a boca pra eu dormir?!”

“Falou o menino que estava berrando nem uma hora atrás pro prédio inteiro ouvir.”

“Foda-se!” Louis gemeu, conforme virou e se voltou em direção ao seu quarto falando por cima do ombro enquanto saia.

“Estou pouco me fodendo pro que diabos você esta fazendo fodendo dois caras, mais mantenha as coisas no quarto e com a porta trancada, por favor.” Niall gemeu se voltando em direção a Zayn e apoiando a cabeça no peito do menino conforme o abraçava.

“E vê se limpa essa bagunça na parede leprechaun!” Ele pode ouvir Louis ainda falando do corredor. “E coloca uma roupa, não sou obrigado a ver seu pequeno floco de neve a essa hora da madrugada!”

“Cala boca Louis!” Harry gemeu de algum lugar dentro do apartamento e Niall endureceu no lugar. “Vai foder seu namorado e deixa o meu em paz!”

“Qual deles?”

“Louis!” Liam gemeu do quarto “Cala a boca, serio!”

Niall deu uma risada contra o peito de Zayn e sentiu o menino alisar seus cabelos e beijar sua cabeça.

“Eu posso ate ser seu princesa, e realmente ter amado isso, mais eu não vou limpar isso sozinho!”

Niall gemeu contra o peito dele de desgosto.

“Foda-se! De que adianta ter dois caras que dizem que gostam de mim e ainda ter que fazer tudo sozinho? Vou voltar a sair com meninas.”

“Faça isso e eu te mato!”

Niall sorriu antes de levantar o olhar e pegar o olhar serio de Zayn de volta.

“Você não esta falando serio, esta?!”

“Se ele não fizer isso, eu mesmo faço!” Harry gemeu da porta do quarto. “Agora calar a boca e vir dormir. Foda-se! Um dia nessa cidade e eu já tive mais experiências que metade da minha vida. Preciso dormir!”

Niall só gemeu enquanto vestia de novo sua cueca e ajudava Zayn a limpar a bagunça da sala.

Pra pouco depois ir pro quarto atrás de Zayn que tinha acabado seu cigarro da madrugada e andava engraçado na frente dele.

“Se eu ouvir você rindo de novo atrás de mim, eu vou assegurar de me vingar disso de modo justo.”

Niall sorriu ainda mais.

“A ideia não é de toda ruim!” Ele falou conforme passava correndo por Zayn sorrindo e batia forte na sua bunda arrancando um gemido de dor do menino e um olhar mortal.

Não, de fato, a ideia era boa demais!


	10. Lullaby!

__

_“_ _It's the way that you blush when you're nervous. It's your ability to make me earn this. I know that you're tired, Just let me sing you to sleep._  
  
It's about how you laugh out of pity. 'Cause let's be honest, I'm not really that funny. I know that you're shy, Just let me sing you to sleep.

_[…]_

_It's your finger, and how I'm wrapped around it. It's your grace, and how it keeps me grounded. I know that you're weak, Just let me sing you to sleep.”_

_**Lullaby  – The Spill Canvas** _

 

 

Niall sentia o vento passando pelo seu rosto e balançando seu cabelo enquanto ele se apoiava em seus cotovelos e olhava em direção ao céu, admirando as estrelas.

Realmente do chão firme ele não teria uma vista como essa.

Ele não poderia ver as estrelas como aqui.

Mais dali, deitado na cobertura do prédio em que morava, ele conseguia ver muitas delas.

E ele estava extasiado com a visão em cima dele.

Fazia algum tempo que ele estava ali, só deitado e observando o céu.

Quando ele acordou já era tarde, quase noite e todos os outros ainda dormiam profundamente.

Tanto que nenhum o percebeu saindo do apartamento.

O resto da madrugada e manhã tinham passado em uma sucessão de gemidos vindos do quarto ao lado e uma diminuição da paciência de Niall enquanto o tempo passava.

Ele era um cara simples e despreocupado se lhe perguntassem, só duas coisas realmente poderia tirar ele do serio: comida e sono.

Louis e Liam estavam privando ele de um deles e ele só tinha vontade de bater neles por isso.

Mas não, ao invés disso ele tinha se levantado de manha e ido ao supermercado comprar comida.

E depois de voltar e se alimentar ele finalmente conseguiu deitar entre Harry e Zayn novamente e dormir.

Ate acordar novamente por causa de um pesadelo e não poder dormir mais, foi então que ele decidiu que sair e tomar um pouco de ar seria bom.

Foi assim que ele chegou ate aquela cobertura vendo as estrelas.

Depois de mais alguns minutos ele foi capaz de sentir alguém se deitando ao seu lado, do mesmo jeito que ele estava e também observar as estrelas.

Ele não precisava se virar, no entanto, pra saber de quem se tratava.

“Se lembra de quando a gente era mais novo e ficava horas assim. Deitados em um telhado qualquer, vendo estrelas, conversando, fumando e bebendo?!”

“Como esquecer?! Começamos com isso na clinica. Não foi?! Eu estava fugindo das enfermeiras lunáticas que queriam me colocar em isolamento por ter roubado elas e você estava fugindo de mais uma sessão com o psicólogo. Acabamos no telhado do prédio, deitados naqueles nossos trajes magníficos e olhando as estrelas, por horas e horas.”

“Ate nos descobrirem lá e colocarem nós dois no isolamento por dias.”

Niall sorriu ao lembrar-se desse dia em especifico.

Ele estava sobrecarregado com os acontecimentos recentes com Louis e todos os seus dramas e aquilo tinha feito ele se sentir melhor do que todas as outras sessões e medicamentos que ele já tinha tido.

“Eu me lembro ate hoje de você gritando e esperneando enquanto o enfermeiro bruta montes te pegou e jogou nos ombros e levou embora, tudo por que você tinha mordido ele quando ele me pegou pelo braço e me puxou.”

“Ele te machucou aquele idiota! Merecia mais do que apenas uma mordida.”

Niall sorriu com carinho olhando pro menino ao seu lado.

“Você esta horrível companheiro!” Niall soltou assim que conseguiu uma boa visão do rosto de Louis.

“Obrigada. Você realmente sabe como aumentar a autoestima de uma pessoa.” Louis resmungou em resposta. Ele sabia que estava horrível, ele tinha se olhado no espelho antes de sair do apartamento.

A abstinência estava acabando com ele.

Por mais que Liam o tinha distraído de uma forma tão boa, ele não tinha conseguido pregar os olhos por mais cansado que estava.

Ele tinha ficado deitado por horas acordado, ate desistir e sair à procura de Niall.

“Eu me lembro de que foi em um telhado que eu te contei sobre minha paixão por Liam!”

“Na minha ultima madrugada na clinica, antes de ir embora. Só restava mais uma semana pra você e Zayn já tinha ido embora a duas. Me lembro bem daquela conversa.”

Niall se lembrava de todas as conversas que tinha tido com Louis naquele telhado. E nas outras em outros telhados depois disso.

Esse ritual por assim dizer era algo comum entre os dois. Deitar por horas a fio em algum telhado e conversar, sobre tudo e todos, ate adormecer.

Louis tinha sido parte fundamental da recuperação de Niall de sua depressão. Foi ele que fez Niall perceber que as coisas não tinham sido como ele pensava ou como Greg afirmava.

Ele não tinha culpa na morte dos pais, ele não tinha culpa pelos problemas da vida de Greg.

Ele não tinha motivos reais pra se matar, ao contrario, ele tinha muito pelo que viver, por quem viver.

Liam e Louis eram bons motivos para se viver.

Eles fizeram Niall ver a vida com outros olhos.

Por mais fodidas que suas vidas fossem eles nunca desanimaram ou desistiram delas, ao contrario, eles lutavam com todas suas forças para se manter vivos, e serem felizes.

Com o tempo Niall descobriu que boa parte da felicidade deles vinha dele e a maioria da dele vinha deles.

Niall devia muito a seus amigos, devia muito a Louis.

“Louis?!”

“Hummm...” O menino mais velho disse, se virando e deitando de lado olhando serio pra Niall enquanto se apoiava na mão com o cotovelo no chão.

“Eu não sei se já te disse isso, mais, enfim... eu te amo!”

“Uau, calma lá amigo, eu tenho namorado!” Louis falou sorrindo.

Niall deu um tapa no braço livre dele!

“Idiota! Você entendeu.”

“Sim, eu também te amo pequeno.”

Niall suspirou e olhou de novo pro céu deitando completamente no chão e vendo pelo canto do olho que Louis ainda olhava pra ele.

“Sabe, eu realmente amo Liam, com todas as forças do meu ser, mais com você é diferente. Você é como o meu irmão mais velho. Mais não como Greg. Ele é um idiota. Você é como os irmãos mais velhos deveriam ser. Eu devo muito a você. Obrigada!”

Ele acabou de falar e se voltou em direção a Louis que enxugava uma lagrima que teimava em descer pela sua bochecha.

“Não Ni, eu que devo muito a você! Você me manteve lucido muitas vezes quando meu vicio quis me dominar. Você me ajudou a passar por muita coisa. Você me ajudou a conquistar a coisa de mais valor que eu tenho na minha vida. Eu é que deveria estar te agradecendo.”

Louis disso se sentando, só pra logo depois ser esmagado por um abraço desajeitado de Niall.

“Deus, eu estou tão feliz que você e Liam se acertaram de novo. Eu quero tanto que vocês sejam felizes.”

“Ohhh Nini! Eu também quero você feliz, seja com Harry ou com o Zayn ou fazendo uma orgia na sala. Contanto que você esteja bem e feliz, é o que importa.”

Niall suspirou e se soltou do abraço com Louis, se sentando do seu lado, ombro a ombro, sentindo de novo o vento nos seus cabelos.

“É muito estranho?” Niall perguntou incerto.

“O que?!” Louis respondeu confuso.

“Eu estar apaixonado por dois caras? Quer dizer, eu acho que já deve ser estranho pra você eu estar apaixonado por um cara, agora dois...”

Louis respirou fundo antes de responder.

“Ni, eu não acho estranho você gostar de um cara. Quer dizer, nunca esperei isso de você, mais passando o susto, não é estranho em tudo. Eu só acho que... bem não importa.”

“Importa sim! Sua opinião importa muito pra mim. O que você acha?”

“Que por mais que eu ache que você deve fazer o que seu coração quer, sem se preocupar com os outros ou suas opiniões, você deve estar consciente de que não vai ser fácil.”

 Louis disse enquanto retirava uma carteira de cigarros do bolso da sua calça jeans skinny e acendia um cigarro.  

“Namorar um cara. Bem... Ser gay em geral é sempre um pouco estereotipado e cheio de preconceitos, agora namorar dois caras ao mesmo tempo, bem...”

Ele disse fumando e passando o cigarro pra Niall que aceitou e tragou profundamente antes de devolver o mesmo.

“Se prepare pra situações estranhas, confusas e estressantes. Não só pelos outros, mais no relacionamento em si. Talvez namorar um cara seja menos estressante que namorar uma menina, mais todo relacionamento tem seus percalços, brigas, discussões e afins. E um envolvendo três pessoas tende a ter mais ainda. Só...”

 Louis suspirou antes de continuar.

“Esteja certo de que envolve amor e que valha a pena. Tendo amor e respeito entre vocês, tudo se resolverá. E no mais, você sempre vai ter eu e o Li do seu lado, pro que precisar. Você sabe disso!”

“Eu sei! Você tem razão e eu estou ciente disso sim. Eu só preciso conversar com eles, mais estou disposto a correr todos os riscos envolvidos se eles estiverem bem com isso. Eu estou perdidamente apaixonado por eles.”

Louis sorriu vendo a expressão encantada no rosto de Niall.

“Como exatamente aconteceu isso. Não sei, mais sinto que perdi algumas coisas pelo caminho.”

“Bom, você conhece minha historia com o Harry.”

Louis acabou o cigarro e apagou a bituca antes de joga-la no chão.

“Sim, o antigo Ellie! Sei sim... Mais não entendo seu envolvimento com o Zayn.”

 “Bem, eu conheço ele desde os treze, como bem sabe. O que você não sabe é que foi ele quem me vendeu os comprimidos que eu usei pra tentar me matar.”

“Como assim?!” Louis parecia zangado. “Aquele imbecil...”

“Não Louis, não comece! Ele não sabia pra que eu ia usar. Eu menti pra ele que não era pra mim e tal, e ele nem queria me vender. Disse que só me venderia se eu transasse com ele pra pagar.”

“Hã?!” Louis perguntou confuso.

“Ele me conhecia e nunca imaginou que eu fosse aceitar. Mais eu queria me matar Boo, eu estava no fim das minhas forças, então aceitei. Ele recuou no primeiro momento, mais depois nós acabamos transando. Ele me disse agora que ele só fez isso por que gostava de mim já. E eu sinceramente acho que se ele soubesse o que eu ia fazer com os comprimidos nunca teria me dado eles.”

“Não sei, eu devo muito a ele, mais se ele te fez mal deve pagar por isso.”

“Não Boo, ele não fez. Eu o julguei mal e agora vejo que ele não tem nada do que pensei que tinha. Ele é tão diferente do que eu pensei que fosse. Ele é especial! E bem, ele te salvou também, eu devo a ele por isso.”

Louis sorriu pra Niall que retribuiu com um dos seus mais belos sorrisos.

“Ahhhh meu Nialler!” Louis disse abraçando Niall forte. “Você esta tão gay que não sei como duvidei disso antes. Minha pequena gazela!”

“Sai Louis!” Niall disse rindo e se afastando do mais velho.

“Eu sou muito macho, ok?!”

“Sim, macho ate debaixo de outro macho. Sei como é isso!” E se levantou rindo. “Vamos entrar pequeno, que eu estou com fome!”

“Uau! Isso é tão estranho quando não vem de mim.”

“Você sabe que não é só você que come né gazela?!” Louis disse rindo enquanto ajudava Niall a se levantar e seguia em direção as escadas.

Niall não respondeu apenas seguiu seu amigo, enquanto desciam pro seu apartamento.

“E pare de olhar pra minha bunda! Eu posso sentir seus olhos nela.”

Niall gargalhou na sugestão de Louis.

“Cara, não sei como não tinha reparado antes nela. É uma bela bunda!”

“Deixa Liam ouvir você falando isso.”

“Não dá nada! O pau dele compensa a falta de bunda dele!”

“Niall!” Louis gritou, se virando na direção dele com os olhos arregalados enquanto Niall passou por ele rindo ainda mais que antes.

“Ninguém mandou ficar falando em orgia comigo. Me deu ideias!”

 

...

 

Quando Louis e Niall chegaram à porta do apartamento deles pararam na mesma hora de discutir.

 (Coisa que vinham fazendo desde a historia da orgia!).

Motivos?!

O cheiro que vinha do apartamento!

Louis nunca tinha visto Niall andar tão rápido como naquela hora.

O loiro invadiu o apartamento cheirando o ar como um cãozinho faminto atrás de comida.

“Que cheiro delicioso é esse?!” Ele perguntou pro primeiro que cruzou sua frente, que no caso foi Liam.

“Harry esta cozinhando algo.”

“Uau! Cara se estiver bom como o cheiro...”

“Se eu bem conheço os dotes do Hazza, vai estar melhor!” Zayn disse saindo do corredor e indo em direção à sala. Ligando a TV e se jogando no chão em cima de uma almofada.

“Cadê ele?!” Niall perguntou se aproximando e se jogando em cima dele.

“Niall!” Zayn resmungou sem ar. “Sai!” Ele disse empurrando o menino de cima dele.

“Não era isso que você disse de madrugada! Parecia mais com ‘mais rápido Niall’!” Niall disse rindo enquanto via as bochechas de Zayn pegar fogo de tão vermelhas.

“Idiota!” Ele disse emburrando.

Niall então se aproximou do seu ouvido sussurrando. “Eu também te amo!” Antes de beijar o menino mais velho carinhosamente.

Zayn praticamente se derreteu no beijo do loiro.

E os dois só se separaram quando Liam tossiu desconfortavelmente perto deles, fazendo os dois se separarem e olharem pra cima, só pra ver Harry olhando pra eles sem expressão nenhuma.

Niall então se levantou de cima de um Zayn mais vermelho ainda e praticamente pulou em cima de Harry, grudando no menino maior como um Coala.

“Gatinho!”

Harry o abraçou segurando o menino pelas coxas se equilibrando depois de quase cair de costas.

Niall beijava o pescoço do mais novo enquanto abraçava-o e se aproveitava da proximidade do seu pescoço pra sussurrar pra ele.

“Eu estava com saudade de você!”

“Serio?! Não parecia!” Harry respondeu serio.

Niall então se afastou do seu pescoço e olhou pro seu rosto antes de beijar suavemente o menino nos lábios.

“Mais do que imagina!” Harry sorriu suavemente. Então Niall voltou pra perto de sua orelha e sussurrou.

“Eu te amo!”

Harry esfregou sua cabeça na sua como um gatinho afagando manhoso e respondeu em um sussurro também. “Também te amo gatinho!”

Eles ficaram assim por mais algum tempo, só abraçados.

Ate que Harry soltou um “Merda!” e largou Niall, que caiu de bunda no chão pego de surpresa.

“Mais que merda Harry. Minha bunda!”

“Desculpa!” Harry falou, mais não voltou pra ajuntar o menino.

“Eu esqueci a lasanha no forno!” Ele disse indo correndo pra cozinha. “Espero que não tenha queimado!”

E Niall não sabia se ria da situação junto com Louis, se tentava levantar do chão e ajudar Harry a salvar a comida, ou se chorava por causa da dor que estava sentindo.

*Obvio que ele optou pela comida!

 

...

 

Eles passaram o resto da noite e madrugada entre comer, beber, jogar vídeo game e conversar entre eles.

Os cinco tinham mais coisas em comum do que imaginavam.

Não todos, claro.

Mais muitos tinham gostos em comum por algo.

Bem se viu conforme foi amanhecendo e as coisas sendo estabelecidas.

Niall se viu entre duas duplas meio inusitadas e que estavam irritando ele mais do que deviam.

O pior para Niall foi ver Harry se dando bem com Louis.

*Melhor ate do que ele queria que se dessem.

Ele não sabia se estava com ciúmes de Harry ou de Louis.

Mais pra complicar, Liam e Zayn tinham se dado bem também.

E de novo ele não sabia se estava com ciúmes de Zayn ou de Liam.

O que deixava ele perdido e confuso entre as duas duplas que conversavam animadas entre si.

Conforme ele se levantou e pausou o jogo que estava jogando pra ir ao banheiro, ele pensava em quanto idiota estava sendo.

Seus amigos nunca o substituiriam, ele estava apenas sendo bobo.

Ninguém estava tomando o lugar de ninguém.

Eles tinham passado por tanta coisa juntos, eles moravam juntos, o natural era que se tornassem mais próximos uns dos outros mesmo.

Não é?!

Foi pensando nisso que ele caminhou de volta pra sala, só pra chegar lá e se deparar com Louis e Zayn jogando vídeo game e Liam e Harry olhando algo no computador velho dele.

Deus, eles tiraram do jogo que ele estava jogando sem pedir permissão, eles estavam usando suas coisas sem pedir permissão.

Diabos, eles tinham ate comido seus salgadinhos que ele tinha deixado perto de onde estava sentado sem sua permissão.

Na realidade Niall duvidava que eles ainda se lembrassem de que ele estava ali.

Ele então deu meia volta e voltou pro quarto tentando controlar sua respiração.

Foi ate o armário e mudou de roupa, antes de colocar seus sapatos e sair em direção à sala. Lá ele pegou sua carteira e celular em cima do balcão da cozinha e saiu, sem que ninguém se quer percebesse isso.

 

...

 

Levou três malditas horas pra alguém perceber que ele tinha sumido.

3 horas!

Três H.O.R.A.S!

Três malditas horas!

Tipo, não meia hora ou algo assim, mais sim, 3 horas.

Se foder!

Dizer que ele estava furioso era o mínimo.

Ele estava bufando de raiva.

Queimando internamente como um vulcão adormecido, pronto pra entrar em erupção.

 

...

 

Levou mais 1 hora, inúmeras ligações e mensagens ignoradas e uma mensagem desesperada de Liam pra ele resolver voltar pra casa.

Algo a ver com Harry estar tendo um ataque de pânico, ou algo assim.

 

...

 

Levou mais duas pra ele descobrir onde ele estava e tentar voltar pra casa.

Realmente andar sem rumo por uma cidade desconhecida não é a melhor ideia quando se esta com raiva.

E realmente se perder era tudo o que ele precisava quando ele queria mais era voltar pra casa e bater em alguém por estar mentindo pra ele.

*Ele realmente duvidava que Harry pudesse estar tendo um ataque de pânico.

 

...

 

Depois de mais meia hora dentro de um metrô e quinze minutos de caminhada ele finalmente conseguiu chegar ate o prédio do apartamento deles.

 Mais a sua “recepção” não foi nada como ele esperava.

“Onde diabos você se meteu Niall?!”

Foi à primeira coisa que ele ouviu quando ele entrou no apartamento.

“Você tem noção de como Harry ficou desesperado quando viu que você não estava no quarto como ele imaginava. Como desesperado ele ficou quando você não respondia as mensagens ou atendia as ligações. Ele começou a surtar do nada Niall! Onde diabos você estava!? O que pensa que estava fazendo saindo assim sem dizer nada a ninguém?!”

Niall viu Louis assim poucas vezes na sua vida.

Desesperado, raivoso, descontrolado.

Era assustador e preocupante.

E tudo parecia mais serio de perto do que a raiva dele distorceu antes.

Ele tinha se comportado feito uma criança emburrada.

E estava errado, tão errado.

Ele percebeu isso assim que viu o estado de Louis.

“Onde ele esta?!” Niall perguntou pra Liam que estava logo atrás de Louis.

“No quarto! Zayn esta tentando acalmar ele.”

“E você deveria fazer o mesmo com Louis!” Niall disse pra Liam.

“Eu estou bem! Ok?! Vou cuidar de Harry. Desculpe pela confusão!” Disse então pra ambos antes de passar com eles e seguir em direção ao quarto.

Antes mesmo que ele conseguisse passar pela porta do quarto foi interceptado por um Harry descontrolado que o abraçou chorando.

“Você esta aqui! Eu achei que tinha ouvido sua voz mais fiquei com medo de ser minha imaginação.”

“Shiiii gatinho! Eu estou aqui!”

“Achei que estava morto! Achei que tinha me abandonado assim como todo mundo que eu amo faz.” Harry disse entre lagrimas e soluços sufocados.

“Não, eu nunca faria isso! Nunca!” Niall disse baixinho puxando o menino mais novo em direção ao colchão.

Ele sentou assim que chegou nele e puxou Harry pro seu colo. Pegando o mais novo como um bebe e aconchegando ele o melhor que podia entre suas pernas e contra seu peito.

“Eu te amo gatinho. Nunca faria isso! Eu só precisava de ar e... desculpe, eu fui um idiota e me perdi!” Harry ainda chorava no seu peito agarrado a sua camiseta.

“E por que não atendeu ao telefone, ou respondeu as mensagens?!” Foi só quando ele ouviu a voz que ele percebeu Zayn sentado do outro lado do colchão. “Teria evitado muita coisa.”

Niall não quis responder. Ele estava se sentindo patético apenas por pensar na possibilidade dos sentimentos que tinha sentido antes.

Mais como em tudo, Zayn não deixaria por isso mesmo.

“Então?!”

“Eu estava com raiva. Esta bem?! Estava com ciúmes e me sentindo desprezado. Me desculpe se eu sou um idiota maldito que não consegue controlar sua raiva direito.”

Harry fungou contra seu peito levantando os olhos vermelhos e olhando pra ele.

“Ciúmes?!” Ele parecia confuso.

“Idiota, eu sei! Mais sim. Vocês todos estavam se dando tão bem que nem se deram conta de mim mais, nem me virão sair. Inferno! Levou 3 horas pra perceberem que eu tinha sumido.”

Niall deixou algumas lagrimas escaparem dos seus olhos. Não era isso que ele queria.

Ele estava se sentindo fraco e idiota confessando isso e chorando, não era isso que ele queria sentir, não mesmo.

“Gatinho?!”

“Não Harry! Eu não quero falar disso. Desculpe, eu fui um idiota, só não vamos mais falar disso.”

“Mais...”

“Não Z, você escutou ele. Vamos esquecer isso! Ele esta bem e é isso que importa!”

Zayn suspirou atrás dele. Niall não conseguia ver a expressão do menino, mais poderia imaginar a cara de desgosto do mesmo.

“Só não faz mais isso. Conversa com a gente, faz um escândalo, quebre alguma coisa se for preciso, mais não some mais assim. Não faz mais isso!” Foi só ai que ele percebeu que o menino mais velho também estava chorando.

“Ok! Eu prometo!” Niall disso se voltando e puxando Zayn pra um abraço estranho e confuso entre os três.

 

...

 

Demorou mais alguns minutos pros ânimos se acalmarem.

Mais agora Niall se sentia melhor. Os sentimentos todos não tinham sido nada bons pra ele, mais ele sabia que poderia contornar a situação em uma próxima vez.

Ele poderia fazer as coisas diferentes.

Ele não queria correr riscos com seus meninos mais.

Todos os ânimos estavam tão exaltados ultimamente. Ele não precisava colocar mais coisas no meio.

Harry deixou bem claro que ele não se importava de Niall se relacionar com Zayn, ele amava o outro menino como um irmão e ele queria os três juntos, como uma família.

Mais ele não queria Niall confuso ou com ciúmes ou o que fosse.

Ele queria apenas que Niall fosse sincero e feliz.

Da maneira que ele achasse melhor.

Eles poderiam contornar as coisas se estivessem juntos e conversando sobre tudo, sempre.

Era assim que ele achava que as coisas deveriam ser resolvidas e não de outra forma.

Niall achava engraçada a maneira como Harry encarava as coisas, mais dos males o menor.

Ele amava o menino e estava disposto a tudo por ele.

Por eles.

 

...

 

Niall estava atualmente deitado no colchão, de barriga pra cima com Harry deitado de um lado e Zayn do outro, ambos de lado com as cabeças escoradas em cada um de seus ombros e suas pernas entrelaçadas com as dele, enquanto ele passava levemente os dedos entre seus cabelos fazendo cafune neles.

Era um confuso amontoado de corpos pra quem olhassem de fora, mais eles estavam confortáveis e se sentiam bem.

Assim como Niall com seus sentimentos no momento.

Era um amontoado de sentimentos diversos por ambos, mais ele estava confortável com eles e se sentia bem tendo os dois junto com ele.

Ele olhou pra ambos os meninos quietos sobre seu peito e pensou em como o dia tinha começado confuso com toda aquela historia com ele e terminado relativamente melhor.

Eles tinham saído à procura de trabalhos, menos Louis que ainda estava sofrendo com a crise de abstinência e Niall que tinha a bolsa a qual ocuparia todo o seu tempo extra.

Liam tinha conseguido um trabalho temporário em uma academia graças a seus anos de aulas de boxe, ele daria aulas para turmas mais jovens, aliviando o professor fixo de um pouco de trabalho.

Harry tinha feito entrevista em três lugares, uma padaria, um mercadinho e uma livraria, e só restava esperar a resposta de algum deles.

Já Zayn tinha sumido metade da tarde pra voltar dizendo que arrumou emprego como garçom em um pub mais ao centro da cidade.

Um lugar longe e um tanto quanto perigoso na opinião de Niall. Mais ele não podia falar muito no momento, toda grana era bem vinda.

Todos pareciam cansados além de seus limites e um tanto quanto desanimados. Isso era o que crescer acarretava as pessoas conforme Niall pensava.

Agora ele entendia por que ao se tornarem mais velhos e formarem famílias algumas pessoas perdiam a audácia da juventude e a alegria de viver.

Manter uma família e uma boa qualidade de vida acarretava tempo e disposição que não sobravam pra outras coisas depois.

Ele só esperava que isso não se tornasse algo constante na vida deles.

Ele não queria isso.

Nunca quis.

 

_It's the way that you blush when you're nervous._

_It's your ability to make me earn this._

_I know that you're tired,_

_Just let me sing you to sleep._

Niall começou a cantar assim que lembrou uma época distante, muito distante onde sua mãe cantava pra ele dormir e suas canções embalavam seus sonhos.

Harry e Zayn levantaram os olhos e olharam pra ele com curiosidade enquanto ele continuou a canção que tanto amava e que não deixava de lembrar seus meninos.

_It's about how you laugh out of pity._

_'Cause let's be honest, I'm not really that funny._

_I know that you're shy,_

_Just let me sing you to sleep._

_If you need anything,_

_Just say the word, I mean anything._

_Rest assured, if you start to doze._

_Then I'll tuck you in,_

_Plant my lips where your necklace is closed._

“Não sabia que você cantava gatinho!” Harry disse sorrindo.

“E muito bem por sinal!” Zayn completou.

“Tem muitas coisas que vocês não sabem sobre mim.”

“E vamos ter muito tempo pra aprender todas elas.” Harry disse enquanto brincava com os pelos no peito de Niall com as bochechas coradas.

 

_It's those pills that you don't need to take,_

_Medicating perfection, now that's a mistake._

_I know that you're spent,_

_Just let me sing you to sleep._

_It's your finger, and how I'm wrapped around it_

_It's your grace, and how it keeps me grounded_

_I know that you're weak,_

_Just let me sing you to sleep._

“É como se essa canção tivesse sido escrita pra nós de certa forma.” Liam disse aparecendo com Louis de repente na porta do quarto. Tudo para escutar Niall cantar.

“Eu amo quando esse pequeno leprechaun resolve cantar!” Louis suspirou abraçando Liam e encostando sua cabeça no peito do maior.

 

_If you need anything,_

_Just say the word, I mean anything._

_Rest assured, if you start to doze_

_Then I'll tuck you in,_

_Plant my lips where your necklace is closed._

Niall então puxou o rosto de Harry na sua direção levemente enquanto cantava esfregando gentilmente seu nariz na bochecha do mais novo.

 

_While you were sleeping,_

_I figured out everything:_

_I was constructed for you,_

_And you were molded for me._

Não tinha como um paragrafo de uma musica descrever tão perfeitamente como ele se sentia em relação a Harry como aquele. Ele então deu um leve selinho em Harry e se voltou na direção de Zayn que olhava pra ele com curiosidade.

Niall fez o mesmo com o outro menino, esfregando seu nariz carinhosamente na bochecha de Zayn enquanto cantava.

_Now I feel your name._

_Coursin' through my veins._

_You shine so bright, it's insane._

_You put the sun to shame._

Aquelas palavras não deixavam de ser verdade. Zayn era como um sol na vida de Niall! Queimando ele de dentro pra fora com seu amor.

Niall deu um selinho em Zayn também e se acomodou melhor no colchão conforme fechava os olhos e continuava a cantar sua canção de ninar.

_If you need anything,_

_Just say the word, I mean anything. (I really do)_

_Rest assured, if you start to doze_

_Then I'll tuck you in,_

_Plant my lips where your necklace is closed._

_If you need anything,_

_Just say the word, I mean anything._

_Rest assured, if you start to doze_

_Then I'll tuck you in,_

_Plant my lips where your necklace is closed_

Ele não sabia dizer no dia seguinte nem como e nem quando dormiu.

Ele só tinha uma certeza: ele teve uma das melhores noites em tempos, com seu corpo envolto no calor dos corpos dos seus meninos e seus sonhos embalados e repletos deles.


	11. Rather Be!

__

_“_ _We're a thousand miles from comfort. We have traveled land and sea. But as long as you are with me. There's no place I'd rather be. I would wait forever. Exulted in the seam. As long as I am with you. My heart continues to beat._

_[…]_

_We're different and the same._

_[…]_

_When I am with you, there's no place I rather be.”_

_**Rather Be  – Clean Bandit (ft. Jess Glyne)** _

 

 

“Liam seu bastardo infeliz!” O grito de Zayn cortou o ar do apartamento enquanto Liam se assustava na cozinha e derrubava a vasilha que tinha na mão.

“Merda!” Liam resmungou enquanto se abaixava e começava a recolher as cascas de batatas do chão. “Zayn seu idiota! O que foi?!”

Zayn apareceu então pelo corredor sorrindo.

“Por que não nos disse do seu aniversario?!”

“Como assim?! Meu aniversario...” Liam então parou o que estava fazendo e levantou o olhar em direção de onde Zayn tinha parado com Harry logo atrás dele. “Que dia é hoje?!”

“Sete de setembro!” Harry disse sorrindo.

“Droga!” Liam acabou o que estava fazendo e levantou do chão. “Eu acho que esqueci do meu próprio aniversario.”

“Percebemos!” Louis então entrou na sala sorrindo. “Mais se serve de consolo, todos nós esquecemos.”

Liam então lavou as mãos e se voltou em direção de onde os meninos estavam parados.

“Ate ontem, quando o pequeno leprechaun nos lembrou!” Louis completou.

“Sim!” Harry completou.

“E nós já compramos ate seu presente!”

“Na verdade foi o Niall que comprou e... AI!” Harry parou de falar do nada conforme Louis chutou sua canela.

“Cala boca Harold!”

“Esse nem é meu nome...”

“Não interessa! Quieto!”

“Como Zayn ia dizendo, nós compramos seu presente.” Louis falou enquanto olhava de uma forma engraçada pra Liam.

“Que seria?!”

“Niall pode trazer!”

Niall então veio em direção à cozinha do seu quarto com uma caixa na mão.

“Parabéns Lili!” E então entregou a caixa para Liam que apenas sorriu desconfiado e abriu a mesma.

“Não sei nem por que me dou o trabalho...” Disse largando a caixa em cima do balcão da cozinha e se voltando em direção ao fogão para terminar o que estava fazendo lá.

“O que?! Não gostou?!” Niall perguntou sorrindo debochado.

“Adorei! Vou usar no seu funeral.” Nisso os outros caíram na risada.

“Poxa Li! Comprei com tanto carinho.”

“Então por que não usa com seu namorado...” Liam disse olhando pra Niall. “Qualquer um deles que aceitar se submeter a isso.”

“Não é a nossa praia!” Zayn disse rindo.

“Diga por si mesmo.” Niall resmungou antes de retirar um pequeno envelope do bolso traseiro do seu jeans.

“Aqui, esqueça o outro. Esse é o presente de verdade!” Entregando então o envelope para Liam que abriu desconfiado.

“Uau! Ingressos para a pré estreia de Espetacular Homem Aranha 2! Serio?!” Liam disse sorrindo.

“Sim! Não é muita coisa, mais a gente esta meio sem grana, então...”

“Não! Isso é perfeito!”

“E são dois ingressos, então você pode levar alguém com você!”

“Hummm serio? Deixa eu pensar...” Liam disse fazendo uma cara de pensativo. “Quem será que eu levo!”

“Eu!” Louis disse sorrindo e dando alguns pulinhos na frente dos outros meninos. “Me escolhe!”

“Hum, acho que vou escolher o baixinho pulando logo ali!”

“Yes!” Louis comemorou, parando um minuto depois. “Hei, quem é baixinho?!” Completou fazendo todos os outros caírem na risada.

 

...

 

Não demorou muito depois disso pro almoço ficar pronto e todos comerem e darem um jeito de sumir dentro do apartamento, deixando a louça pra Liam e Harry lavarem.

“Todos são bons na parte de comer, agora limpar...” Liam resmungou enquanto secava a louça que Harry estava lavando.

“Eu ainda acho que é melhor a gente estipular regras.” Harry disse enquanto se atrapalhava enxaguando um copo e molhava mais sua camisa do que o copo em si.

“Concordo! Mais acho mais fácil reunir todo mundo pra aprontar alguma coisa do que fazer algo certo.”

“Sim.”

“Alias, como conseguiram os ingressos?!”

“Zayn deu um jeito! Não me pergunte como...”

“Nem quero saber. Só espero que sejam verdadeiros!”

“Eu não me preocuparia com isso, e sim com não ser pego se não forem...” Harry riu da sua própria sugestão, enquanto Liam parecia pensativo.

“Que foi Liam?” Harry então perguntou olhando o menino serio do seu lado.

“Eu estava pensando aqui...”

“Sobre?!”

“Niall!”

Harry então parou de esfregar a panela que estava lavando e se voltou em direção á Liam.

“O que tem ele?!”

“Você sabe que... bem, ate onde sei seu aniversario é uns dias depois do meu.”

“Serio?!”

“Sim!”

“Eu não tinha ideia. Ele nunca me falou nada sobre ele.” Harry disse serio também.

“Ele não gosta de comemorar ou falar sobre ele. Não desde que eu o conheço, pelo menos.”

“Por causa dos seus pais?”

“Sim... Não é uma época muito fácil para ele de forma geral.”

“Eu imagino que não.”

“Mais sabe o que eu acho Harry?” Liam perguntou com um sorriso no rosto.

Harry olhou pra ele curioso.

“Não. O que?!”

“Que esta mais do que na hora disso mudar.”

“Como assim?!”

“Eu só acho que bem... Louis e eu vamos usar os ingressos no sábado à noite, e Zayn vai estar no trabalho, então o apartamento vai estar só para você e Niall e bem... ate onde eu sei vocês não transaram ainda e...” Liam parou assim que viu o olhar chocado de Harry e o vermelho das suas bochechas. “Oh deus! Desculpe se estou sendo indiscreto, eu...”

“Não, tudo bem... a gente, bem, não.”

Liam riu da desenvoltura de Harry, ou melhor, da falta dela.

“Seria uma boa oportunidade de comemorar o aniversario dele com algo especial.”

“Mais que dia que é?!”

“O aniversario?!”

“Sim.”

“Eu não tenho certeza, só sei que é em setembro. Ele nunca comemorou ou comentou sobre, então...”

Harry assentiu como se entendesse, antes de continuar a lavar a louça e conversar...

“Eu vou pensar sobre isso.”

“Tudo bem!”

“E liam... obrigada!”

“Por nada!”

 Liam continuou a secar a louça depois disso enquanto Harry acabava de lavar.

“Que mal lhe pergunte. O que tinha na caixa?!”

“Qual?!” Liam respondeu confuso.

“A de presente!” Harry então viu Liam ficar vermelho.

“Melhor você nem saber Harry. Deixa pra lá!”

E Harry deu a conversa por encerada depois disso, mesmo que sua curiosidade estivesse longe de ser sanada.

 

...

 

Sábado chegou antes que qualquer um dos meninos pudesse imaginar.

Segunda feira começariam as aulas para a maioria deles e dizer que estavam ansiosos e receosos era o mínimo.

Seria um mundo completamente novo pra eles.

Louis estava feliz em estar livre da abstinência. Graças aos meninos e a Liam ele conseguiu passar por ela sem maiores danos.

Ele tinha conseguido realizar a prova pra validar o que tinha estudado em Londres na sexta e tinha se dado bem.  

Não só começaria a estudar na segunda também, como conseguiu uma bolsa de estudos graças ao seu curso e seus dotes em jogar futebol.

A ajuda de custo da bolsa ia suprir as necessidades dele assim como os treinos e jogos iam gastar a maioria do seu tempo livre.

Liam já tinha começado no seu trabalho e estava se dando bem na medida do possível. Na verdade, ele estava enfrentando alguns problemas com um dos professores da academia. Nada que segundo ele, ele não desse conta com o tempo.

Zayn também já tinha começado a trabalhar desde a quarta feira, mais não era isso que preocupava Niall e sim o comportamento estranho do menino mais velho. Ele estava saindo cedo e voltando de madrugada. Pouco parava pra conversar com qualquer um dos meninos e sua atenção com Niall estava sendo mínima.

Niall estava pensando na maneira correta da abordar ele pra conversar quando foi interrompido por um Harry muito vermelho e um tanto quanto afobado.

“Gatinho! Me faz um favor?!” Harry perguntou assim que entrou no quarto correndo e se jogou no lado de Niall no colchão.

“Sim?!” Niall respondeu desconfiado.

 

...

 

Niall resmungava o caminho inteiro do apartamento ate a padaria onde Harry o fez ir comprar pão e pegar algo que ele tinha encomendado dias antes.

Ele não teria aceitado fazer algo pra Harry se soubesse que isso envolveria ele andando mais de meia hora na chuva torrencial que estava caindo naquele momento.

Não mesmo!

Assim que ele entrou na padaria foi atendido por uma linda menina dos olhos azuis e cabelo cor de mel, ela parecia tão bonita e tão interessante ao mesmo tempo. Niall com certeza faria um movimento nela se não estivesse tão apaixonado no momento.

“Pois não?!”

“Oh! Oi! Eu vim buscar uma encomenda no nome de Harry Styles e comprar 10 pãezinhos, por favor.”

“Ok!”

Enquanto a menina se afastava e buscava a encomenda e arrumava os pães um menino se aproximou dele por trás do balcão.

“Hei! Você é algo do Harry?!”

“Sim.”

“Poderia dar um recado pra ele?!”

Niall estudou o menino antes de responder.

Sim, o menino era muito mais bonito que a menina. Também com os cabelos cor de mel e olhos azuis, mais com um piercing no lábio.

Talvez fossem gêmeos...

Sim, embora ele fosse bem mais bonito aos olhos de Niall.

 _Ok! Cheguei ao meu nível máximo de gayzice agora._ Niall pensou antes de chacoalhar a cabeça e voltar à atenção ao menino de novo.

“Claro!”

“Bem, ele fez uma entrevista essa semana passada aqui e meu pai, o dono da padaria, resolveu dar uma chance pra ele. Não é muito, é apenas meio período, mais acho que ele vai gostar de trabalhar aqui!”

Niall sorriu com a noticia.

“Ok! Eu vou avisar ele! Ele vai adorar!”

“Obrigada! Peça pra ele vir na segunda de manha.”

“Sim!” Niall sorriu enquanto pegava os pães e uma caixa media fechada, das mãos da menina.

“Tenha cuidado com a caixa, sim?!”

“Pode deixar!” Niall estava curioso com o que poderia ter na caixa mais era impossível abrir a mesma e olhar. Então apenas pagou a menina e saiu.

 

...

 

Quando ele chegou ao apartamento de volta estava ensopado.

Obvio que ele tinha protegido a caixa (que ele nem sabia o que tinha dentro) e os pães, mais ele tinha pegado a maioria da chuva do caminho. Tudo o que ele poderia querer agora era um banho quente e se aconchegar debaixo de uma coberta.

Não havia sinal de Harry em lugar nenhum. Então ele apenas colocou a caixa e os pães no balcão da cozinha e tirou suas roupas ali mesmo ficando apenas de boxer, assim evitava molhar o resto do apartamento como tinha feito com a porta do mesmo.

Ele então colocou as roupas em um montinho no canto perto da porta e foi em direção ao quarto em busca de Harry.

Ele podia ouvir uma musica vindo do mesmo e estava curioso, no mínimo, pra ver o que o menino fazia lá.

“Harry?!”

Conforme ele foi se aproximando a musica foi ficando mais alta e o um perfume doce mais evidente.

Já estava noite e, portanto escuro dentro do apartamento. O que deixava o clima mais estranho ainda.

Mais suas preocupações se dissiparam assim que ele chegou à porta do quarto deles.

O mesmo estava iluminado apenas por velas, muitas delas, por todo o chão. Dando um clima agradável e reconfortante.

Velas perfumadas.

Agora Niall tinha certeza disso. *Era dali que vinha o cheiro doce.

Baunilha e rosas.

Um cheiro que ele amava e que lembrava Harry.

Que por sinal estava dançando graciosamente ao ritmo da musica enquanto acendia mais algumas velas.

Niall tinha vontade de pular em cima do menino e encher ele de beijos.

Ele não tinha muita certeza do que o menino estava fazendo mais parecia muito com uma surpresa e o fato dele ter mandado Niall pra longe e aproveitado que todos os meninos estariam fora dava quase certeza pra ele.

Ele então se apoiou no batente da porta e ficou observando o menino mais novo dançar.

Ele amava não só a musica como o corpo do menino se movimentando conforme ele parecia absorvido pela mesma.

 

_But as long as you are with me_

_There's no place I'd rather be_

_I would wait forever_

_Exulted in the seam_

_As long as I am with you_

_My heart continues to beat_

 

Niall sorriu carinhosamente conforme o menino se virou e viu ele parado na batente da porta, escorado, apenas de boxer.

“Gatinho!”

 

_With every step we take_

_Kyoto to the bay_

_Strolling so casually_

_We're different and the same_

_Gave you another name_

_Switch up the batteries_

 

Niall começou a cantar junto com a musica conforme saiu da porta e foi se aproximando do menino que apenas olhava pra ele e sorria.

 

_If you gave me a chance I would take it_

_It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it_

_Knowing all of your heart, you can't shame me_

_When I am with you, there's no place I rather be_

 

Dando ênfase na ultima frase da musica que tinha cantado Niall se aproximou bem do menino e deu um beijo no mesmo. Pra logo depois abraçar o menino e dançar com ele assim.

 

_It's easy being with you_

_Sacred simplicity_

_As long as we're together_

_There's no place I rather be_

 

Conforme cantava Niall olhava nos olhos de Harry querendo talvez conseguir passar pelo olhar o que ele estava sentindo no momento.

 

_When I am with you, there's no place I rather be_

_No, no, no, no, no! No place I rather be_

_No, no, no, no, no! No place I rather be_

_No, no, no, no, no! No place I rather be_

 

“Nós somos diferentes e ao mesmo tempo iguais. E certamente gatinho, quando estou com você, não há lugar no mundo que eu preferiria estar.”

Harry sorriu com as palavras de Niall pra logo depois beijar ele muito mais profundo e forte do que antes.

“Mesmo sabendo que eu estou planejando estar dentro de você essa noite?!” Harry murmurou alto suficiente apenas para Niall entender por cima da musica.

“Então, tão romântico!” Niall riu.

“Isso não responde minha pergunta!”

Niall então olhou nos olhos de Harry e beijou o menino mais uma vez, segurando forte na sua cintura, enquanto lambia sua boca profundamente, fazendo cocegas no menino passando sua língua no céu da sua boca.

Eles ficaram assim se beijando pelo que pareceram horas, ate ambos perderem o folego e se afastarem respirando profundamente.   

“Isso responde?!”

“Sim!”

 

...

 

Harry deitou suavemente no colchão completamente nu enquanto Niall (também nu) deitou por cima dele beijando sua boca ternamente.

“Ok! Agora que ambos estamos sem roupa, me diga. O que você quer?!”

“Co... Como assim?!” Harry perguntou nervoso.

Niall sabia que Harry era virgem. Harry sabia que Niall não.

Mais isso não ajudava em nada na verdade.

Niall não sabia dizer se era um fundo ou um topo. Na verdade, pra ele, não tinha muito disso. Tinha momentos em que ele se sentia na necessidade de dominar e em outros de ser dominado.

Ele só queria saber como Harry se sentia sobre isso.

O que Harry queria ele estaria disposto a fazer.

“Você quer dominar, ou ser dominado?!”

Niall perguntou enquanto se apoiava pairando em cima do menino mais novo e observava suas reações.

“Eu não sei.” Harry suspirou enquanto esfregava seu rosto com as mãos.

“Hei! Não tem por que se envergonhar. É uma coisa simples e natural. Se você quiser ser o topo, tudo bem. Se quiser ser o fundo, bem também. Eu vou fazer o que você quiser.”

Harry respirou fundo e olhou pra Niall por entre seus dedos.

“Eu sei... Eu só não sei o que eu quero ser.”

“Como assim?!”

“Eu quero estar dentro de você, mais ao mesmo tempo eu quero você dentro de mim. Não sei. Estou confuso.”

Niall sorriu carinhoso e então se deitou de lado ao lado de Harry no colchão tirando as mãos do menino do seu rosto e beijando sua testa com ternura.

“Tudo bem. Vamos fazer assim então... primeiro eu serei o topo e depois você. Ok?!”

“Por que você primeiro?!” Harry perguntou fazendo beicinho.

“Por que eu tenho mais experiência nisso?!” Niall disse rindo. “Mais tudo bem se você quiser ir primeiro.”

“Eu quero!”

“Então vai ser isso!” Niall disse rindo de novo e beijando Harry. “Tudo o que você quiser. Do jeito que você quiser.”

Harry sorriu pra ele e concordou.

“Quanto tempo temos afinal de contas?!” Niall perguntou se levantando e fechando a porta do quarto e chaveando.

“O Zayn só vai voltar pra casa quase de manha cedo, então...”

Niall assentiu antes de voltar ao colchão e se deitar.

“Ok! Então é isso...” Antes que pudesse terminar a frase foi surpreendido por Harry que se jogou em cima dele beijando sua boca com carinho.

“Menos fala e mais ação.” Harry murmurou no beijo pra logo depois passar a língua pelo lábio inferior de Niall e aprofundar o beijo colocando sua língua na boca do outro menino.

Niall gemeu no beijo assim que sentiu o corpo de Harry pressionado completamente contra o seu. Era uma sensação nova e inebriante ter o corpo inteiro do outro menino, nu sobre o dele.

E eles ficaram assim se beijando por minutos, tornando os beijos calmos e profundos do começo beijos bagunçados e apressados no fim conforme a excitação tomava conta de seus corpos.

Harry então se levantou se apoiando com suas mãos dos lados do corpo de Niall e passou a beijar seu queixo, sua mandíbula e depois descendo pro seu pescoço, alternando então entre beijos e mordidas.

Assim que ele chegou ate certo ponto e parou, levando sua mão ate lá e contornando com a ponta dos dedos a marca da mordida que ele tinha deixado lá da ultima vez. Niall gemeu e se contorceu debaixo do toque do menino.

“Dói?!” Harry perguntou com a voz muito mais baixa e rouca que o normal.

“Não. Arrepia!” Niall disse sorrindo, sentindo o menino então se abaixar e contornar o sinal com a língua, antes de se levantar um pouco e soprar em cima dela.

Um arrepio percorreu o corpo de Niall o fazendo gemer e se contorcer de novo. Harry sorriu e voltou a beijar o pescoço do menino ate encontrar certo ponto perto do seu pomo de adão que fez Niall gemer ainda mais alto e suspirar.

Harry então se concentrou nesse ponto, beijando e mordiscando fazendo Niall gemer mais ainda e deixando uma marca avermelhada. Pra logo depois voltar sua atenção para o pomo de adão, lambendo e chupando o mesmo.

Harry não tinha nem chegado ao peito de Niall e já sentia o menino duro debaixo dele.

Dizer que ele estava orgulhoso de si mesmo era eufemismo.

O sorriso que ele carregava nos lábios enquanto ele descia com seus beijos para o peito de Niall estava fazendo bem o trabalho de dizer como ele estava se sentindo no momento.

Se em algum momento ele estava nervoso esse tinha ficado no passado.

Harry parou de beijar assim que chegou aos mamilos de Niall, lambendo suavemente antes de mordiscar o mesmo e puxar, fazendo o mesmo com o outro antes de descer ate a trilha em v do menino mais velho.

Ele então lambeu suavemente ela e desceu mais, pulando o membro ereto na sua frente e chegando as coxas brancas do outro menino, beijando e mordendo ali também.

“Harrehh!”

“Sim...”

“Sem provocação, por favor. Só...”

“Só o que?!”

“Só... faz alguma coisa.”

Harry riu da falta de palavras de Niall antes de erguer uma das pernas do mesmo e colocar sobre seu ombro beijando a parte interna da sua coxa, depois indo em direção à outra perna e fazendo o mesmo.

Niall gemeu ainda mais alto quando sentiu Harry pegando seu membro com a mão e acariciando levemente antes de se abaixar e lamber da base à ponta do mesmo.

“Ahhhh foda!”

Harry riu enquanto puxava o resto do prepúcio do pênis do menino pra baixo e lambia sua glande, enquanto se mantinha acariciando o resto do pênis dele. Pra logo depois colocar o mesmo na boca e chupar levemente, fazendo Niall gemer mais ainda.

“Merda! Ahhhhh!”

A sensação era estranha pra Harry, mais ainda assim muito boa. Ele então tirou da boca e lambeu o pré-gozo que estava começando a vazar da ponta do mesmo, enrugando o nariz logo depois.

Era muito mais salgado e forte do que ele tinha imaginado.

“Gatinho!” Niall murmurou de onde estava.

“Humm!”

“Rápido!”

“Paciência Ni!” Harry respondeu, antes de voltar a sua atenção pra outra coisa mais abaixo do pênis do menino.

Algo muito mais rosado e enrugado.

Ele então lambeu um dedo e passou em volta da entrada do mesmo, fazendo Niall suspirar. Ele então fez uma leve pressão e introduziu a ponta do mesmo.

Dizer que Niall estava tenso com isso era piada.

Ele estava uma pilha de nervos.

Fazia um tempo que ele não fazia aquilo e mesmo toda a pose confiante e dominadora de Harry não estava ajudando a acalma-lo.

Por falar nisso...

Onde diabos o meninos aprendeu essas coisas que ele estava fazendo afinal de contas?!

“Ni! Relaxa ou vai doer mais ainda.” Harry disse empurrando mais ainda seu dedo pra dentro.

“Fácil falar quando esta ai nessa posição.”

“Não senhor, esta machucando meu dedo também... Serio, relaxa!” Harry então pegou seu pênis com a mão livre se apoiando com os cotovelos no colchão e passou a acariciar ele enquanto empurrava e puxava seu dedo.

Niall fechou os olhos e se concentrou apenas na sensação das caricias de Harry.

Não demorou muito pra ele relaxar e quando ele menos esperava Harry já tinha colocado mais dois dedos e o estava tesourando enquanto beijava sua coxa e o acariciava.

Harry então tirou os dedos dele e colocou suas pernas de novo em cima do colchão se levantando e indo ate o banheiro, voltando de lá com uma garrafa de lubrificante e uma camisinha.

Ele então se ajoelhou entre as pernas do menino mais velho e sentou pra trás sorrindo pra Niall.

Mas antes que ele pudesse abrir a camisinha Niall se levantou um pouco e segurou seu pulso.

“Não precisa!”

“Tem certeza?!”

“Sim, eu estou limpo e confio em você. Bem, a menos que você não queira...”

“Não Niall, eu quero.” Harry sorriu confiante pra Niall antes de largar a camisinha sobre o colchão e se voltar para o lado pegando o lubrificante e espelhando uma quantidade generosa sobre si mesmo.

Ele então se aproximou mais e segurando seu pênis com uma mão e a coxa de Niall com a outra, se posicionou na entrada de Niall.

“Pronto gatinho?” Perguntou sorrindo.

E merda!

Não Niall não estava pronto.

Naquela posição Harry parecia muito maior do que ele se lembrava e... puta merda! Aquilo ia doer.

“Só um minuto!” Niall disse antes de pegar seu travesseiro e posicionar embaixo do seu quadril, erguendo um pouco mais ele. Antes de respirar fundo e continuar. “Só... vai com calma.”

“Pode deixar!”

E antes que Niall percebesse Harry já tinha colocado a cabeça do seu pênis nele. Niall prendeu a respiração conforme sentiu Harry entrando nele, lenta e continuamente.

Assim que o menino chegou ao fim, acariciou suas coxas e Niall voltou a respirar, gemendo suavemente enquanto se acostumava com a sensação estranha de Harry dentro dele.

“Tudo bem?!” Harry perguntou assim como se abaixou e beijou Niall na boca.

“Sim!” Niall murmurou entre o beijo. “Pode continuar!”

“Certeza?”

“Sim!” Então Harry se levantou novamente e puxou levemente pra fora de Niall e empurrou pra dentro de novo.

A sensação era indescritível pra ele.

Melhor do que tudo o que ele já sentiu na vida.

Niall estava quente e apertado em volta dele e era tão, mais tão bom.

Depois de alguns minutos Niall começou a gemer debaixo dele e a murmurar coisas incoerentes.

“Gatinho?!”

“Hummm... Tão bom dentro de mim Harry. Tão profundo. Me sinto tão completo e cheio e ahhhhhhhh!” Niall gemeu mais forte quando Harry bateu em certo ponto dentro dele.

“Ali, bem ali!”

E bingo!

Harry sabia que tinha achado a próstata do menino mais velho, que agora sim parecia uma bagunça de murmúrios e gemidos embaixo dele. Ele então manteve o ritmo suave e constante dentro de Niall.

“Oh deus...” Niall gemeu um pouco mais alto o que deu a Harry a liberdade de aumentar um pouco mais a velocidade de suas estocadas, antes de abrir um pouco mais afastadas as pernas do menino e descer um pouco mais sobre ele.

Agora seus peitos estavam tocando enquanto Harry conseguia beijar Niall profundamente e sentir seu pênis roçar contra a sua barriga.

Niall aproveitou a posição pra segurar as costas de Harry e correr a mesma com suas unhas, arranhando o menino mais novo.

Harry logo sentiu Niall enrolar suas pernas no seu quadril e apertar ele mais contra si, como resposta Harry aumentou mais ainda suas estocadas e mordeu o lábio inferior de Niall, fazendo o menino gemer mais ainda contra sua boca.

“Bom?”

“Si... Sim...” Niall gemeu contra o ouvido de Harry conforme o mesmo mordia suavemente seu pescoço.

“Harreh. Mais rápido, por favor.” Niall disse contra seu ouvido e Harry mordeu mais forte seu pescoço antes de começar a movimentar seus quadris cada vez mais rápido.

Harry então colocou uma mão entre seus corpos e começou a acariciar o pênis de Niall conforme suas estocadas dentro do mesmo.

Ele podia sentir Niall apertando em torno dele e aquilo o estava deixando louco.

Enquanto isso Niall podia sentir seu orgasmo se formando e o pé de sua barriga formigando conforme ele sentia o pau de Harry pulsando dentro dele.

“Gatinho, eu vou...” Harry disse conforme gemia em cima de Niall, tentando se puxar para fora do mesmo, mais Niall o fez parar empurrando sua bunda com seus pés e segurando ele ali com suas pernas que ainda estavam em volta do seu quadril.

“Ni...”

“Sim, Harry, por favor...” Niall gemeu sem deixar Harry sair dele.

E depois de mais alguns impulsos o menino mais novo veio dentro de Niall, que por sua vez sentindo o calor do esperma de Harry enchendo ele, também gozou entre ambos.

Harry veio com um gemido gutural e rouco contra o pescoço de Niall que por sua vez veio com um grito do nome do menino enquanto arranhava ainda mais forte suas costas tirando sangue do mesmo.

Harry caiu sobre o corpo do mesmo enquanto descia da alta do seu orgasmo. E Niall abraçou o menino enquanto descia do seu também.

Eles ficaram alguns minutos assim, apenas abraçados tentando controlar suas respirações e acalmar seus corações.

“Isso foi...” Harry murmurou se levantando de cima de Niall e se jogando do lado do mesmo.

“Demais.” Niall completou antes do mesmo terminar.

“É!” Harry concordou e sorriu.

Depois de mais alguns minutos a respiração de ambos estava controlada e seus corações mais calmos, então Niall levantou e buscou alguns lenços de papel do banheiro e limpou seu peito e barriga e os de Harry também, voltando depois e jogado os papeis no lixo do banheiro.

Assim que ele voltou se jogou sobre Harry e beijou o menino ternamente.

“Você foi bom nisso!”

“Fui?!”

“Sim, mais do que bom.” Niall disse enquanto beijava o rosto todo do menino. “Onde diabos aprendeu a fazer essas coisas?”

Harry corou levemente antes de responder.

“Bem, você sabe...”

“Não sei não. Virgens eram pra ser inexperientes e não saber nada. Você não era em nada assim.”

“Hei! Ainda assim eu era virgem.”

“Não disse que não, só estranhei as coisas que sabe.”

“Bem, quando se é um perdedor e não se tem muitos amigos se passa muito tempo lendo e na internet, se é que me entende...”

Niall deu uma risada com isso.

“Sim, eu te entendo!”

E depois beijou de novo o menino lenta e languidamente.

 

...

 

Eles ficaram se beijando e se tocando por algum tempo.

Minutos, horas... nenhum dos dois saberia dizer.

 Ficaram assim ate Niall sentir algo contra sua perna. Ele então desceu sua mão pela lateral do corpo de Harry só pra encontrar lá em baixo o pau do menino endurecendo de novo.

“Olha o que temos aqui!” Ele disse enquanto acariciava lentamente o menino. “Pronto pro segundo round?!”

“Sim...” Harry respondeu antes de soltar um leve gemido.

“Certeza que quer isso?!”

“Absoluta!” O menino respondeu olhando profundamente nos olhos de Niall.

“Então vamos lá!”

Niall então se levantou e posicionou entre as pernas de Harry.

“Qualquer pedido especial?!”

“Não!” Harry riu antes de fechar os olhos e gemer conforme Niall acariciava seu pênis mais rápido.

“Bom menino!”

Niall então se deitou de bruços entre as pernas de Harry e se apoiou nos seus cotovelos pairando assim sobre o pênis do menino. Ele então pegou novamente o mesmo na mão e continuou acariciando levemente, antes de erguer as bolas do menino com a outra mão e se abaixar um pouco, tendo uma visão mais clara do buraco do menino.

“Ok! Isso mais parecer estranho no começo, mais basta relaxar.” Niall disse antes de dobrar as pernas de Harry e abri-las um pouco mais para então se abaixar completamente no meio delas e lamber suavemente em volta do buraco do outro menino.

Harry gemeu com a sensação estranha bem como ergueu seu quadril da cama um pouco. Niall então soltou o pênis do menino e com uma mão segurou o quadril do mesmo contra a cama e com a outra ele facilitou o acesso ao buraco do menino.

Antes mesmo que Harry pudesse falar algo Niall colocou sua língua contra o buraco do mesmo e empurrou.

Harry soltou um leve protesto mais não disse nada enquanto Niall fodia ele com a língua.

Depois de uns minutos ele tirou a língua e pegou o lubrificante jogado do lado do colchão passando o mesmo em seus dedos. Indo ate o buraco de Harry e empurrando dois de uma vez.

O menino gemeu do seu lugar sentindo a sensação de ser aberto pelos dedos calejados de Niall. Não demorou muito pra Niall introduzir outro dedo e voltar a entrar e sair do menino abrindo e esticando o mesmo para ele.

Harry parecia mais relaxado do que Niall tinha sido antes, talvez por que estivesse mais ansioso do que receoso por aquilo.

Ele já tinha imaginado aquilo tantas vezes que estaria mentindo se dissesse que não tinha se tocado e se dedilhado antes com o pensamento de Niall fodendo ele.

Depois de mais um dedo e alguns minutos Niall retirou seus dedos fazendo Harry resmungar com a sensação. Ele então espalhou uma quantidade generosa de lubrificante sobre si e se levantou se posicionando entre as pernas de Harry.

Então apoiou as pernas do menino sobre suas coxas e colocou a cabeça do seu pau na entrada do mesmo, pronto apenas para entrar, mais depois parou.

“Você quer que eu use um preservativo?!”

O menino negou com a cabeça. “Não! Eu quero sentir você!” Ao que Niall apenas sorriu.

“Pronto?!” Niall perguntou se aproximando e depositando um beijo no queixo do menino.

“Sempre!”

Niall então começou a empurrar dentro do menino enquanto dava pequenos beijos em todo o pescoço do menino, murmurando “te amo” contra sua pele quente e macia. Ele continuo assim ate estar todo dentro do menino que apenas jogou sua cabeça pra trás enquanto gemia com a sensação.

Depois de esperar o menino se acostumar com ele dentro de si, Niall então passou a se mexer lentamente enquanto olhava o menino nos olhos.

“Tão bom pra mim gatinho! Quente, apertado. Você sente incrível Harry!”

Niall então beijou o menino nos lábios e lambeu sua boca por dentro, em um beijo profundo e quente.

“Você esta bem?!” Ele perguntou assim que se afastou do beijo.

“Melhor do que nunca!” Harry disse entre sorrisos e gemidos.

Niall então puxou quase tudo pra fora e entrou de novo rápido, fazendo Harry gemer mais alto e arquear seu corpo do colchão.

Niall amava a sensação de estar dentro do menino. Era tão única que por mais que ele tivesse experimentado sexo com muitas pessoas não havia ninguém com quem ele pudesse comparar aquilo.

Bem... Talvez apenas uma pessoa.

Mais ele não queria e nem via necessidade de compara-los.

Niall acelerou seu ritmo conforme ouvia os gemidos e lamurias do menino embaixo dele por mais, e mais forte. Enquanto ele ainda procurava dentro do menino por seu ponto especial.

Mais foi só quando ele mudou um pouco suas estocadas que ele sentiu Harry estremecer debaixo dele e soltar um gemido mais alto do que todos os outros.

Ele sorriu pra si mesmo enquanto continuava a bater naquele local.

Harry era uma bagunça debaixo dele, gemendo com os olhos fechados enquanto segurava o lençol forte dos seus lados com as mãos e puxava.

Seu pau estava ereto entre os dois, com a cabeça vermelha intocada vazando e pingando sobre sua barriga.

“Tão bom pra mim gatinho!”

Niall sentiu então outro orgasmo se formando e aumentou a sua velocidade dentro do menino, gemendo e murmurando.

“Posso?!” Niall pediu conforme sentiu que não poderia mais aguentar.

O menino mais novo apenas assentiu com a cabeça mordendo seu lábio inferior e fechando os olhos de novo.

“Não! Olha pra mim gatinho!” Niall gemeu enquanto se deixava ir pela sensação insana dentro dele.

Nem um minuto depois Niall parou de se mexer dentro do menino e disparou sua carga no mesmo, gemendo com a sensação e arranhando o peito de Harry.

“Ni, por favor!” Harry gemeu embaixo dele conforme Niall abriu os olhos e olhou pra ele.

Niall então pegou seu pau ate então intocado e acariciou uma vez só, o que já foi o bastante para o menino mais novo gozar de novo agora na sua mão, enquanto gemia seu nome.

Niall continuou acariciando ele por seu orgasmo ate acabar. Saindo então de dentro do menino e se jogando ao lado dele sem folego.

“E ai?! Fundo ou topo?!” Niall perguntou enquanto se virava na direção do menino mais novo que também estava tentando recuperar o folego.

“Definitivamente?!”

“Sim!”

“Ambos?!” Harry disse meio incerto. “Não posso escolher um! Isso é ruim?!” O menino perguntou conforme se aproximava mais de Niall e abraçava ele de lado apoiando sua cabeça no seu peito, acariciando o mesmo.

“Não! Claro que não! Isso só aumenta as possiblidades!”

“Serio?!”

“Completamente!”

Harry então sorriu e logo depois soltou um gemido de dor.

“Não vai ser muito fácil pra andar amanhã de fato.”

Niall caiu na risada. Ele sabia do que o menino estava reclamando. Não era muito diferente com ele embora.

Niall então se levantou e assim como antes limpou ambos. Indo depois ate o armário e tirando uma boxer limpa pra cada.

Depois de vestidos, Harry apagou todas as velas e Niall abriu a porta antes de voltar e se deitarem um ao lado do outro de novo.

Harry então voltou a se aconchegar do lado de Niall com a cabeça no seu peito.

“Eu te amo!”

“Eu também te amo!” Niall respondeu beijando a cabeça do mesmo. “Obrigada por essa noite! Foi tudo incrível!”

“Você deveria agradecer a Liam de fato! Ele foi o único a dar a ideia e a me ajudar.”

“Serio?!” Niall perguntou curioso.

“Sim! Como um presente!”

“Pelo que?!” Niall perguntou confuso.

“Ele me disse que seu aniversario era por esses dias. E bem, eu queria te dar algo. Sei que não costuma comemorar, mais... eu acho que agora que mudamos de vida poderíamos fazer as coisas um pouco diferentes.” Harry disse incerto.

“Zayn e eu ate compramos um bolo!” Completou antes de levantar e sair do quarto meio correndo, meio andando, pra minutos depois voltar com um pequeno bolo na mão com uma única vela acesa em cima.

“Parabéns!” Niall não sabia o que dizer.

“Harry... eu!”

Antes que Niall pudesse falar mais alguma coisa ele foi interrompido pelo som de algo caindo. Ele e Harry se voltaram em direção da porta apenas para ver um Zayn um tanto quanto chateado ali com algo caído a seus pés. 

“O que você esta fazendo?!”

Niall podia sentir um pouco de raiva e magoa na voz do menino.

Zayn por sua vez olhou em volta do quarto para as velas espalhadas e depois pra Harry e por fim pro colchão e Niall em cima dele.

“Foda-se! Não quero nem saber...” Disse então virando e saindo pra mesma direção de onde tinha vindo.

Deixando ambos, Harry e Niall parados sem entender o que tinha acontecido e sem saber o que fazer.

 


	12. Feel!

__

_“_ _I can feel it coming so clear. I can feel you're already there. And I can see you with my eyes shut. You're running in my head and I can't keep up._

_[…]_

_Our love was long gone and then forgotten. Like an old song. You said your life went on. But I always knew. I always knew you'd come.”_

_**Feel  – Bombay Bicycle Club** _

 

 

Zayn respirou fundo conforme se apoiava com as mãos no balcão que dividia a cozinha da sala do pequeno apartamento.

Ele tomava grandes quantidades de ar por vez, sentindo a ar queimar um pouco sua garganta conforme ele o soltava pela boca tentando se acalmar.

Ele nunca foi de ter problemas em controlar sua raiva, assim como qualquer outro de seus sentimentos.

Pras outras pessoas ele sempre passou a imagem de frio e sem sentimentos. Mais aquilo era a imagem que ele queria passar, e que ele sempre conseguiu se Niall não estivesse envolvido na historia.

Perto do menino ou com coisas que envolviam ele e seus sentimentos simplesmente ficava impossível se controlar.

Fosse qual fosse o sentimento!

Conforme ele se abaixou, curvando seu corpo e apoiando sua cabeça na bancada fria ele pode ouvir passos se aproximando.

Ele deveria ter deixado o apartamento assim que perdeu o controle, mais não.

Ele tinha ficado e agora seria obrigado a enfrentar quem quer que fosse que se aproximava.

E no momento ele não sabia dizer quem seria pior.

“Eu não achei que fosse voltar antes do amanhecer.”

Zayn levantou seus olhos e pode ver Harry parado lá, no corredor. Apenas em sua boxer e uma camiseta velha.

Ele parecia envergonhado conforme torcia seus dedos entre as mãos.

Ele parecia uma criança que tinha sido pego fazendo algo errado. E muito, muito constrangedor.

“Eu não achei que fosse encontrar isso quando viesse pra casa!” Zayn murmurou conforme se erguia em uma posição mais ereta e se voltava agora se apoiando no balcão conforme cruzava seus braços sobre o peito e olhava pra baixo.

“Desculpe!” Harry gemeu baixinho se balançando incerto sobre seus pés.

“Harry! Eu...” Zayn respirou fundo antes de continuar, sabendo que se não fosse delicado com suas palavras só magoaria seu melhor amigo. “Eu pedi umas horas de folga, em troca de ficar ate mais tarde limpando o pub. Apenas por que eu esperava chegar aqui e encontrar você fazendo um jantar especial pra ele. Achei que era com isso que Liam estava te ajudando. Eu achei que poderíamos entregar pelo menos o bolo e o presente juntos e ter algum bom tempo.”

“Merda Z! Eu fodi tudo, não foi?! Merda!” Harry parecia realmente frustrado esfregando as mãos no rosto e puxando levemente seus cabelos.                                          

“Eu só queria um tempo sozinho com ele. Algo especial para um momento especial. Eu não queria que minha primeira vez fosse algo bagunçado. Eu fui tão egoísta!”

Zayn levantou os olhos do chão e viu Harry puxando seus cabelos cada vez mais difícil, frustrado.

“Não! Harry...” Zayn disse se aproximando rapidamente do menino mais novo e segurando seus pulsos, afastando suas mãos de seu cabelo. “Não, você estava certo! Você tinha todo o direito de querer isso. De ter isso! Ele é o seu namorado.” Zayn soltou essa ultima parte quase em um murmúrio.

Harry olhou pros olhos de Zayn conforme se soltava e abraçava seu amigo.

“Você não esta furioso?” Harry suspirou em seu ombro.

“Eu jamais ficaria furioso com você Hazza! Eu só preferia que tivesse me contado sobre isso. Teria sido mais fácil ao ver... tudo aquilo.”

“Ohhhhhh Z!” Harry disse abraçando Zayn mais forte! “Me desculpe eu fui tão idiota!”

Zayn se deixou ser abraçado conforme seu coração se acalmava com o calor familiar do corpo de Harry.

Ele se sentia melhor depois de alguns minutos.

Ate levantar sua cabeça um pouco e abrir seus olhos, encontrando com o azul de outros olhos olhando pra eles.

“Z, eu...”

“Não!” Zayn não deixou ele completar sua frase, ele apenas não podia.

Não agora, e talvez não nunca.

Ele não podia enganar ninguém, muito menos seu coração desse jeito.

Aquilo entre os três nunca daria certo.

Era o que sua cabeça estava dizendo há dias.

Ele não entendia por que não deu ouvidos a ela antes.

Apenas a ideia de que eles estavam transando há minutos atrás pelas suas costas, fazia seu estomago revirar e seu coração doer.

“Isso nunca vai dar certo!”

“Z!” Harry disse se afastando do abraço e olhando em seus olhos.

“Não Harry! Eu não sou como você. Eu não consigo fingir que não dói saber que vocês estavam transando. Eu não consigo fingir que não dói. Que eu não sinto ciúmes. Que eu não sinto nada! Que estou bem com isso!” Zayn disse enquanto se afastava mais dos meninos andando de costas em direção de onde ele sabia que ficava a porta.

“Zayn as coisas não são assim. A gente só precisa conversar mais. Delimitar regras, estabelecer as coisas de forma clara!” Niall disse se aproximando mais dele, quase ao lado de Harry agora.

“Não! Só... não Niall!” Zayn disse então se virando em direção da porta e abrindo a mesma.

“Onde você esta indo?” Harry perguntou confuso.

“Zayner, não!” Niall suplicou baixinho.

“Eu vou voltar pro meu trabalho.” Zayn disse saindo, pra parar um segundo depois e continuar. “Eu vou arrumar outro lugar pra ficar, depois volto buscar minhas coisas.” Pra então sair fechando a porta atrás de si sem olhar pra trás.

Se ele tivesse ficado apenas mais uns minutos.

Se ele tivesse apenas olhado pra trás, teria visto a dor em certos olhos azuis e as lagrimas que ele fez sair por eles.

 

...

 

Fazia algumas horas que Zayn tinha saído, e o coração de Harry estava doendo de ver como Niall tinha se jogado em cima do colchão, encolhido, quase como uma bola, chorando.

Ele não sabia o que dizer.

Ele não achava que qualquer coisa fosse adiantar agora.

Ele apenas acariciava as costas de Niall, deitado atrás dele, conforme ele ouvia o menino chorar.

Ele entendia a reação de Zayn.

Assim como ele entendia a reação de Niall.

As pessoas tinham a mania de julgar ele como um maldito perdedor, pouco menino inocente que não sabia nada da vida.

Mais ao contrario do que pensavam ele sabia muito de algumas coisas.

Coisas como os sentimentos.

Ele viveu preso, solitário, dentro de casa e de si mesmo.

Vendo sua mãe passar por inúmeros relacionamentos.

Vendo sua mãe errar uma vez depois da outra.

Vendo ela e sua irmã destruírem suas vidas por erros estúpidos movidos por sentimentos errados.

Ele aprendeu que alguns sentimentos são mais valiosos do que outros.

Assim como alguns podem te salvar e outros te arruinar.

Ele sabia há muito tempo que Zayn tinha sentimentos para Niall.

Assim como ele sabia assim que olhou pro menino loiro que ele era o amor da sua vida.

Ele tinha errado muito com Niall no começo.

Por puro egoísmo. E quase perdeu o menino.

Ele não queria correr mais riscos.

E sabendo que Niall também sentia algo por Zayn ele não poderia arriscar.

Ele não ia deixar seus ciúmes e seu egoísmo estragar as coisas.

Ele saberia lidar com Zayn e Niall juntos. Ele amava tanto eles que aquilo não machucava como faria se fosse outro menino nos braços de Niall.

Ele amava tanto Zayn também que era capaz de dividir com ele seu bem mais precioso, se isso iria fazer eles felizes.

De alguma forma, Niall parecia ler ele. E tinha entendido isso.

Ele só precisava que Zayn entendesse também.

 

...

 

Zayn atravessou o lugar cheio ate o outro lado, carregando a bandeja cheia de canecas de cerveja. Ele tentava não derramar a bebida ao mesmo tempo em que tentava distribuir elas e evitar que mãos tocassem em certas partes de seu corpo ao qual não erram permitidas.

Ele realmente odiava aquele lugar.

O cheiro constante de bebida, cigarro e urina. Que parecia estar impregnado nas paredes.

Ele não tinha tido muitas opções e o dono parecia bem disposto a pagar bem desde que Zayn fingisse não ver toda a movimentação que passava pela porta do seu pequeno escritório ao canto, onde toda a negociação de compra e venda de drogas acontecia.

O bairro era péssimo, o lugar pior ainda.

Mais era dali que ele tinha tirado o dinheiro pra comprar pequenos mimos, pequenas coisas que ele estava disposto a dar a Niall.

Agora ele não tinha certeza do que fazer com aquelas coisas.

Ou com seus sentimentos.

Ele queria chorar, na verdade. Mais ele não tinha tempo para isso agora.

Não enquanto tentava desviar das mãos do mesmo velho idiota pela centésima vez na ultima hora e chegar ate a ultima mesa nos fundos do pub e entregar a cerveja que restava.

Imundo velho bêbado.

Assim como ele chegou á pequena mesa mais aos fundos do pub, viu como o senhor sentado na mesma o estava olhando intrigado.

Ele deixou a caneca de cerveja na mesma e ia se afastar quando o mesmo segurou seu pulso, ele se voltou em direção ao homem e viu-o empurrando a cerveja na sua direção.

“Acho que você precisa mais do que eu!”

Zayn olhou pros olhos do homem e em seguida para a caneca na sua frente.

“Não! Obrigada!”

O homem deu uma risada alta e estranha enquanto aumentava seu aperto sobre o pulso de Zayn!

“Eu não envenenei menino! Apenas beba!”

Zayn bufou na insistência do homem.

Ele estava cansado de inventar maneiras de se livrar desse tipo de homem.

Ele estava ali há poucos dias trabalhando e se sentia como em um bordel. Tamanho o numero de propostas que começavam com um valor e terminavam em ele sendo fodido em algum lugar.

Ele realmente estava cansado desses caras.

Zayn então tentou puxar seu braço que o homem segurava enquanto tentava se livrar dele com suas palavras.

“Eu realmente não quero. E além do mais, estou em serviço.”

“Eu aposto que Tom não se importaria se você largasse isso para se sentar comigo.”

Zayn sabia que Tom, seu chefe, não se importaria disso, claro, se ele teria ganhos com isso.

E ele estava se perguntando quais seriam esses ganhos quando foi surpreendido pelo homem, que levantou mais rápido do que ele achou possível e o pressionou contra a parede atrás dele.

“Agora menino bonito, apenas faça o que eu mandei, sim...”

Ele tinha aumentado à pressão em seu pulso conforme pressionava seu corpo na parede.

Zayn não era fraco, ele conseguiria se defender de uma forma razoável.

Se não estivesse tão exausto de tanto trabalhar, turno pós-turno, naquele pub maldito.

Ainda assim ele tentou empurrar o homem, apenas para ser pressionado de volta com mais força ainda.

O homem era bem mais velho que ele, mais era um tanto maior também. Seu corpo não era malhado, mais ele era grande o suficiente pra tirar vantagem disso.

Zayn olhou em volta como que em busca de ajuda, mais a única coisa que recebeu foi olhares curiosos e outros vazios.

Ninguém ali estava em condições sóbrias o suficiente para ajuda-lo, ou achava que valeria a pena.

Assim como Zayn se voltou novamente em direção ao homem o mesmo segurou sua cabeça pelo queixo no lugar, forte e começou a se aproximar.

Zayn sabia o que ele ia fazer, e ele não via muito que fazer a não ser fechar os olhos pra não ser obrigado a ver aquilo.

Assim como ele fechou os olhos e rezou pra aquilo não ser mais do que apenas um beijo, ele escutou uma voz baixa e grossa falar atrás do homem.

“Não ouse encostar seus lábios nele!” Zayn sentiu seu coração palpitar com a familiaridade daquela voz.

“Ou o que?!” O homem resmungou conforme virava a cabeça e olhava pra trás.

Zayn abriu os olhos a tempo de ver o mesmo ser atingido por um soco na bochecha. Forte o suficiente pra o fazer soltar sua pressão sobre Zayn, que foi puxado por outras mãos longe do cara e pra atrás de outros corpos.

“Ou eu te mato!” A mesma voz grumiu conforme se colocava ainda mais entre Zayn, a pessoa que estava o segurando e o homem.

“Pivete maldito!” O homem gritou conforme fechava seus punhos e partia em direção ao corpo na sua frente.

Assim como Zayn foi empurrado ainda mais pra trás e pra longe pelo outro corpo, ele viu o menino desviar do corpo que ia a sua direção, enquanto o homem cambaleava perdendo o controle do seu corpo e quase caia em cima de outra mesa ao lado.

Nesse momento Zayn viu uma mão pálida se fechar e ir em direção ao rosto do homem novamente.

Um atrás do outro, ele viu alguns socos serem dados no rosto do cara, ate o mesmo perder o equilíbrio e cair sobre a mesa atrás dele, causando certa confusão de pessoas gritando, garrafas sendo quebradas e bebidas derramadas.

Foi só ai que ele percebeu o silencio em que o pub tinha estado durante o confronto das duas pessoas. Ele olhou pra trás e viu a maioria das pessoas olhando pra eles, conforme Tom aparecia entre elas e olhava a bagunça que tinha se formado.

 Zayn olhou entre os meninos e gemeu conforme o sentido do que tinha acontecido entrava na sua cabeça.

Ele não teve tempo o suficiente pra processar tudo conforme sua mão foi agarrada por outra muito mais pálida e ele foi puxado em direção à saída.

Não foi ate perto do bar que sua mão foi solta e um par de familiares olhos azuis olhou pra ele.

“Arruma suas coisas que eu vou te levar embora daqui!”

“Mais...” Zayn não teve tempo de terminar quando o outro menino, de olhos verdes, interrompeu ele.

“E é bom não deixar nada. Por que definitivamente você não vai voltar pra cá! Nunca mais, se depender de mim.”

 

...

 

“O que exatamente isso significa?!” Zayn se viu perguntando em algum momento na viagem de volta pro apartamento deles.

Eles estavam dentro do metrô, ambos de pé. Com Niall pressionado contra a sua frente e Harry em sua volta.

Não que o metrô estivesse cheio, ao contrario. Era um dos primeiros da manhã de um domingo, então estava relativamente vazio.

Melhor assim, já que dessa forma eram menos pessoas pra olhar pra eles com desconfiança.

Eles não estavam agindo de uma maneira muito normal.

Todos pressionados uns contra os outros com tanto espaço sobrando.

Mais Zayn não estava reclamando, ele se sentia confortável no calor habitual dos seus corpos.

Ele se sentia protegido, amado. Conforme tentava processar tudo o que tinha acontecido nas ultimas horas.

Resumindo, ele tinha perdido muito pra ganhar talvez o que ele mais queria.

“Significa, que nenhum de nós dois esta disposto a deixar você ir.” Niall disse enquanto pressionava sua cabeça contra o ombro de Zayn chegando ainda mais perto do menino.

“Significa que a gente te ama. E que por isso mesmo vamos fazer isso funcionar Z!” Harry completou enquanto acariciava levemente suas costas e depositava um leve beijo contra seu pescoço.

“E significa também que agora você é meu namorado, assim como Harry.” Niall disse enquanto levantava a cabeça do seu ombro e estudava seus olhos. “Você gosta de como isso soa?!”

Zayn suspirou um pouco antes de responder.

“Sim, eu realmente gosto disso.”

 

...

 

O apartamento estava no completo silencio quando eles chegaram de volta a ele.

Não havia sinal de Liam ou Louis.

E a caixa que Zayn tinha derrubado mais cedo se encontrava no mesmo lugar ainda. Esquecida em prol de coisas mais importantes.

Niall recolheu a caixa conforme passava pelo corredor e entrava no quarto, apenas para deixar ela em cima do colchão enquanto seguia em direção ao banheiro, já tirando sua roupa e deixando pelo caminho.

“Vou tomar um banho.” Foi à única coisa que ele disse antes de entrar no banheiro e fechar a porta atrás de si.

Harry tirou suas roupas e ficou apenas de boxer antes de se jogar em cima do colchão e olhar em direção de Zayn que começava a fazer a mesma coisa.

“Harry, eu...” Zayn começou a falar conforme escolhia as palavras na sua cabeça para tentar expressar o que estava sentindo.

“Ele chorou por horas depois que você saiu.” Harry disse antes que ele pudesse realmente formar e dizer uma frase qualquer.

Zayn olhou pra ele com uma expressão triste.

“Z, eu amo vocês dois, tanto que me mantive disposto a passar por todo o meu ciúme e egoísmo apenas pra nos manter juntos. Eu entendo que você ama ele e eu entendo que ele te ama. Eu não me importo de dividir ele se for com você e se isso for o que nos manter juntos, como uma família. Eu nunca disse que era fácil pra mim ver vocês juntos. Não é! Mais fica melhor se você parar de pensar tanto em detalhes e se concentrar no fato de que ele é simplesmente a pessoa mais maravilhosa do mundo, e no tanto que você ama ele. Realmente vale a pena passar por cima de alguns sentimentos ruins se isso significa ter ele.” Harry suspirou conforme terminou de falar, olhando carinhosamente pra Zayn. “Não é?!”

Zayn apenas assentiu levemente com a cabeça enquanto se sentava no chão de frente para Harry.

“Vamos tentar fazer isso direito dessa vez. Ok?!”

“Sim.” Zayn suspirou enquanto via o brilho de felicidade nos olhos de Harry.

“Eu espero que tenha valido a pena. Que você tenha tido uma primeira vez muito melhor do que a minha foi.”

Harry sorriu com as palavras de Zayn enquanto ficava vermelho e abaixava a cabeça.

“Valeu! Muito!”

 

...

 

Assim que estavam os três devidamente limpos e sentados de frente uns aos outros no colchão, Zayn pegou a caixa e um envelope e colocou na frente de Niall.

“Feliz aniversario!”

Niall sorriu pra Zayn conforme abria o envelope e lia o pequeno papel dentro dele.

“Zayn, eu... Uau! Isso é muito, eu não posso aceitar.”

“Pode sim. Ou todo o meu trabalho e esforço durante esses dias não valeram nada.” Zayn disse olhando nos olhos de Niall. “Você só tem que ir realmente ate a loja e escolher o que você quer.”

Niall sorriu olhando o pequeno papel, antes de se jogar contra o menino mais velho abraçando ele pelo pescoço.

“Obrigada! Eu amei isso!” Ele agradeceu enquanto voltava a se sentar pra trás no colchão.

“Não querendo ser chato, mais o que é?” Harry perguntou curioso.

“Um violão! Zayn comprou a porra de um violão pra mim!” Niall disse sorrindo animado!

“Oh!” Harry disse sorrindo.

“Sim, Louis me disse como você quebrou seu primeiro e bem, como seu irmão destruiu o outro que você comprou mais tarde. Eu só achei que você gostaria de ter outro...”

“Sim, sim! Eu realmente quebrei meu primeiro quando soube da morte dos meus pais. E depois Greg quebrou o que eu comprei em um acesso de raiva.” Niall disse serio enquanto na sua cabeça passava lembranças desses dois dias em especifico.

“Realmente, obrigada Z!” Niall disse se aproximando do menino e juntando seus lábios em um beijo curto e doce.

“Agora... Vamos descobrir o que tem nessa bendita caixa aqui.” Niall disse pegando a caixa da frente dele e puxando o laço que a mantinha fechada.

“Só, antes...” Zayn o impediu de abrir a caixa conforme pressionava seus dedos contra a tampa da mesma. “Eu quero que você mantenha sua mente aberta e pense nisso como em longo prazo. Liam não quis o presente dele então eu fiquei de devolver, mais na verdade troquei pelo que esta aqui.”

Niall olhou pra Zayn com um misto de curiosidade e medo.

Ele sabia o que tinha na caixa do presente de Liam.

 *Uma fantasia erótica de coelhinho! Obvio, Louis ama cenouras! O que mais seria?!*

Claro! Ele foi o único a escolher. Por isso mesmo ele estava com medo de saber o que tinha dentro da caixa agora.

“Vamos lá Niall, eu quero ver.” Harry gemeu impaciente do lado de Niall olhando entre ele e a caixa.

Niall então respirou fundo e abriu a caixa.

Ele nunca se sentiu ficar ruborizado tão rápido como agora.

Harry olhou curioso pra dentro da caixa conforme franzia sua testa e levava sua mão ate a mesma.

“O que é isso?!”

“Um plug anal...” Niall murmurou conforme olhava para o que tinha dentro da caixa. “Em formato de rabo de gato.” Ele disse então retirando o mesmo da caixa, pra logo depois virar a mesma e olhar para as outras coisas caídas sobre o colchão.

Orelhas de gato, brancas e peludas conforme a cauda que o plug anal era.

E mais duas coisas: Uma coroa verde com várias pequenas pedras verdes brilhantes formando as palavras ‘Irish Princess’ que era rodeada por alguns muito bonitos trevos, e o que parecia ser uma camisola de seda verde também.

Suave, simples e curta.

Do tamanho dele.

“Porra!” Era a única coisa que ele conseguia dizer depois disso, por que diabos, o chamarem de gatinho e princesa era uma coisa, agora a ideia de ele vestido assim era um pouco louca demais.

Ou não?!


	13. I am ready!

__

_“_ _I'm ready. You're feeling good, you're feeling right. Across the floor, and I'm already losing my mind. Baby girl, looking fine. Watch you playing and playing and playing these guys. Catch my stare, little smile. Tell me that you're ready and you're feeling the vibe. Someday I'll be so damn sublime._

_[…]_

_Can you tell me when you're stoked to start? Are you ready for tonight, setting it on fire. And we'll dance until we're dumb in the dark. Are you ready? I'm ready!_

_[...]_

_Brake me down, dirty jokes. Watch me dear, and say what you wanna know. Beauty lies, within the eyes. Of the beholder, I'll be holding you close all night.”_

_**I’m ready  – Ajr** _

 

 

“Eu... Eu...” Niall gaguejava conforme continuava a olhar pras coisas na sua frente sem saber exatamente o que fazer. “Merda!”

Ele sabia que estava vermelho.

Ele sentia nas suas bochechas, sem precisar necessariamente encostar nelas o tanto que elas estavam quentes e isso queria dizer vermelhas também.

Ele exalava vergonha.

Bem, era isso na verdade.

Ele, no momento, tinha se tornado uma completa vergonha ambulante.

“Você não pode estar esperando que eu realmente vista ou use isso!” Niall disse olhando por baixo para Zayn, que o olhava intrigado.

“Por que não?!” Zayn perguntou dando de ombros. “Como eu disse, pense nisso como em longo prazo. Você ficaria bem em qualquer uma dessas coisas, com certeza!”

“Bem, sim...” Harry disse enquanto estudava atentamente o plug anal na sua mão. “Eu realmente, realmente iria gostar de ver você em uma coisa dessas.”

Niall podia ver uma pequena porção de vermelho nas bochechas do menino mais novo também, e ele estava feliz em saber que não era a única pessoa com vergonha ali.

“Você usaria algo assim?!” Niall perguntou curioso estudando o rosto de Harry.

“Bem, se você me pedisse...” Harry disse abaixando o olhar e evitando olhar nos olhos de Niall.

Niall não entendia como Harry conseguia ser tão inocente e ainda assim tão aberto e simples em relação ao sexo.

Ele com certeza não duvidava que Harry fizesse o que ele pedisse sem pestanejar, mesmo que isso envolvesse coisas bizarras ou estranhas ao extremo.

 *Como usar um plug anal de rabo de gato.

Niall então pegou a caixa e guardou as coisas com cuidado dentro.

“Prometo pensar com carinho quanto a isso. Ok?!”

“Sim...” Zayn respondeu vendo como Niall levantava e guardava a caixa dentro do guarda roupa.

“Só me promete uma coisa?!” Harry disse baixinho e ainda sem levantar os olhos do colchão.

“O que quiser gatinho.” Niall respondeu voltando a sentar no colchão entre os meninos.

“Eu... Bem, deixa pra lá!” Harry murmurou ainda com o olhar baixo.

“Não. Você pode falar o que quiser Harry. Lembra?! Sem segredos, ou afins...” Niall disse enquanto levantava o rosto de Harry pra olhar nos olhos do menino. 

 “Eu... Eu quero estar junto quando você usar isso.” Harry disse ficando ainda mais vermelho.

 “Eu não tinha pensado de outro jeito.” Zayn disse sorrindo pro menino, que apenas sorriu e voltou a abaixar o olhar.

“Ni?!”

“Hummm...” Niall respondeu enquanto se deitava no meio do colchão.

“Onde você aprendeu a bater daquele jeito?!” Harry perguntou olhando então para Niall. “Eu nunca pensei em você como alguém violento ou que soubesse lutar.”

Niall olhou bem para o menino antes de responder.

“Eu tenho um problema com controlar minha raiva, se eu for bem sincero. Mais eu não acho que seja violento.”

Niall se acomodou melhor contra o travesseiro antes de continuar.

“E quanto a lutar, Liam foi o único que me ensinou. A me defender na verdade. Ele sempre disse que eu devia me manter em forma e saber me defender por que eu nunca ia saber quando ia precisar.”

“Eu nunca entendi por que ele aprendeu a lutar. Ele não parece ser o tipo de cara que curte isso por prazer.” Zayn disse enquanto observava o corpo de Niall contra o colchão.

“Ele aprendeu pra se defender na verdade. Quando ele saiu como gay tinha muitas pessoas dispostas a incomodar ele por causa disso. Ele teve que aprender a se impor em cima dessas pessoas idiotas que achavam que causar dor física nele serviria para algo. Como se eles fossem mudar a opção sexual dele batendo nele. Completos imbecis.”

“Sim. Eu me lembro dessa época!” Zayn concordou.

“Zayn nunca me deixou me assumir por causa disso.” Harry comentou enquanto puxava um fio solto do lençol abaixo dele.

“Sim. Eu nunca expus minhas preferencias ou deixei que Harry fizesse isso. Nunca achei que ele saberia se defender contra esse tipo de pessoas, ou que eu estaria sempre perto dele pra fazer isso por ele. E no fim, estava certo!” Zayn concordou.

“Se me perguntarem, o colégio pode ser uma época muito cruel na verdade.” Harry disse.

“Uma das piores da vida da gente, eu acho!” Niall disse observando o interesse repentino do menino pelo fio no lençol. “Estou feliz de estar livre disso.”

“Eu também!” Harry disse levantando o olhar e olhando nos olhos de Niall.

Niall sorriu para o menino.

“Espero que o mundo não seja tão cruel!” Harry disse ainda olhando para Niall.

“Não acho que vai ser.” Niall disse se sentando de novo. “E se for, eu vou ter certeza de proteger você dele!” Disse então se aproximando e beijando o menino na bochecha.

Harry corou um pouco e apenas assentiu antes de levantar e ir em direção à porta.

Zayn e Niall olharam pra ele confusos.

“Aonde você vai?” Zayn perguntou.

“Fazer algo!” Harry disse saindo do quarto.

Niall aproveitou pra olhar pro menino sentado ao lado dele.

“Obrigada!” Zayn disse olhando pra ele também.

“Pelo que?!” Niall perguntou confuso.

“Por ter me defendido... E não ter desistido de mim, mesmo depois de eu ter dito para desistir.”

Niall se aproximou mais do menino, abraçando ele.

“Eu não sabia bem o que fazer pra ser sincero. Mais Harry me ajudou.” Niall disse contra o pescoço do menino mais velho.

“Eu fico feliz que ele tenha feito isso!” Zayn disse puxando Niall pro seu colo, sentando o mesmo nele.

“Eu também!” Niall disse sorrindo e beijando o pescoço do menino.

“Tudo pronto! Podem vir!” Harry gritou da cozinha.

Niall se afastou do abraço com Zayn pra olhar pro rosto do mesmo. “O que ele esta aprontando?!”

“Não faço a mínima ideia!” Zayn disse enquanto Niall se levantava do seu colo e estendia a mão pra ajudar ele a se levantar.

Eles então saíram do quarto para encontrar Harry na cozinha, com o pequeno bolo de Niall em cima da mesa com uma vela em cima acesa.

“A gente nunca cantou os parabéns!” Harry disse olhando pro menino com as bochechas vermelhas e um enorme sorriso no rosto.

Niall sorriu de volta.

E enquanto Harry e Zayn cantavam os parabéns Niall ficava parado na frente do bolo, olhando pra vela acessa em cima dele e pensando em qual pedido iria fazer.

Fazia anos que ele não fazia isso.

Alias, fazia anos que ele não ganhava um bolo, ou que alguém se importava em cantar parabéns pra ele.

Não que Liam e Louis não tivessem tentado.

Mas, ele não comemorava seu aniversario há anos.

E não, ele não se arrependia por isso.

A data tinha perdido o sentido há tanto tempo para ele.

Mais ali, vendo os dois meninos cantando parabéns e pensando em todas as coisas que eles fizeram por ele, ele se perguntava se não tinha chegado a hora de deixar algumas coisas pra trás e recomeçar. 

“Gatinho! Faz um pedido e apaga a vela!”

Niall sorriu quando pensou no seu pedido, ele não ia admitir nem sobe tortura, mais estava pedindo algo tão sem noção que ele ficaria mais do que agradecido se realmente acontecesse.

 

...

 

Niall via como Harry e Zayn dançavam no meio da sala enquanto terminava de comer seu pedaço de bolo sentado na cozinha.

Harry parecia um menininho, pulando e se mexendo com a musica que vinha do celular de Zayn. Com seus olhos fechados e seu cabelo balançando conforme ele balançava sua cabeça.

Muito diferente de Zayn que parecia absorto pela musica também, mas mais como um dançarino de alguma boate.

Sexy, malditamente sexy.

Ele não era um grande dançarino, mais seus simples movimentos faziam algo no corpo de Niall despertar.

Ele estava tão feliz em não ser obrigado a escolher entre seus sentimentos, entre seus meninos.

Se ele fosse, sinceramente ele não saberia o que fazer. Mais com certeza ele não saberia quem escolher com certeza.

Eles eram tão diferentes um do outro.

Seria bobagem dizer que eles se completavam.

Não, e nem Niall completava eles.

Eles não eram malditas peças de um quebra cabeça.

Não!

E agora vendo os dois meninos dançando juntos ao som da musica ele entendia isso.

Não era como se a gente viesse como peças de uma fabrica esperando que alguém de repente chegasse e nos completasse.

Não!

Cada um era perfeito exatamente do jeito que era.

Na verdade era como se com o tempo, cada pessoa que passava por nossas vidas deixassem uma parte de si para trás com a gente.

Nós somos resultado de tudo o que vivemos e de todas as pessoas que conhecemos.

Quando amamos alguém, não é por causa que a pessoa nos completa.

Mais sim por que muitas coisas estão envolvidas nisso.

Niall sentia que existia milhares de coisas diferentes entre ele, Harry e Zayn. Mas, eles trabalhavam bem juntos.

Os três. Juntos.

Ainda pensando nisso Niall se levantou e se aproximou da sala dançando também.

Quando ele chegou mais perto foi que ele viu que Harry tinha um pouco de glace do bolo no canto da boca, na sua bochecha.

Ele então se aproximou mais do menino rindo.

Um menino grande era isso que Harry era.

Assim que ele estava próximo do menino Harry abriu os olhos como se sentindo sua presença e sorriu para ele.

Niall então aproveitou que o menino tinha parado de dançar para chegar pertinho dele e lamber o glace da sua bochecha.

Harry se assustou conforme arregalava os olhos e colocava a mão onde Niall tinha lambido.

Niall começou a rir da reação do menino.

“Tinha um pouco de glace ali!” Niall disse, como se isso explicasse tudo, dando de ombros e sorrindo.

Harry só assentiu se aproximando mais e segurando Niall pelo quadril, dançando de novo e levando Niall junto.

Não demorou nada para Harry puxar Niall para mais perto e beijar o menino.

Um simples e casto beijo.

Niall apenas suspirou depois e fechou seus olhos continuando a se deixar levar pela musica e por Harry que tinha enterrado seu rosto no pescoço de Niall.

Não demorou pra ele sentir alguém se aproximando por trás dele.

Ele não precisava abrir os olhos para saber quem era.

Niall só precisava respirar fundo e deixar os cheiros ao redor dele entrar por seu nariz para ele saber que estava literalmente em casa.

Um cheiro adocicado como canela e açúcar caramelizado, como cappuccino e bolo de maça, vinha da sua frente. Harry!

Um cheiro almiscarado, como uma mistura de bala de cereja, cigarro e perfume amadeirado vinha de trás dele. Zayn!

Um arrepio percorreu todo o seu corpo e mesmo sem querer ele se viu gemendo.

Não, ele não ia admitir, mais aquilo tudo estava sendo demais pra ele.

Pra sua cabeça, pra sua mente, pro seu corpo.

Ele estava deixando a musica levar seu corpo, pressionado entre outros dois. Com todos esses cheiros, todos esses sentimentos, todo esse calor que ele estava sentindo vir deles.  

Ele podia sentir a respiração de Harry e Zayn no seu pescoço, o cheiro deles e o calor dos seus corpos e aquilo estava se tornando muito para ele poder lidar.

Ele estava definitivamente excitado.

E não demorou muito pra ele sentir a necessidade de se livrar do que ele estava sentindo. Ele precisava de contato. Ele precisava de alivio pra pressão que vinha de dentro da sua boxer.

Ele precisava de algo, de alguma coisa.

Um gosto, um sentimentos, um alivio.

Niall então estendeu suas mãos em direção à cabeça de Harry e envolveu seus dedos entre os cabelos do menino, sentindo a maciez dos seus cachos e o toque suave deles contra seus dedos.

Então passou a fazer movimentos circulares contra o couro cabeludo do menino com as pontas dos dedos de uma mão e desceu a outra pelo seu pescoço em direção as suas costas, empurrando ele cada vez mais perto do seu corpo e sentindo os mesmos se encostarem, se fundirem no toque das partes de pele expostas.

Quando sua mão chegou à curva suave da bunda de Harry ele a desceu de uma vez, dando um aperto em uma das nadegas e empurrando o menino mais e mais perto de si.

Harry pareceu sentir seu estado e afastou um pouco o rosto do seu pescoço, se afastando e olhando nos seus olhos com uma expressão assustada pra logo depois um sorriso malicioso aparecer nos seus lábios.

Seus olhos pareciam ainda mais verdes de perto, ainda mais profundos, ainda mais cheios de sentimentos.

Era apenas o mais belo verde na sua frente, onde ele poderia mergulhar com os seus azuis e permanece ali pro resto da vida.

Harry mordeu seu lábio inferior um pouco e moeu seus quadris contra os de Niall, arrancando um gemido baixo e gutural do mesmo. “Harrry!”

O gemido parecia ter despertado Zayn atrás dele, por que em segundos Niall sentiu o calor do corpo do menino se afastando.

“Não!” Niall gemeu enquanto olhava por cima do ombro pra trás e tirava a mão da bunda de Harry indo ate a cintura de Zayn e puxando o menino de novo contra ele.

Ele esfregou sua bunda contra a virilha de Zayn conforme fincava suas unhas na cintura do menino e gemia.

Zayn apenas gemeu em resposta deixando seu rosto cair contra o ombro de Niall.

Niall olhou de novo pra frente só pra encontrar os olhos verdes de Harry com as pupilas dilatadas de desejo.

Ele podia sentir Harry ereto contra si e Zayn começando a se animar contra sua bunda.

E ele se sentia tão ligado, tão malditamente ligado.

Niall gemeu antes de sorrir e esmagar seus lábios contra os de Harry.

Um beijo seco e duro, cheio de tesão e necessidade. Um beijo que fez ambos suspirarem em suas bocas.

Não demorou pra Niall sentir a língua de Harry contra a sua boca. Ele apenas abriu mais ela e deixou que Harry dominasse o beijo, lambendo sua boca e saboreando o sabor do menino.

Depois que eles se separaram Niall acariciou a bochecha de Harry antes de fazer um pouco de esforço e se virar entre os corpos dos meninos.

Agora ele estava de frente pra Zayn, com Harry moendo contra sua bunda e beijando e mordiscando seu pescoço enquanto ele olhava nos olhos cheios de desejo de Zayn e se aproximava do menino.

Zayn o beijou mais suavemente do que Harry, mas mais profundo esfregando sua protuberância contra a de Niall e fazendo o menino gemer contra a sua boca.

Não demorou pra Niall sentir as mãos de Zayn acariciando seu peito e descendo em direção a sua boxer.

Eles continuaram se beijando ate Niall sentir a mão do menino por todo o seu comprimento por cima do tecido de sua boxer o fazendo gemer de novo.

Niall gostava da sensação do corpo de Zayn contra o dele, menos suave do que o do Harry, mais duro, mais quente!

E do calor da sua mão deslizando pelo seu pênis.

Da sensação de Harry se aproximando mais e o abraçando mais forte por trás moendo contra sua bunda, lenta e provocativamente.

Antes mesmo que ele desse conta à mão de Zayn estava dentro de sua boxer, envolvendo e acariciando seu pênis.

Zayn mantinha um movimento lento de vai e vem, passando seus dedos gentilmente pela cabeça dele, pela sua fenda e lubrificando ele com seu pré-gozo, esfregando lentamente sentindo todas as suas veias e toda a sua extensão, enquanto mantinha um movimento de seus próprios quadris contra sua coxa, esfregando sua protuberância do mesmo jeito que Harry fazia com a dele na sua bunda.

Harry beijava seu pescoço, mordia, chupava e deixava marcas que Niall tinha certeza que durariam semanas, enquanto suas mãos corriam por seu peito esfregando suas unhas contra sua pele, arranhando, sentindo, tocando.

E pra seu espanto não demorou muito pra ele perder o controle de vez e sentir o pé de sua barriga formigando, o calor descendo todo para lá e ele se viu gozando na mão de Zayn com um gemido alto.

O menino não demorou muito e veio logo também em suas boxers, beijando Niall profundamente e gemendo seu nome.

Harry veio logo depois nas suas boxers também, contra sua bunda, mordendo o ombro de Niall e quase furando sua pele e tirando sangue dali.  

Demorou um pouco pra eles recuperarem seus fôlegos e suas respirações voltarem ao normal, mais Niall estava feliz.

Ele nunca tinha imaginado fazer algo assim na sua vida, mais estava feliz entre seus meninos.

Como ele nunca achou que seria antes.

 

...

 

“Definitivamente, eu vou querer ver você vestido com essa camisola e com essa coroa, Irish Princess!” Louis disse conforme colocava a vasilha com o macarrão sobre a mesa.

“Largue mão de ser idiota Boo!” Niall resmungou sentando na cadeira em frente a Liam e começando a se servir do macarrão. “Só por que Liam não quis se vestir de coelhinho pra você, você acha que pode pegar no meu pé por isso?!”

“Hey! Me deixem fora disso!” Liam reclamou enquanto se servia de suco e começava a comer.

“Nem vem Li. Você esta me devendo por isso!” Louis disse serio olhando pra seu namorado. “E não há boquete no mundo que me faça esquecer isso.”

“Não foi o que você disse ontem.” Liam disse rindo conforme se lembrava da ultima noite.

“Me poupem dos detalhes.” Niall resmungou com a boca cheia. “Alias, onde se meteram?!”

“Nenhum dos seus negócios criança!” Louis disse irritado. “Cuide de seus namorados e suas fantasias sexuais que nós cuidamos dos nossos negócios.”

Niall parou de mastigar por uns minutos estudando seus amigos na sua frente.

Eles estavam escondendo alguma coisa dele e ele sentia o cheiro disso de longe.

Tinham demorado séculos pra voltar pra casa. E quando voltaram pareciam descansados e dispostos demais pra quem passou a noite de sabado, e a madrugada e manha de domingo na rua.

“O que diabos vocês aprontaram?!”

“Nada Niall. Apenas esqueça isso...” Liam resmungou enquanto acabava de comer seu macarrão.

Niall olhou de novo pros dois antes de apenas balançar a cabeça de desgosto e continuar comendo.

“Alias, onde estão seus namorados?!” Louis perguntou sorrindo. “A madrugada foi tão boa que você fez eles desmaiarem?!”

“Nenhum dos seus negócios também. Alias, se você soubesse metade do que aconteceu...”

“Não sei. Mais com certeza você vai me contar.” Louis disse sorrindo pro seu amigo.

“Vou pensar no seu caso.” Niall respondeu olhando desconfiado em direção a Louis. “Mais respondendo a sua pergunta, eles estão dormindo. Nós ficamos ate agora a pouco discutindo algumas coisas sobre nos três e fazendo outras coisas e eles acabaram de dormir.”

“Outras coisas?!” Louis perguntou com a sobrancelha levantada. “Isso envolve sexo, com certeza!” Disse rindo então.

“E você? Por que não foi dormir também?” Liam perguntou já sabendo a resposta de Niall.

“Obvio que ele veio comer antes, esse nosso pequeno esfomeado.” Louis respondeu por Niall.

“Oh, você me conhece tão bem.” Niall disse rindo enquanto se servia de mais macarrão. “Prioridades caros amigos. Todos temos que tê-las!”

 

...

 

Niall podia sentir o suor da mão de Harry contra a sua e ele não conseguia entender ainda por que todo o nervosismo do menino.

Bom, ele Harry e Zayn tinham passado domingo praticamente todo no quarto! Deitados no colchão entre dormir, conversar e trocar carinhos.

E foi depois que ele tinha avisado Harry de noite sobre ele ter que ir à padaria no outro dia pela manha que o menino pareceu ficar nervoso.

E ele só não conseguia entender por que.

Quanto mais próximo dela eles ficavam, mais Harry parecia piorar.

Ele e Zayn tinham se oferecido pra trazer Harry ate a padaria antes de cada um seguir seu caminho, Niall para seu primeiro dia na universidade e Zayn em busca de um novo emprego. E ele tinha aceitado mais do que na hora.

E agora Niall via que sim, aquela tinha sido uma ótima ideia, ou então, talvez nem ali o menino chegaria.

“Harry meu amor, você esta bem?!” Niall perguntou apertando levemente a mão de Harry enquanto eles atravessavam a rua em direção à padaria.

*Zayn tinha ficado no outro lado, comprando cigarro em um bar na esquina.

“Não!” Harry respondeu tremulo.

Niall então parou assim que eles chegaram à calçada e se virou ficando de frente a Harry e pegando suas mãos nas suas.

“Hei!” Ele disse procurando os olhos do menino com os seus. “Olhe pra mim.”

Harry levantou o olhar do chão e olhou timidamente nos olhos de Niall.

“Quer me dizer o porquê disso?!”

“Eu estou com medo!” Harry falou tão baixinho que Niall poderia ter imaginado ter ouvido aquilo.

“E por quê?!” Ele perguntou curioso.

“E se eles não gostarem de mim? Ou se eu não me der bem no emprego? Se eu estragar tudo e for uma merda?” Harry disse rapidamente enquanto fechava os olhos e balançava a cabeça como se para espantar as ideias que corriam por seus pensamentos.

“Agora, olha pra mim e me escuta bem senhor Styles!” Niall disse serio apertando mais as mãos do menino e fazendo-o olhar nos seus olhos. “Isso é a pior besteira que eu ouvi nos últimos dias.” Niall disse suspirando logo depois. “Todo mundo que te conhece simplesmente ama você. E você faz tudo com tanto amor sempre que vai ser impossível dar algo errado. Não é?!”

“Mais pode dar...” Harry murmurou como em negação com o que Niall tinha dito.

“Pode. Mais não vai! Eles te chamaram por que gostaram da sua entrevista, não é?! E bem, você mesmo me disse que tinha vontade de trabalhar com isso. E que outra oportunidade melhor de aprender do que começar de algum lugar?!” Niall viu os olhos de Harry brilharem com conhecimento de causa. “E no mais, se algo der errado, basta me ligar e eu venho te buscar e te levar pra casa.”

“Mais e as suas aulas?!”

“Primeiro de tudo, meus meninos e seu bem estar, e depois o resto.” Harry sorriu levemente com isso.

“Agora eu quero que você respire fundo e entre naquela padaria e faça todos te amarem!”

Harry sorriu mais ainda com isso, se aproximando de Niall e abraçando ele levemente pelo pescoço, trazendo seu nariz ate a bochecha do menino e esfregando o lugar suavemente enquanto sussurrava perto do seu ouvido.

“Eu já disse que te amo?”

“Hoje não!” Niall disse sorrindo carinhosamente.

“Então sim, eu te amo. Muito, muito mesmo!”

“Eu também te amo gatinho! Assim muito, muito mais.” Niall disse se afastando um pouco do menino apenas para beijar ele.

Um beijo calmo e simples. Nada mais do que um encostar de lábios, seguido de um aperto mais firme de Niall na cintura do menino mais novo e um pequeno gemido do mesmo em resposta.

“Ok pombinhos! Melhor a gente se apressar, ou vamos estar todos muito atrasados daqui a pouco.”

Os dois meninos sorriram um contra os lábios do outro assim que escutaram a voz de Zayn do lado deles.

Niall então se afastou um pouco de Harry e olhou pro menino do lado deles.

“Achei que tinha ido fabricar os cigarros pelo tanto que demorou.”

“Na verdade estava apenas mantendo a distancia pra ninguém me relacionar com vocês dois.”

“E por que disso?!” Niall perguntou revirando os olhos.

“Vocês estão fazendo uma cena em tanto pra uma segunda de manha.”

Niall apenas balançou a cabeça e se voltou em direção a Harry de novo.

“Lembre-se do que eu falei ok? E boa sorte!”

“Pra vocês também!” Harry disse beijando Niall e abraçando o menino de novo antes de se soltar e abraçar Zayn também!

“Mantenha um olho nele Z!” Harry disse beijando Zayn na bochecha pra depois se afastar em direção à porta da padaria acenando um tchau pros dois meninos.

Niall não pode deixar de observar com carinho seu namorado entrar na padaria todo sorridente.

E muito menos o mesmo menino do outro dia na porta da mesma observando ele.

O menino parecia interessado demais no que Niall estava fazendo, e em Harry.

Niall não quis admitir pra si mesmo, mais sentiu algo estranho na boca do estomago quando viu o olhar do menino na direção dele.

Ele já tinha sentido isso antes. E nunca tinha sido em boas situações.

 

...

 

Ele não ia mentir e dizer que não estava ansioso, ou nervoso com seu dia.

Sim, ele estava!

Tanto que fez Zayn ir com ele ate a porta da sua sala da primeira aula na universidade.

“Sabe, você poderia ter vindo com Louis e Liam se não queria vir sozinho.” Zayn disse pra ele assim que chegaram à mesma.

Niall olhou torto pra ele antes de soltar sua mão e esfregar a mesma no seu cabelo.

“Você sabe que não dava. Eu tinha prometido levar Harry ate a padaria.”

Ele disse resmungando enquanto via Zayn pegar um novo cigarro do maço e guardar o mesmo antes de acendê-lo.

“Não sei por que esta reclamando. Esta no contrato que namorados devem trazer seus parceiros em suas aulas.”

Zayn sorriu enquanto fumava lentamente. “Não me lembro de ter assinado contrato algum princesa.”

“Idiota!” Niall disse enquanto cruzava os braços na frente do seu peito e olhava aborrecido em direção ao outro menino.

Zayn só sorriu mais abertamente antes de pegar Niall pelo quadril com uma mão e puxar o menino em sua direção, abraçando o mesmo de lado enquanto continuava fumando.

Niall aproveitou pra apoiar sua cabeça no ombro do menino, enterrando seu nariz no pescoço do mesmo e respirando profundamente sentindo seu cheiro almiscarado.

“Eu nem sei por que estou nervoso.” Niall murmurou contra a pele do pescoço do menino enquanto esfregava seu nariz na mesma.

“Acho que todo mundo se sente assim quando esta dando grandes passos na vida.”

 

Zayn disse olhando em volta pros alunos que seguiam pelo corredor e nos que entravam na sala de aula, alguns dispensando mais atenção nele e em Niall do que ele queria.

“Mais eu não acho que você precise ficar assim. Vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver.”

 Zayn disse enquanto observava o que parecia ser um professor entrando na sala de aula.

“Acho que esta na hora de você entrar. Sim...”

Niall apenas olhou pra trás e concordou. Se afastando um pouco do menino conforme o mesmo jogava seu cigarro acabado fora e abraçava Niall mais forte pela cintura.

“Te vejo em casa mais tarde princesa!” Zayn disse então sorrindo e beijando Niall ternamente na boca.

Niall sorriu contra o beijo mordendo levemente o lábio inferior do menino e puxando antes de se separar totalmente do mesmo.

“Te amo!” Disse suspirando antes de dar outro leve beijo no menino e se separar de vez do mesmo.

“Também te amo!” Zayn disse antes do menino se virar e seguir seu caminho em direção à sala de aula.

Assim como Niall ia entrar na mesma alguém esbarrou nele fazendo sua mochila cair no chão.

Antes mesmo que Niall pudesse se abaixar pra ajuntar ela, uma mão já tinha feito isso.

E foi só quando Niall pegou a mochila e olhou pra pessoa que ele reconheceu os olhos azuis e o cabelo cor de mel.

O mesmo menino da padaria.

O mesmo que tinha olhado pra ele de forma estranha mais cedo.

O mesmo que tinha o visto beijando Harry e agora beijando Zayn.

E ele se perguntava o que o brilho estranho nos olhos do menino queria dizer.

 

...

 

Niall não conseguiu descobrir o que o brilho dos olhos do menino queria dizer, mais pelo menos descobriu seu nome: Luke!

E Luke parecia vir com uma penca de amigos com ele, assim como Niall.

Em menos de duas horas Niall foi apresentado a mais três meninos. Michael, Calum e Ashton.

Eles eram bons meninos ao que tudo indicava.

Estrangeiros no pais assim como Niall. Com a diferença de que estavam no pais a mais tempo do que ele.

Mais todos no mesmo curso.

Conforme passavam as aulas e o tempo Niall se viu mais a vontade com os meninos e consigo mesmo.

Ate a hora do almoço parecia que eles se conheciam há meses, o que facilitou pra Niall introduzir Liam e Louis no meio deles para o almoço.

E não foi nenhuma novidade eles se darem bem também.

Ate o final das suas aulas no meio da tarde Niall já tinha meninos os quais chamar de colegas na universidade e já estava envolvido com tudo o suficiente para se sentir bem, à vontade.

 

...

 

Depois que suas aulas do dia terminaram Niall se viu frente a frente com seu orientador da bolsa, se pondo a par de tudo o que teria que fazer para manter a mesma e todos os detalhes que isso envolvia.

Não era algo muito fora do normal realmente.

Se tratava de dar aulas pra algumas crianças durante algumas horas por três dias da semana.

Como Niall estava mais familiarizado com o violão e a guitarra era isso que ele ia ensinar em um primeiro momento.

Ele ensinaria em uma sala do campus mesmo. Pra crianças carentes de comunidades próximas dali.

Niall estava bem com isso. Era uma coisa que ele achava que poderia lidar com. E que iria trazer uma carga de experiência que seria não só útil como preciosa para ele quando estivesse formado e disposto a dar aulas em algum colégio.

 

...

 

Quando Niall conseguiu finalmente chegar ao apartamento deles estava exausto pra dizer o mínimo, e já era final de tarde.

Ele não queria admitir pra si mesmo, mais se o ritmo continuasse puxado assim ele tinha medo de não dar conta.

Era só o primeiro dia e ele já se sentia assim.

E ele se perguntava o que viria adiante.

Mais, também, se ele levasse em conta que estava desacostumado a tudo aquilo, poderia pensar que com o tempo ele e seu corpo iriam entrar de novo no ritmo e em dias ele estaria levando tudo mais tranquilamente.

Mais no momento, a única coisa que ele poderia pensar era que tudo doía.

Pra caralho!

Então ele apenas passou pela cozinha comendo um sanduiche e pegando uma maça pra ir em direção a seu quarto.

Se o silencio era um indicativo, ele era o único ainda no apartamento.

E no momento ele não se importava muito com isso.

Quando ele chegou ao seu quarto apenas jogou sua mochila no canto perto da parede e começou a tirar sua roupa deixando em um pequeno monte perto da mesma.

Só de boxer então ele seguiu em direção ao banheiro.

Só pra chegar ao mesmo e resolver encher a banheira.

E foi isso que ele fez.

Encheu a banheira de agua quente, roubou alguns sais de banho de Liam e colocou na agua antes de tirar sua boxer e se sentar dentro da mesma, se recostando pra trás e deixando a agua quente acalmar seus músculos cansados e tensos.

Ele estava mergulhado completamente na agua, apenas com seu pescoço e cabeça pra fora, sentindo uma das melhores sensações do mundo se perguntassem pra ele e praticamente ressonando quando ouviu a porta da frente bater.

“Gatinho?!” Niall sorriu ao ouvir a voz do seu namorado.

E ele podia dizer pela voz do menino que ele estava cansado.

“No banheiro amor!” Niall respondeu ainda sem abrir os olhos.

“Hummm... Parece estar bom ai dentro.” Niall se assustou com a voz mais perto dele do que ele podia imaginar.

Não a voz de Harry pra seu espanto.

E quando ele abriu os olhos deu de cara com Zayn parado de pé do lado da banheira olhando pra ele e sorrindo.

“Temos novidades!” Harry então apareceu atrás de Zayn, sorrindo enquanto abraçava o menino por trás e apoiava sua cabeça no seu ombro, olhando pra baixo em direção a Niall.

“Boas?!”

“Ótimas!” Zayn disse ainda sorrindo. “Consegui um emprego!”

“Espero que melhor do que o ultimo pelo menos.” Niall disse serio.

“Muito melhor! E...” Harry disse fazendo suspense. “Em um café ao lado da sua universidade.”

“Serio?!” Niall perguntou se sentando dentro da banheira fazendo a agua se movimentar rápido e respingando um pouco no chão do banheiro.

“Sim! E... Ao lado da livraria onde Harry vai trabalhar as tardes.”

“Uau!” Niall disse sorrindo cada vez mais. “Não acredito que vou poder ver vocês quando quiser.”

“Sim!” Harry disse sorrindo. “Estou tão feliz por isso!”

“Eu também gatinho! Muito!” Niall completou ainda sorrindo.

Ele não poderia estar mais feliz no momento.

E ali, ainda dentro da banheira, com Zayn e Harry do seu lado conversando e contando as novidades do dia deles para os outros ele se sentia em paz, como se nem todas as canseiras e dores do mundo fossem capazes de estragar seu dia se ele os tivesse perto de si.

Ele só esperava que as coisas se mantivessem assim.

Por um longo, longo tempo.


	14. All About Us!

__

_“_ _Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance. I'll spin you around, won't let you fall down. Would you let me lead, you can step on my feet. Give it a try, it'll be alright._  
The room's hush, hush, and now's our moment. Take it in feel it all and hold it. Eyes on you, eyes on me. We're doing this right.  
Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love.”

_**All About Us  – Owl City feat. He Is We** _

 

 

Louis observou a gota de suor deslizar pelo corpo suado de Liam de longe, indo da base do seu pescoço a curva da sua bunda, se perdendo entre a barra do seu calção e sua pele.

Ele imaginava como seria percorrer o mesmo caminho com sua língua.

Como seria lamber a pele suada de Liam e sentir seu gosto almiscarado na ponta da sua língua, como ele já tinha feito algumas vezes.

Como seria poder percorrer todo seu corpo suave e torneado com suas mãos.

Quando alguém esbarrou nele tentando entrar no banheiro pela porta ao lado de onde ele estava escorado e fazendo ele acordar de seus pensamentos impróprios pro local.

“Desculpe!” O jovem murmurou conforme entrava no banheiro e sumia da visão de Louis assim como os outros alunos seguiam seus passos e também entravam no banheiro.

Louis estava ali há uns quinze minutos mais ou menos, apenas observando Liam de longe dar lições de boxe na academia para seus alunos.

Suas aulas tinham terminado mais cedo e ele não deveria começar seus treinos ate amanha, então tinha aproveitado a oportunidade para vir buscar Liam no trabalho e leva-lo para casa.

Liam sorriu assim que percebeu Louis parado lá, recolhendo os últimos materiais e luvas e guardando antes de se aproximar de Louis e dar um leve beijo na sua boca.

“Hi!” Louis disse entre o beijo.

“Oi!” Liam respondeu sorrindo. “A que devo o prazer de sua visita?!”

“Vim buscar meu namorado e aproveitei para ver ele dando uma de suas famosas aulas.”

“Sim... Gostou do que viu?!”

“Muito! Ainda mais seu corpo suado sem camisa.” Louis disse pegando Liam pela cintura e puxando na sua direção, beijando ele na boca de novo.

“LIAM!” Liam deu um pulo conforme ouviu seu nome sendo chamado brusca e agressivamente.

Não era nenhuma novidade quando ele se virou e deu de cara com Carlos, o professor latino de capoeira.

Como que por instinto Liam colocou seu corpo entre Louis e o homem que se aproximava com uma cara de bravo.

“Sim.” Liam respondeu incerto.

“Olha, eu não me importo se você é uma bicha ou não. Mais não admito que fique se agarrando aqui dentro.” Carlos disse cara a cara com Liam, enquanto cutucava seu peito com o dedo. “Ouviu?!”

Assim como Liam ia responder Louis empurrou ele pro lado se colocando na frente do homem.

“Do que você o chamou?!” Louis perguntou com raiva borbulhando pelos olhos enquanto olhava pra cima para a cara do homem.

“De bicha, que é o que ele parece ser.” O homem respondeu ríspido. “E quem você pensa que é?!” Completou ele bufando.

“Homossexual! É isso que Liam é! Gay se preferir.” Louis disse fuzilando o homem com o olhar. “E eu sou o namorado dele!”

“Não vejo diferença nenhuma, já que todos dão o rabo mesmo!” Carlos disse dando de ombros. “E isso só faz de você outro veado.”

Louis sentiu seu sangue subir a cabeça conforme escutava o que o homem dizia, não aguentando e dando um soco no mesmo assim que ouviu a palavra veado sair da sua boca.

O homem cambaleou pra trás com a força do soco, olhando enfurecido logo depois pra Louis conforme segurava o queixo onde tinha sido atingido.

“O que diabos pensa que esta fazendo moleque?!”

“Você não tem o direito de me desrespeitar e muito menos meu namorado.” Louis disse entre dentes. “Lave sua boca antes de falar dele infeliz!”

“Você tem noção de com quem esta falando?!” O homem perguntou olhando friamente entre Louis e Liam que estava logo atrás dele imóvel, vendo o desenrolar da discussão e o tanto de gente que aquilo estava atraindo.

“Um imbecil homofóbico?!” Louis perguntou sorrindo debochadamente só pra levar um soco na bochecha logo depois.

Liam tinha impedido que ele caísse com o choque do soco segurando nas suas costas com os olhos arregalados.

“Meu tio é dono dessa academia e ele não vai ficar nada feliz em saber que tem um veado trabalhando aqui. Muito menos que ele trás seus namorados aqui. Ele vai despedir seu namoradinho assim que souber disso.” O cara completou enquanto Louis se recuperava do soco e voltava a encarrar o cara de frente.

“Bom, se ele fizer isso é por que não passa de outro imbecil!” Louis disse serio.

Carlos então se aproximou mais de Louis apontando com o dedo pro seu peito e o cutucando ali.

“Quem diabos você pensa que é nanico, pra me xingar?! É apenas mais um veado de merda que polui nosso mundo. Sua aberração!”

E antes que Louis soubesse o que estava acontecendo, o cara estava no chão desacordado e Liam estava esfregando sua mão direita.

“Idiota!” Liam disse com lagrimas nos olhos enquanto ainda esfregava sua mão dolorida do impacto com a cara do sujeito.

As pessoas ao redor apenas continuaram a olhar pra eles conforme Liam entrou no banheiro e saiu minutos depois com outra roupa e sua mochila.

Conforme Liam pegou na mão de Louis e começou a arrastar ele pra fora de lá, Carlos começou a acordar e estava sendo socorrido por o que parecia alunos dele.

Assim que Liam chegou perto da porta foi parado por outro homem. Homem este que Louis sabia que era o que tinha contratado Liam pra dar as aulas ali.

“Onde esta indo?!” O cara perguntou segurando o braço de Liam.

“Embora daqui! Não fico mais um segundo se quer nesse lugar. Se vocês não sabem respeitar as diferenças alheias não merecem o meu respeito e muito menos a minha dedicação aqui.” Liam disse enquanto encarrava o homem e puxava seu braço longe dele.

“Eu passo amanha ou depois buscar o que me devem.” Ele então completou conforme se afastava ainda puxando Louis com ele.

 

...

 

“Ainda não acredito que você o fez desmaiar com um soco!” Louis disse sorrindo enquanto via Liam esfregar sabonete pelo seu corpo.

“Eu ainda não acredito que passei por essa merda de novo.” Liam disse enquanto acabava de ensaboar suas pernas. “Achei que nunca mais ia passar por algo assim depois do segundo grau.”

Louis podia ouvir pela voz de Liam que ele estava triste, mais só pode ver suas lagrimas quando ele se virou na sua direção.

“Hey!” Louis disse conforme se aproximava e secava as lagrimas na bochecha de Liam. “Achei que já tinha superado isso!”

“É sempre a mesma merda Louis!” Liam disse entre lagrimas. “Quando as pessoas vão aprender a me respeitar pelo que eu sou? Quando eu vou poder ser apenas eu sem algum idiota estragar o meu dia?”

Louis se sentia desolado vendo seu namorado chorar a ponto de soluçar.

“Liam meu amor, esquece isso. Eles não valem seu tempo, ou suas lagrimas. São apenas mais imbecis que não aprenderam a ter respeito pelos outros e suas escolhas.” Louis disse enquanto entrava de roupa e tudo debaixo do chuveiro abraçando Liam e acariciando suas costas.

“Eu só queria que as coisas fossem diferentes, pelo menos uma vez.”

“Eu também.” Louis disse beijando seu pescoço. “Eu também meu amor.”

 

...

 

Liam tinha dormido chorando.

O que tinha desolado o coração de Louis mais ainda.

Ele amava tanto, mais tanto seu namorado que era como estivesse sangrando por ele.

Pelas suas lagrimas.

Pela sua dor.

Louis odiava como as pessoas eram imbecis às vezes quanto à sexualidade das outras.

Não tinha nada a ver com elas no fim das contas.

Por que ser tão idiotas a respeito de uma coisa que deveria ser tão simples e comum?

Alguns nascem homens gostando de mulheres, outros de outros homens.

Alguns nascem mulheres gostando de homens, outras de outras mulheres.

Mais no geral todos deveriam nascer com respeito, pelos outros e suas opções e decisões.

Não deveria ser algo questionável e sim apenas aceitável e respeitado.

A dor de Liam doía nele e não muito surpreendentemente em Niall, Harry e Zayn também.

Nenhum deles se sentia bem vendo a tristeza de Liam.

 

...

 

“Liam amor, acorde!” Louis murmurou no ouvido de Liam fazendo o menino mais novo se revirar no colchão.

“Não!” Liam resmungou enquanto virava o rosto pro outro lado e continuava dormindo.

“Amor, eu tenho uma surpresa pra você.” Louis disse de novo, dessa vez chacoalhando Liam. “Vamos acorde!”

“Eu não quero Louis!” Liam falou dessa vez parecendo mais acordado que antes. “Me deixe quieto!”

“Liam James Payne!” Niall entrou pela porta do quarto deles gritando e se jogando em cima do menino. “Levanta agora!”

“Ou?!” Liam resmungou se sentando e empurrando Niall de cima dele.

“Ou então eu vou transar com o seu namorado em cima da mesa da cozinha!” Niall disse levantando e puxando Louis pela mão em direção ao corredor e a cozinha.

“Você não faria isso!” Liam disse voltando a deitar e se tampando com o edredom.

“Faria?!” Disse um minuto depois colocando a cabeça pra fora do edredom de novo.

“Pode apostar nisso!” Ele ouviu Niall gritar pelo corredor. “Já viu o tamanho da bunda dele?!”

Liam então resmungou um xingamento enquanto levantava e saia em direção à cozinha apenas de cueca.

Mais o que ele encontrou lá não parecia em nada o que ele imaginava.

Ou invés de Niall e Louis se pegando na mesa da cozinha, a mesma estava posta pra cinco com uma bela e simples toalha e com flores e velas no centro.

“O que é isso?!” Liam perguntou enquanto observava Harry colocando uma lasanha no centro da mesa e depois se sentando entre Niall e Louis.

“O que esta parecendo?!” Zayn perguntou se aproximando então da mesa com uma garrafa de vinho e se sentando do outro lado de Niall. “Achou mesmo que eu e Harry íamos deixar Niall transar com o Louis?!” Perguntou então rindo.

“Vamos lá Liam! Sente-se! Nossa mesa e nossa família não esta completa sem você.” Niall disse enquanto apontava pra cadeira vazia na frente dele.

Liam não sabia o que dizer, ou o que fazer então apenas se sentou de cueca mesmo na cadeira e olhou pros rostos na frente dele olhando pra ele com um misto de preocupação, carinho e expectativa.

“Impressão minha ou aqui tem mais cadeiras do que eu me lembrava de a gente ter antes?!” Ele disse então, fazendo Niall e Harry começarem a rir, Louis olhar pra ele espantado e Zayn apenas balançar a cabeça.

 

...

 

“Eu queria fazer um brinde!” Niall disse de onde estava jogado no tapete da sala, entre Harry e Zayn.

“Com o que?! Você acabou de esvaziar a ultima garrafa de vinho que tinha!” Zayn resmungou apoiando sua cabeça no braço estendido de Niall.

“Deve ter mais alguma coisa por ai...” Ele completou tentando se levantar só pra cair sentado de novo.

“Não tem, eu já olhei!” Harry disse então antes de soluçar.

“Acho que a gente já bebeu o suficiente para uma terça feira normal.” Liam disse contra o pescoço de Louis onde estava deitado. “Temos aula amanha ainda! E trabalho... alguns!”

“Nem me lembra disso!” Harry resmungou triste, se levantando e sentando contra a parede.

“Algum problema Harry?!” Zayn perguntou olhando pro menino desconfiado.

“Nada que eu não de um jeito!” Harry respondeu baixinho, antes de completar um: “Eu acho!”

“Eu já te disse, se precisar é só me ligar.” Niall disse se levantando um pouco e colocando sua cabeça no colo de Harry.

“Eu sei! Vou lembrar disso!” Harry disse acariciando os cabelos de Niall.

“Posso tentar derrubar quem quer que seja que te incomode com um só soco também.” Niall disse serio, arrancando uma risada de Liam.

Liam riu tanto que logo os outros estavam sorrindo também, só pra de repente começar a chorar e soluçar alto.

Um olhou pro outro tentando entender o que estava acontecendo antes que Niall levantou e engatinhou ate onde Liam estava deitado chorando.

“Liam!” Niall disse puxando o menino e abraçando ele.

Liam apenas continuou chorando contra o ombro de Niall conforme o menino o abraçava cada vez mais forte e acariciava suas costas.

“Liam, lembra quando a gente se conheceu no colégio e você tinha saído como gay e alguns meninos estavam implicando com você?!” Niall perguntou conforme ouvia o choro de Liam acalmar.

“Sim.” Liam murmurou contra seu pescoço.

“Lembra o que eu te disse naquele dia?”

“Sim.” Liam repetiu.

“O que foi mesmo?!” Niall perguntou conforme o menino mais velho parava de chorar e se afastava de Niall enxugando suas lagrimas.

“Que daquele dia em diante eu não deveria mais me importar com a opinião de pessoas como aqueles meninos, por que eles não sabiam nada de mim e não poderiam dizer nada que fosse verdade.” Liam disse olhando nos olhos de Niall.

“E o que mais?!” Niall perguntou acariciando a bochecha de Liam com o polegar enquanto segurava seu rosto.

“Que você seria meu amigo dali em diante e não deixaria que nada mais daquilo me machucasse ou mudasse quem eu era.” Liam completou fungando.

“Sim. E sabe de uma coisa Liam?!” Niall perguntou sorrindo docemente pra Liam.

“Não. O que?!”

“Eu vou amanha mesmo mostrar pra esse infeliz que te fez chorar como um veado pode destruir um burro. E que com a minha família ninguém mexe!” Niall disse abraçando Liam de novo.

“E se eu ver você chorando por causa disso de novo, quem vai apanhar é você!” Disse então se afastando e sorrindo. “Estamos entendidos?!”

“Sim...” Liam disse então olhando pros meninos sentado em volta dele.

“Ótimo! Por que eu tenho um litro de tequila escondido em algum lugar na cozinha e eu preciso de você pra me ajudar a achar. Por que nos vamos beber e dançar!” Niall disse enquanto levantava e puxava Liam junto com ele.

“Dançar?!” Louis perguntou olhando pra Niall desconfiado.

“Por que não Boo?! Vamos comemorar.”

“O que exatamente?!” Louis perguntou se levantando enquanto Niall puxava Liam em direção à cozinha.

“Ainda não sei, mais vou descobrir algo.” Niall disse rindo enquanto procurava a bebida nos armários.

 

...

 

Já era quase meia noite e a musica ainda estava ligada conforme Liam e Louis dançavam abraçados de um lado e Niall dançava com Harry e Zayn de outro lado da minúscula sala deles.

A bebida já tinha terminado há algum tempo já.

Assim como Liam tinha parado de chorar e se lamentar e agora estava muito ocupado beijando Louis e sussurrando coisas no seu ouvido.

Niall aproveitou então que Harry tinha abraçado Zayn e estava meio dançando meio ressonando contra seu ombro, pra se afastar e ir ate a janela do apartamento pegar um pouco de ar.

Eles moravam no sexto ou sétimo andar, Niall não se lembrava bem no momento e não poderia ter menor importância isso agora, mais dali ele conseguia ver as pessoas andando na rua.

Uma ou outra família voltando pra casa de algum compromisso tardio. Enquanto conversavam animadas e pareciam se divertir.

Niall sentiu algo dentro de si romper assim que viu um casal andando de mãos dadas com um menino no colo do homem dormindo provavelmente.

*A essa altura Niall não tinha como ter certeza.

Ele então se lembrou de o que eles deveriam estar comemorando hoje.

Assim como ele se virou e olhou pros meninos dançando na sua frente.

“É hoje!” Niall disse então vendo a atenção dos meninos se voltarem pra ele.

“O que?!” Louis perguntou confuso.

“Hoje faz sete anos!” Niall disse apenas abaixando seu olhar.

“Oh!” Liam disse como se entendendo tudo.

“Eu sinto muito!” Zayn disse também, enquanto Harry olhava incerto para Niall.

“Esta tudo bem! Eu pensei sobre o que vocês me disseram esses últimos dias, principalmente Harry e...” Niall suspirou antes de continuar. “Acho que esta mais do que na hora de esquecer o que de ruim aconteceu nesse dia e apenas dar um novo sentido pra ele.”

“Niall, você não precisa fazer isso se não te fizer bem.” Louis disse olhando serio pra Niall.

“Não, eu quero fazer isso! Eu não posso ficar preso na morte deles pro resto da minha vida.” Niall disse conforme se aproximava de Harry e Zayn. “Eu não tive culpa do que aconteceu. E não tenho mais por que renegar meu aniversario por causa disso.”

“Ok! Se é isso que quer...”

“Eu só preciso fazer uma coisa antes.” Niall disse se virando e ficando de frente pra seus namorados. “E queria que vocês fossem comigo fazer isso.”

“Tudo que quiser.” Zayn disse pegando na mão de Niall e puxando ele na direção dos dois.

“Eu preciso de algo pra finalizar as coisas e preciso de vocês comigo.” Niall disse abraçando os dois meninos.

“Todos vocês!” Disse então se voltando em direção de Louis e Liam.

“Ok!” Liam disse sorrindo docemente em direção a Niall. “Como você mesmo disse antes... Nós somos uma família agora, e é pra isso que as famílias servem. Pra se apoiar e estarem juntas. Sempre! E para o que precisar!”

“Obrigada por isso!” Niall disse conforme os dois meninos se aproximavam também e entravam no abraço.


	15. Breathe Me!

__

_“_ _Ouch I have lost myself again. Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found, Yeah I think that I might break. I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe.  
Be my friend. Hold me, wrap me up. Unfold me. I am small, and needy. Warm me up, and breathe me.”_

_**Breathe Me  – Sia** _

 

 

Harry sentiu um arrepio estranho percorrer todo o seu corpo conforme ele acordou assustado de mais um de seus sonhos estranhos.

Ele tinha tido desses mais do que ele podia contar nos dedos nos últimos dias.

E isso estava deixando ele lentamente e gradativamente mais triste e assustado.

Normalmente eles começavam com algo bom e terminavam de alguma forma com Harry sozinho, abandonado em algum lugar, chorando.

Coisas que ele obviamente sentia muito medo de se tornarem real de fato.

Ele então se virou no colchão buscando Niall para abraçar.

Ele sempre melhorava de seus sonhos ruins, se acalmava e conseguia dormir de novo depois de abraçar seu namorado.

Mais a única coisa que ele conseguiu encontrar dessa vez foi um vazio entre ele e Zayn no colchão.

Zayn dormia profundamente e calmamente, sem parecer dar conta de que Niall não estava na cama.

Nenhuma novidade na verdade. Zayn tinha um sono pesado demais pra tomar conta de si mesmo.

Harry sabia que Zayn estava exausto dos últimos dias de trabalho, ele sabia como a semana não tinha sido fácil pra nenhum deles e a única coisa que ele não queria e não iria fazer era estragar o sono do seu melhor amigo.

Ele então apenas levantou o mais silenciosamente possível e procurou Niall no banheiro, apenas para encontrar o mesmo vazio.

Então ele saiu pelo corredor em direção à sala/cozinha e nada de Niall lá também.

Ele sentiu seu coração pesar, sabendo que Niall provavelmente não estava no apartamento.

E entre a curiosidade de saber onde Niall tinha se metido e o medo da resposta, Harry apenas fez uma xicara de chá pra si e sentou sobre o balcão que dividia a cozinha da sala.

Ele não iria conseguir dormir agora, e não mais apenas por causa do sonho e sim por causa de Niall.

E nem mandar uma sms ele poderia, visto que o telefone do menino estava sobre o balcão. E isso deixava obvio que Niall não queria ser atrapalhado, estivesse fazendo o que fosse.

Harry estava na metade da xicara de chá quando viu Liam sair do seu quarto e ir em direção de onde ele estava sentado.

“Deixa eu adivinhar... Niall sumiu também!” Liam perguntou enquanto se sentava do lado de Harry no balcão.

“Sim!” Harry gemeu frustrado enquanto tomava mais um gole de seu chá.

“Não sei por que ainda me dou o trabalho de me preocupar.” Liam resmungou. “Louis sumiu também, e eu apostaria uma perna que sei exatamente onde eles se meteram.”

Harry olhou pra Liam então. “Serio?! E onde seria isso?!”

Liam ia começar a responder quando a porta do apartamento foi aberta por um Niall e um Louis muito sorridentes.

Ambos estavam segurando suas risadas da pior forma possível enquanto tentavam entrar no apartamento sem fazer barulho.

Assim que eles conseguiram se colocar pra dentro e fechar a porta, viraram e congelaram no lugar com a visão de Harry e Liam sentados no balcão na penumbra.

“Então...” Liam disse pulando de cima do balcão e indo em direção dos dois. “Alguma coisa que queiram nos contar?!”

“Não exatamente!” Louis disse sorrindo disfarçado. “Na verdade, eu estou com tanto sono!” Disse então forçando um bocejo enquanto passava rapidamente por Liam em direção ao quarto deles.

“Louis William Tomlinson você não vai escapar disso tão fácil assim!” Liam esbravejou seguindo o menino mais velho pelo corredor.

Harry sorriu vendo os dois meninos interagirem antes de fecharem a porta do quarto deles e delimitarem sua discussão ao ambiente.

“Algum motivo especial para vocês sumirem no meio da madrugada de sexta feira, vestidos de preto, com toucas e afins e voltarem gargalhando desse jeito!” Harry perguntou enquanto via Niall tentando passar por ele e seguir em direção ao quarto.

“Algum motivo especial para o senhor estar apenas de cueca sentado no balcão da cozinha a essa hora da madrugada tomando chá?” Niall disse enquanto se enfiava entre as pernas do menino mais novo e segurava na sua cintura.

“Não tente mudar o foco da conversa senhor Horan!” Harry disse com a testa franzida vendo Niall apenas sorrir em troca.

“Podemos dormir agora e deixar isso para amanha!” Niall disse enquanto encostava sua testa contra o peito do menino mais novo. “Eu estou tão cansado e ainda tenho aula amanha cedo!”

“Tudo bem!” Harry respondeu enquanto afagava seus cabelos tingidos. “Mais não pense que vai fugir disso.”

“Nunca!” Niall disse enquanto levantava o olhar e então a cabeça e beijava Harry ternamente na boca.

“Algum motivo especial para estar acordado?!” Niall perguntou enquanto ajudava Harry a descer do balcão e levava o mesmo em direção ao quarto.

“Senti sua falta.” Harry respondeu baixinho enquanto sorria carinhosamente.

“Motivo bom o suficiente para mim!” Niall então respondeu antes de beijar de novo seu namorado e entrar no quarto fechando a porta atrás de si.

 

...

 

Harry estava ocupado amassando uma massa de biscoitos amanteigados e cantando uma canção qualquer em seu trabalho enquanto pensava em Niall e no que tinha acontecido de madrugada.

Eles tinham acordado atrasados graças ao fato e tiveram que se apressar para chegar na hora tanto em seus trabalhos como na universidade, fato esse que impediu Harry de descobrir por que Niall e Louis tinham sumido.

Algo no interior de Harry dizia que eles tinham aprontado alguma coisa e que tinha muitas possibilidades de ter a ver com o que aconteceu com Liam no antigo trabalho dele.

De fato, Liam não teve sorte quando foi buscar o que deviam a ele na academia.

Eles se recusaram a pagar qualquer coisa, já que Liam tinha agredido um dos outros professores antes de sair de lá.

Motivo o suficiente para eles para demiti-lo por justa causa.

Como se ele já não tivesse deixado bem claro de que não iria mais trabalhar no lugar.

Enfim... Liam ainda estava procurando outra coisa com o que trabalhar.

E os meninos tinham deixado bem claro o desejo de se vigar dos caras, mesmo Liam insistindo para deixar para lá e não se envolverem em problemas.

Harry pedia a deus que eles não tivessem feito nada idiota o suficiente para se arrependerem depois enquanto abria a massa delicadamente e usava uma forma de estrela para dar formato aos biscoitos.

Ele estava tão distraído em seu trabalho que demorou pra perceber o menino parado perto da porta que dava para frente da padaria, escorado olhando para ele.

“Oh! Desculpe, eu não percebi você ai!” Harry disse enquanto buscava uma forma e colocava os biscoitos sobre a mesma para assar depois. “Precisa de alguma coisa?!”

“Bem, não exatamente...” O menino respondeu sorrindo em direção a Harry. “Eu só queria conversar um pouco com você”.

Harry ainda não tinha se acostumado inteiramente com o menino.

Ele pouco estava ali enquanto Harry estava trabalhando e Harry sabia que era por que ele tinha aulas nesse período, junto com Niall.

Mais todas as vezes que por algum motivo o menino estava ali no mesmo horário que ele, gastava muito tempo olhando para ele como se ele fosse uma pintura em um museu ao um pôster na parede.

Harry não entendia os olhares do menino para ele e não tinha certeza se queria entender um dia também.

Luke, com K como Harry aprendeu no segundo ou terceiro dia trabalhando ali, era o filho do dono da padaria e junto com sua irmã mais nova e seu pai tomavam conta do lugar há algum tempo.

Nem ele e nem a irmã tinham muito jeito com a parte da cozinha da padaria, por isso o pai deles tinha contratado e ensinado Harry a lidar com algumas coisas ali.

Harry não negava que em uma semana trabalhando ali tinha aprendido mais do que meses em seu antigo emprego em sua antiga cidade.

Ele gostava do seu trabalho e do lugar, mais não dos olhares de Luke na sua direção.

Eles deixavam Harry desconfortável e muito consciente de si mesmo para ser uma coisa boa.

“Sobre o que você quer conversar?!” Harry perguntou enquanto acabava de moldar a massa e amassava o resto dela para repetir a operação antes de por eles assarem.

“Você esta gostando do trabalho?!” Luke perguntou enquanto mexia na barra da sua camiseta e olhava para Harry por entre seus cílios.

“Sim.” Harry sorriu pensando em como se sentia bem fazendo o que gostava. “Eu me sinto bem aqui.”

“Você parece bem feliz!” Luke completou olhando fixamente enquanto Harry trabalhava.

“Sim, eu estou!” Harry sorriu enquanto pensava em como Niall tinha o chamado há uns dias atrás. “Niall disse que eu parecia uma pequena bola de felicidade ambulante.”

“Niall e você estão juntos?!” Luke perguntou mudando completamente de expressão e assunto.

“Sim!” Harry respondeu olhando confuso pro menino. “Achei que era bem obvio isso, já que ele me traz todo dia pro trabalho e me beija antes de ir pra universidade.”

“Sim, bem... o menino do topete e das tatuagens o leva todo dia ate a sala de aula e beija ele antes de ir embora também.” Luke disse com um careta olhando para Harry. “Talvez Niall tenha mais namorados do que você pensa.”

Harry bufou com as palavras do menino.

Ele sabia que algum dia isso aconteceria, mais não achou que isso viria de uma pessoa tão próxima, ou que convivia tanto com eles como Luke.

“Bem, caso você não saiba.” Harry respondeu enquanto se virava e colocava os biscoitos no forno. “Niall e eu namoramos, assim como Niall e Zayn namoram. Não existe nenhum outro namorado ou segredo entre nós.”

“Oh!” Luke tinha um brilho estranho nos olhos quando Harry virou para encarar o menino. “Eu não achei que Niall fosse idiota a esse ponto.”

“Como?!” Harry perguntou assustado com a coragem do menino em xingar seu namorado na sua frente.

“Eu achei que ele poderia estar te traindo ao algo assim. Agora, tendo você ele ainda assim decidiu namorar outro garoto? Isso pra mim é idiotice! Por que você se submete a isso?!”

“Eu não me submeto a nada e Niall não é idiota!” Harry disse serrando seus punhos tentando segurar a raiva que começava a borbulhar dentro de si. “Eu amo Niall. E não me importo com a relação dele com Z.”

“Você deveria se dar mais valor.” Luke disse se aproximando de Harry conforme o menino parecia estático no lugar. “Dar chance para uma pessoa que te ame de verdade e não que jogue duplamente.”

“Alguém como você?!” Harry perguntou entre dentes estudando o menino na sua frente. “Você nem me conhece de verdade!”

“Mais poderia te dar muito mais do que ele poderia tentar te dar durante sua vida toda!” Luke disse se aproximando cada vez mais, fazendo Harry se afastar ate sentir a pia atrás de sua bunda.

“Você não sabe o que esta dizendo!” Harry grunhiu olhando furiosamente em direção do menino.

“Niall não pode amar duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo, ou da mesma forma. Ele esta te enganando, enganando Zayn ou a si mesmo!” Luke disse ficando a apenas alguns passos de Harry antes de parar de andar. “Ele vai se cansar um dia. E te deixar, como um brinquedo usado que ficou velho e chato.”

“Cala a boca!” Harry disse tentando segurar suas lagrimas enquanto sentia seu corpo tremer.

“Você deveria pensar nisso Harry! Deveria me dar uma chance. Eu posso te dar o mundo!” Luke disse se aproximando e agarrando Harry pela cintura puxando ele contra seu corpo e beijando o menino a força.

Harry juntou toda a sua força conforme colocava as mãos no peito do menino e o empurrava pra longe de si, dando um tapa na sua bochecha assim que conseguiu se afastar.

“Nunca mais toque em mim!” Harry disse enquanto limpava sua boca com a manga de seu casaco.

“Harry...” Luke estava com os olhos arregalados e a mão na bochecha onde Harry tinha acertado.

“Não!” Harry disse conforme tirava seu avental e se afastava do menino em direção a suas coisas e a porta de saída. “Só... não!”

 

...

 

Harry não tinha noção de quanto tempo tinha passado desde que chegou ao apartamento, nem de quantas lagrimas tinha derramado.

Ele se sentia entorpecido e inútil jogado contra o colchão sentindo suas lagrimas descerem pelo seu rosto e molharem seu travesseiro.

No meio do caminho, entre lagrimas, soluços e passos rápidos ele tinha ligado para Niall e tentado contar pra ele o que tinha acontecido, sem muito sucesso.

Mais Niall tinha prometido vir pra casa assim que desligasse.

E foi isso que ele fez!

Assim que ele chegou ao apartamento e encontrou Harry sobre o colchão chorando seu coração se partiu.

Ele nunca tinha visto Harry chorar daquele jeito antes.

“Gatinho!” Niall disse conforme se deitava de frente para Harry no colchão.

Harry se jogou contra Niall assim que viu quem era, abraçando o menino apertado e chorando contra seu pescoço.

E assim eles ficaram por horas.

Harry apenas chorando incontrolavelmente enquanto Niall tentava acalmar ele com beijos suaves no seu pescoço e rosto e palavras doces em seu ouvido.

Depois de um tempo Harry dormiu e Niall se viu abraçando o menino mais perto e suavemente acariciando suas costas enquanto cantava suavemente uma canção de ninar e observava o menino dormir contra seu peito.

Harry parecia um pouco com ele quando descobriu sobre a morte de seus pais.

Ele tinha chorado horas, apenas para dormir chorando e acordar para chorar novamente.

Ele tinha ficado dias assim.

Ele nunca tinha se sentido tão mau quanto daquela vez.

Seu coração tinha se quebrado em milhares de pedacinhos e concerta-lo não foi tarefa fácil, pra nenhum dos envolvidos.

Niall não queria que uma coisa assim acontecesse com seu namorado.

Ele preferia se ver mal de novo a ver o menino sofrendo e chorando daquela maneira.

 

...

 

Em algum momento Niall tinha dormido também, só acordando quando Zayn beijou suavemente sua boca e seu rosto ate acorda-lo.

Harry ainda dormia contra seu peito e Zayn tinha uma expressão estranha no rosto.

“Podemos conversar?!” Zayn murmurou contra seu ouvido tentando fazer Niall entender sem acordar Harry.

Niall assentiu enquanto deslizava suavemente para o lado e colocava Harry contra seu travesseiro tentando levantar do colchão sem acordar o menino.

Logo que ele conseguiu foi em direção ao banheiro com Zayn atrás de si.

Ele precisava desesperadamente mijar.

“Michael me contou o que pode ter acontecido com Harry!” Zayn disse enquanto fechava a porta e se escorava na mesma vendo como Niall levantava a tampa da privada e começava a mijar.

“Sim...” Niall disse olhando na direção do menino. “Então vocês sabem mais do que eu. Harry não fez mais do que chorar depois que eu cheguei aqui.”

Niall sabia que Michael trabalhava no mesmo café em que Zayn, e também que o menino era o melhor amigo de Luke que era filho do dono de onde Harry trabalhava de manha.

De certa forma ele não se espantava em o menino saber o que tinha acontecido.

“O que foi então?!” Niall perguntou enquanto fechava o vaso e soltava descarga, virando em direção a pia para lavar sua mão, seu rosto e seus dentes.

E foi isso que ele fez enquanto Zayn explicava de uma forma resumida o que tinha acontecido entre Harry e Luke.

“Eu não acredito que ele fez isso!” Niall murmurou furioso enquanto tentava enxaguar seus dentes e se secar. “Imbecil!”

Niall então se voltou em direção à banheira e fechou a mesma ligando a agua fracamente enquanto se virava em direção a Zayn.

“Eu não me surpreendo com isso! Eu vi na cara dele que ele tinha alguma coisa acontecendo dentro de si em relação ao Harry.”

Niall então se aproximou puxando Zayn da porta em sua direção e abraçando o menino mais velho.

“Ele estava tão mau Z. Nunca tinha visto ele assim. Quebrado e tão indefeso!” Niall murmurou contra o pescoço de Zayn.

“Eu imagino!” Zayn disse enquanto acariciava a cintura de Niall. “Eu o vi quebrar uma vez assim e não foi nada bonito de ver.”

“Serio?!” Niall disse se afastando de Zayn.

“Sim, quando sua irmã morreu.” Zayn disse enquanto acariciava os cabelos de Niall pra trás, tirando eles da frente dos seus olhos e empurrando pra cima.

“E o que fez ele ficar melhor?!” Era só isso que ele queria. Que Harry ficasse bem.

“Carinho, tempo, paciência e chocolate.” Zayn disse enquanto se aproximava e beijava Niall suavemente na boca. “Ele precisa de alguém que o abrace, o proteja e diga que vai ficar tudo bem!”

“Ok! Você vai e compra chocolate e eu cuido do resto!” Niall disse sorrindo para Zayn, que apenas retribuiu o sorriso e concordou.

“Tudo bem por mim!”

 

...

 

Acordar Harry não tinha sido tão complicado, agora o fazer levantar e entrar na banheira sim.

Niall sofreu ate conseguir que Harry pelo menos se sentasse no meio da banheira, triste e quieto.

Ele estava com suas pernas encolhidas contra seu peito, enquanto abraçava elas e escorava sua cabeça nos joelhos.

Niall tinha se ajoelhado do lado da banheira e depois de lavar o corpo do menino se concentrava agora em lavar seu cabelo.

“Eu não me importo pelo que aconteceu Gatinho!” Niall disse enquanto esfregava o shampoo nos cabelos do menino. “Ele não estava certo em nada do que ele disse!”

Harry olhou para Niall serio e intrigado.

“Como sabe o que ele disse?!” Ele perguntou olhando Niall nos olhos.

“Eu não sei tudo, mais o básico e ainda assim sei que ele não esta certo!” Niall disse enquanto via a espuma tomar conta da cabeça do menino.

“Ele não sabe o que se passa no meu coração Harry. E muito menos com nossa vida!” Ele completou enquanto pegava o chuveirinho e passava a enxaguar o cabelo do menino.

“Eu te amo! Mais do que pensei que seria possível amar alguém um dia. Mais do que jamais eu vou amar alguém um dia!”

“Mais do que o Zayn?!” Harry perguntou enquanto olhava curioso em direção a Niall.

“Não! Mais o amor que eu sinto por vocês dois é diferente. Não teria como comparar uma coisa com a outra. Eu amo os dois. Com todo o meu ser.” Niall disse enquanto parava de enxaguar Harry e olhava nos seus olhos.

Harry apenas abaixou seu olhar e voltou a olhar para o fundo da banheira na sua frente.

“Harry, se você não esta confortável com o que a gente esta fazendo, é só dizer e a gente dá um jeito de mudar as coisas.” Niall disse suspirando enquanto desligava a agua e se afastava em busca da toalha. “Eu só quero ver você feliz!”

Harry olhou Niall parado ao lado da banheira com uma toalha esperando para seca-lo e sorriu.

“Não é esse o problema.” Disse então enquanto se levantava e deixava Niall secar seu corpo.

“Então qual é?!”

“Eu tenho tido o mesmo sonho a varias noites e, bem... eu não quero que isso aconteça!”

“Que tipo de sonho?!” Niall perguntou enquanto secava os cabelos do menino mais novo.

“Você conhecia uma menina, se apaixonava e ia embora com ela. Me deixando sozinho para trás.” Harry disse envergonhado enquanto fitava o chão na sua frente.

“Harry...” Niall gemeu frustrado enquanto erguia o rosto do menino com sua mão. “Isso nunca vai acontecer gatinho!”

Niall então olhou bem nos olhos de Harry. “Ouviu?! Isso nunca vai acontecer, eu prometo isso.”

Harry sorriu com as palavras de Niall. “Promessa?!”

“De dedinho!” Niall disse estendendo o dedo mindinho para o menino, que pegou com o seu.

“Agora sai dai e vai se vestir por que eu acho que tem uma surpresa te esperando na cozinha.”

 

...

 

“Bom, não era bem disso que eu estava falando!” Niall disse assim que entrou na sala do apartamento com Harry atrás de si e deram de cara com Luke, Michael, Ashton e Calum ali.

Harry gemeu de frustração enquanto se escondia atrás de Niall.

“Posso saber o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?!” Niall perguntou olhando para os meninos que pareciam muito pouco a vontade com Louis, Liam e Zayn em volta deles também.

“Luke veio aqui para se desculpar pela idiotice que ele fez!” Michael disse enquanto empurrava seu amigo um pouco mais pra frente. “E o resto de nós veio apenas trazer a matéria que você perdeu hoje e se certificar de que ele não ia fazer outra idiotice.”

“Sim!” Calum concordou enquanto puxava alguns papeis da sua mochila e empurrava na direção de Niall.

“Obrigada!” Niall agradeceu pegando eles enquanto olhava para os meninos ainda serio.

“E quanto a você Luke?!” Niall disse então se virando e olhando fixamente para o menino.

“Sim, Luke!” Michael disse enquanto segurava o braço do menino.

“Eu queria pedir desculpas ao Harry! Dizer que eu fui estupido e bem, ele não precisa se preocupar que o trabalho ainda é dele e eu nunca mais vou perturbar ele lá!” Luke murmurou ainda com a cabeça baixa.

“Sim, ele vai deixar de ser um pau no cu e vai cuidar um pouco mais da sua própria vida de agora em diante!” Michael completou olhando entre Niall, Zayn e Harry. “Pode deixar que eu vou me certificar disso!”

“Ok!” Niall disse sentindo Harry relaxar um pouco mais atrás dele enquanto apoiava sua cabeça no seu ombro e olhava em direção aos meninos também.  “O que diz Harry?!”

“Desde que ele fique longe de mim, tudo bem!” Harry disse enquanto olhava o menino com os olhos cheios de raiva.

“Eu prometo!” Luke disse olhando rapidamente em direção a Harry só pra baixar mais rápido ainda seu olhar quando viu Niall olhando pra ele com raiva também.

“Então eu vou aproveitar que estão todos aqui e esclarecer algumas coisas.” Niall disse enquanto puxava Harry para seu lado o abraçando pela cintura e puxava Zayn do seu outro lado abraçando ele também do mesmo jeito. “Eu namoro os dois sim! Os dois são meus. Ninguém tem nada a ver com isso além de nós mesmos e... se eu ver qualquer um que seja encostar um dedo se quer neles, eu juro que vai se arrepender amargamente por isso. Estamos entendidos?!”

“Sim!” Os meninos responderam em coro meio assustados pelo jeito de Niall enquanto Louis e Liam começaram a rir descontrolavelmente.

“Eu se fosse vocês faria mesmo o que ele disse!” Liam disse entre risos.

“Ou então protejam suas vidraças!” Louis completou. “Nunca se sabe quando pessoas vestidas de preto podem aparecer de madrugada e quebrar todas elas a base de pedradas!”

 


	16. 3 Things!

__

_“_ _There are three things I do when my life falls apart. Number one: I cry my eyes out and dry up my heart. Not until I do this will my new life start._

_[…]_

_Oh, the second thing I do is: I close both of my eyes. And say my thank you's to each and every moment of my life. I go where I know the love is and let it fill me up inside. Gathering new strength from sorrow. I'm glad to be alive._

_[…]_

_Well, the third thing that I do, now, when my world caves in. Is I pause, I take a breath and bow and I let the chapter end. I design my future bright, not by where my life has been._

_[…]_

_Things are looking up. Love is still the answer I'm relying on.”_

_**3 Things  – Jason Mraz** _

 

 

Algumas coisas que acontecem, em certos momentos na vida da gente, tem o poder de marcar e modificar ela inteira a partir dali.

Se você parar e pensar bem, o que faz de você o que é hoje, é tudo aquilo que você já fez e viveu antes na sua vida.

São as escolhas, erradas ou certas, que você fez em algum momento.

São as atitudes, erradas ou certas, que você tomou em determinado ponto.

É um resumo de tudo, absolutamente tudo, o que aconteceu com base no que você fez ou deixou de fazer.

Algumas vezes, você perde muito tempo pensando em todos os _‘e se’_ possíveis.

Os que fariam toda a diferença.

Os que mudariam tudo.

Os que fariam sua vida totalmente diferente.

Niall não estava muito longe disso.

Ele sabia que já tinha perdido muito tempo da sua vida pensando no que seria hoje, se ele não tivesse tomado às decisões e atitudes que tomou quando era mais novo.

O que teria acontecido com sua vida _‘se’_ :

Seu pai não tivesse perdido tanto o interesse na sua vida a ponto de ter procurado refugio em outra mulher, em outra família?

Se sua mãe não tivesse descoberto e passado os próximos anos da sua vida entre se martirizar, culpar seu pai e ele por todas as desgraças da sua vida e tentar salvar um casamento deteriorado e perdido?

Se eles não tivessem envolvido seus problemas em volta do álcool e de brigas intermináveis?

Se eles não tivessem gastado tudo o que tinham em termo de dinheiro e propriedades nisso?

Se eles tivessem pensando um pouco mais nos seus filhos antes de fazer as coisas que faziam?

Se ele tivesse de alguma forma sido um filho melhor?

Se talvez ele fosse mais parecido com seu irmão?

Se ele tivesse tomado atitudes diferentes frente a tudo aquilo?

Se não tivesse saído naquele dia fatídico e ido naquela festa?

Se não tivesse se tornado um fardo pro seu irmão jovem e cheio de sonhos (que não incluía ele), e sem dinheiro?

_E se?!_

_E se..._

_E se._

Ele precisava deixar tudo o que aconteceu com ele no passado, pra trás e seguir em frente sem aquele peso absurdo o puxando pra baixo.

O enterrando sob coisas que aconteceram a muito tempo e que não tinham mais volta.

Nada do que ele fizesse poderia mudar o que tinha acontecido.

_Nada!_

Ele precisava esquecer e mudar.

Dar um fim naquilo.

Ele sabia que só assim ele estaria livre para o que a vida estava planejando pra ele.

Foi pensando nisso que ele planejou fazer algumas coisas que ele achava que seriam essenciais pra isso.

 

...

 

“Ok! Me explica de novo por que a gente esta parado no meio desse cemitério absurdamente grande e assustador, em uma tarde de sábado, quando poderíamos estar fazendo algo mais interessante.” Louis resmungou conforme observava Niall andando na frente deles como se procurasse por algo diferente de túmulos e mais túmulos.

“Como o que?! Sexo?!” Niall bufou conforme olhava em volta de onde estavam. “Você e Liam fizeram bastante isso ontem à noite pra você estar nesse mau humor do cão Boo.”

“Cala a boca Niall!” Liam disse dando um tapa no braço do menino menor.

Niall gemeu de dor protestando. “O que?! Estou mentindo por acaso?!”

“Isso não vem ao caso!” Liam disse irritado. “Você sabe como o Louis fica quando esta sem aquelas coisas.”

Niall olhou pros seus amigos, quando a realização de sobre o que Liam estava falando bateu sobre ele.

_Os remédios._

Ele então apenas abaixou a cabeça e suspirou. “Eu sei. Me desculpem.”

“Tudo bem!” Louis sorriu levemente com um brilho de tristeza no olhar, antes de bufar de novo e jogar suas mãos pra cima como em derrota. “Agora diz de novo o que estamos fazendo aqui, por favor.”

“Primeiro de tudo Louis, esse é o Woodlawn Cemetery e tem uma porção de pessoas famosas enterradas aqui. Mais respeito com o lugar.” Niall disse vendo seu amigo mais velho gemer de desgosto com suas palavras e soltar um grunhido de “Grandes coisas!” antes de continuar.

“Segundo, eu disse que precisava fazer algo pra finalizar as coisas e pedi pra virem comigo. Vocês concordaram. Então...”

“Se bem me lembro, eu estava bêbado naquele dia...” Louis resmungou dando alguns passos pra se afastar de uma velha lapide que parecia abandonada. “E você não disse que isso ia incluir um lugar assim.”

“Assim como?!” Zayn perguntou conforme se aproximava dos outros com Harry andando atrás de si.

“Grande, assustador e... morto!” Louis respondeu conforme parava mais perto de Liam agarrando seu braço.

“Esse lugar é fantástico!” Harry disse enquanto parava do lado de Zayn e perto dos outros.

“Sim!” Zayn suspirou. “Tão calmo e cheio de arte!”

“Ah, vocês devem estar de zoação com a minha cara!” Louis resmungou conforme olhava pros dois.

“Louis! Isso é um cemitério. É obvio que seria ‘morto’ e grande. E ele não é de jeito nenhum assustador. É lindo!” Harry disse enquanto procurava Niall com os olhos.

O loiro tinha se afastado atrás de algo que ninguém ao certo sabia o que era.

“Pra mim é assustador!” Louis resmungou.

“Só por que esta cheio de pessoas mortas? Bobagem. Os mortos não fazem mal a ninguém.” Zayn disse andando entre as lapides e indo na direção de onde Niall tinha sumido.

“Isso é o que você pensa!” Louis disse seguindo Liam de perto pelo mesmo caminho.

“Amor, eu acho que você esta assistindo muito The Walking Dead.” Liam disse sorrindo enquanto parava ao lado dos outros meninos vendo Niall agachado perto de uma enorme arvore no meio do cemitério.

O lugar não era em nada assustador para os outros.

 Apenas Louis parecia afetado e com medo.

Era tudo gramado verde e brilhante, com inúmeras lapides espalhadas entre as enormes arvores.

Algumas em ótimo estado, outras nem tanto.

E em alguns lugares os túmulos pareciam mais obras de arte cheias de estatuas e grandes construções.

Tudo muito calmo e belo.

“Niall?!” Zayn perguntou se aproximando mais de Niall. “O que você esta fazendo?”

Niall estava agachado perto da arvore enquanto colocava algumas velas, em pé, perto dela e acendia as mesmas.

“Eu tive que reconhecer os corpos dos meus pais depois do acidente!” Niall disse ao invés de responder o que o outro menino tinha perguntado.

Os meninos se entreolharam antes de se aproximar mais de Niall e sentar perto dele, assim como ele tinha feito.

Eles estavam em um semicírculo, todos sentado na grama, perto da arvore e olhando pras velas queimarem esperando que Niall continuasse a falar.

“Eu era uma maldita criança ainda, não é? Estava completando 13 anos e preso em um hospital de merda vendo o que sobrou dos corpos dos meus pais.” Niall disse com um pouco de raiva na voz, e algumas lagrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto.

“Eu não acho que crianças deveriam fazer aquilo.” Niall suspirou enquanto continuava a falar sem levantar os olhos das chamas das velas.

Ninguém teve coragem de dizer nada.

Niall precisava do momento dele.

 E eles estavam ali apenas para apoiar, não pra justificar o que tinha acontecido ou não.

“Greg estava em Londres e eu era o único na Irlanda pra fazer aquilo.” Niall suspirou antes de continuar. “Foi à coisa mais horrível da minha vida!”

E mesmo sem querer ele se lembrava de tudo como se fosse hoje.

“Eu entrei em choque depois daquilo. Chorei por dias a fio.” Niall disse olhando pra cima e estudando o rosto dos seus amigos. “Eu não fui ao velório, ou enterro dos meus pais!”

Todos eles tinham lagrimas pelo rosto nesse momento.

Eles não tinham ideia de como era ter que passar por aquilo, mais todos concordavam que era muito para uma só pessoa, tão nova.

Niall nunca tinha contado essas coisas pra ninguém.

Não era como se ele achasse necessidade disso.

            Não era como se alguém tivesse se importado.

Nada ia mudar o que aconteceu e o que ele viveu.

“Greg disse que a culpa era minha pelo acidente, pela morte deles, por tudo. E por muito tempo eu fiquei preso nisso. Pensei em todos os “e se” possíveis. Mais hoje em dia eu vejo que as coisas não tinham como acabar bem. Não tinha nada que eu pudesse ter feito para mudar o que aconteceu.”

Niall suspirou e abaixou o olhar em direção a grama.

“Eu odiei eles por muito tempo... Eu me odiei por muito tempo por causa deles. Mas, eu não tive culpa. O que aconteceu foi consequência das escolhas erradas que eles tomaram e não minha culpa, hoje eu entendo isso.”

Niall então levantou o olhar de novo, enxugando suas lagrimas.

“Queria que Greg entendesse isso também.” Ele por fim disse antes de se levantar e limpar a grama do seu jeans. “Mais ele fez as escolhas dele, e eu não posso fazer nada quanto a isso.”

Niall então esperou os outros levantarem também antes de continuar.

“Eu acho que preciso de três coisas pra seguir em frente em paz depois de tudo o que aconteceu na minha vida. E a primeira delas era chorar o que eu tivesse que chorar, me despedir de tudo isso e deixar meu coração em paz. É isso o que eu estou fazendo aqui agora. Dando o adeus que eu não dei no enterro deles.”

“E agora?!” Harry perguntou enquanto se aproximava e enxugava as lagrimas restantes no rosto de Niall.

“Agora eu preciso ir a outro lugar e terminar essa primeira parte.”

“Ok!” Zayn disse então antes de se aproximar de Niall e esfregar suas costas com um sorriso carinhoso em seu rosto. “Vamos lá!”

 

...

 

Depois de mais alguns minutos andando pra sair do cemitério, um ônibus, e mais alguns passos, eles se viram perto de um lugar estranho aos olhos da maioria.

“Que lugar é esse?!” Liam perguntou olhando ao redor do que parecia um parque.

“Pelham Bay Park!” Niall disse enquanto olhava ao redor procurando o melhor lugar para fazer o que queria. “Foi o lugar mais perto de casa que eu encontrei pelo Google, calmo e com agua corrente.”

“Pra que você precisa de agua corrente?!” Louis perguntou olhando para Niall curioso.

Niall não respondeu, apenas continuou olhando ao redor ate que ele viu o que queria.

Uma pequena parte de terra perto da agua, e sem muitas pessoas perto.

Ele então se virou em direção de lá e se pôs a caminhar com os meninos atrás dele.

Assim que ele chegou colocou a mão no bolso de trás de seu jeans e tirou alguns papeis de lá.

“O que são esses papeis?!” Liam perguntou intrigado olhando Niall amassar um por um e atirar na agua na sua frente.

“Lembranças!” Niall disse por fim pegando uma foto antiga de um casal sorridente na mão e olhando fixamente pra ela.

Era como se ele quisesse memorizar cada detalhe dela.

“Eu não preciso mais delas. Eu não quero mais elas.” Niall disse antes de jogar a foto na agua também. “Algumas coisas a gente tem que simplesmente deixar que a agua leve embora.” 

Ninguém disse nada depois disso.

Eles apenas olharam os papeis se afastarem conforme a agua levava eles para longe.

O passado em que Niall ainda estava preso, em forma de lembranças dolorosas, para longe.

Cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos...

De seus próprios passados dolorosos.

 

...

 

“E agora que você se despediu de tudo e seu coração esta em paz, qual são as outras duas coisas que precisa fazer para seguir em frente?” Louis perguntou observando seu amigo loiro enquanto ele próprio comia seu sorvete.

Eles tinham se afastado da agua e encontrado um lugar mais tranquilo pra sentar, na grama, na sombra de uma enorme arvore e no maior silencio possível.

O parque estava cheio de famílias passeando e aproveitando sua tarde de sábado.

Assim como eles faziam agora.

Liam estava sentado com Louis apoiado no seu peito entre suas pernas, e de frente pra eles estavam sentado Niall ombro a ombro com seus namorados.

Zayn de um lado dele e Harry do outro.

“Na verdade, só falta uma coisa. Eu já fiz a outra.”

“Quando?!” Harry perguntou surpreso para seu namorado.

“Quando vocês foram comprar o sorvete!” Niall respondeu sorrindo calmamente para seu gatinho. “Eu me sentei aqui, fechei meus olhos e agradeci por cada momento da minha vida. Por ainda estar vivo. Por ter vocês.”

“Hawn!” Louis disse sorrindo. “Que fofo!”

“Sim, eu agradeci por todo o amor que vocês me dão.” Niall disse sentindo suas bochechas esquentarem conforme corava de vergonha. “O amor que me preenche, me dá forças e me cura.”

“Obrigada por isso! Eu amo vocês!” Niall completou enquanto sorria carinhosamente pros seus meninos que agora o olhavam com um misto de admiração e carinho.

“Acho que eu digo por todos que também te amamos!” Zayn disse abraçando Niall de lado e beijando carinhosamente sua bochecha.

“Acho que nós é que temos que agradecer por ter você nas nossas vidas Niall!” Liam disse sorrindo. “Você é muito especial por vários motivos pra todos nós.”

“Sim, fora que é a coisa mais fofa desse mundo quando fica vermelho de vergonha!” Louis disse rindo.

“Não liga pra ele!” Harry sussurrou no ouvido de Niall beijando sua testa com carinho e acariciando sua bochecha logo depois com seu nariz. “Obrigada! Nós te amamos também!”

Niall apenas sorriu com o carinho dos meninos.

Ele amava tanto eles.

Todos eles.

Era sua família agora. 

A única que ele tinha.

A única que importava.

“E agora Niall?!” Louis perguntou depois de uns minutos de silencio entre eles e seus sorvetes.

“Agora é tomar um folego, respirar fundo e olhar pra frente. Que o nosso futuro nos espera!”


	17. Sirens

__

_“_ _Lay down here. Beside me me in the hallowed water. Beside me when the silver lining stays. Until the sirens call in.”_

_**Sirens  – Cher Lloyd** _

 

Uma coisa ruim do tempo é que ele pode passar muito rápido enquanto você esta distraído.

Dizem que quando você esta se divertindo não vê a hora passar.

Mais o que dizer quando dias, semanas e ate meses passam em um piscar de olhos, sem que nem ao menos você se dê conta disso?

E não, não tinha muita coisa a ver com diversão.

Não de uma forma geral de qualquer forma.

Se Niall dissesse que não tinha se divertido nos últimos meses ele estaria mentindo, obvio.

Foram os seis meses mais intensos, desgastantes e diferentes da sua vida.

Sim, já fazia seis longos meses que eles estavam morando nos Estados Unidos.

E bem, depois do encerramento que Niall tinha dado para seu passado, meio que o tempo voou para eles.

Harry se mantinha entre seu emprego na padaria de manha e seu emprego na livraria a tarde.

Zayn mantinha seu emprego no café ao lado da universidade, durante o dia todo.

Liam tinha conseguido um emprego como garçom em uma lanchonete não muito longe dela também, onde ele trabalhava por meio período, enquanto estudava durante o outro.

Enquanto Niall e Louis mantinham seus estudos e suas bolsas.

Niall dando aulas de violão e Louis jogando futebol para a equipe da universidade.

Para Niall sua rotina semanal tinha virado um emaranhado de aulas, trabalhos, aulas para os alunos do projeto da bolsa de estudos, Harry/Zayn, Louis/Liam, seus novos amigos (que na verdade não tinham muito tempo dele fora da universidade), suas obrigações no apartamento deles e a preparação para as suas tão temidas e sofridas provas semestrais.

Não era muito diferente para os outros mudando uma coisa e outra.

O aniversario de Louis tinha passado em um sopro, assim como o Natal, o ano novo, o aniversario de Zayn, o de Harry e as tão temidas provas semestrais.

Diabos, um novo período letivo tinha começado já.

Dizer que eles passaram a maioria dessas datas no próprio apartamento deles, entre algumas comidas, bebidas e eles mesmos, não era um exagero.

Eles ainda se mantinham com o orçamento apertado.

Poucos telefonemas para as famílias foram dados por Liam, Louis ou Zayn.

Poucas coisas tinham sido compradas e colocadas no apartamento e na maioria coisas de segunda mão pro próprio conforto deles.

Eles não tinham grana o suficiente para extravagâncias ou festas ou coisas assim.

Niall só conseguiu comprar algum presente decente para seus meninos por que usou suas férias da universidade para trabalhar como garçom na mesma lanchonete onde Liam trabalhava e assim ganhar uma grana extra para isso.

O bom da vida que eles levavam era que eles se tornavam cada dia mais unidos.

Se conheciam cada vez melhor.

Se tornavam cada vez mais uma família.

 

 ...

 

Uma coisa boa do tempo é que ele te dá à oportunidade de conhecer melhor as pessoas em que você tem interesse.

Ele te dá à chance de mudar de ideia, de voltar atrás em coisas que disse que nunca faria, te dá à chance de repensar, de por a mente em ordem, de colocar as coisas no caminho que você realmente gostaria que elas andassem, entre outras coisas.

Niall amava que o tempo pode mostrar pra ele algumas coisas que nada mais poderia.

Como o quanto Harry poderia ser doce, ingênuo, carinhoso, suave.

Ao mesmo tempo em que mostrou pra ele o quanto ele poderia ser dominante na cama, possessivo e autoritário.

Mostrou pra ele o quanto o menino ficava lindo enrolado em uma manta no frio em cima do sofá, tomando chocolate quente e lendo um de seus amados livros.

O quanto ele podia ser feminino em questões como se depilar e passar hidratante antes de dormir e gloss labial.

O quanto ele gostava de gatos (de fato, eles tinham dois agora por causa do presente de aniversario que Niall tinha dado a ele).

O quanto seu coração poderia ser gigante e ainda assim inchar cada vez mais com amor e bondade.

O quanto ele podia ser macio e perfeito.

O tempo mostrou também para Niall o quanto ele o amava.

E o quanto ele amava Zayn.

O menino que se fazia de durão mais derretia todo ao redor de animais (e de Niall).

O menino que amava desenhar quase o mesmo tanto que gostava de cantar.

E cantava tão maravilhosamente bem como desenhava.

O menino que podia ser ríspido, bravo, seco, fechado e serio lá fora com os outros, mais que com Niall era uma maldita bola de fofura, e doçura.

O menino que podia ser engraçado e extrovertido.

O menino que fazia tudo o que podia por Niall e que defendia ele com unhas e dentes, mais que se entregava pra ele na cama como um obediente menino.

O menino que era um mistério completo, mais que fazia questão que Niall o descobrisse e entendesse.

Ele e apenas ele.

Às vezes Harry e Zayn conseguiam ser dois opostos contrastantes entre uma bola de luz e a escuridão.

Entre a doçura e o amargo.

Entre o chocolate quente e o café sem açúcar.

Entre a cereja e a menta.

Mais no fundo Niall sabia que não haveria equilíbrio em sua vida sem os dois.

Não seria a mesma coisa namorar só um ou outro.

Talvez ele fosse feliz sim. Mais não por completo.

Sempre estaria faltando algo.

Faltando alguém.

 

...

 

Niall se afastou da sua sala de aula assim que pode como sua ultima aula do dia terminou e correu em direção ao outro lado do campus.

Ele precisava ver Zayn e contar pra ele a novidade.

Ele tinha finalmente encontrado um curso de artes que o menino poderia fazer e começar a usar pra valer as coisas que Niall tinha comprado para o seu aniversario.

Niall estava tão feliz.

Ele não só encontrou o curso perfeito como conseguiu uma das ultimas vagas para Zayn e mais, de graça e ali mesmo no campus.

O dia não tinha como ficar melhor.

“Sr. Horan!” Niall virou assim que ouviu a voz jovem o chamar.

Oh, sim. O dia tinha como ficar melhor.

Do outro lado do saguão onde ele tinha acabado de entrar estava Frederico o esperando.

O menino não era só um dos seus melhores alunos de violão, como um dos mais problemáticos também.

*Oh, sim. As aulas que ele teria que dar por causa de sua bolsa de estudos, não eram pra crianças no fim das contas e sim adolescentes. Não que Niall estivesse reclamando disso.

Niall tinha sofrido por semanas seguidas ate conseguir se aproximar o suficiente do menino a ponto dele se sentir confortável pra considerar Niall um amigo e assim quem sabe se abrir com ele.

Niall não tinha certeza de o porquê, mais via no menino um potencial imenso que estava sendo estragado pelo quer que seja que o estava oprimindo e definhando.

Ele não queria admitir, mais via no menino de 15 anos, ele quando tinha 12, sendo oprimido e sufocado por seus pais.

Ele não queria que o menino tivesse o mesmo futuro que ele.

“Eu já te disse para me chamar de Niall Frederico.” Niall disse assim que se aproximou mais do menino.

“E eu já te disse para me chamar de Fred, não é?!” O menino disse sorrindo, embora parecesse mais nervoso que qualquer outra coisa.

“Sim, ok você me pegou.” Niall disse erguendo as mãos em forma de rendição. “Mais a que devo o prazer da sua visita? As aulas de violão só voltam sexta feira.”

“Eu queria conversar com você.” Ele disse olhando para o chão. “Bem, você me disse para vir quando tivesse vontade que você me ouviria e tentaria me ajudar, e bem se você não quiser...”.

“Hei!” Niall o interrompeu sorrindo. “Vamos com calma ai menino.”

“Tudo o que eu disse ainda esta de pé!” Niall completou colocando o braço sobre os ombros do menino e se pondo a andar na direção que ele ia antes. “Fico feliz que tenha decidido conversar comigo e espero mesmo que eu possa te ajudar.”

“Eu também.” Fred resmungou conforme andava ao lado de Niall.

“Então, eu conheço esse lugar maravilhoso onde eles servem essas xicaras gigantes de chocolate quente e um delicioso bolo de baunilha. Acho que a gente pode conversar lá!” Niall disse conforme soltava o menino e passava a andar mais calmamente do seu lado.

“Esse por acaso não é o mesmo lugar onde um de seus namorados trabalha?!” O menino perguntou sorrindo.

E sim, os alunos de Niall sabiam de seus namorados e não se importavam muito com isso.

Eram na verdade na maioria adolescentes, pobres e problemáticos, muito ocupados com suas próprias vidas para julgar seu professor.

“Por um acaso é!” Niall respondeu rindo mais ainda.

Mais assim que eles se aproximavam mais da rua ao lado do campus, onde o café em que Zayn trabalhava ficava, o sorriso de Niall foi morrendo com a visão que ele tinha.

Um homem.

Um homem que ele jurou que não queria mais ver na frente dele há muito tempo atrás, estava lá na calçada na frente do café.

Não só lá, como grudado no braço de Zayn.

Os dois pareciam discutir algo e Niall não precisava pensar muito pra saber o que seria.

Era o mesmo cara que tentou agarrar Zayn naquele maldito pub que ele trabalhava meses atrás, afinal.

O mesmo que ele tinha batido, derrubado e jurado matar se ele se aproximasse de Zayn de novo.

Assim como ele e Fred chegaram à calçada Niall fez o menino parar e mandou ele ficar lá conforme atravessava a rua e se aproximava dos dois.

Quanto mais próximo ele ficava deles, mais sua raiva aumentava.

“O que diabos você pensa que esta fazendo?!” Niall gritou assim que chegou perto dos dois, empurrando o cara e fazendo ele soltar o braço de Zayn.

O cara olhou atordoado com a intromissão, enquanto mais pessoas paravam pra olhar o que estava acontecendo ali.

“Ora, ora, se não é o pivete maldito!” O velho debochou conforme olhava de cima em baixo em Niall.

“Eu achei que tinha deixado bem claro que não queria você perto dele!” Niall disse entre dentes conforme o velho apenas ria de forma debochada.

Niall se colocou então entre o velho e Zayn.

“Deixou?!” O velho riu. “Desculpa criança mais o menino é bonito demais pra você!”

“Pai?!” Tanto Niall como o velho olharam em direção ao menino que chamava.

“Frederico?! O que diabos faz aqui moleque?!” O velho gritou em direção ao menino enquanto Niall ainda tentava processar o que estava vendo.

“O que diabos _você_ esta fazendo?!” O menino perguntou incrédulo.

O velho apenas revirou os olhos e olhou em direção a Niall e Zayn de novo.

“Não te interessa moleque. Isso não é assunto pra criança! Vá pra casa!”

Niall podia ver o brilho de raiva brilhar nos olhos do menino.

“Não! Não antes de saber o que diabos você estava fazendo com o namorado do meu professor?!” O menino perguntou com os punhos fechados.

“Oh!” O velho soltou então uma risada diabólica. “Então você é o professor veado que tem dois namorados.”

Niall deu um passo em direção ao velho pronto para soca-lo, mais uma mão segurou seu braço.

“Não!”

Harry.

Não que Niall soubesse como, nem quando ele tinha chegado ali, mais com certeza não gostou como o velho olhou para ele também.

“Uau! Não me diga que esse outro menino bonito ai é o seu outro namorado.” O velho disse enquanto se aproximava mais deles.

Niall deu um jeito de empurrar Harry mais pra trás e se colocar entre eles também.

“Nem pense em chegar perto dele!” Niall rosnou entre dentes.

“Somos egoístas, não somos!” O velho disse ainda sorrindo debochado.

“Eles são meus e eu não quero você perto deles. Achei que já tinha deixado isso claro.” Niall disse serio olhando pro velho idiota na sua frente.

“Ou o que?!” O velho disse agora mais serio.

“Pai, vamos embora. O senhor esta bêbado. Eu posso sentir o cheiro de álcool daqui.” Fred disse enquanto puxava o braço do homem mais velho.

O homem não respondeu, apenas virou e bateu na cara do menino com a mão fechada o fazendo cair pra trás de bunda no chão.

O sangue de Niall ferveu e antes que ele se desse conta estava dando um soco na cara do homem o fazendo cambalear para trás.

“Não encosta nele!”

“Ele é meu filho e eu faço com ele o que quiser!” O velho gritou enquanto se firmava na frente de Niall fechando também os punhos para brigar.

Niall podia ver o brilho de medo brilhando nos olhos do menino conforme Harry o ajudava a levantar e a se afastar do homem.

“Não, você não vai mais bater nele.” Niall disse friamente para o homem. Raiva consumindo todos os seus pensamentos.

Que diabos de pai que bate no seu filho adolescente na frente de um monte de gente?

“Ou o que?!” O velho disse rindo. “Você é bom em prometer as coisas, mais quero ver cumprir.”

“Eu ainda vou ter esse menino bonito ai e não vai ser você que vai me impedir!” O velho então gritou apontando na direção de um ainda assustado Zayn.

Niall então se aproximou do velho dando outro soco nele pra logo depois pegar ele pelo colarinho e aproximar seu rosto do seu.

“Não, você não vai.” Disse entre dentes. “Se você encostar nele, ou no Harry, ou no seu filho que seja eu vou te matar. Ouviu bem?!” Niall disse antes de empurrar o velho pra trás e o fazer cair no chão.

“Promessas e mais promessas!” O velho debochou ainda no chão.

“Chega!” Fred disse conforme passava por Niall e ajudava seu pai a levantar. “Vamos pra casa!”

Niall apenas ficou olhando conforme o menino ajudava a levantar o homem e o puxava pra longe entre a multidão.

“Fred!” Niall chamou antes de ele sumir.

“Esta tudo bem. Depois a gente conversa Niall!” O menino disse sem se virar, antes de sumir de fato entre as pessoas levando o velho, seu pai, consigo.

 

...

 

Depois das pessoas se desaglomerarem e irem cada uma pro seu canto foi que Niall pode se aproximar de verdade de Zayn em paz e perguntar o que tinha acontecido.

“Eu não sei direito Ni.” Zayn disse antes de se escorar na parede do lado de fora do café e suspirar. “Eu estava saindo pro meu intervalo e indo ate a livraria levar um pedaço de bolo pro Hazza quando o cara apareceu do nada e agarrou meu braço. Ele não estava falando nada com nada.”

“Ok!” Niall disse suavemente se aproximando do menino e parando na frente dele. “Mais o que aconteceu pra você não reagir Z?”

“Eu não sei! Eu simplesmente paralisei, ok?!” Zayn bufou estressado.

“Tudo bem!” Niall disse com as mãos pra cima. “Eu só estranhei. Você sempre é tão super protetor com relação a mim e ao Harry. Estranhei sua reação, só isso. Desculpa!”

“Não!” Zayn disse antes de se afastar da parede e abraçar Niall colocando sua cabeça no peito do menino. “Me desculpa você. Eu realmente não sabia como agir. Só isso.”

Niall não acreditava muito nisso. A reação de Zayn tinha sido estranha, muito estranha.

Na maioria das vezes era ele quem tomava a frente pra defender qualquer um dos dois, tanto Niall quanto Harry, já que Niall quase sempre se descontrolava.

Mas, parecia que _nessas situações_ era diferente. Quando Zayn era a vitima da abordagem ele travava.

Niall tinha quase certeza que tinha muito mais do que Zayn queria deixar transparecer. Mas não queria pressionar seu namorado.

Quando fosse a hora certa ele diria qual era o problema.

Niall só tinha medo que isso acontecesse de novo, e de ele não estar por perto nessa próxima vez.

“Zayn! Acabou seu intervalo!” Tanto Niall como Zayn se voltaram pro rapaz que estava na porta do café falando.

“Tudo bem Michael. Eu já vou!” Zayn disse ainda sem se soltar de Niall.

“Tem certeza que esta bem Zayn? Se quiser eu te cubro e você vai pra casa.” Michael disse saindo do café e se aproximando dos dois.

“Não, eu estou bem!” Zayn disse levantando a cabeça do peito de Niall. “E, eu preciso dessa grana extra!”

“Ok! Se tem certeza!” Michael disse se afastando em direção ao café de novo. “E Niall?!”

“Sim!” Niall respondeu olhando pro menino mais novo.

“Adorei o soco que você deu naquele imbecil!” Michael disse antes de sorrir e entrar no café.

“Valeu!” Niall disse sorrindo.

“Princesa, eu tenho que ir!” Zayn disse ainda sem se soltar de Niall.

“Eu sei!” Niall disse abraçando Zayn mais forte.

“Então por que não me solta?!” Zayn disse sorrindo amorosamente para Niall.

“Por que eu te amo demais pra de deixar ir!” Niall disse antes de se aproximar e beijar Zayn suavemente nos lábios.

Zayn suspirou retribuindo o beijo com a mesma suavidade e carinho de Niall.

“Zayn?!” Niall sussurrou se afastando do beijo.

“Sim!” Zayn respondeu olhando nos olhos azuis de Niall e sussurrando também.

“Promete pra mim que aconteça o que acontecer você vai se cuidar?”

“Por que isso agora Princesa?!” Zayn perguntou intrigado.

“Só promete...” Niall disse encostando sua testa na de Zayn.

“Ok! Eu prometo!” Zayn disse serio. “Eu te amo tanto que faria toda e qualquer coisa que você me pedisse.”

“Só faça isso, ok?! Se cuide e cuide do Harry!”

“Niall, você esta me assustando!” Zayn disse serio se afastando de Niall. “Por que isso agora?!”

“Eu não sei! Só não estou com um bom pressentimento!” Niall disse suspirando. “Deve ser bobagem da minha cabeça!”

“Se você diz!” Zayn disse beijando a ponta do nariz de Niall antes de se afastar. “Mas, eu preciso mesmo ir!”

“Ok!” Niall disse soltando o menino e vendo ele se afastar. “Ah! Zayn!”

“Sim?!” Zayn se virou olhando pra Niall e sorrindo.

“Eu consegui um curso pra você de arte na universidade! Começa mês que vem!” Niall disse entusiasmado.

“Serio?!” Zayn perguntou sorrindo mais do que antes.

“Sim!” Niall respondeu antes de ser surpreendido por alguém abraçando ele por trás e esfregando seu nariz na sua bochecha.

“E eu vou ganhar a primeira caricatura que você fizer Zayne.” Harry disse com a cabeça agora apoiada no ombro de Niall.

“Fechado!” Zayn disse se virando e abrindo a porta do café.

“Zayn?!” Harry foi que chamou dessa vez.

“Sim?!” Zayn disse se virando e sorrindo de novo.

“Espere aqui que Liam vai passar pra ir pra casa com você, ok?!”

“Precisa mesmo?!” Zayn perguntou serio.

“Sim!” Niall e Harry responderam juntos antes de Zayn apenas revirar os olhos e entrar no café.

 

...

 

Pra alivio de Niall, a chefe de Harry tinha liberado ele mais cedo para ir pra casa com Niall.

Ela era uma velha senhora simpática, que tinha Harry como um membro de sua família e não mais como apenas um funcionário.

Niall estava feliz que Harry estava conseguindo estabelecer vínculos que não fossem apenas os meninos.

Ele precisava disso mais do que imaginava.

E de bônus Niall conseguia regalias, como seu namorado mais cedo em casa.

Não que ele estivesse com medo de ir pra casa sozinho ou algo assim.

Ele só estava se sentindo estranhamente angustiado e não queria ficar um minuto que fosse sozinho.

Ele pensava no que tinha acontecido e no que possivelmente iria acontecer com Fred assim que ele chegasse onde quer que fosse sua casa com seu pai naquele estado.

Sabendo o que ele sabia agora, ele tinha pena do garoto e conseguia entender no mínimo por que ele era tão arredio e parecia estar sempre com medo.

Viver uma vida de agressividade e sofrimento fazia algumas pessoas ficarem assim.

Cada um agia de uma forma, mais de todo jeito nunca acabava bem.

Niall só pensava que se deus fosse bondoso daria chances pra Fred ainda ser feliz.

Ele parecia merecedor disso de qualquer forma.

Niall foi cortado dos seus pensamentos assim que eles chegaram ao apartamento, abriram a porta e foram recebidos por dois filhotinhos muito do animados.

“Gatinho?!” Harry disse enquanto se afastava de Niall em direção à cozinha com os filhotinhos em seu encalço.

“Sim!” Niall disse tirando seu All Star e deixando do lado da porta da frente.

“Vai tomar um banho quente e relaxar que eu vou fazer alguma coisa pra você comer.”

“Ok!” Niall disse se aproximando de Harry e beijando seus lábios suavemente. “Obrigada meu amor!”

“Por nada!” Harry sorriu enquanto abraçava Niall mais forte, colocando sua cabeça contra o pescoço de Niall e esfregando seu nariz ali.

“Harry?!” Niall sussurrou contra o ouvido do menino.

“Hum!” Harry apenas murmurou.

“Se alguma coisa ruim acontecer, me promete que vai se cuidar e cuidar do Zayn, ok?!” Niall disse antes de se afastar um pouco e olhar nos olhos do menino mais novo.

“Eu prometo! Mais, por que isso agora gatinho?!”

“Eu não sei Harry. Eu só estou sentindo essa coisa estranha como se algo de ruim fosse acontecer.” Niall disse olhando cada vez mais intensamente para Harry.

“Nada vai acontecer gatinho!” Harry disse com um sorriso sincero antes de se aproximar e beijar os lábios de Niall. “E se acontecer eu vou me certificar de estar ao seu lado, seja o que for!”

“Eu te amo!” Niall murmurou contra os lábios macios de Harry antes de beijar o menino de novo.

“Eu também!” Harry disse antes de se afastar. “Agora para de enrolar e vai tomar seu banho.”

“Ok mãe!” Niall disse brincando antes de sair.

Harry apenas sorriu enquanto via Niall se afastar em direção ao quarto deles.

 

...

 

Horas mais tarde, depois que Niall já tinha tomado banho e estava sentando no sofá comendo o sanduiche que Harry tinha feito pra ele, enquanto ele, Harry e Louis assistiam a um filme, Liam entrou pela porta do apartamento vermelho, suado e com a respiração acelerada.

“O Zayn esta aqui?!” Ele perguntou assim que conseguiu parar perto do sofá velho deles.

“Não, por quê?!” Niall perguntou enquanto largava seu sanduiche no prato e o prato no sofá mesmo e olhava assustado na direção de Liam.

“Eu me atrasei uns 15 minutos e quando cheguei ao café pra vir com ele como o Harry me pediu por telefone ele não estava mais lá! Calum me disse que ele tinha saído há uns 7/8 minutos com o Michael, mais eu não o vi pelo caminho ate aqui.” Liam disse estre profundas puxadas de ar e uma respiração cansada, enquanto se apoiava na bancada atrás de si.

“E qual o problema amor?!” Louis disse enquanto ia ate a geladeira e pegava um copo de agua gelada e entregava para Liam.

“A policia!” Liam gemeu antes de começar a beber a agua.

“O que tem a policia?!” Niall disse mais preocupado agora, ficando em pé.

“Calum disse que a policia esteve lá uns minutos antes de mim querendo saber onde era o apartamento do Zayn!”

Silencio reinou no apartamento após Liam dizer isso.

Ate tudo virar um caos de vez.

Sirenes de policia foram ouvidas ao longe enquanto Niall sentava em estado de choque no sofá, Liam continuava tomando sua agua e tentando recuperar seu folego, Louis tentava desesperadamente ligar para Zayn e Harry corria como louco ate o quarto deles.

Nem dois minutos depois Niall despertou do seu choque e foi ate o quarto atrás de Harry e do seu celular.

Ele encontrou o menino ajoelhado na frente da privada, jogando algo dentro dela e soltando a descarga.

“O que você esta fazendo?!” Niall perguntou enquanto discava o numero de Michael e esperava fielmente alguém do outro lado atender.

“Me livrando da maconha do Zayn!” Harry disse antes de dar uma ultima descarga e levantar do chão satisfeito com o seu trabalho.

“Merda! Eu tinha esquecido isso!” Niall disse assim como alguém do outro lado do telefone atendia e alguém batia na porta do apartamento deles.

“Abram! É a policia!”

Niall teve apenas tempo de dizer pra quem quer que estivesse do outro lado da linha que a policia estava ali, antes de ouvir alguém na sala pedindo pelo seu nome ao invés do de Zayn.

Harry arregalou os olhos assim que escutou a mesma coisa que Niall.

Niall apenas entregou o telefone pra Harry antes de gemer com a realização.

“Merda! Louis!”

 

...

 

O fato era: Niall odiava delegacias.

Elas o faziam lembrar-se do passado e de dor.

E ele odiava a dor, tanto a física quanto a emocional.

Ele tinha passado por muitas delas quando mais novo.

E ele não queria mais ter que lembrar daquilo.

_De novo não._

A segunda coisa que ele poderia pensar ali sentado na frente de um tal de delegado Tavares era que ele não conhecia nenhum Mario Zink.

Por mais que o delegado insistisse que sim, ele conhecia.

E segundo o mesmo, Niall tinha matado esse infeliz.

Qual a logica nisso?!

Qual a logica dos policiais entrarem no apartamento deles, atrás dele com um mandato de prisão por um assassinato de um cara que Niall nem sabia quem era, e saírem de lá com Niall e Louis algemados e presos?!

Niall ainda não tinha entendido.

“Segundo testemunhas Sr. Niall Horan, o senhor agrediu o senhor Mario e o ameaçou de morte hoje de tarde na frente do Café Cookie’s perto da universidade onde o senhor não só estuda como dá aulas de violão para o filho dele!”

“Ah! É desse infeliz que estamos falando?! Eu nem ao menos sabia o nome dele!” Niall disse serio enquanto repuxava sua mão sentindo o ferro da algema machucar seu pulso.

Mais um pouco e ele começaria a sangrar.

“Sim, não sabia o nome, mais agrediu ele?!” O delegado perguntou olhando nos olhos de Niall.

“Ele estava tentando agarrar meu namorado à força, pela segunda vez, mesmo eu tendo deixado claro pra ele manter distancia.” Niall resmungou com raiva olhando o homem velho e corpulento na sua frente.

“Eu não deveria esperar meu advogado para dar esse tipo de declaração?” Niall perguntou estudando a reação do homem.

“Isso não é um interrogatório ou um julgamento Sr. Horan.” O velho resmungou antes de pegar sua xicara de café e beber tranquilamente.

“Então por que eu estou algemado?!” Niall perguntou com raiva.

“Oh!” O delegado disse antes de abaixar o olhar ate os pulsos de Niall e ver as algemas.

“Me desculpe por isso.” O delegado disse antes de se voltar para o policial parado do lado de Niall. “Solte ele!”

“Mais chefe!” O cara começou a protestar.

“Eu mandei soltar ele!” O policial resmungou mais fez o que lhe foi pedido. “Agora leve o Sr. Horan ate o corredor e sirva um café pra ele enquanto eu converso com seu outro amigo.”

“Ok!” O policial resmungou pegando Niall pelo braço rispidamente fazendo ele se levantar e arrastando ele pra fora da sala.

 

...

 

Delegacias eram insuportáveis.

Depoimentos e interrogatórios também.

E no fim, nem sempre os mocinhos saiam livres.

Foi isso que Niall descobriu depois de intermináveis horas naquele lugar.

Ele, Louis, Harry, Liam, Zayn (que no fim estava, segundo ele, no mercado comprando sabe-se lá o que), Calum e Michael deram depoimento além de outras pessoas como Fred e alguns outros homens que Niall não fazia ideia de quem eram.

E depois de tudo, Niall ainda assim não foi liberado.

Nem Louis.

Ai você me pergunta: mais o que Louis tem a ver com o assassinato do cara?!

Nada.

Ele só foi burro o suficiente para guardar maconha e dois comprimidos de êxtase no seu quarto e ser detido por porte de drogas quando os policiais resolveram revistar o apartamento atrás da suposta arma do crime.

Agora, deitado na cama dura da cela onde ele estava preso na delegacia junto com Louis, Niall estava se perguntando o que diabos Zayn estava fazendo de verdade e onde estava naquela maldita hora.

Assim como ele se perguntava quem tinha matado o infeliz do cara.

E sim, ele estava rezando pra uma coisa não ter nada a ver com a outra.

Do mesmo jeito que ele se perguntava por que mesmo com álibis ele ainda estava preso?

 

E Louis, por que não quiseram soltar ele mesma sendo uma quantidade mínima de droga?!

Apenas uma fiança não seria suficiente para ele ser liberado?!

Deus, ele precisava de respostas.

E de comida.

E de uma cama descente.

 

...

 

“Hei! Acorda!” Niall ouviu alguém gritar assim como sentiu com monte de agua gelada ser jogada sobre seu rosto.

“Merda!” Ele gritou assim como se sentava e olhava pro policial na sua frente.

“Adivinhem crianças?!” O policial disse rindo debochado. O mesmo policial que tinha prendido eles no apartamento e trazido para cá.

“O que?! Sua mulher não deu pra você ontem?!” Louis resmungou conforme tirava sua camiseta e torcia pra tirar o máximo de agua gelada que pudesse.

“Você tem uma boca muito grande pra quem esta em desvantagem não é baixinho?!”

“Baixinho é a...”

“Não Louis!” Niall gritou antes que Louis pudesse dizer algo e se complicar mais ainda.

Louis apenas mordeu seu lábio e se segurou quieto.

“Isso mesmo, escute seu amiguinho.” O policial disse rindo. “O loirinho sabe das coisas!”

“Pare de enrolar Pedro e dá logo as informações!” Outro policial disse conforme se aproximava e parava do lado do outro.

“Preparem suas bundas que a viagem de avião vai ser longa.” O tal Pedro disse rindo.

“Do que você esta falando?” Niall perguntou confuso olhando entre um policial e outro.

“Descobriram quem matou o tal Mario, e não foi você loirinho.” O tal Pedro disse serio dessa vez.

“Agora me diz uma coisa que eu não sei.” Niall resmungou antes de ele continuar.

“Tudo indica que foi o próprio filho dele. Legitima defesa foi o que disseram.” O outro policial disse enquanto abria a cela e se aproximava de Niall com as algemas em mãos.

“E então?!” Louis perguntou confuso.

“Ele não ia admitir o crime, mais quando soube que o loirinho aqui estava preso como suspeito, contou a verdade. O cara tentou estuprar ele mais uma vez, como sempre fazia, e ele apenas se defendeu. Pelo menos na versão dele. Mais o que tudo indica é que não foi ele quem atirou de verdade.”

“Quem foi então?!” Niall perguntou assustado com o rumo das noticias.

“A mãe dele!” O policial disse antes de se aproximar, fazer Niall levantar e algemar ele, deixando Louis para o tal de Pedro algemar. “Mais ainda vão ser feitos alguns exames e tal. Enfim...”

“Então por que ao invés de nos liberar vocês estão algemando a gente de novo?!” Louis perguntou com os olhos cheios de algo que Niall conhecia bem.

_Medo!_

“Vocês estão indo pegar um avião para Londres. Tem um mandato de prisão pra ambos correndo por lá! Vão ser extraditados.”

Niall sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha e seu corpo todo arrepiar conforme ele olhava em direção de Louis com os olhos arregalados.

“Pelo que?!”

“Suspeitos pelo assassinato de Robin Twist!” O policial disse antes de sair puxando Niall pelo braço com Louis logo ao lado.

“Niall?!” Louis sussurrou assim que pode se aproximar mais de Niall, sem que os policiais ouvissem o que ele estava dizendo. “Me diz que esse cara não é quem eu estou pensando.”

“Infelizmente é Louis!” Niall disse conforme via a porta que separava as celas da parte da delegacia se aproximando. “Ele era o padrasto do Harry!”


	18. These Four Walls!

__

_“_ _If you're not here to turn the lights off, I can't sleep.  
These four walls and me.”_

_**These Four Walls  – Little Mix** _

 

Liam poderia enumerar de varias formas todas as coisas que aprendeu com seus pais desde pequeno.

Preciosas coisas.

Preciosas lições.

Lições que ele tinha levado pela sua vida toda ate ali e que ele levaria enquanto ela durasse.

Simples coisas como agradecer pelo que tinha e pelo que conquistava, ser educado com os mais velhos, _sempre ser educado_ , manter o respeito pelos outros e suas diferenças, dizer _obrigado_ e _me desculpe_.

Sempre sorrir.

Ser fiel aos seus princípios e sentimentos.

Ser forte.

E acima de tudo ser responsável e prudente.

E era isso que Liam ainda estava tentando fazer, mesmo que estivesse quebrado em múltiplos pedaços, mesmo que tivesse passado as ultimas noites sem dormir, os últimos dias sem comer.

Chorando.

Ele precisava ser responsável, ser forte.

Ele precisava se manter em pé.

E acima de tudo, ele não podia deixar sua _casa_ desabar.

Ele lembrava muito bem de ouvir na sua infância a historia dos três porquinhos e em como apenas a casa de tijolos, com todos dentro e juntos se manteve firme perante o lobo mal.

Ele precisava ser os tijolos daquela casa, ou tudo poderia ir por agua abaixo antes que eles se quer se dessem conta.

Fazia exatos 5 dias, 13 horas, 47 minutos e 29 segundos que Niall e Louis tinham sido mandados de volta pra Londres.

Sim, eles estavam contando os segundos.

Todos eles.

Assim como todos estavam quebrados em diferentes níveis.

Assim como todos não sabiam quanto mais podiam aguentar.

Liam desencostou sua cabeça da parede do banheiro assim como desligava a agua fria do chuveiro, só para então enxugar suas lagrimas, respirar fundo e sair do box em busca da sua toalha.

Enquanto ele se secava e se vestia ele pensava na ultima visão que ele tinha tido de Louis antes dele ser colocado no carro da policia junto com Niall e ir em direção ao aeroporto.

O olhar de medo com que Louis olhou pra ele.

A incerteza do seu olhar.

As lagrimas contidas.

Liam sabia qual era o medo maior de Louis, afinal ele conhecia bem seu namorado.

Não era a possibilidade de ser culpado pela morte do padrasto de Harry, ou o período que poderia passar na prisão.

Ele não queria era voltar para o inferno particular do qual Liam e só Liam o tinha feito sair 100%.

Ele não queria voltar a enfrentar seu vicio.

Liam sabia que Louis temia muito mais a distancia de Liam e o que isso poderia representar do que qualquer outra coisa.

Louis era fraco perto do seu vicio e longe de Liam e ele tinha plena consciência disso.

Assim como Liam seguia pra cozinha em busca de agua ele tentava se lembrar de qual tinha sido a ultima vez que ele tinha comido algo.

Que qualquer um deles tinha comido algo.

Ele não poderia se lembrar.

Ele não sabia nem se conseguiria digerir o que quer que fosse.

Assim como ele chegou à sala e ia seguir em direção à cozinha ele observou uma figura enrolada em um edredom em cima do sofá.

Se os gatos deitados em cima da figura não fossem indicio suficiente às fungadas e o choro mostrava bem quem era que estava ali.

“Harry?!” Liam chamou assim como se aproximava e sentava na ponta sobressalente no sofá, esfregando o que ele achava que eram as pernas de Harry.

“Hei!” Liam disse assim que ele pode ver vermelhos olhos verdes o olhando pela beirada do edredom. “Qual foi a ultima vez que você comeu?!”

Harry apenas fungou e gemeu em vez de responder.

“Harry!” Liam tentou chamar a atenção do menino de novo. “Você precisa levantar dai, tomar um banho, comer algo.”

“Eu não quero Liam!” Harry sussurrou de onde estava. Sua voz rouca e fraca de tanto chorar e não se alimentar. “Eu não posso!”

“Sim, você pode sim!” Zayn disse conforme entrava na sala vindo do seu quarto com o cabelo molhado.

Assim como Liam, ele tinha acabado de chegar do seu trabalho.

“Não é por que eles estão longe que a vida acabou Hazza!” Zayn completou conforme se aproximava e se colocava do lado de Harry no sofá! “Niall não ia querer te ver assim!”

“Niall nem vai querer me ver depois de tudo isso!” Harry disse conforme se sentava, cuidando para não derrubar seus gatinhos no processo.

Zayn e Liam gruniram assim que ouviram aquilo.

Harry estava irredutível na ideia de que Niall o odiava há dias, e não havia o que fosse dito que fizesse o menino mudar de ideia.

“Harry, ele não te odeia! Quantas vezes vamos ter que te falar isso?” Liam disse conforme se aproximava mais e colocava sua mão sobre o joelho de Harry.

“Você estava lá, você viu o que aconteceu! Ele me odeia sim. Por causa de mim é que ele foi mandado de volta pra Londres. Que ele pode ser condenado e ir para a prisão.”

“Eu estava lá também e não vi nada disso!” Zayn disse conforme se sentava no chão na frente de Harry e segurava em suas mãos. “Achei que a gente já tivesse discutido isso o suficiente.”

“Você viu sim! Você viu como ele olhou pra gente. Como seus olhos estavam frios.” Harry disse com mais ênfase.

“Não, eu não vi nada disso. Eu vi apenas o mesmo Niall de sempre, sendo obrigado a fazer o que não queria. Sofrendo!” Zayn disse um pouco mais alto do que devia.

“Por minha causa!" Harry disse irritado.

“Não, por nossa causa. Minha e do Louis e não sua. Fomos nós que cometemos os crimes, esqueceu?!” Zayn disse enquanto se levantava e se afastava um pouco de Harry.

“Por causa do meu padrasto imbecil e lunático. Minha causa. Ele me odeia!” Harry se recusava a acreditar em qualquer outra coisa a não ser isso.

“Ele te odeia também. Duvido que volte pra cá caso seja solto. Nós o perdemos Zayn! Eu sei disso.” Harry disse conforme levantava e seguia em direção ao seu quarto sem olhar pra trás.

Zayn suspirou antes de olhar para Liam.

“Você poderia fazer algo pra gente comer?”

“Claro!” Liam disse sorrindo levemente para Zayn, mais com o brilho de preocupação no olhar.

“Eu vou falar com ele de novo, o fazer tomar um banho pelo menos!” Zayn disse então conforme andava em direção de onde Harry tinha sumido.

“Ok!” Liam respondeu conforme levantava e seguia em direção à cozinha, só pra ser abordado no meio do caminho por Zayn novamente que segurava seu braço gentilmente.

“Você esta bem?!” Zayn perguntou conforme olhava preocupado para Liam. “Você parece esgotado!”

“Eu...” Liam não conseguiu responder conforme sua voz falhou e seus olhos encheram de lagrimas.

Zayn olhou Liam ameaçando chorar e não soube o que fazer, ate que resolveu abraçar o menino gentilmente.

Liam apoiou sua cabeça contra o ombro de Zayn conforme suas lagrimas caiam de seus olhos lentamente e ele sentia seu coração apertar.

E eles ficaram assim por algum tempo ate Liam conseguir controlar suas lagrimas.

“Vai dar tudo certo Liam. Você vai ver. Niall esta cuidando dele!” Zayn disse conforme viu Liam se acalmando enquanto esfregava suavemente as costas de seu amigo.

“Eu sei!” Liam disse conforme se afastava de Zayn, enxugando pela talvez decima vez no dia, suas lagrimas. “Eu sei!”

“Agora é melhor você ir cuidar de Harry enquanto eu cozinho. Só deus sabe o quanto Niall odiaria se algo acontecesse com vocês dois. Morrer de fome incluídos nisso!” Liam  disse sorrindo fracamente.

Zayn apenas retribuiu o sorriso conforme virava e seguia em direção ao seu quarto.

“Zayn!” Liam chamou assim como ele estava no meio do caminho. “Você sabe que ele não te odeia não é?!”

Zayn virou em direção a Liam, mais manteve seu olhar no chão.

“Eu não sei bem o que fez ele escolher falar comigo ao invés de um de vocês, mais de modo algum isso quer dizer que ele odeia um de vocês. Você sabe que ele pediu pra mim cuidar de vocês, não é?!” Liam disse olhando as expressões de Zayn mudarem conforme ele escutava suas palavras.

“Sim!” Zayn disse apenas para então se virar e seguir em direção de onde Harry tinha sumido antes sem dizer mais nada.

 O fato era que no dia em que Niall e Louis foram mandados de volta a Londres, Harry, Zayn e Liam tinham ido à delegacia e estavam lá no momento em que eles eram levados pelos policiais em direção ao carro para ir para o aeroporto.

Eles não tinham dormido a noite ou qualquer coisa do tipo, então, assim que eles conseguiram eles voltaram pra delegacia e lá ficaram sabendo que Niall tinha sido inocentado do crime que estavam acusando ele.

Os meninos tinham conseguido juntar todas as suas economias e extras do mês e pagar a fiança de Louis. Então, era apenas uma questão de horas ate eles serem liberados e voltarem pra casa.

Mas não foi isso que aconteceu.

Eles tinham um mandato de busca e apreensão de Londres pela morte do padrasto de Harry e assim como os meninos ficaram sabendo lá, eles estavam sendo mandados de volta a Londres para esclarecer as coisas em um primeiro momento e dali sabe se lá deus o que.

Os policiais que estavam levando os dois não deixaram eles se despedirem conforme puxavam os dois em direção ao carro, por mais que eles tenham implorado ou algo assim.

Eles apenas ficaram na calçada, vendo o carro se afastar e dentro dele seus meninos. Sem saber ao certo quando ou se veriam eles de novo.

Dali o dia virou uma bagunça completa.

Eles não sabiam o que fazer.

Eles estavam sozinhos e sem a menor ideia do que viria a seguir.

Depois de algumas horas procurando informações e ajuda na própria delegacia Liam recebeu um telefonema de Niall.

Pra seu espanto, um dos policiais tinha levado Niall ao banheiro e sido bom o suficiente para deixá-lo ligar e falar com um deles.

Liam não sabia o que tinha o feito ligar exatamente pra ele e não pra um de seus namorados, mais no fim, Niall tinha sido bem claro.

Ele não queria que os meninos fizessem o que quer que fosse pra ir atrás deles em Londres, eles não tinham grana pra isso, e arrumar uma divida por isso, não valia a pena na visão de Niall.

Fora que era perigoso demais. Eles poderiam acabar envolvidos na historia e presos também.

E era bem obvio que quantos mais fossem pra Londres, mais difícil seria pra eles voltarem para Nova York depois.

Niall tinha certeza que dariam um jeito de resolverem as coisas por si só em Londres e deixou bem claro para Liam cuidar dos seus meninos enquanto ele manteria Louis a salvo e bem.

Era uma troca, e Liam estava bem ciente de que deveria manter sua parte, por mais difícil que fosse.

Quanto mais o tempo passava e eles não tinham informações sobre os meninos, pior era pra eles.

Ele sentia suas paredes estremecerem e rezava com todas as suas forças para que elas não rachassem ou caíssem.

Ele não poderia controlar de forma alguma os danos disso.

E ele tinha medo do que poderia ser do futuro.

 

...

 

Harry ainda fungava conforme Zayn o ajudava a tirar suas roupas e entrar na banheira de agua quente.

Agua quente, sais de banho com cheiro de morango e bolhas.

Assim como Niall sempre fazia seus banhos especiais.

Harry sentiu mais lagrimas descerem pelo seu rosto conforme o pensamento dominou sua mente.

Ele sentia tanta a falta de Niall que doía fisicamente.

Mas, não mais do que a certeza que ele tinha que Niall o odiava e que ele estava mais longe de Niall agora do que apenas os quilômetros que os separavam.

Niall tinha sido preso e mandado embora por causa dele, por causa do seu padrasto lunático e violento.

Só deus sabia o que Niall estava passando agora em Londres.

Ele estava não só sofrendo por uma coisa que ele não fez, como que era culpa de Harry e ainda tinha sido levado pra longe de Zayn.

Não que Harry achasse que Zayn estava em uma situação melhor que ele em questão a Niall.

Niall tinha um brilho incerto no olhar quando viu eles antes de entrar no carro de policia a ultima vez que eles se viram.

Um olhar de magoa e incerteza.

Um olhar que pesou não apenas o coração de Harry, como o de Zayn também.

Eles não tinham conseguido manter uma rotina ate um ou dois dias depois de Niall e Louis serem levados embora.

Harry ainda não tinha voltado a trabalhar e ele tinha sorte por seus chefes terem dado a ele uma folga. Enquanto Zayn e Liam tiveram que voltar no dia seguinte.

Harry se espantava com a força de vontade de Zayn e Liam.

Ele sabia que Liam tinha a ideia de que era o pilar da casa e por isso mesmo se mantinha forte, mesmo que seu coração estivesse sangrando.

Ele tinha ideia de como Zayn estava sofrendo também. Eles dormiam na mesma cama, eles dividiam o travesseiro de Niall e ainda uma amizade de anos. Harry o conhecia mais do que ele mesmo imaginava.

Ele sabia que Zayn estava tentando se manter forte por causa dele, mais ele ouvia Zayn chorar de madrugada quando achava que Harry e Liam estavam dormindo.

Ele ouvia Zayn fazer suas orações.

Ele mesmo via como o menino olhava constantemente para seu telefone enquanto eles mantinham-se perto de alguma forma sem estarem ocupados, esperando por algo.

Qualquer coisa que mudasse as coisas.

E bem, Harry não tinha feito mais do que chorar por um tempo agora.

Ele não lembrava quando tinha comido de verdade pela ultima vez, ou quando foi que tomou um banho de verdade.

Ele sabia que tinha que ser forte e reagir de alguma forma, mais ele não conseguia forças o suficiente para isso.

Harry saiu de seus pensamentos assim que sentiu alguém se sentar junto com ele na pequena banheira.

Zayn tinha tirado sua roupa e ficado apenas de boxer, se sentado na frente de Harry, com suas pernas abertas e em volta do menino.

O espaço era pequeno mais eles se encaixavam ali de alguma forma.

Mesmo praticamente os dois nus e com muito de seus corpos se encostando Harry não via aquilo mais do que um ato normal de Zayn.

Ele não via malicia naquilo.

Eles já tinham tomados outros tipos de banhos juntos.

Eles já tinham passado por outras experiências sexuais com Niall juntos.

A vergonha do inicio tinha desaparecido com o tempo e mesmo que eles nunca fizeram nada sexual em si sem Niall, Harry sentia que não era apenas mais uma relação só de amizade em relação a eles.

Não era nada comparado ao que ele e Niall tinham.

Não era nada comparado ao que Zayn e Niall tinham.

Era algo novo, diferente.

“Olhando pra você assim, mesmo abatido e com os olhos vermelhos de chorar eu entendo o que chamou tanto a atenção de Niall!” Zayn disse conforme passava seu polegar sobre uma das bochechas de Harry, limpando suas lagrimas e afagando o lugar. “Você é tão bonito!”

Harry sentiu suas bochechas ficaram quentes e tinha certeza que estava ficando vermelho nesse momento.

“O que você esta fazendo Zayn?!” Ele perguntou com a voz baixa enquanto estudava as ações de Zayn.

“Eu não fiz nada de errado naquele dia!” Zayn disse conforme segurava o rosto de Harry com uma de suas mãos e continuava a afagar sua bochecha.

“Naquele dia?!” Harry perguntou confuso.

“No dia em que prenderam Niall e Louis.” Zayn disse soltando o rosto de Harry e colocando suas mãos por cima da agua brincando com algumas bolhas. “Eu pedi pra conversar com o Michael. Eu precisava conversar com alguém.”

“Oh!” Harry disse conforme o entendimento o batia.

Zayn não tinha feito nada com o homem, isso ele já sabia, mais ele não tinha ideia de que seu melhor amigo tinha ido pra outra pessoa por que precisava conversar. Ele ainda achava que seria essa pessoa quando Zayn precisasse.

“Não me interprete errado Hazza!” Zayn disse assim como via a expressão de Harry mudar. “Você ainda é meu melhor amigo.”

“Sim?!” Harry perguntou com duvida.

“Sim!” Zayn confirmou enquanto olhava entre os olhos de Harry e as bolhas na banheira. “Olha, não é fácil pra mim falar sobre isso. Não era fácil conversar com o Niall sobre meus sentimentos por ele e não é fácil falar com você também sobre isso. Eu estou confuso.” Zayn suspirou antes de continuar.

Harry apenas ficou em silencio olhando pra ele e deixando que as coisas saíssem no seu tempo.

“Eu amo o Niall. E você sempre foi meu melhor amigo. Mas, de uns tempos pra cá, eu não sei, me sinto diferente quando estou perto de você. Não é nada como o que eu sinto com o Niall, é só... diferente.”

“Oh!” Harry disse de novo, surpreso. Ele não esperava aquilo vindo de Zayn. “Eu me sinto assim também.”

“Sente?!” Zayn perguntou virando seu pescoço um pouco e olhando para Harry.

“Sim. Embora eu não faça ideia do que seja!” Harry disse sorrindo fracamente para Zayn.

O primeiro sorriso em dias.

“Mais acho que a gente pode descobrir juntos, não é?!” Harry perguntou fazendo com que Zayn o olhasse de novo.

“Sim.” Zayn respondeu sorrindo também. “Eu, você e Niall!”

“Sim?!” Harry perguntou sorrindo mais agora.

“Sim!” Zayn respondeu apenas, tentando ignorar o pequeno calor que sentia nas bochechas.

“Mais por que você quis conversar com o Michael, por que não Liam?!” Harry perguntou voltando ao assunto de antes.

“Eu não sei!” Zayn deu de ombros enquanto suspirava. “Michael é uma boa pessoa e um bom amigo. Eu acho que eu precisava de alguém longe disso aqui. Da nossa vidinha todos juntos.”

“Você não gosta disso?!” Harry perguntou confuso com as palavras de Zayn.

“Sim, eu gosto! Mais às vezes eu preciso de um tempo eu acho. Só isso.”

Harry assentiu conforme absorvia as palavras de Zayn. Ele sabia de alguma forma o que o menino queria dizer. Às vezes ele mesmo mantinha conversas assim com sua chefe e amiga na livraria.

Ele sabia como era esse sentimento.

“Você acha mesmo que Niall me odeia?!” Harry levantou seu olhar e olhou nos olhos de Zayn assim que ouviu ele dizer essas palavras.

O menino estava com os olhos cheios de lagrimas não derramadas, com um olhar triste.

Harry respirou fundo antes de responder. “Não! Eu acho que não. Eu tenho medo do que ele possa estar sentindo agora, ou pensando. Do que pode acontecer com ele lá. Eu não sei. Na verdade eu tenho medo de perder ele, eu acho!”

“Oh Harry!” Zayn disse conforme se aproximava e abraçava seu amigo de longe. “Eu sei como é sentir isso! Mais eu não acho que esta ajudando muito manter isso em mente!”

Zayn então se afastou e olhou bem nos olhos de Harry.

“Acho que o melhor que temos a fazer é esperar mais um pouco. E o que quer que seja que aconteça no futuro, encarar as consequências juntos. Eu nunca vou te deixar, aconteça o que acontecer. E acho que apesar de tudo, Niall pensa igual.”

“Promete?!” Harry perguntou com a voz baixa, incerta.

Ele não sabia mais o que esperar do futuro.

Não mesmo.

Ele tinha medo demais.

“Prometo!” Zayn disse antes de se aproximar e beijar levemente os lábios de Harry.

Era um sentimento diferente de tudo o que eles já tinham sentido, era uma coisa nova, mais ainda assim _confortável._

Ele se afastou brevemente olhando pros olhos de Harry e estudando a reação do menino mais novo.

“Tudo bem com isso?!”

Harry não respondeu imediatamente, mais se aproximou mais de Zayn e deu um breve beijo da mesma forma nele.

“Tudo!” Harry disse contra os lábios de Zayn antes de abraçar o menino de novo e apoiar sua cabeça no ombro dele.

“Eu só preciso dele aqui.” Harry sussurrou contra a pele de Zayn.

“Eu também.” Zayn disse antes de beijar levemente o pescoço de Harry. “Eu também.”

 

...

 

Existem maneiras piores de ficar preso do que entre quatro paredes, sem poder sair, sem poder ver ninguém diferente, sem poder andar, ou sei lá, ir a algum lugar com ar suficiente para fazer seus cabelos balançarem?

Sim, a comparação é meio estupida.

Mais pense bem... não tem maneira melhor de enlouquecer alguém do que larga-la presa, entre quatro paredes, com uma ou talvez duas pessoas, sem ter para onde ir, sem ter para onde correr, e sim, sem ar o suficiente para se quer encher seus pulmões completamente.

Niall se sentia preso, encurralado, sem poder respirar, sufocado e quanto mais ele ficava nesse lugar, mais ele pensava em coisas que não deveria, em coisas que queria esquecer.

Mil ideias e possibilidades passavam pela sua cabeça.

Quanto mais ele pensava, mais inquieto ele se sentia.

Mais medo tomava conta de seu ser.

Ele sentia falta do ar, do seu apartamento, ate de sua comida simples e de sua rotina corrida.

Mais ele sentia falta principalmente de seus meninos.

Do calor do corpo deles, do cheiro, do gosto, da sensação da pele deles.

Ele não queria pensar muito sobre isso, por que tinha medo, medo do que poderia acontecer com ele e principalmente com _eles_.

A situação parecia complicada pela visão deles, Niall e Louis.

Presos, sem ideia do que fazer, ou do que exatamente dizer, a espera de um advogado, a espera de pelo menos uma chance de escapar daquilo.

Pelo menos uma chance de voltarem a ficar juntos.

Eles estavam nisso há dias e lentamente começando a cansar.

Louis estava à beira de um colapso mental.

E Niall mantinha um mantra continuo na sua mente enquanto esperava o tempo passar na sua cela compartilhada com Louis...

... enquanto esperava as coisas acontecerem. _Qualquer coisa acontecer_.

_Eles ficariam juntos._

Nada poderia atrapalhar a felicidade deles.

Nada poderia estragar o que eles vinham construindo com o tempo.

Nada poderia fazer o amor deles estremecer.

_Mal sabia ele que nem tudo era tão simples assim._


	19. Last Hope

__

_“_ _I thought I would be happy by now._

_[…]_

_Every night I try my best to dream. Tomorrow makes it better and I wake up to the cold reality. That not a thing is changed._

_[…]_

_And the salt in my wounds. Isn't burning anymore than it used to. It's not that I don't feel the pain. It's just I'm not afraid of hurting anymore and the blood in these veins. Isn't pumping any less than it ever has and that's the hope I have. The only thing that I know is keeping me alive._

_[…]_

_It's just a spark. But it's enough to keep me going. (So if I let go of control now, I can be strong). And when it's dark out. No one's around, it keeps glowing.”_

_**Last Hope  – Paramore** _

 

 

Por mais estranho que pareça, Niall se lembrava muito bem de um especifico dia de uma semana fria de novembro, quando tinha onze anos.

Sua avó, uma doce, miúda e típica avó irlandesa, tinha decidido que Niall tinha que dar um jeito em seus dentes tortinhos.

Não que isso o fizesse feio ou algo assim, não.

Ela só achava que Niall tinha o mais belo sorriso do mundo e que a vergonha dos seus dentes o fazia esconder isso das outras pessoas.

Ela o queria sorrindo mais, sendo mais feliz.

E os pais de Niall não pareciam se importar com isso, tanto que não deram ouvidos a ela e nunca levaram ele ate ao dentista sobre isso.

Como ela era doente e mal se sustentava não pode fazer nada quanto a isso, mais manteve a chama acessa dentro de Niall.

_Ela lhe ensinou a ter esperança._

Passou o tempo e Niall acabou indo por conta própria quando mais velho e pagando pelo tratamento com seu próprio dinheiro.

Ele nunca achou que fosse sofrer tanto como sofreu usando aparelho.

Não bastasse a dor, o incomodo, a dificuldade de falar, comer, dormir, ainda tinha a constante perseguição de outros adolescentes por causa de seu feio aparelho.

Ele teve que ficar longos meses com ele e aguentar tudo o que passou pra no fim ter um sorriso perfeito.

Um sorriso que sua avó não conseguiu ver, por que acabou morrendo antes disso de um infarto.

Muito antes disso.

Não que para Niall importasse.

No fim das contas ele realizou o desejo dela, mesmo depois de ela já ter partido.

De saldo, sobrou para Niall um sorriso perfeito de dentes perfeitos, mil lembranças doces de sua avó e um _verdadeiro pavor de dentistas._

Niall sentia falta de sua avó.

Muita.

E muita, muita vergonha mesmo de seu medo de dentista.

Ele sabia que ter medos era uma coisa natural, mais isso não fazia a vergonha dele diminuir.

Ele sabia também que mesmo Harry sendo uma bola de luz ambulante, ele _odiava o escuro._

Sabia que por mais que Zayn fosse à segurança e frieza na terra, _ele não sabia o que fazer com seus medos._

Sabia que _Liam precisava combater os seus todos os dias_ , mesmo sendo aparentemente a pessoa mais centrada, calma e serena de todos.

E que Louis, bem... _Louis mantinha os seus presos sobre o olhar vigilante de Liam._

E isso fazia o coração de Niall apertar cada vez mais.

Ele sabia que sentir medo era natural.

Mais ele não achava que o _seu medo_ fosse natural.

Ele não sabia mais o que fazer, o que pensar, o quanto mais rezar...

Ele estava berrando a exaustão e a fraqueza naquele maldito lugar onde foi colocado e não via muitas maneiras de se livrar daquilo tudo sem acabar pagando um preço muito alto por isso.

E na sua batalha interna entre o _medo_ e a _esperança_ , ele não sabia mais no que acreditar.

 

...

 

Assim que Niall e Louis tinham sido arrastados para fora da delegacia em Nova Iorque em direção ao carro de policia que os levariam ao aeroporto, deram de cara com Liam, Zayn e Harry a alguns metros deles.

Eles não tiveram permissão ou se quer a chance de se despedir deles.

Tudo foi rápido demais e antes que eles percebessem já estavam no aeroporto para embarcar pra Londres...

... mas, não rápido o suficiente para o peso do olhar dos meninos não os acompanharem durante a viagem.

Niall não sabia dizer o que o seu olhar transmitia enquanto a sua cabeça estava uma completa bagunça, ele só se sentia inútil e incapaz, principalmente por não conseguir cumprir a promessa que tinha feito a algum tempo de nunca abandonar Harry.

Mais ao mesmo tempo ele estava aliviado de ser ele ali e não um de _seus meninos_ , ele não sabia se sobreviveria na posição deles.

Ele sabia o que o peso do olhar deles queria dizer embora.

Liam suplicava com o olhar para que Louis ficasse bem, e para que Niall cuidasse para que isso acontecesse.

Os olhos de Harry brilhavam com tristeza, incerteza e culpa. Do que exatamente, Niall não tinha certeza.

E bem, os olhos de Zayn sempre foram mergulhados no mistério, mais não para Niall, ele sabia bem que Zayn estava com medo. O mais puro e aterrorizante medo.

Ele sabia bem que a culpa principal de tudo o que tinha acontecido de certa forma era de Louis e Zayn.

Eram eles que tinham matado.

E foi principalmente Zayn que tinha ocultado os corpos, então bem... era natural que ele estivesse assim, não é?!

E Niall não tinha duvidas que se ele pudesse ele estaria no seu lugar.

Não que Niall concordasse.

Sua avó sempre dizia que as coisas aconteciam da maneira que tinham que acontecer e não da maneira que queríamos que elas acontecessem.

Niall tinha certeza que alguma coisa iria sair disso tudo.

Ele não tinha certeza do que e do por que...

... ele só esperava que fosse uma coisa boa.

 

...

 

Assim que eles chegaram ao aeroporto, pra surpresa deles já tinha dois policiais londrinos esperando por eles para encaminha-los a Londres.

Eles foram então liberados das algemas, seus direitos foram lidos, eles foram liberados para ir ao banheiro e Niall teve a sorte do policial ser bom o suficiente para liberar uma ligação para ele.

Obvio que entre Harry e Zayn ele ligou para Liam, todo mundo sabia bem que _ele não tinha realmente como escolher entre um e outro. Assim como não se escolhe entre respirar ou não._

Depois disso eles entraram no avião e depois de incontáveis horas estavam em Londres, sendo encaminhados para a delegacia responsável pelo caso.

Lá eles foram colocados em uma sala de interrogatórios enquanto esperavam pelo delegado responsável pelo caso.

Um corpulento senhor de meia idade.

Com bigode demais e cabelo de menos.

O Sr. Barros.

Foi ele que explicou pra ambos o que estava acontecendo e o aconteceria dali em diante.

Eles estavam sendo investigados pela morte de Robin Twist, que tinha sido encontrado em sua casa (completamente destruída pelas chamas) em Holmes Chapel, com o corpo carbonizado, mais que a pericia tinha descoberto que tinha sido morto com um tiro na nuca.

Louis foi segundo testemunhas uma das ultimas pessoas que teve contato com Robin e seus irmãos, e que era atrás de Niall que eles estavam.

Os irmãos de Robin nunca foram encontrados, mais assim como ele tinham passagem pela policia e eram procurados, então a policia duvidava que realmente fossem encontra-los.

Liam ao que parecia nunca tinha sido ligado ao morto, ou ao crime.

Harry por sua vez tinha como álibi Zayn e esse por sua vez tinha como álibi sua família e a velha senhora que cuidava dele enquanto seus pais estavam na cadeia.

O que deixava apenas Louis e Niall descobertos.

Niall percebeu durante o interrogatório como Louis tremia e suava e temia miseravelmente que ele acabasse estragando tudo ou se entregando, mais pra sua surpresa ele foi o primeiro a negar tudo e a exigir um advogado antes de esclarecer qualquer outra coisa.

E era justamente por causa da teimosia de Louis que eles estavam ali ainda, há dias, em um uniforme laranja, presos em uma cela fedida da delegacia esperando um advogado que a justiça iria designar, já que eles não tinham como pagar, para defendê-los.

E nessa hora, apesar de tudo, ele agradecia ao autocontrole e a teimosia de Louis.

Era graças a isso que eles não tinham se enrolado no interrogatório.

Esperar por um advogado dava a eles mais tempo para bolar um álibi forte o suficiente, ou algum plano do que fazer.

Embora com o tempo as coisas se complicassem mais.

Eles não conseguiam dormir, ou comer, ou manter suas mentes descansadas o suficiente para qualquer coisa.

Ao mesmo tempo em que se consumiam com o medo e a incerteza, a dor de estar afastados dos seus namorados os comiam por dentro.

Niall não queria pensar sobre isso, mais quanto mais o tempo passava, mais vulnerável ele sentia Louis ficar e mais medo ele sentia.

Ele sabia que precisava se manter forte pelos dois.

Louis já tinha seus próprios monstros com que lutar, e sem a ajuda de Liam ele sofria bem mais com isso.

 

...

 

Depois do que parecia tempo demais, e as esperanças de Niall e Louis estavam morrendo, eles foram chamados e levados a uma pequena sala de visitas não muito longe de sua cela.

Dizer que o cara que esperava por eles ali era bonito era um eufemismo.

O cara exalava masculinidade e beleza.

Não muito velho, uns 35 no máximo, alto, forte, de cabelos pretos e olhos azuis acinzentados, era um dos caras mais bonitos que Niall já tinha visto.

E pra surpresa deles era o advogado que iria defendê-los.

Assim que ambos entraram na sala, o homem se aproximou do policial e cochichou algo em seu ouvido, colocando uma nota em suas mãos e dando um leve aperto no seu ombro.

O policial apenas sorriu e saiu da sala deixando o advogado sozinho com Niall e Louis.

“Achei que ele tivesse que ficar aqui e acompanhar a visita?!” Louis perguntou olhando intrigado pro homem na frente deles.

O homem apenas ignorou e continuou andando em direção a Niall que estava do outro lado da mesa que ocupava o centro da sala.

Assim que ele chegou perto Niall sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha, e não um dos bons arrepios nesse caso.

O homem o olhava dos pés a cabeça, antes de contornar seu corpo e continuar o olhando fixamente.

“Se seu interesse é pedir algo sexual do Niall em troca da sua defesa saiba que isso não vai acontecer.” Louis disso levemente irritado com a atitude do homem.

O homem apenas riu, alto e seco.

“Então você realmente é o tão famoso Niall?” O homem disse antes de parar de andar e voltar para o outro lado da mesa. “Confesso que esperava mais de você!”

Niall não sabia quem o homem era, ou o que ele queria dizer com isso, mais tudo ali gritava em confusão e isso era o que eles menos queria agora.

“Confesso que quando Z me falava de você eu esperava realmente um adversário a altura e não um menino magricela, branquelo e sem graça.”

“Z?!” Niall se viu perguntando com raiva escorrendo por suas veias.

Ele não se lembrava de Zayn já ter mencionado um cara assim pra ele.

“Quem diabos é você?!”

O homem apenas riu mais enquanto abria sua bolsa em cima da mesa e retirava duas folhas pequenas com algumas anotações.

“Matt, meu nome é Matt. Z realmente nunca te falou sobre mim?!”

Niall estava furioso apenas com o jeito como o homem falava de Zayn, como se o conhecesse, como se fosse um velho amigo, ou algo mais.

“Não!”

“Típico dele!” O homem completou olhando de novo para Niall. “Ele gosta de manter as melhores partes em segredo.”

Se Niall pudesse ele teria realmente pulado no pescoço do homem e o enforcado, mais ele duvidava que fosse conseguir isso... e realmente não estava no lugar certo ou na condição certa pra isso.

“Às vezes ele gosta de esconder as merdas em baixo do tapete também.” Niall se encontrou dizendo em vez disso.

“Duvido que eu faça parte desse grupo, mais enfim...” O homem disse enquanto entregava um pedaço de papel para cada um com seus nomes e outras coisas neles.

“Vocês precisam decorar isso ai e destruir esse papel pra que ninguém veja. Amanha vocês vão ser chamados para um novo interrogatório, onde eu vou estar presente e vocês vão falar exatamente o que esta ai. Se fizerem tudo da maneira certa, ate a noite vão ser liberados. Entenderam?!”

“Por que iriamos confiar em você?!” Louis perguntou olhando entre o estranho e o papel.

“Vocês tem outra opção?!” O homem perguntou antes de pegar sua bolsa e se virar pra sair. “Não estraguem tudo!”

Assim como o homem saia da sala e fechava a porta atrás de si, Niall e Louis se olhavam e dobravam o papel, enfiando da melhor maneira possível eles dentro de suas cuecas.

Segundos depois o policial de antes voltou e levou eles ate a cela de novo, sem uma palavra se quer.

 

...

 

Não foi antes da noite que eles tiveram a oportunidade perfeita para ler os papeis.

O que eles chamavam de jantar (e Niall e Louis de meleca), já tinha sido servido há algum tempo e as luzes todas apagadas.

Os policiais só voltariam a circular no meio da madrugada, o que dava a eles um tempo de folga para discutir melhor o que fazer.

Eles não eram os únicos mantidos na delegacia.

Eram ao todo seis celas e metade delas estava ocupada.

Niall e Louis dividiam uma delas, enquanto mais seis detentos dividiam as outras.

O lugar era razoavelmente limpo, mais cheirava a bolor e mofo. As camas eram na verdade beliches de ferro e os colchões eram finos e úmidos demais, o “banheiro” não era mais do que uma privada atrás de uma cortina e tudo era muito cinza pro gosto de Niall.

As refeições eram trazidas três vezes ao dia e consistiam em um liquido que eles chamavam de café com um pedaço de pão duro de manha, uma espécie de arroz, carne e salada de meio dia (arroz queimado, carne dura e não exatamente identificável e salada bichada e murcha), e o que eles chamavam de sopa no jantar (os restos do almoço dentro de uma agua laranja).

Os banhos eram coletivos e meia hora antes do jantar.

Um verdadeiro paraíso na terra.

*Sintam o sarcasmo*

Assim como Niall e Louis conseguiram puxar a fina manta de cima do colchão e colocar no chão para sentarem em cima, deus pareceu abençoa-los com uma réstia de luz da pequena janela no chão.

Os dois sentaram onde ela alcançava e retiraram os papeis de debaixo do colchão onde deixaram escondido pra tomar banho.

*Eles eram obrigados a trocar de roupa a cada banho, então...

 Niall leu o dele em silencio, antes de virar sua atenção a Louis.

“O que vamos fazer?!” Niall perguntou estudando seu amigo.

“Temos escolha?!” Louis respondeu ainda lendo seu papel.

“Acho que não!” Niall disse bufando. “Mas, pra ficar bem claro, eu não confio nesse cara.”

Louis riu antes de virar seu olhar em direção a Niall.

“Ele parece ter algum tipo de coisa com o seu namorado.”

Niall apenas rosnou com a menção disso, antes de bufar e abaixar eu olhar.

“Eu não entendo, Zayn nunca me falou nada sobre um cara assim.”

“Bem, só ele pra te dizer algo sobre...” Louis disse esfregando as costas de Niall “... e isso só vai acontecer se sairmos daqui!”

“É, eu sei!” Niall disse antes de se encostar-se à parede fria atrás dele.

Ele estava tão fraco, tão esgotado que não sabia como ainda se mantinha em pé.

Acho que apenas a ideia de rever _seus meninos_ é que fazia isso por ele.

“O que diz o seu papel?!” Louis perguntou olhando para o que ele podia ver do rosto de Niall entre a escuridão e a luz que entrava pela pequena janela.

“Hum, os dias, que na verdade são o dia em que ele foi morto e o dia seguinte em que ele foi encontrado na casa queimada. E bem, aparentemente o padrasto do Harry estava atrás de mim por que Harry tinha sumido e ele achava que estava comigo, então você disse onde ele me achar no meu trabalho, depois que eu lhe disse que não sabia onde o Harry estava, ele foi embora e eu continuei a trabalhar, depois de lá fui ate o apartamento da Jade e da Perrie e comi pizza de pepperoni e tomei Coca-Cola com elas enquanto assistíamos a filmes: Titanic, Meu Malvado Favorito e Homem de Ferro. Depois eu dormi lá com a Perrie. E no dia seguinte fui trabalhar normalmente e depois fui pro meu apartamento.”

“Estranho. Por que A Perrie e a Jade?! Pelo que eu saiba elas nem estavam aqui na época, ou estavam?!” Louis perguntou confuso.

“Não sei, achei que elas estavam em Holmes Chapel ainda também... não lembro da Perrie ter mencionado nada quando falei com ela no telefone para pedir a grana emprestada.”

Niall tentou lembrar-se de algo que pudesse explicar isso, mais não, nada lhe veio à cabeça.

“O que o seu diz?!” Niall então perguntou a Louis.

“Bem, naquele dia depois de falar com o tal Robin e explicar onde era seu trabalho, eu fui pra faculdade e assisti a uma palestra sobre desenvolvimento do humor no teatro, depois à noite tive um jantar com os pais da Eleanor, onde comemos a especialidade da mãe dela, lasanha e tomamos vinho branco, eu acabei dormindo lá naquela noite e no dia seguinte ao invés de ir à aula, fui jogar futebol com o meu futuro sogro, que nesse caso é o pai dela.”

“Uau! Liam iria adorar isso!” Niall disse serio.

“Eu não sei se devemos realmente falar isso, é tudo tão estranho, esse cara aparecer do nada, dizer que é a única chance que temos e tudo mais e dai vir com esses álibis mirabolantes que eu duvido que deem certo...” Niall gemeu de frustração enquanto esfregava seu rosto com força. “... eu não sei se devemos confiar nele.”

“Se eu fosse sincero eu diria que não...” Louis disse enquanto se deitava no chão frio e apoiava sua cabeça no colo de Niall. “... mas, eu estou tão desesperado pra sair desse lugar e voltar pra casa que sou capaz de fazer qualquer coisa por isso.”

 Niall suspirou vendo seu amigo se encolher deitado no chão, enquanto ele passava as mãos por entre seus cabelos.

“O quão ruim esta numa escala de 0 á 10?!” Niall perguntou vendo apenas parte do rosto de Louis e essa se contorcer de dor.

“12!” Louis respondeu em um murmúrio. “Eu preciso dele tão ruim, ou sinto que vou acabar fazendo uma merda enorme.”

Niall sabia do que Louis estava falando, ele sentia o mesmo.

Já fazia sete dias que eles estavam ali.

Uma semana completa de pura agonia e sofrimento.

E que só reforçava o que Niall já tinha consciência há muito tempo: _eles não são nada se estão sozinhos._

Ele dava graças a deus por nenhum deles estar sozinho nisso.

Sim, eles estavam separados, mais não sozinhos em tudo.

Estar sozinhos no caso deles seria a morte.

_Juntos eles formam mais que um grupo de amigos ligados por segredos, eles formam uma família._

Sozinhos eles não eram nada.

Niall só sabia o que era uma família graças _aos seus meninos._

E ele estava bem ciente de que _foi só graças uns aos outros que eles_ , todos eles, _descobriram o verdadeiro sentido da palavra ‘home’._

Eles não poderiam desistir agora, não quando ainda havia uma chance, não quando havia uma ultima esperança.

“Vamos fazer isso!” Niall murmurou pra si mesmo e para Louis que apenas olhou pra ele e assentiu. “Nós vamos fazer isso!”

 

...

 

E foi com toda a confiança do mundo que Niall saiu da cela na manha seguinte acompanhado por Louis em direção à sala do delegado.

Sr. Barros, o delegado em questão, primeiro escutou Louis e depois de quase uma hora de conversa com ele dentro da sua sala, escutou então Niall.

Assim como planejado eles falaram exatamente o que estava no papel entregue pelo advogado, que acompanhou tudo de perto, interferindo quando necessário e ajudando ambos, depois disso eles tiveram que repetir seus depoimentos, que foram então datilografados e assinados por ambos.

Depois disso o delegado disse que os álibis seriam checados e se confirmados os meninos seriam liberados.

Se não, outras medidas seriam tomadas.

Dizer que as próximas horas foram as mais agoniantes da vida deles era um eufemismo.

E não, o advogado não estava de todo certo, demorou na verdade dois dias antes que os meninos fossem chamados de novo na sala do delegado junto com ele.

O homem corpulento estava tranquilamente atrás de sua mesa, tomando um copo de café e olhando pra tela do computador enquanto Niall e Louis foram trazidos e colocados sentados na sua frente.

“Bem, bem, bem...” Sr. Barros disse se sentando ereto na cadeira e olhando pros meninos na frente deles. “Há algum tempo nós recebemos uma denuncia anônima sobre o possível assassino do senhor Robin e bem, resolvemos trabalhar com o que tínhamos antes de nos voltarmos a isso. E ao que parece ela poderia muito bem ser verdadeira.”

Niall o Louis se entreolharam sem entender nada.

“O que realmente isso quer dizer?!” Niall perguntou serio.

“Que realmente vocês estavam falando a verdade!” O homem apenas respondeu.

“E?!” Louis perguntou confuso.

“E como seus álibis foram confirmados em todas as vírgulas e pontos, o mais provável é que a denuncia anônima seja verdadeira. Os irmãos Twist’s entraram em um briga e os mais novos mataram o mais velho antes de botar fogo na casa e fugir.”

Niall não conseguiu esconder o sorriso que apareceu em seu rosto. “Isso quer dizer que estamos livres?!”

“Isso quer dizer que vocês vão ser mandados de volta para casa!” O homem sorriu para Niall antes de ficar serio do nada e continuar. “Só que isso vai demorar alguns dias, ate os papeis todos ficarem prontos e a gente poder mandar vocês de volta a Nova Iorque.”

“Quanto tempo?!” Louis perguntou tremendo.

“Uns cinco dias, no máximo.” O delegado respondeu, antes de se voltar em direção ao advogado. “Nesse tempo eles não devem deixar a cidade, ok?”

“Ok!”

“Bem, se quiserem podem ir assinar sua soltura, pegar suas coisas, se trocar e ir embora, estão liberados!” O delegado disse voltando sua atenção para os meninos de novo.

Os dois apenas agradeceram antes de se levantar e seguir em direção à porta da sala.

O que eles mais queriam era sair daquele lugar e ligar para seus namorados.

“E Senhor Niall...” O delegado chamou assim como Niall estava prestes a sair pela porta atrás de Louis.

“Sim.” Niall se virou olhando pro delegado.

“Eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu com a sua namorada. Não deve ser nada fácil ser acusado de dois assassinatos, a namorada morrer e quase perder seu filho, e tudo isso em menos que 15 dias. Eu realmente não sei como o senhor ainda esta em pé! Sinto muito.”

Niall não sabia o que dizer depois daquilo.

Mais antes que pudesse dizer algo e esclarecer sobre o que o delegado estava falando sentiu o advogado beliscar discretamente seu braço, longe da visão do delegado como um sinal e apenas assentiu confuso.

“Obrigada!” Ele apenas murmurou antes de sair da sala com o advogado atrás dele.

 

...

 

Niall remoía o que o delegado tinha lhe dito enquanto pegava suas coisas e se trocava.

Não fazia sentido algum na sua cabeça.

Nada daquilo.

Assim que ele e Louis foram liberados e saíram de dentro da delegacia pra chuvosa e fria tarde londrina, Niall tinha vontade de chorar.

Ele quase tinha perdido as esperanças de respirar ar puro tão cedo.

Ele estava mais do que feliz em poder respirar aquele ar de novo, mesmo que ainda não fosse o ar que ele queria.

Mesmo que ainda não fosse o ar da sua _casa_.

Assim como ele se virou na direção de Louis para discutir pra onde iriam agora, duas coisas chamaram sua atenção.

O _maldito advogado_ Matt, esperando por eles no estacionamento do lado de um nada discreto carro de luxo e Louis freneticamente digitando no seu celular.

Foi só então que ele se lembrou do seu celular no bolso do casaco e pegou mandando uma mensagem para as duas pessoas mais importantes da vida dele.

**_Estou livre! Me liguem assim que estiverem juntos, por favor._ **

Ele não fazia ideia de que hora eram ali em Londres, ou em Nova Iorque, nesse caso, então ele ia esperar que eles lhe ligassem.

Não demorou nem um minuto pra seu celular chamar e ele ver o nome do Harry na tela.

“Alo?!”

 _“Deus, é você mesmo?!”_ Harry disse assim que ouviu a voz de Niall.

“Acho que você errou o numero moço, não é deus aqui não.”

 _“Niall idiota!”_ Ele pode ouvir Zayn resmungando junto com Harry. _“Merda, que falta eu sentia de ouvir sua voz.”_

“Só dela?!” Niall disse sorrindo enquanto tentava segurar suas lagrimas.

 _“Não, de você todo!”_ Zayn murmurou, fungando logo depois.

“Você esta chorando?!” Niall perguntou desistindo de segurar suas próprias lagrimas.

 _“Você também!”_ Zayn respondeu então, antes de suspirar. _“Eu te amo tanto, fiquei com medo de nunca mais ouvir sua voz.”_

“Acabou! Tudo acabou agora, é só questão de mais uns dias e eu vou estar em casa, com vocês.” Niall disse, percebendo só então que Harry estava quieto demais. “Gatinho?!”

 _“Me perdoa Ni, eu não queria que isso acontecesse.”_ Harry começou a falar freneticamente do outro lado da linha enquanto fungava e chorava.

“Hei, hei. Se acalme! Eu não tenho por que te perdoar, nada disso é culpa sua.”

 _“Eu...”_ Harry ia voltar a falar assim como o celular deu um pequeno sinal.

 _“Niall, a ligação vai cair...”_ Zayn disse depois de um suspiro. _“Ligação cara e poucos créditos.”_

“Ok, então só me escutem, quando eu voltar conto tudo. Dentro de 5 dias. Se cuidem. Amo vocês!”

 _“Também te am...”_ E a ligação ficou muda.

“Merda!” Niall disse enquanto olhava pra Louis na sua frente e guardava o celular no seu bolso.

“Caiu?!” Louis perguntou sorrindo para Niall.

“Sim!”

“A minha também. Só deu tempo do Liam prometer me matar se eu colocar uma pílula se quer na boca.” Louis disse serio, mais seus olhos brilhavam de carinho.

“Ele esta bem?!” Niall perguntou se aproximando e abraçando ternamente seu amigo.

“Mais ou menos. Acho que ele precisa de mim, assim como eu dele.”

“Eu sei.” Niall disse afagando as costas de Louis. “Esta quase acabando Louis. Quase!”

Louis ia responder mais foi cortado pela voz forte de Matt atrás deles.

“Tem uma pessoa que quer falar com vocês!”

Niall se virou e olhou para o homem na frente dele.

“Quem? A mesma pessoa que te mandou nos ajudar?! Por que da pra ver nos seus olhos que de bom grado você não teria feito isso.”

“Não mesmo!” Matt apenas respondeu seco. “Pra mim, seria bem merecido você ficar na cadeia.”

“Mesmo eu não tendo feito nada?!” Niall perguntou serio.

“Tudo o que te deixasse longe do Z, e ele livre pra mim!” Matt então respondeu sorrindo cinicamente.

Niall sentiu seu sangue ferver com as palavras do homem na sua frente. “O que te dá à ideia de que ele ficaria com você?!”

“Muitas coisas. Não é a toa que ele me classifica como a melhor transa da vida dele!” Ele ria debochado depois disso, como se tivesse a certeza de ter acertado o ponto fraco de Niall.

E tinha.

Louis teve que segurar Niall firmemente pela cintura para ele não pular em cima do homem.

“Seu merda!” Niall rosnou tentando de soltar do aperto de Louis.

“Não Niall, não vale a pena. Lembre-se de onde a gente esta e por que...”

Niall sentia sua raiva só aumentar, mais teve que respirar fundo e se acalmar.

Não era a hora e nem o lugar para isso.

“Bom garoto, aposto que é assim na cama também não é, doce e obediente.” O homem riu profundamente. “Não é a toa que eu fui o melhor na vida do Z!”

Niall abaixou sua cabeça enquanto respirava fundo e tentava se acalmar.

“Sabe?!” Ele disse depois de alguns minutos de silencio, levantando seu olhar e soltando seus punhos que estavam ate então fechados. “Eu não vou cair no seu jogo. Você foi obrigado a me tirar dali de dentro e a única coisa que quer é me colocar de novo lá, mais advinha? Não vai funcionar.”

“Talvez, mas talvez...” o homem começou só pra ser cortado de repente por uma voz suave e calma.

“Matt! Chega!”

Niall e Louis voltaram à atenção pra senhorinha assim que o homem ficou calado apenas com um suave pedido dela.

“Sim mamãe!” Ele murmurou antes de se afastar e dar lugar a ela na frente dos dois.

A mulher parecia ter mais de setenta anos. Era baixa, cheinha e de cabelos brancos. Uma imagem típica de uma avó, serena e bondosa.

Embora algo nos olhos dela dissesse a Niall que ela estava longe de ser isso.

A senhora se aproximou então de Niall pegando em suas mãos e apertando.

“Então, você é o famoso Niall?!”

“Bem, sem a parte do famoso.” Niall disse ainda incerto de como agir com a mulher.

“Bem, meu nome é Muriel. Mas, eu acho que tecnicamente você pode me chamar de sogra já que eu praticamente criei um de seus namorados.” A velha senhora disse sorrindo.

E ao contrario do que o sorriso sereno da senhora podia querer transmitir, Niall sentiu seu sangue gelar nas veias.

Ele sabia quem ela era, ele sabia o que aquela senhora significava.

Ela era a mulher que tinha usado das fraquezas de Zayn para usar ele pros seus próprios interesses.

Ela que fez ele cometer todos os crimes de sua vida, com sua lábia doce e promessas falsas.

Um lobo em pele de cordeiro.

Ou no caso dela, _uma cobra disfarçada de camundongo._

E ele não estava confortável com aquilo.

Nada daquilo.

“Eu ficaria muito feliz se você me acompanhasse em um jantar.” A senhora disse ainda olhando ternamente para Niall, mais apertando fortemente suas mãos.

“Eu não negaria nada a minha sogra, mais meu amigo aqui, Louis tem um assunto muito importante pra resolver agora, e bem, eu não posso deixar ele sozinho.” Niall olhou pra Louis enquanto dizia isso, e mesmo sem entender absolutamente nada do que Niall estava fazendo, ele apenas assentiu.

Um brilho estranho percorreu o olhar da velha senhora antes dela apenas assentir e sorrir de novo.

“Eu entendo! Precisa de algo mais?!” Ela disse ainda sorrindo e Niall se perguntava se aquele sorriso estava paralisado ali, ou se não doía fingir tanto tempo algo assim.

“Foi à senhora que ajudou a nos livrar desse mal entendido todo, não foi?!” Niall perguntou sorrindo para ela em troca.

“Oh, não foi nada! Zayn me pediu ajuda da ultima vez e bem, eu fiz o que podia para criar álibis para ele e Harry e ate para o outro menino se precisasse mais ele não me falou sobre você. Sorte dele e minha que eu tenho um bom amigo aqui dentro, que acabou me contando a historia toda e me ajudando.”

“Sim, obrigada por isso! Eu te devo muito!” Niall disse sorrindo gentilmente, embora ele tremesse por dentro. “Convencer todas essas pessoas a nos ajudar e tudo mais.” Niall não entendia bem como ela tinha feito isso, e não tinha certeza se queria saber.

“Na verdade você não me deve nada. Todos querem alguma coisa. E alguns simplesmente têm o rabo preso em algum lugar, faze-los cooperar é o de menos.” A senhora disse então antes de soltar as mãos de Niall e sorrir de novo. “Eu fiz pelo Zayn. Eu realmente amo aquele garoto e bem, faria tudo por ele.”

“Oh!” Niall disse apenas.

“Bem, já que não aceitou meu convite, eu vou me retirar. Minha parte já esta completa por aqui. Espero que faça uma boa viajem de volta.”

“Eu também!” Niall disse mais para si do que para ela. “Foi um prazer te conhecer!”

“Igualmente!” A senhora então disse se aproximando e agarrando Niall em um abraço apertado. “Cuide bem de Zayn, sim?!”

“Pode deixar!” Niall respondeu assim que a senhora o soltou.

“Eu não gostaria de ter que fazer algo contra um menino tão lindo como você!” Ela disse antes de sorrir novamente e se virar puxando Matt com ela.

“A gente se vê por ai Niall!” Ele disse antes de finalmente se virar totalmente e seguir Muriel.

“Que deus me abençoe que não!” Niall murmurou enquanto se virava e abraçava um Louis bem confuso atrás dele.

“Alguma coisa que eu deva saber?!” Louis perguntou contra seu pescoço.

“Mantenha distancia desses dois!” Niall disse enquanto se desvencilhava do abraço e olhava serio nos olhos de Louis. “Ok?!”

“Promessa!” Louis respondeu também serio.

Se o brilho de pavor nos olhos de Niall fossem qualquer indicio ele não ia mesmo querer nenhum contato com eles.

“Vamos sair daqui sim!” Niall disse então soltando de vez Louis antes de pegar na sua mão e puxar ele em direção à rua.

“Alguma ideia de pra onde?!” Louis perguntou seguindo Niall.

“Nenhuma!” Niall disse antes de parar um pouco e pensar. “Mais eu adoraria tirar a limpo essa historia de minha namorada e filho!”

Louis olhou pra ele com um olhar de duvida. “Alguma ideia de onde isso saiu?!”

“Não!” Niall respondeu. “Mais eu vou descobrir!”

“E temos menos de cinco dias pra isso!” Ele disse antes de voltar a andar sem rumo.


	20. Luna

__

_“_ _There's a lot of words to come out. Just waiting for the perfect hideout. Down where the walls start shaking. I'm ready for you to find out.”_

_**Luna  – Bombay Bicycle Club** _

 

Sabe quando você esta tão feliz e excitado por algo que parece que seu coração vai sair pela sua boca, sua respiração se torna meio frenética, seu estomago começa a se remexer com a ansiedade e suas pernas não conseguem ficar paradas em um só lugar?

Sim, era assim que Harry se sentia agora.

E bem, se ele fosse sincero, ele não tinha se sentido muito assim durante toda a sua vida.

Não em um caminho bom como agora.

Não com a previsão de algo bom vindo.

Talvez uma ou duas vezes.

Talvez.

Bem, Harry se lembrava bem quando tinha por volta de uns cinco e sua irmã achou que ele merecia uma festa pra comemorar isso, sua chegada aos cinco anos.

Ele tinha se sentido meio assim na época.

Feliz, animado e em êxtase.

Tudo por que ele estava ganhando uma festa, com bolo, presentes, convidados e tudo o mais.

Ate o namorado (da vez) drogado de sua mãe chegar e estragar tudo.

E bem, também teve uma única outra vez que ele se sentiu assim e inegavelmente ela envolvia Niall também.

E foi na primeira vez deles.

Harry tinha se sentido assim naquele dia e no fim as coisas foram magicas.

Ele queria que fosse assim também agora.

Ele estava feliz, excitado, em êxtase e bem um pouco preocupado também, mais perto das outras emoções a preocupação parecia nada.

Fazia exatamente cinco dias que Niall tinha mandado noticia e disse que estava livre e voltando pra casa, e bem Harry não conseguia esconder o quanto estava feliz com isso.

O quanto estava animado para rever seu namorado.

O quanto sentia falta dele.

E o quanto ele queria apenas abraçar e beija-lo por horas a fio, para tentar de alguma forma amenizar os últimos quatorze ou quinze dias de tortura pura.

Tinha sido dias intensos, profundos e pesados demais.

Os primeiros baseados em desespero e tristeza pura, depois veio o começo de algo entre ele e Zayn e bem, os outros quatro dias foram mais leves graças ao menino, e depois veio à mensagem de Niall, a ligação e os próximos dias de ansiedade e euforia.

Como ele poderia ficar triste ainda tendo Zayn de seu lado e a certeza de que as coisas com Niall estavam bem e ele estava voltando pra casa em breve são e salvo?

Não tinha maneiras pra isso.

Harry era felicidade pura e absoluta.

Ou como Niall diria: uma bola de luz brilhante e saltitante.

 

...

 

Harry estava na seção de romances da livraria onde trabalhava colocando os livros em ordem de acordo com seus títulos e pensando em como sua vida tinha mudado depois de um tempo.

Se ele fosse comparar sua vida com algo, seria com os livros, que ele tanto amava e com uma livraria como aquela.

Era como se ele tivesse entrado naquela mesma livraria, ou em outra qualquer em um dia chuvoso e perseguido algumas prateleiras ate conseguir achar os romances que tanto amava ler.

Pra começar, era como se ele tivesse passado pelos livros infantis sem ao menos olhar pra eles, indo direto pra seção de culinária e coisas domesticas, por que era assim que sua vida tinha sido no começo, nenhuma infância aproveitada e muitas responsabilidades em casa desde pequeno.

E então teve a seção de livros tristes e depressivos. Onde ele passou muito mais tempo do que deveria ou queria.

E depois...

Os dramas: a livraria estava cheia deles e sua vida também.

Como se algumas paginas tivessem se soltado dos livros e grudado debaixo do seu sapato e por mais que ele não gostasse ou quisesse se livrar delas, não tinha o que se fazer, ele ainda as carregava por onde andava.

E então os livros de plantas medicinais, anatomia e saúde. Onde inegavelmente ele descobriu onde exatamente seus machucados e dores estavam e como cura-los. Afinal ele sempre teve alguém para batê-lo e espanca-lo mais difícil a ponto de deixar machucados e hematomas pra trás.

Machucados esses que ele sempre teve que curar sozinho.

E então ele chegou aos livros juvenis e adolescentes, alguns com aventuras e travessuras, mais principalmente recheados de incríveis historias de amizades, e Zayn estava ali.

O livro com a capa mais linda (e cheio de conteúdo) de toda a prateleira.

E então Harry o pegou e seguiu seu caminho com ele abraçado ao peito, como um incrível tesouro.

Um presente dos céus.

E bem, ele então chegou aos mistérios e suspenses e foi ali que ele avistou o livro que ele achava que seria talvez o livro de sua vida.

Com a capa mais linda de toda a livraria e luz própria: Niall.

E ele achou que talvez fosse esse o livro que ele tivesse procurando desde o começo, mais então ele o perdeu de vista, como se alguém tivesse tirado do lugar e escondido, e foi como se tivessem arrancado uma parte do seu coração.

Mais, bem... ele segurou o seu livro (Zayn) mais apertado contra o peito e seguiu em frente...

... ate sem querer ir parar ali: na seção de romances!

E então foi onde avistou de novo o livro da seção de suspenses, mais ele não era mais o mesmo.

Era de longe muito mais bonito, muito melhor.

E, se encaixava perfeitamente com o livro que ele carregava.

E talvez, apenas talvez, na verdade eles faziam parte de uma coleção, onde obviamente um livro não faria sentido nenhum sem o outro.

Ele, Niall e Zayn eram os personagens principais dos livros.

Em um romance:

Harry e Niall: seria Narry.

Niall e Zayn: Ziall.

Harry e Zayn: Zarry.

Sim, ele com certeza shipparia isso.

Mais bem, que tal Zayn, Harry e Niall?

Zarriall.

Sim, isso soava bem melhor.

Muito, muito melhor.

Separados nada mais eram do que simples partes de uma historia.

Juntos eram o mundo e um pouco mais.

Harry se sentia meio bobo com as comparações que estava fazendo.

Mais hei, ele tinha todo o direito de ser um pouco bobo aqui.

Niall estava voltando pra casa e não tinha nada que pudesse acontecer que tiraria dele o que ele estava sentindo agora.

“Harry?!” Harry se virou assim que ouviu seu nome sendo chamado, apenas para dar de cara com Luke.

Bem, talvez tivesse...

“Luke!” Harry disse ficando o mais serio que podia, largando os livros que estava guardando e olhando para o menino na frente dele. “No que posso ajuda-lo?!”

“Ah!” Luke respondeu olhando para os lados antes de se aproximar mais de Harry e continuar falando. “Eu estava pensando, que tal a gente sair pra jantar.”

Harry olhou confuso para o menino que parecia cada vez mais perto dele.

Ele achava que depois de todo esse tempo e o que Niall tinha dito pra ele, ele finalmente o deixaria em paz, mais pelo visto o que pra ele já tinha morrido estava apenas hibernando.

“Luke, eu não vou sair com você.” Harry disse suspirando estressado.

“Por que não?!” Luke disse olhando pra ele com olhos suplicantes.

“Você sabe muito bem por que.” Harry disse antes de passar por Luke e ir em direção à frente da livraria.

“Não sei não.” Luke disse antes de seguir Harry.

“Achei que já tinha saído dessa depois do que Niall te disse.” Harry disse enquanto pegava mais alguns livros para guardar.

Ele não queria ficar parado perto de Luke, ele não se sentia confortável perto do menino, ou o que seja.

Ele não queria conversar com ele também.

Ele estava tão bem sem o menino perseguindo ele, e ele queria que permanecesse desse jeito.

“E onde ele esta agora?! Por que eu não estou vendo ele com você mais.” Luke disse seguindo Harry de novo para as prateleiras de livros mais ao fundo da loja.

Oh!

Harry sabia que isso ia acabar acontecendo.

Alguém ia acabar tirando conclusões de tudo, afinal de contas ninguém sabia ao certo o que tinha acontecido com Niall e Louis além deles próprios, já que eles mesmos queriam que fosse assim.

“Niall teve que voltar pra Londres por uns dias. Resolver alguns problemas lá!” Harry disse virando de costas para Luke para guardar os livros que estava na sua mão.

“Não foi isso que eu ouvi por ai. Ouvi dizer que ele foi embora e te deixou, do mesmo jeito que eu te disse que ele faria um dia.” Luke disse.

Harry sentiu sua raiva aumentar assim que ouviu o que o menino disse, ele queria muito bater nele agora.

E teria feito isso se não tivesse sido imprensado contra a prateleira por Luke assim que ele se virou.

“Cale a boca! Você não sabe de nada.” Harry disse enquanto colocava as mãos contra o peito de Luke e empurrava-o de cima de si.

“Sei sim, ele te deixou, mais não se preocupe por que eu gosto de você. Tanto, que você não tem nem noção.”

Luke ia se aproximando de novo de Harry conforme falava e bem, Harry achou que ele ia tentar beija-lo de novo, e ele estava com medo de isso acontecer.

E talvez tivesse acontecido, se Luke não fosse parado e puxado pra trás por outra pessoa.

“Tire suas mãos de cima do meu namorado!” Harry escutou a pessoa dizer enquanto Luke tropeçava em uma prateleira atrás dele assustado fazendo a mesma estremecer.

Luke olhou com medo para o homem que se aproximava dele, e foi só então que Harry se deu conta de que era Zayn.

“Achei que Niall tinha deixado bem claro pra você não encostar mais nele.” Zayn disse conforme se aproximava mais e pegava Luke pela frente de sua camiseta, puxando ele pra frente, ficando assim cara a cara com ele.

“Ele... sim... bem.” Luke balbuciava enquanto olhava para Zayn.

“Se não ficou claro pra você eu vou dizer de novo e eu espero que dessa vez você entenda. Mantenha distancia do Harry, ele é meu e do Niall e de ninguém mais. Eu não quero você perto dele, ou falando com ele ou se quer pensando nele. Entendeu?!”

Luke apenas balançou a cabeça apavorado. Olhando entre Zayn e quem quer que fosse que estava atrás dele.

Harry não podia ver de onde estava.

“Ok, é isso ou então se arrepender de ter nascido.” Zayn disse enquanto se virava com Luke e empurrava o mesmo em direção à saída da livraria. “Agora cai fora daqui.”

“Ok, ok!” Harry ouviu Luke balbuciar enquanto saia de onde estava entre as prateleiras e via o menino passar por Michael, que estava parado ali vendo tudo, de cabeça baixa e ir em direção à saída da livraria.

Só que antes de sair Luke se virou e olhou pra Michael com um olhar pesaroso e triste pelo que Harry poderia ver.

“Michael?!” Luke chamou, mais o menino nem ao menos pareceu reconhecer a voz do outro. “Você não vem?!”

“Não Luke, eu estou farto de você!”

Harry viu como Luke pareceu estremecer com as palavras do outro menino, antes de virar e sair da livraria o mais rápido que ele podia.

Harry não sabia o que estava acontecendo entre os dois meninos, mais havia algo ali, ele podia sentir isso.

“Você esta bem Harry?!” Zayn disse enquanto se aproximava e passava seus braços em volta da cintura de Harry o puxando contra seu corpo e depositando um beijo suave contra a sua testa.

“Sim.” Harry disse enquanto olhava então com carinho para Zayn e sorria. “Tudo bem agora com você aqui.”

Zayn apenas sorriu enquanto esfregava seu nariz contra a bochecha de Harry, antes de voltar sua atenção para Michael.

“E você Michael?!”

“Não, mais vou ficar!” Michael disse se forçando a dar um pequeno sorriso no final. “Bem, eu vou indo!”

“Ok!” Zayn disse sorrindo suavemente em direção a Michael. “Se precisar de mim, já sabe, é só ligar.”

“Não, tudo bem... eu só vou pra casa do Ash afogar minhas tristezas com algumas cervejas com ele.” Michael disse mexendo com a sua franja vermelha antes de virar e seguir para a saída.

“Juízo vocês!” Ele gritou antes de sorrir maliciosamente e fechar a porta atrás de si.

Assim que ele saiu Harry tirou a cabeça que estava apoiada contra o ombro de Zayn olhando para o menino.

“O que ele tem?!”

“Basicamente, esta apaixonado pelo melhor amigo que é idiota demais pra perceber!” Zayn disse antes de beijar Harry suavemente nos lábios.

Harry retribuiu o beijo enquanto passava suas mãos em volta do pescoço de Zayn e puxava ele mais contra si.

“Sorte nossa que não temos esse problema.” Harry disse assim que se afastou do beijo sorrindo.

Não, com certeza eles não tinham.

Eles gostavam um do outro e eles deixaram isso bem claro.

Depois do que tinha acontecido com eles no banho no outro dia, foi fácil eles entrarem em uma rotina de beijos e carinhos.

Nada mais que isso, claro.

Não sem Niall com eles, isso foi fácil de estabelecer também. O que mais que tivesse que acontecer, iria acontecer só depois que eles conversassem com Niall e de preferencia com ele junto.

Harry sempre tinha sentimentos conflitantes quanto a Zayn.

Como não ter?!

Ele era absolutamente deslumbrante aos olhos dele, com seu cabelo escuro, olhos ora cor de mel, ora verdes, ora castanhos, seu queixo marcado, sua pele clara, seu corpo magro e tonificado, e o mais importante de tudo, com sua personalidade impar.

E talvez o que faltava a ele era Niall, pra assim ele conseguir definir exatamente o que ele sentia pelo seu melhor amigo, já que foi só depois que Niall entrou na vida deles que seus sentimentos afloraram.

Enfim, Harry estava mais do que feliz em poder chamar seu melhor amigo agora de namorado também.

“Pronto pra ir!” Zayn perguntou, tirando ele de seus pensamentos, enquanto se aconchegava mais contra Harry e cheirava seu pescoço, passando seu nariz nele.

“Sim, eu só preciso esperar Ana voltar e podemos ir.” Harry disse enquanto sentia seu pescoço se arrepiar com o que Zayn estava fazendo.

“E onde aquela adorável senhora se meteu agora?!” Zayn perguntou enquanto ria da reação do corpo de Harry a ele.

“Não faço ideia! Mais desconfio que possa ter algo a ver com o senhorzinho da loja de ferragem no final da rua. Temos cada vez mais ferramentas aqui e nenhuma ideia do que fazer com elas!” Harry disse sorrindo cada vez mais.

“Você acha que ele já esta em casa?!” Harry então perguntou enquanto observava Zayn sorrir também, quase ao mesmo tempo em que sua chefe, Ana, cruzava a porta com mais uma sacola de coisas nada uteis, um sorriso no rosto e bochechas coradas.

“Que tal a gente descobrir?!” Zayn perguntou de volta soltando Harry do abraço e pegando em sua mão.

“Só se for agora!” Harry disse conforme puxava Zayn mais do que rápido em direção à porta de saída.

 

...

 

Pra tristeza de Harry, Niall ainda não tinha aparecido quando eles chegaram ao apartamento.

E era como se a felicidade de Harry tivesse diminuído e sido substituída pela incerteza assim como ele cruzava a porta e percebia isso.

Zayn não ficou indiferente à reação de Harry.

Liam parecia estar tomando banho como eles ouviram um chuveiro ligado no quarto ao lado, mais fora isso e os gatinhos que dormiam sobre o sofá nada parecia diferente.

“Harry!” Zayn começou a falar assim como tirava seu casaco e deixava no gancho atrás da porta e então, tirava seus sapatos.

“Não Zayn...” Harry apenas respondeu antes de acabar de tirar o seu próprio sapato e seguir em direção à cozinha.

“Eu vou cozinhar algo pra gente comer assim que eles chegarem, e enquanto isso você toma um banho.”

“Ok!” Zayn não ia questionar isso.

Ele estava feliz apenas pelo fato de Harry não estar chorando ou coisa pior.

Harry gostava de cozinhar quando estava nervoso e bem, o que Zayn poderia fazer quanto a isso a não ser deixar ele em paz com seus próprios pensamentos enquanto colocava os seus em ordem.

Assim então ele apenas fez o que Harry pediu a ele, e foi e tomou seu banho.

Depois do banho tomado, ele se trocou e colocou um moletom chumbo e uma regata preta, passando seu perfume e depois penteando seu cabelo e deixando o mesmo solto sobre sua testa.

Ele sabia que Niall gostava dele assim, simples e sem muitos produtos no cabelo, e bem, ele queria muito estar bem apresentável quando seu namorado voltasse.

Ele não ia dizer que não estava nervoso, ele estava uma bola de nervos.

Fazia muito tempo que ele não via Niall e bem, ele esperava que nada tivesse mudado nesses dias todos.

Ele amava tanto o menino que apenas pensar em perder ele doía.

Zayn então apenas pegou um de seus cigarros e foi em direção à sala.

Ele tinha deixado o habito de fumar baseados depois da prisão dos meninos, mesmo que eles fizessem um trabalho melhor em acalmar seus nervos, não valia a pena o risco.

E bem, talvez ele devesse deixar de fumar de tudo, mais não poderia fazer isso por enquanto.

Fumar o acalmava e ele precisava disso agora.

Assim como ele foi em direção à janela da sala para fumar ele pode ouvir Liam e Harry conversarem animadamente na cozinha enquanto terminavam de cozinhar.

Assim que os meninos o viram Harry correu e se jogou em direção a ele o abraçando fortemente.

“Eles chegaram! Estão vindo do aeroporto pra casa!” Harry disse conforme beijava Zayn e corria em direção ao quarto deles rindo, feliz. “Eu vou tomar banho!”

Zayn apenas sorriu conforme via o menino sumir pelo corredor e Liam se aproximar dele.

“Louis mandou uma mensagem, disse que estavam sem credito para ligar.” Liam disse conforme se sentava no sofá, muito mais relaxado do que Zayn se lembrava de ter visto ele em tempos.

Zayn apenas acenou com a cabeça enquanto acendia seu cigarro e começava a fumar.

Ele não confiava nas suas palavras nesse momento.

Não sem chorar junto com elas.

Ele estava tão feliz que parecia que seu peito iria explodir de felicidade.

Parecia muito tempo, esperar por um taxi, mais bem, não era nada comparado com o que eles já tinham passado, não é?! 

 

...

 

Depois de quase uma hora tudo estava definido e pronto.

Os meninos estavam todos de banho tomado, limpos, perfumados e com a mesa posta.

Tudo o que eles mais queriam era poder abraçar Niall e Louis, matar a saudade do cheiro, do gosto deles e bem, ter uma boa noite, uma noite agradável e aconchegante.

Onde ela iria terminar, e como, não importava tanto quanto poder estar todos juntos de novo, como a família que eles eram.

Todos estavam nervosos e ansiosos pelo reencontro, e bem, dizer que cada um teve um pensamento diferente de como ele seria, não era exagero.

Mais ninguém, ninguém mesmo, estava preparado pro que aconteceu de verdade.

Depois de mais um tempo, Liam e Harry estavam impacientemente andando de um lado ao outro do apartamento enquanto Zayn fumava mais um cigarro perto da janela, quando eles conseguiram ouvir as vozes que eles tanto sentiam falta pelo corredor.

Não eram mais do que cochichos, palavras balbuciadas com pressa e um pouco de ansiedade conforme eles pareciam andar pelo corredor, mais inegavelmente era Louis e Niall.

Conforme eles se aproximavam mais da porta do apartamento, mais silencioso ele ficava.

Os três meninos não pareciam saber bem o que fazer, imóveis em seus lugares conforme Louis e Niall pareciam discutir algo importante no corredor.

“Cala a boca Tommo! Por deus, você esta me irritando!”

“Eu só estou dizendo a verdade! Esteja preparado pra tudo papai!”

“Serio, cale a boca ou eu conto para o Liam tudo o que aconteceu naquele maldito hospital!”

Zayn, Harry e Liam ouviram antes da porta ser aberta e os meninos passarem por ela e pararem estáticos assim que viram os outros.

Nada fazia muito sentido.

Nem as palavras que eles ouviram antes, nem as caras deles ao verem os meninos na frente deles, nem seus comportamentos e muito menos a criança que Niall trazia nos braços.

E o que tinha tudo pra ser um reencontro inesquecível se tornou uma confusa troca de palavras.

“O que aconteceu no ‘maldito hospital’?!” Liam foi o primeiro a dizer olhando confuso para Louis.

“Vocês escutaram é?!” Louis respondeu parecendo envergonhado e sem saber o que fazer.

“Papai?!” Harry perguntou confuso olhando entre Niall e a criança que mais parecia uma copia exata dele, com grandes olhos azuis e cabelo loiro sujo.

“Não é nada como parece!” Niall disse antes de fechar a porta e entrar mais pra dentro do apartamento e puxar Louis junto com ele.

“O que exatamente é então?!” Zayn perguntou assim como parecia sair do seu transe.

“Bom, aconteceu muita coisa nesses últimos dias em Londres, vai levar um tempo pra explicar, e bem eu só queria dizer três coisas importantes e, por favor, prometam não surtar ate a gente explicar tudo o que aconteceu e nem tirem conclusões precipitadas. Ok?!” Niall disse enquanto se aproximava mais do sofá e jogava sobre ele o que parecia ser a bolsa do bebe.

Ninguém falou nada por um tempo apenas olhando pra ele.

“Eu não vou falar nada antes que prometam.” Niall então resmungou.

“Ok prometo!” Liam disse suspirando e se aproximando lentamente de Louis.

“Prometo!” Harry disse antes de se sentar sobre o sofá olhando curiosamente para Niall.

“Eu também!” Zayn completou enquanto apagava seu cigarro e voltava sua atenção toda ao que estava acontecendo.

“Ok!” Niall disse antes de respirar fundo e abaixar seus olhos para o chão. “Primeiro, Zayn, Matt é o cara mais filho da puta que eu já conheci na minha vida e eu posso dizer isso com certeza por que conheci Muriel também, e bem... Louis quase teve uma recaída graças a ele Liam. Segundo, Perrie era minha melhor amiga, mais por deus, ela era uma completa pirada se me permitem falar e eu acho que estou aliviado, embora triste, por ela estar morta e terceiro eu quero que conheçam Luna!” Niall disse enquanto levantava seus olhos do chão e encarava diferentes tipos de caras chocadas olhando pra ele, a começar por Louis que parecia não estar esperando por nada daquilo.

“Idiota! Você prometeu não contar sobre a ‘quase recaída’!” Louis disse então conforme dava um tapa na nuca de Niall.

“Quem exatamente é Luna?!” Harry e Zayn perguntaram praticamente juntos enquanto olhavam para Niall, confusos.

“A filha dele!” Louis disse.

E bem, foi ai que o caos no pequeno apartamento começou.


	21. Dollhouse

__

_“_ _Places, places, get in your places. Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces. Everyone thinks that we're perfect. Please, don't let them look through the curtains […]._

_D-o-l-l-h-o-u-s-e, I see things that nobody else sees.”_

_**Dollhouse  – Melanie Martinez** _

 

Por alguns segundos Niall teve a impressão de que tinha perdido sua mente.

Tudo ao redor dele tinha se tornado um caos completo.

Quatro pessoas falando, questionando e algumas vezes ate gritando com ele ao mesmo tempo e ele sem saber o que fazer.

Sim, ele tinha noção que a volta pra casa não seria só flores, abraços e beijos. Ate por que ele tinha nos braços o motivo principal para isso.

Mais não, ele não estava completamente preparado para tanto caos.

Louis parecia enfurecido com ele pela historia do hospital, mais Louis que o perdoasse, ele tinha prometido uma coisa para Liam e ele não podia de jeito algum ir contra aquilo.

Liam estava querendo uma explicação para o que ele tinha dito, por que era bem obvio que Louis não iria lhe contar a verdadeira historia.

E bem, Harry questionava desde quando ele tinha engravidado uma menina e se isso significava que ele o tinha traído em algum momento.

Coisa que Zayn aparentemente queria saber também.

Ele sabia que teria que sentar e explicar tudo.

Ele nunca negou que fosse fazer isso.

Mais todo mundo falando com ele ao mesmo tempo não estava ajudando em nada.

Assim como ele suspirou fechando seus olhos ele pode escutar o que ele tanto temia desde Londres.

O pequeno e estridente barulho enlouquecedor.

Sim, aquilo poderia enlouquecer alguém em algum momento.

Embora se tratasse apenas do choro de sua filha.

Ele olhou para ela e seus brilhantes olhos azuis agora estavam cheios de lagrimas que escoriam por suas bochechas coradas e alcançavam sua pequena boca rosada.

Boca essa que estava aberta e deixava o estridente som sair e se espalhar pelo apartamento.

Ela parecia extremamente incomodada com algo, se sua testa franzida queria dizer algo, e Niall se sentia inútil por não saber o que fazer nesse momento.

E foi só então que ele percebeu o silencio.

O apartamento estava mergulhado no silencio além dos pequenos choros e isso fez com que Niall levantasse os olhos e olhasse para os meninos na sua frente.

Louis o olhava com um olhar debochado enquanto cruzava seus braços contra seu peito, em um sinal obvio de que ele não faria nada sobre aquilo.

E bem, Niall estava perdido realmente.

Ele não sabia o que fazer.

Ele nunca teve irmãos menores ou teve que trabalhar como baba.

Ele não sabia lidar com um tipo de situação daquelas.

Louis o tinha ajudado em Londres e do avião ate em casa Luna não tinha dado maiores problemas.

Ate agora!

Assim como Niall olhou para Liam em busca de auxilio percebeu que Liam estava olhando para o bebe da mesma forma que ele.

Bem, parecia bem obvio que ele também não sabia o que fazer.

Foi então que Niall olhou para Harry e Zayn que agora estavam lado a lado, e bem, talvez o olhar apavorado de Niall ou o choro desesperado de Luna tenha feito algo com eles por que em segundos Luna tinha sido tirada dos braços de Niall por um Zayn serio enquanto Harry fuçava na bolsa dela e saia em direção à cozinha com sua mamadeira e uma lata de formula na mão.

Zayn ergueu a pequena bebe um pouco na frente dos seus olhos enquanto segurava-a nas suas costas e bumbum firmemente.

“Sem duvidas de que ela é sua!” Ele disse então enquanto se aproximava da bolsa sobre o sofá e colocava a menina gentilmente ao lado dela.

Luna parou de chorar assim que viu Zayn olhando pra ela e sorrindo.

Ela apenas ficou quieta o olhando curiosa com seus olhinhos brilhando.

“Alguém precisa de uma fralda nova?!” Zayn disse carinhoso com Luna enquanto abria a bolsa e tirava o que precisava.

Assim que ele terminou retirou o macacão rosa que ela usava e depois sua fralda.

Sim, inegavelmente o cheiro dela em questão deixava bem claro de que ela precisava sim de outra fralda.

Fralda essa que Zayn trocou com destreza e conhecimento de causa.

Em questão de minutos Luna estava limpa e trocada.

Harry então voltou da cozinha com uma mamadeira cheia e sentou ao lado da menina entregando a mamadeira para Zayn, que apenas negou com a cabeça.

“Não. Você trata ela, eu troquei a fralda!” Ele falou assim como devolvia a mamadeira para Harry e retirava Luna do sofá colocando sobre seu colo, antes de sair com a fralda suja em direção ao banheiro.

Harry apoiou o pequeno corpo da menina contra seu braço enquanto colocava a mamadeira no sua boca com a outra mão.

Luna aceitou de bom grado e com uma pressa obvia.

“Sim, sem duvidas é do Niall!” Liam disse enquanto observava a cena e ria.

“Sim, ela é minha!” Niall disse enquanto suspirava cansado e se jogava sobre um dos grandes puffs da sala (bons e baratos substitutos de sofás quando não se tem muita grana). “Tenho um exame de DNA que comprova isso.”

“Quem é a mãe?!” Liam perguntou enquanto se sentava sobre o outro puff ao lado.

“Perrie!” Niall disse antes de então gemer e se sentar mais reto sobre o seu lugar. “E não, eu não tive nada com ela e muito menos te trai Harry!”

“E como isso é ate possível?!” Zayn perguntou enquanto bufava voltando do banheiro e andando para o outro lado da sala. “Bebes não vem com cegonhas Niall, somos bem grandinhos para saber isso.”

“Vocês prometeram não tirar conclusões ou surtar!” Niall disse enquanto esfregava seu rosto frustrado.

“Meio difícil isso, não é.” Harry disse então.

“Só sentem e escutem ok?!” Niall disse então. “Não vai ser uma pequena historia, então se preparem.”

Niall respirou fundo e pensou em como seria a melhor forma de começar, e não, ele não conseguiu pensar em uma.

Assim como Louis e Zayn se acomodaram no sofá Niall começou a falar.

“Eu vou começar de onde vocês sabem, assim fica mais fácil de entender, ok?!”

“Sim, basta começar!” Zayn então confirmou olhando curioso para Niall.

Harry estava sentado em uma ponta do sofá acabando de dar a mamadeira de Luna enquanto Zayn estava ao lado dele e Louis na outra ponta do sofá.

E enquanto Harry, Zayn e Liam o olhavam curioso, Louis parecia incerto sobre o que fazer, apenas olhando pras suas mãos e perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

“Assim como saímos da delegacia e ligamos pra vocês percebemos que não tínhamos para onde ir, ou se quer dinheiro para algo.” Niall começou a contar lembrando como os próximos dias tinham mudado de alegria pura para medo e incerteza.

 “Então, Louis teve a ideia de ligar a cobrar para a Jade e pedir ajuda pra ela. Antes de deixar a delegacia o delegado mencionou algo para mim como uma namorada morta e um filho. Eu não tinha ideia do que ele estava falando. Não sabíamos bem o que tinha acontecido, então Jade era a melhor ideia para nos dar informações e ajuda. E foi isso que nós fizemos, ligamos pra ela e marcamos um encontro.” Niall disse calmamente.

“Ela sugeriu seu apartamento, mais depois mudou de ideia e disse que talvez não fosse boa ideia. Então nós nos encontramos em um pequeno café perto do St. Mary’s Hospital.”

“Onde Elvis Costello nasceu?!” Harry perguntou conforme colocava Luna sobre seu peito e batia em suas costas para ela arrotar.

Niall imaginou que tal coisa só poderia sair da boca de Harry mesmo, apaixonado por musica como ele era, mais ele não estava imaginando que o mesmo fosse tão habilidoso com bebes.

Niall apenas confirmou com a cabeça vendo como Luna soltava um leve arroto e logo depois Harry voltava ela para seu colo ninando ela para dormir.

“Sim, esse mesmo!” Ele então continuou.

“Foi lá que Jade explicou o que tinha acontecido com Perrie e bem, a historia é toda muito estranha e confusa. Lá ela também me disse onde encontrar ela e me entregou um diário, no caso, o antigo diário de Perrie.” Niall disse conforme levantava do seu lugar e ia ate a bolsa de Luna largada do lado do sofá agora.

De lá ele tirou um diário rosa e entregou ele para Zayn.

“É mais fácil de entender a historia depois que se lê ele!” Niall disse enquanto voltava a se sentar no puff. “Pelos menos as partes que eu sublinhei e que eu acho que verdadeiramente importam.”

“Você quer que a gente leia agora?!” Zayn perguntou olhando para Niall.

“Seria bom. Leiam uma parte que eu explico ela. É mais fácil assim.”

“Ok!” Zayn disse conforme abria o diário e folheava as paginas.

Bobagem querer explicar o que tinha dentro dele.

Eram paginas e paginas rabiscadas e escritas, algumas em uma linda letra cursiva e cheio de corações, outras cheias de rabiscos e riscos.

Não era difícil notar o nome de Niall escrito na maioria das paginas.

Não era difícil de ligar os pontos lendo pequenas coisas aqui e ali.

Mais Zayn se manteve no que Niall disse e procurou a primeira pagina sublinhada.

Era de alguns anos atrás, mais não tinha uma data certa.

Tudo parecia um caos de coisas, datas, fatos e afins.

Um reflexo de uma mente confusa e perturbada no mínimo.

 

***

**_Querido diário._ **

**_Hoje foi minha festa de quinze anos!_ **

**_Foi tudo magicamente perfeito._ **

**_Consegui o vestido dos meus sonhos, uma festa enorme e o melhor príncipe que eu poderia pedir a deus_ ** **_à Niall <3_ **

**_Passei cada segundo possível com ele. E sim, ele é tudo o que eu imaginava e muito mais._ **

**_Ele é a perfeição em pessoa._ **

**_No fim da festa eu consegui o que tanto queria: um beijo dele._ **

**_Sim!_ **

**_Na boca, como aqueles de cinema._ **

**_Espero que ele me peça pra namorar com ele depois disso._ **

**_Eu não levaria nem sequer um segundo para aceitar._ **

***

 

“Eu não sabia disso!” Liam disse conforme Zayn acabava de ler, se voltando na direção de Niall.

“Sim, por que simplesmente nunca aconteceu.” Niall disse olhando de volta para seu amigo.

“Não?!” Harry perguntou confuso. “Mais eu me lembro de todos falando sobre essa festa e tudo mais no colégio”.

“Sim. Mais eu nunca fui nela!” Niall disse enquanto se lembrava do dia em questão. “Eu estava com Liam e Louis esse dia. A festa foi uma coisa grandiosa demais e eu nem sequer tinha roupa pra ir a uma festa daquelas.”

“Eu me lembro disso!” Liam disse então. “Ela ate nos convidou, mais não tínhamos por que ir. Era uma festa de ricos, cheia das crianças populares do colégio e não seria uma boa ideia participar daquilo.”

“Eu nunca entendi isso na verdade.” Zayn disse enquanto folheava o diário.

“O que?!” Niall questionou.

“O fato de ela ser amiga de vocês. Sem querer ofender, mais vocês eram dos excluídos do colégio enquanto ela era uma das mais populares e eu nunca entendi como uma amizade assim podia funcionar.” Zayn disse.

“Sim, eu também não por um tempo, ate parar de me questionar sobre.” Liam disse.

“Ela era de uma família milionária e segundo a mesma tinha que manter o prestigio da família. Era uma boa aluna, boa menina, rica e popular. Sua amizade com a gente destoava do resto, mais ela nunca ligou. Nós nunca fomos ate a casa dela quando seus pais estavam ou algo assim e ela era grata por isso. Enquanto seus pais não soubessem da nossa amizade estaria tudo bem. Era o que ela costumava dizer. Por isso mesmo não fomos ao seu aniversario. Seus pais tinham voltado de mais uma de suas enormes viagens ao redor do mundo e não queríamos colocar ela em uma situação complicada. Simples assim.” Niall completou enquanto a tristeza batia sobre ele.

Perrie tinha passado muito tempo da sua vida longe dos pais, que pareciam se importar mais com suas viagens e negócios do que com a única filha.

Não era de estranhar que ela preferisse uma amizade com os pobres excluídos do colégio como um porto seguro.

Todo mundo precisa de um no fim das contas.

 

...

 

Eram paginas e paginas escritas sobre Niall.

O que ele vestia no dia.

O que ele disse.

O que ele comeu.

Onde ele foi.

O que ele fez.

Pequenos papeis e recibos como prova ou lembranças da maioria dessas coisas.

Muitas fotos.

E tudo grudado nas paginas do diário.

Coisas e mais coisas confusas e sem fundamentos, ate que a próxima parte sublinhada apareceu.

 

***

**_Niall esta diferente._ **

**_Ele não é mais o mesmo de sempre._ **

**_Não, ele não voltou ao seu auto depressivo de antes, ao contrario, ele esta feliz._ **

**_Muito feliz._ **

**_E eu sinto meu coração se quebrando por saber que eu não sou o motivo da sua felicidade._ **

**_Eu a odeio com todas as forças do meu ser._ **

**_E mesmo sem conhecê-la, queria muito que algo de ruim acontecesse com ela._ **

**_Seria bom ter ela fora do meu caminho._ **

**_Afinal, ela é a única coisa que me separa dele._ **

***

 

“Isso foi quando eu comecei a namorar a ‘Ellie’!” Niall disse olhando para Harry. “Perrie sempre demonstrou desconfiança e não gostar dela, mais isso não é tudo sobre no fim das contas.”

“Como assim?!” Harry perguntou confuso.

“Continue lendo!” Niall disse apenas.

 

***

**_Levou apenas duas semanas e eu já sei de tudo o que envolve a tal ‘Ellie’._ **

**_O fato mais engraçado é ela na verdade ser um menino e estar enganando Niall._ **

**_Vai ser interessante quando ele descobrir a verdade._ **

**_E vai ser ainda melhor quando eu estiver perto dele para consolar._ **

**_Eu só queria que as coisas fossem mais rápidas._ **

**_Eu sugeri contar tudo para ele de uma vez, mais Leigh-Anne me aconselhou a não fazer isso, ou ele poderia ficar com raiva de mim, achar que eu estou mentindo ou algo assim._ **

**_Acho que ela tem razão._ **

**_Resta esperar!_ **

***

 

“Ela sabia de tudo?!” Harry perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

“Sim! Por um longo tempo, mais nunca me disse nada!” Niall confirmou.

“E quem é essa Leigh-Anne afinal de contas?!” Liam perguntou confuso olhando para Niall.

“Jade me disse que eles nunca a conheceram. Segundo os psiquiatras que trataram Perrie depois, o mais provável é que ela fosse parte da imaginação de Perrie.”

“Uau! Ela realmente tinha problemas então.” Zayn disse enquanto continuava folheando o diário ate parar na próxima parte. “Posso continuar?!”

“Sim!” Niall apenas confirmou, antes de continuar. “As coisas começam a fazer sentido a partir dai.”

 

***

**_Eu consegui!_ **

**_Eu finalmente consegui o que tanto queria._ **

**_Sim, eu tive que remexer no lixo do banheiro do Payne._ **

**_Sim, eu tive que introduzir uma seringa em mim mesma._ **

**_Sim, eu tive que fazer um monte de coisas nojentas._ **

**_Mais finalmente eu tenho a sementinha do Niall em mim._ **

**_Finalmente eu tenho algo dele._ **

**_E se tudo der certo em questão de meses ele será meu, e finalmente seremos uma família adequada._ **

***

 

“Como assim ‘a sementinha dele em mim’?” Zayn perguntou conforme lia tudo de novo. “O que ela quis dizer com isso?”

“Segundo Jade, Perrie mexeu no lixo do banheiro do Liam um dia que estávamos todos nós lá. Ela encontrou uma camisinha usada por mim e com uma seringa introduziu meu sêmen nela.” Niall disse enquanto se jogava pra trás no puff e olhava para o teto frustrado. “Não me perguntem como isso faz sentido por que pra mim não faz, mais segundo o medico poderia dar certo. Estando o sêmen recente e ela no seu período fértil, sim, poderia dar certo. Acontece que a camisinha tinha recém sido usada e bem, de alguma forma ela conseguiu o que queria.”

“Por que você tinha uma camisinha usada no banheiro do Liam?!” Harry perguntou olhando confuso para Niall.

“Isso é uma boa pergunta.” Zayn completou olhando para um Niall um pouco envergonhado.

“Acontece que estávamos tendo uma noite de cinema na casa do Liam. Eu, ele, Perrie e Jade. Quando certa pessoa começou a trocar mensagens picantes comigo. Eu fiquei muito excitado e tive que me aliviar de alguma forma e para não fazer uma bagunça maior do que devia no banheiro do Liam, usei uma camisinha pra isso.” Niall disse enquanto suas bochechas ficavam mais e mais vermelhas. “Acontece que ela deve ter percebido algo, por que pediu pra usar o banheiro minutos depois e voltou de lá dizendo que precisava ir embora.”

“Oh! Eu me lembro desse dia.” Liam disse quando a realização bateu nele. “Eca! Não acredito que você se masturbou no meu banheiro!”

“Culpe o Harry por isso, não eu!” Niall disse mais vermelho que nunca enquanto tentava esconder seu rosto na almofada que estava no seu colo.

Todo mundo olhou para Harry e ele apenas avermelhou e negou com a cabeça. “Não tenho nada a dizer sobre isso!”

“Ok, ok! Mensagens picantes!” Louis disse enquanto olhava para o menino e sorria malicioso.

“Mais algo que eu deva ler?!” Zayn perguntou interrompendo Louis enquanto folheava o diário.

“Basicamente não! O resto se resume a um monte de coisas sobre mim e as ilusões que povoavam a cabeça de Perrie. Mais algumas paginas e tudo acaba!” Niall disse enquanto tentava lembrar de onde continuar sua historia.

“Depois que eu tinha saído de Holmes Chapel e ido para Londres. Perrie descobriu que estava gravida, mais como estava viajando com os pais não pode fazer nada. Quando ela voltou, ela descobriu que eu estava em Londres por causa de Liam quando ele foi buscar o dinheiro que ela nos emprestou e foi atrás de mim assim que conseguiu se livrar dos pais com a desculpa da faculdade. Acontece que quando ela chagou em Londres a gente já tinha vindo para aqui. Ela surtou então!” Niall disse enquanto olhava seus meninos nos olhos e suspirava.

“Ela surtou de verdade por que não me encontrou. Seus pais foram chamados e ela foi internada em uma clinica de recuperação. Acontece que ela não tomou os remédios que precisava por causa de Luna. E depois de algum tempo acabaram descobrindo a gravidez. Tarde demais para abortar de fato. Ela então foi mantida na clinica ate quase o nono mês de gestação. Jade disse que era simplesmente caótico e triste visitar ela. Ela dizia como estava casada comigo, como eu estava viajando em uma viagem de negócios, em como nosso filho ria nascer logo e em como éramos felizes juntos. Foi quando Jade disse pra ela que ela precisava ficar boa se quisesse sair de lá, que as coisas mudaram um pouco! Em questão de semanas ela pareceu melhorar, o suficiente para ser liberada para ficar em casa. Assim que ela conseguiu sair, contratou um detetive e descobriu onde eu estava. Ela fugiu de casa uma noite por que seus pais não quiseram deixar ela sair, ela roubou um dos carros esporte do seu pai e então acabou se envolvendo em um acidente.” Niall tremeu assim que lembrou da imagem ainda vivida de Perrie na cama do hospital, sem vida.

Ele respirou fundo e continuou a falar.

Ele precisava acabar de uma vez com aquilo, e falar tudo de uma vez.

“Eles levaram ela as pressas para o hospital e conseguiram retirar Luna bem e com vida. Mais Perrie... bem, Perrie sofreu uma pancada muito forte na cabeça.” Niall não percebeu que estava chorando ate sentir alguém o abraçando fortemente.

“Ela ficou em coma semanas, sem nenhum sinal de melhora. Ate seus pais decidirem desligar seus aparelhos. Segundo os médicos não havia nada a se fazer. Ela não iria se recuperar e se isso acontecesse seria para viver em estado vegetativo.” Niall disse entre lagrimas e soluços. “Quando eu cheguei ao hospital depois de Jade me contar tudo, ela já estava morta. E eu não pude fazer nada! Eu não pude dizer nada pra mudar aquilo!”

Niall perdeu as palavras como só soluços e tremores tomavam conta do seu corpo.

Ele tremia dos pés a cabeça e não conseguia parar de chorar.

A imagem de Perrie sem vida, parecendo um anjo sobre a cama do hospital iria acompanhar ele o resto da vida dele, assim como a imagem do corpo morto dos seus pais fazia.

“Niall, você sabe que não poderia fazer nada!” Niall ouviu as palavras de Louis conforme seu corpo era puxado para um colo quente e seus cabelos eram afagados. “Você não teve culpa pelo acidente. Não teve culpa pelo que aconteceu com ela. Não era uma decisão sua, e não tinha nada o que você pudesse fazer para mudar o que aconteceu. Perrie era doente, e bem, talvez você fosse à obsessão dela. Mais com certeza não era a causa da doença.”

Niall sabia que não.

Niall leu o diário todo.

E a coisa toda além de ser grotesca mostrava bem como a mente dela era confusa e perturbada.

Era como se ela tivesse múltiplas personalidades ou algo assim.

Niall nunca saberia de fato.

Os pais dela sumiram com qualquer prova do que tinha acontecido com a filha assim como enterraram seu corpo em silencio e segredo em Londres.

Luna foi à única coisa de Perrie que sobrou inteira, além do diário roubado por sua melhor amiga, Jade.

E Luna só estava viva e com ele por que Niall tinha lutado por isso.

E era como se Louis tivesse lendo seus pensamentos por que continuou a contar a historia a partir dai enquanto Niall se acalmava no colo de Zayn.

“Depois que Jade terminou de nos contar tudo e fomos ao hospital, Perrie já estava sem vida. Seus pais estavam indo embora preparar todas as coisas para o enterro e a bebe estava sendo mandada para um orfanato!” Louis disse conforme se sentava em frente à Zayn e Niall no chão e afagava as costas de Niall.

“Niall teve que brigar com os velhos para conseguir o direito de ficar com a bebe, e isso só aconteceu por que Nick, o medico que tinha feito o parto e salvado ela, entrou na discussão e sugeriu um teste de DNA. O teste foi feito no mesmo dia e enquanto o resultado não saia a bebe ficou no hospital mesmo.” Louis disse olhando para os meninos a sua volta.

Harry ainda segurava Luna dormindo nos braços enquanto lagrimas silenciosas escorriam de seus olhos pelo seu rosto.

Liam parecia uma bagunça entre tristeza e lagrimas também, enquanto Zayn segurava Niall apertado em seus braços assim como segurava suas lagrimas.

Louis sabia que se continuasse a historia ele teria que contar o pior dela para Liam e isso estava o matando por dentro.

Mas talvez, no final das contas Niall tivesse razão.

Nada melhor do que a verdade.

Sempre.

“Enquanto esperávamos o resultado ficamos na sala de espera do hospital! Passamos dias dormindo nas cadeiras, se lavando nos banheiros de lá e comendo lanches que de bom grado Nick nos pagava. Estávamos sem dinheiro e sem onde ficar. Jade mora com Eleanor agora e bem, Niall concordou quando eu disse que não era uma boa ideia ficar lá, ou envolver ela ainda mais na historia.” Louis disse enquanto olhava nos olhos de Liam.

Ele queria que o menino entendesse que ele fez o possível para as coisas darem certo da melhor maneira possível.

“Depois de três dias o resultado saiu e obviamente deu positivo. Os pais de Perrie foram chamados e com eles veio Matt.” Louis disse enquanto voltava seu olhar para Zayn.

“Eles fizeram um acordo com Niall, ele ficava com a criança e eliminava todas as ligações dela com Perrie e nunca procuraria eles por nada e por isso eles dariam uma quantidade de dinheiro para Niall conseguir manter ela por algum tempo ate se estabelecer melhor. Dinheiro esse que na verdade era da herança que a avó deixou para Perrie.” Louis disse enquanto via Niall lentamente parar de chorar e enxugar suas lagrimas na regata de Zayn.

“Ele não quis aceitar, mais eu convenci ele de que trazer a menina sem dinheiro algum para cá não era a melhor ideia do mundo. Então Matt arrumou todos os papeis no outro dia e Niall assinou todos. Luna foi registrada apenas no nome de Niall, uma conta foi aberta em seu nome com o dinheiro e assim as coisas foram resolvidas. Perrie foi enterrada, Luna foi liberada para voltar pra casa com Niall depois de estar a quase um mês no hospital e no mesmo dia os papeis na delegacia ficaram prontos para virmos embora.” Louis então parou e respirou fundo enquanto se virava e ficava de frente para Liam.

“Essa parte não vai ser nada fácil para ser ouvida, mais acredite, não esta sendo nada fácil de ser contada também, então, só tenha paciência e tente entender meu lado.” Ele disse enquanto olhava nos olhos do namorado.

“Matt não gostou como eu me portei ao defender Niall na discussão com os seus clientes, isso ficou bem obvio como ele me tratou depois. Era bem obvio que ele não gosta de nós e apenas ajudou antes por causa de sua mãe. Só que não foi só isso! Ele de alguma forma conseguiu dizer a Eleanor onde eu estava. Ela apareceu no hospital querendo me ver.” Louis parou um pouco e respirou fundo antes de continuar.

“Eu percebi o que ele estava tentando fazer e enquanto Niall a distraiu eu consegui me afastar antes dela poder me ver e fugi. Você sabe que eu não quero mais nada com ela. Ela nunca me fez bem e com certeza não faria de novo. Então sim, eu fugi. Não estava pensando exatamente no que estava fazendo então simplesmente entrei na primeira porta que eu vi. Acontece que eu entrei na sala de Nick. E a primeira coisa que me chamou a atenção nela foi o grande e reluzente armário de medicamentos dele.” Louis estremeceu apenas de lembrar.

“Não foi difícil quebrar o vidro, já que estava trancado. Não foi difícil encontrar os comprimidos que eu sempre usei e também não foi difícil tomar eles a seco mesmo. O que foi difícil mesmo foram minutos depois quando Niall me encontrou lá, sentado no chão, entre cacos de vidro, com a mão sangrando e cheio de frascos de comprimidos em minha volta. O olhar de decepção dele me fez lembrar de quanto patético eu estava sendo e do quanto você iria me odiar depois daquilo.” Louis começou a chorar depois disso.

Ele estava orgulhoso de ter falado, mais se sentia patético por tudo o que tinha acontecido.

Assim como ele abaixou seus olhos para o chão para esconder suas lagrimas sentiu braços rodearem seu corpo e um corpo ser pressionado contra suas costas.

“Desculpe Tommo!” Ele pode ouvir Niall dizer contra suas costas. “Desculpe por não estar lá.”

Ele apenas ficou em silencio e deixou suas lagrimas rolarem por seu rosto.

Ele e Niall sabiam muito bem que a culpa não era do menino.

Era de Louis e apenas dele.

“Depois que eu o encontrei Nick socorreu ele. Fez uma lavagem no seu estômago e curativo nos seus machucados! Esta tudo bem agora.” Niall disse ainda o abraçando por trás.

Ele então sentiu dedos erguendo sua cabeça e logo seus olhos encontraram os olhos que ele mais amava ver nesse mundo. “Acabou! Você voltou pra casa. Estou feliz por isso.”

Louis esperou apenas o tempo de Niall solta-lo para ele se jogar pra frente e abraçar seu namorado murmurando mil desculpas contra seu pescoço.

Liam era mil vezes melhor do que ele, não havia duvidas disso na sua cabeça.

Assim como não havia duvidas de que ele não merecia o menino.

 

...

 

Difícil dizer quando as coisas tinham se acalmado o suficiente ou como chegaram ao que eram agora.

Liam tinha levado Louis pro quarto para conversarem melhor.

Niall conhecia seu amigo tempo o suficiente para ver que as coisas não estavam normais ou certas entre eles.

Ele tinha um brilho no olhar que dizia que não, as coisas ainda não estavam bem.

Mais sim, Liam iria cuidar das feridas de Louis antes de pensar nas dele.

Ele sempre foi assim.

Depois foi a vez de Zayn e Harry levarem Niall para o quarto deles.

Zayn se ocupou em fazer uma pequena cama para Luna ao lado do colchão deles, com alguns edredons.

Fofa, quente e confortável o suficiente para a menina poder ter uma boa noite de sono.

Eles iam precisar comprar um berço para ela, isso era certo.

Ela era tão pequenina e frágil que pedia cuidados extra deles.

E bem, eles estavam dispostos a dar a ela o que ela queria e precisava, isso já tinha sido estabelecido antes de qualquer outra coisa.

Enquanto Zayn se ocupava com Luna, Harry tinha levado Niall ao banheiro e ajudado ele a se lavar.

Um bom, calmo e relaxante banho.

Ele estava exausto dos últimos dias em Londres e das lembranças todas e isso era evidente na sua cara.

Não foram trocadas palavras ou qualquer coisa assim durante esse tempo.

Só quando Luna já estava dormindo profundamente na cama improvisada e Niall, Zayn e Harry já estavam sentados sobre o colchão é que eles voltaram a conversar.

“Me desculpem!” Niall começou dizendo enquanto se escorava na parede atrás dele.

“Pelo que?!” Zayn perguntou enquanto ele mesmo se estabelecia na frente de Niall e Harry.

“Por tudo!” Niall disse enquanto suspirava e olhava para o diário de Perrie largado no chão próximo ao guarda roupa.

“Você não teve culpa de nada Ni!” Harry disse também sentando voltado para os dois meninos. “Você não teve culpa por ter sido preso. Muito menos por Luna. Isso ficou bem claro para nós.”

“Sim. Eu é que deveria ter ido preso e não você. E bem, Perrie tinha problemas que estavam acima de você ou qualquer um de nós. Estou feliz de pelo menos a bebe não estar sofrendo pelos erros da sua mãe.” Zayn disse enquanto se aproximava e esfregava sua mão carinhosamente sobre a perna de Niall.

“Não. Eu estou feliz de eu ter sido preso. Não teria suportado se fosse qualquer um de vocês dois. E não pensem por um só segundo que eu culpo vocês pelo que aconteceu. As coisas aconteceram como deveriam acontecer e eu fico feliz de terem acabado. Elas ficaram a quilômetros de distancia e eu prefiro assim. Não tem mais por que discutir ou pensar sobre isso.” Niall queria que ficasse bem claro para seus meninos o que ele pensava.

E acima de tudo que as coisas tinham acabado no momento em que eles foram inocentados.

Tudo aquilo tinha ficado pra trás e era assim que deveria permanecer.

“Não foi fácil ver Perrie na cama daquele hospital, sem vida. Não foi fácil ver Luna pela primeira vez no berçário, pequena, frágil, indefesa, tão renegada e ainda assim tão forte, perfeita e linda! Não foi fácil saber de tudo que tinha acontecido e muito menos ter enfrentado tudo o que eu enfrentei, mais sim, eu estou feliz por tudo ter terminado, por tudo ter ficado do outro lado do oceano. E principalmente por eu ter uma filha. Obvio que eu não esperava por isso, mais agora que eu sei da verdade, não abriria mão dela por nada desse mundo.” Niall disse olhando nos olhos dos seus meninos.

“Ela é minha, mais eu ficaria muito feliz em dividir ela com vocês!” Ele completou depois de alguns minutos de silencio.

Zayn e Harry pareciam surpresos com isso.

E isso assustou Niall.

Será que ele estava indo longe demais?

Será que não estava tudo bem?

Será que eles não queriam mais ele depois de tudo?

“Eu sei que a gente só namora e isso não é mesmo uma relação estabelecida completamente, mais eu pensei que seria bom formar uma família com vocês.” Niall disse rápido demais tentando explicar o que tinha feito. “Oh merda! Estraguei tudo, não foi? Vocês não precisam aceitar isso. Eu posso muito bem achar outro lugar e...”

“Hei! Hei! Do que você esta falando?” Zayn o questionou enquanto pegava suas mãos e o fazia parar quieto no lugar.

Mesmo sem perceber ele já estava se levantando.

“Eu sei que eu falei besteira. Vocês nem devem me querer depois de tudo isso e eu só...” Niall estava dizendo antes de ser interrompido por Harry.

“Quem disse que nós não te queremos?” Harry sorria carinhosamente para Niall enquanto se aproximava e segurava suas mãos também, por cima das de Zayn.

“Querem?!” Niall perguntou incerto olhando entre um e outro.

“Niall, você é tudo o que nós sempre quisemos!” Harry disse então enquanto se aproximava e beijava Niall na bochecha.

“Nós te amamos! E se amar você significa amar Luna também, então sim, nós a amamos e queremos sim cuidar dela com você!” Zayn disse antes de se aproximar e beijar a outra bochecha de Niall.

Niall não poderia estar mais feliz, ou mais vermelho nesse momento.

Sim, ele queria muito formar uma família adequada com seus meninos e estava feliz em saber que o sentimento era reciproco.

“Mais eu me recuso a ser a mãe dessa relação!” Zayn completou enquanto ria e cutucava Harry na bochecha. “Harry vai ficar bem nesse papel!”

“Idiota!” Harry disse antes de se aproximar e beijar Zayn, só pra então se lembrar de Niall olhando.

Assim que ele se afastou olhou pro menino e se surpreendeu com Niall olhando pra eles e rindo.

“Finalmente hein?! Achei que ia demorar séculos para vocês perceberem que se gostam!” Niall disse antes de rir e se jogar sobre os dois meninos. “Agora sim as coisas vão ficar interessantes! Sempre quis um ménage.”

 

...

 

***

**_Às vezes..._ **

**_... ou quase sempre, pra ser sincera, eu me sinto como em uma casa de bonecas._ **

**_As pessoas olham de fora e veem a perfeição._ **

**_Dinheiro, bens materiais, viagens, festas, amigos famosos, família unida e perfeita._ **

**_Tudo impecável!_ **

**_Ate as luzes serem apagadas e as mascaras caírem._ **

**_Quando todos dormem ou viram os rostos é que as coisas acontecem._ **

**_A menina boazinha, rica e popular, se mostra na verdade perturbada e infeliz._ **

**_Os pais amorosos e ‘gente boa’ se mostram irresponsáveis e insensíveis._ **

**_E os melhores amigos se mostram desconhecidos._ **

**_Eu não tenho a vida perfeita que as pessoas veem de fora e me mata por dentro ter que me manter no meu vestido e na minha mascara de boneca enquanto meu coração se quebra e minha cabeça se funde._ **

**_Talvez seja por isso que eu tenha criado a obsessão que dizem que eu tenho pelo Niall._ **

**_A vida dele esta longe de ser perfeita._ **

**_E ainda assim ele é feliz._ **

**_Estou há alguns dias fora da clinica._ **

**_Sim, eu fingi estar melhor para sair de lá, mais não por que eu esteja querendo perseguir Niall ou qualquer coisa assim._ **

**_Os medicamentos me fizeram ver o quanto perturbada eu estava._ **

**_Eles me deram um pouco de lucidez._ **

**_Sim, eu tenho plena consciência das coisas loucas que fiz e de como fudida minha cabeça esta._ **

**_Eu tenho vivido em meus sonhos há tanto tempo que não sei mais o que é realidade ou não._ **

**_A única coisa que sei é que não tenho mais escapatória ou salvação._ **

**_Não tenho mais cura._ **

**_Talvez Niall fosse minha cura, mais eu o perdi em algum momento do caminho._ **

**_Eu sempre soube que mesmo o sol e o mar se amando eles não poderiam ficar juntos._ **

**_Niall e eu somos assim, nunca vai acontecer._ **

**_Mais eu tenho algo dele muito precioso dentro de mim e eu preciso que ele saiba disso antes que meus pais a afastem de mim e ele nunca saiba da verdade._ **

**_Eu tenho a Lua para dar a ele, e é por isso que vou fugir hoje a noite quando todos estiverem dormindo e vou encontra-lo._ **

**_Eu acho que assim que eu conseguir a fazer chegar ate ele, vou ter a paz de espirito e descanso que eu preciso._ **

**_Nem que isso signifique passar o resto da vida na gaiola em que me colocaram._ **

**_Eu não gostava da casa de boneca, mais gosto menos ainda da gaiola._ **

**_Pássaros foram feitos para voar._ **

**_O mar para amar o sol sem poder ter ele._ **

**_E a lua para ser o fruto desse amor impossível._ **

**_*Eu espero sinceramente que Luna tenha uma vida muito menos perfeita e muito mais feliz do que eu.*_ **

**_Cuide bem dela, por favor._ **

**_Te amo._ **

***

 

Niall passou os dedos sobre as letras rabiscadas apressadamente no papel.

Eram as ultimas escritas no diário.

Ele sabia que elas tinham sido escritas no dia do acidente, alguns minutos antes.

E por mais louco que possa parecer ele entendia de alguma forma o que a mente perturbada de Perrie quis dizer com aquilo.

Ela sabia o que ia acontecer muito antes de tudo se tornar real.

E bem, talvez Niall não precisasse prometer nada a ela ou a si mesmo.

Todos sabiam que ele estava destinado a cumprir seu pedido, de uma forma ou outra.

Na vida dele não havia casas de boneca ou gaiolas.

Apenas o céu aberto, o mundo na sua frente e a imensidão.

Luna estaria bem com ele.


	22. Back Home!

__

_“_ _And no matter where we go. We always find our way back home_ _.”_

_**Back Home  – Andy Grammer** _

 

Algumas pessoas definem o conceito de _home,_ ou _casa_ como o lugar onde se morra, onde se vive... aonde em outras palavras é sua residência.

Outras pessoas como o lugar onde se nasceu, de onde são suas características, onde suas raízes estão fixadas.

Há ainda quem diga que casa é onde seu coração esta.

Niall amava o lugar onde estava e morava, mais ele estava certo de que não era um lugar fixo, ou seu, então com certeza não era sua _casa_.

Ele amava o lugar onde ele nasceu. Ele tinha um orgulho imenso de ser irlandês e do que isso representava pra ele, mais ainda assim, a Irlanda carregava lembranças ruins demais pra ele a chamar de _casa_.

Por fim, ele tinha plena certeza de que seu coração estava em vários lugares ao mesmo tempo, então ele não sabia onde então sua _casa_ estaria.

Não, nenhuma daquelas definições cabia a ele. 

Sua casa não era onde ele morava, e não era também onde ele tinha nascido, por mais que ele amasse esses dois lugares.

E certamente seu coração e consequentemente sua _casa_ não estava em um só lugar.

Niall tinha seu ‘ _coração’_ dividido em varias partes de diferentes tamanhos.

Partes essas espalhadas não em vários _lugares_ , mais sim com varias _pessoas_.

Sua _casa_ era com quem tinha uma parte do seu coração.

Ele tinha pequenos _cômodos_ com Liam e Louis.

Uma grande sala, confortável e espaçosa com Zayn.

Uma cozinha de mesmo tamanho, aconchegante e quentinha com Harry.

E agora um quarto inteiro cheio de amor com Luna.

Não, não tinha muita logica comparar seu _amor_ com isso, ou então seu _coração_.

Mas isso definia bem como ele se sentia.

Ele não estava totalmente em casa longe deles.

Ele poderia viver de certa forma sem os pequenos cômodos, mais ele estaria incompleto e vazio assim.

E de forma alguma ele poderia viver sem os grandes cômodos.

Esses não.

Eram essenciais demais para ele ficar sem.

Assim como ele não poderia viver sem partes do seu coração, ele não poderia viver sem um de seus _meninos_ , ou _sua menina_.

Ele estava feliz em estar em _casa_ de novo.

E bem, ele tinha prometido a si mesmo, nunca se afastar de novo.

Acontecesse o que fosse ele não iria se deixar longe dela.

Ele não prometia nunca sair dali.

Mas...

Se isso acontecesse, ele sabia que voltaria.

_Aonde quer que ele fosse._

Pelo motivo que fosse.

_Ele daria sempre um jeito de voltar para casa._

Sua _casa_.

 _Com quem_ seu coração estava.

 

...

 

Primeiro Niall escutou o choro.

Logo depois os barulhos insistentes e a conversa sussurrada.

Longos minutos depois, o cheiro de comida invadiu seu quarto e suas narinas, ao mesmo tempo em que ele se revirava no colchão e começava a despertar completamente.

Por uns instantes ele não sabia dizer onde estava, ou o que estava fazendo ali.

Ate ouvir a doce voz de Harry na cozinha e se lembrar de que finalmente tinha chegado em casa.

Finalmente ele poderia respirar fundo e relaxar.

Ele estava bem.

 _Eles_ estavam bem.

Eles ficariam bem.

Assim como ele se sentou sobre o colchão, se espreguiçando e coçando seus olhos sonolentos ele conseguiu ouvir pequenos resmungos seguidos pela voz de Zayn pelo corredor.

Ele ficou confuso por alguns segundos.

Ate Zayn entrar no quarto segurando um pequeno embrulho rosa contra seu peito e a realização bater em Niall.

_Luna!_

Como ele podia ter esquecido sobre ela?

Deus, como alguém pode esquecer sua própria filha?

Como alguém pode dormir tranquilamente, sem se importar com mais nada, quanto se tem outro ser, pequeno e indefesso precisando dele?

 _Dependendo_ dele.

“Esta tudo bem Niall! Harry e eu cuidamos dela.” Zayn disse fazendo Niall despertar dos seus pensamentos confusos e dispersos.

Zayn estava na frente dele, em pé e ainda segurando Luna nos braços.

“Você precisava descansar, ainda mais depois de tudo o que aconteceu. Esta tudo bem seja lá o que você estiver pensando.” Zayn completou enquanto se abaixava e colocava Luna sobre o colchão.

“Não, eu é que deveria estar cuidando dela!” Niall disse conforme olhava pra baixo e encontrava os pequenos olhos azuis de Luna o observando.

“Achei que você queria que nós a criássemos. Harry, eu e você!” Zayn disse parecendo um pouco magoado.

“Sim. Obvio que sim!” Niall disse rapidamente. “Mais eu deveria estar fazendo essas coisas não é? E não jogando tudo sobre vocês.”

“Tudo bem. Isso faz parte de criar uma criança, não é?! Todo mundo junto, cada um fazendo alguma coisa.” Zayn disse sorrindo levemente.

“Acho que sim.” Niall disse depois de alguns segundos pensando. “Eu nunca criei uma, na verdade!”

Zayn apenas riu dele antes de passar a tirar a roupa de Luna.

“O que você esta fazendo?!” Niall perguntou enquanto observava a delicadeza com que Zayn fazia aquilo.

“Ela esta suja, precisa de um banho!” Zayn disse sem tirar os olhos do que estava fazendo.

“Eu também!” Niall disse depois de levantar o braço um pouco e se cheirar.

“Ótimo! Então você lava ela enquanto eu ajudo o Harry na cozinha.” Zayn completou vendo Niall levantar e ficar na frente dele.

“Eu?!” Ele perguntou parecendo um tanto quanto apavorado.

“Sim.” Zayn apenas respondeu colocando Luna nua no seu colo então.

“Mas...” Niall começou a reclamar, mais Zayn já estava saindo do quarto.

“Merda!” Niall soltou enquanto olhava pra sua pequena filha no seu colo.

“Não xingue na frente dela Niall!” Harry disse bravo conforme chegava à porta e olhava pra eles. “Isso é muito, muito inapropriado.”

“Harry, ela nem entende ainda!” Niall resmungou enquanto levava Luna em direção ao banheiro com Harry logo atrás.

“Não senhor, não venha com desculpas. Não quero você soltando palavrões na frente dela pra depois ela crescer e se tornar uma mulher mal educada.” Harry disse enquanto se escorava no batente da porta e observava o que Niall estava fazendo.

“Muito difícil isso!” Niall disse enquanto tentava segurar Luna e ainda abrir o registro pra encher a banheira com um pouco de agua morna.

“Mais não impossível!” Harry disse rindo levemente do mau jeito de Niall em fazer as coisas.

“Sim, sim. Qualquer que seja...” Niall resmungou ainda tentando abrir o registro.

“Não teria sido mais fácil ter preparado tudo antes de trazer ela?!” Harry disse rindo atrás de Niall.

Niall apenas bufou conforme finalmente conseguia abrir o registro e enchia a banheira. “Eu nunca fiz isso ok!”

“Percebi!” Harry disse se aproximando. “Vamos lá. Deixa que eu arrumo tudo.”

Harry então empurrou Niall levemente para o lado e passou a arrumar a banheira.

“Você não tinha que estar na cozinha?!” Niall disse contrariado, enquanto se afastava e deixava Harry tomar conta de tudo.

“Liam esta lá com Zayn!” Harry apenas disse enquanto derramava um pouco de sais de banho na agua.

“Ninguém foi trabalhar hoje?!” Niall disse então, percebendo o quanto estava fora do ar com as coisas.

“É sábado Niall!” Harry disse rindo.

“Oh! Isso explica muita coisa!” Niall disse então vendo como Harry levantava do lado da banheira e virava, se aproximando dele.

“Sim.” Harry apenas concordou enquanto estendia os braços para Niall.

“O que?!” Niall perguntou confuso.

“Me dá ela!” Harry disse ainda com os braços estendidos.

“Não!” Niall resmungou. “Eu quero fazer isso.”

Harry apenas riu dele. “Eu sei, só vou segurar ela enquanto você tira sua roupa e entra na banheira.”

“Oh!” Niall murmurou enquanto realmente entendia o que Harry queria.

Ele então entregou Luna para Harry e retirou sua boxer, entrando depois na banheira e se sentando com as pernas dobradas.

Assim como ele estava sentado confortavelmente, Harry entregou Luna pra ele e se sentou ao lado da banheira, observando os dois.

Niall apoiou o pequeno corpo de Luna contra suas pernas, enquanto segurava ela com uma mão e limpava seu corpo com a outra.

Ela era tão pequena, e parecia tão frágil que Niall mantinha seus movimentos os mais leves e calmos possíveis com medo de machucar ela, enquanto Luna apenas olhava pra ele com os olhos curiosos e sonolentos.

“Ela parece com sono!” Niall disse conforme enxaguava as partes já ensaboadas do seu corpinho.

“Sim. Ela provavelmente vai comer e dormir depois disso.” Harry disse olhando com carinho para a menina.

“De novo?!” Niall perguntando voltando sua atenção para Harry.

“Sim, eles fazem muito disso nessa idade.” Harry apenas disse dando de ombros.

“Você sabe muito disso não é?!” Niall perguntou pra ele enquanto ensaboava o cabelo ‘loiro sujo’ de sua filha.

“Sim, eu cuidei de muitas crianças quando mais novo.” Harry disse enquanto apoiava seus braços na borda da banheira e sua cabeça sobre eles.

“Sim?!” Niall perguntou olhando fixamente para seus belos olhos verdes.

“Sim. Era um trabalho fácil, que eu gostava e que me garantia uma grana.” Harry disse sorrindo enquanto via Luna espirar com a espuma do xampu sobre seu pequeno nariz.

Niall não respondeu conforme se concentrava em enxaguar a cabeça da sua filha, erguendo seu pequeno corpo quando acabou.

“Pronto! Seu primeiro banho em casa e com o papai!” Niall disse sorrindo enquanto via Harry levantar de onde estava e sair em direção do quarto, voltando segundos depois com uma toalha rosa.

“Você veste ela?!” Niall perguntou enquanto via ele pegar Luna de suas mãos e embrulhar na toalha.

“Sim, e depois vou levar ela para comer.” Harry disse já saindo do banheiro. “Melhor você terminar ai e se arrumar também. Precisamos sair e comprar algumas coisas para ela!”

Niall apenas assentiu enquanto via Harry sumir dentro do quarto com Luna e ele se concentrava em se lavar também.

 

...

 

Depois que Niall tomou banho e se arrumou, encontrou todos os outros meninos já acordados e dispersos pela cozinha/sala do pequeno apartamento.

Zayn estava no sofá com Luna no colo dormindo enquanto ele trocava mensagens no celular com alguém.

Harry estava junto com Liam lavando a louça e conversando entre sussurros.

E Louis estava na mesa comendo o que parecia macarrão com queijo.

Niall foi ate Zayn e acariciou a cabeça de sua filha antes de se abaixar e trocar um pequeno beijo com o menino.

Depois ele foi ate Harry e o abraçou por trás enquanto o mesmo acabava de lavar um prato.

 Assim que ele terminou, Niall deu um pequeno beijo nele também.

Seguindo depois ate a mesa e se sentando, se servindo um pouco de comida e comendo também, ainda em silencio.

“Eu e Liam não ganhamos beijo também?!” Louis resmungou na sua frente depois de engolir o que estava mastigando e antes de colocar mais comida em sua boca.

“Não!” Niall resmungou ainda com a boca cheia. “Graças a vocês dois eu demorei uma eternidade pra conseguir dormir ontem.”

“E por que disso?!” Louis então riu malicioso.

“Por que será?!” Niall completou revirando os olhos.

Louis e Liam tinham tido uma ótima comemoração pelo retorno pra casa, se metade dos gemidos que vinham do quarto deles tinha alguma coisa a ver com isso.

“Vocês deveriam respeitar mais o ambiente. Temos uma criança em casa agora!” Niall resmungou ainda aborrecido.

“Cale a boca! Ela não entende nada ainda. E você só esta com inveja, por que não pode comemorar a volta pra casa também!” Louis retrucou ainda sorrindo.

“Quem disse que não?!” Harry disse então.

“Punheta não vale!” Louis respondeu olhando serio pra um agora envergonhado Harry.

“Era o que podíamos fazer, então cale-se!” Zayn respondeu no lugar de Harry.

“Serio?! Achei que fossem mais criativos!” Louis respondeu provocando Niall e chutando sua canela por baixo da mesa.

“E somos, mais não com uma criança no quarto!” Harry respondeu agora terminando de lavar a louça.

“Ou então, você e Zayn se aliviaram quanto Niall não estava aqui.” Louis disse sorrindo diabolicamente para Harry.

“Louis!” Liam disse logo depois em um tom de repreensão.

“Ué! Falei algo demais?! Eles não estão ‘juntos’ agora também?!” Louis completou enquanto acabava sua comida.

“Sim, mais isso não quer dizer que tenhamos feito mais do que se beijar e coisas assim. Não íamos fazer nada sem Niall aqui!” Zayn disse se levantando do sofá e andando ate perto de onde Harry estava agora secando suas mãos.

“E por que não?! Não é como se estivessem traindo ele. No mais vocês não podem ter certeza de que nós não fizemos nada em Londres também. Naquela cela fria e escura!” Louis disse em um tom provocativo, ainda sorrindo.

“Louis por deus, cale a boca!” Liam disse parecendo irritado, pra logo depois jogar o pano de prato que estava segurando sobre a pia e sair da cozinha em direção ao seu quarto.

“Merda!” Niall pode ouvir Louis resmungar conforme ele levantava da sua cadeira e ia em direção a seu quarto também, atrás de Liam.

Zayn e Harry pareciam entre confusos, envergonhados e inseguros com o que Louis tinha dito e acontecido ali.

Demorou alguns segundos para algum deles dizer algo. “O que exatamente foi isso?!”

Niall apenas revirou os olhos, dando de ombros enquanto acabava de engolir o macarrão que tinha na boca.

“Louis tentando ser engraçado e Liam no limite das emoções dele!” Niall resmungou enquanto se levantava e colocava seu prato agora vazio na pia.

“Então, quer dizer que nada aconteceu entre vocês?!” Harry perguntou então, meio incerto.

Niall apenas riu antes de se aproximar deles fazendo uma careta. “Eca! Não. Louis é como um irmão pra mim.”

“Humm!” Harry apenas assentiu enquanto olhava para Niall ainda incerto.

“O que foi Harry?!” Niall perguntou se aproximando e abraçando o menino de lado.

“Você se importaria?!” Harry disse contra a pele do pescoço de Niall, onde sua cabeça estava agora apoiada.

“Com?!” Niall perguntou confuso.

“Eu e Zayn transando.” Harry perguntou mais baixo ainda.

“Sem mim?!” Niall perguntou estudando a expressão de Zayn na sua frente.

Ele parecia meio desconfortável com as perguntas de Harry.

“Sim!” Harry apenas disse.

Niall pensou um pouco, antes de suspirar e responder sinceramente. “Não sei. Mais acho que ainda vale a nossa velha regra. Não é?!”

“Só com todo mundo junto!” Zayn disse então sorrindo.

Niall apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

“Eu posso viver com isso!” Harry disse sorrindo contra a pele do pescoço de Niall ainda, antes de beijar levemente o lugar.

 

...

 

Depois de muito insistir Niall conseguiu convencer Louis e Liam a sair com eles para comprar algumas coisas para Luna.

Niall e Louis trouxeram a menina com pouquíssimas coisas de Londres.

Apenas uma pequena bolsa com algumas fraldas, dois ou três macacões, uma toalha, uma mamadeira, a formula que ela tomava em substituição ao leite materno e seus documentos recém-tirados (certidão de nascimento e passaporte).

Luna não poderia ficar muito mais tempo sem coisas como roupas, por exemplo. Sem um lugar decente para dormir e todo o resto necessário para se criar uma pequena bebe.

E bem, Niall sabia que as coisas não estavam bem ou normais com Louis e Liam, ele conhecia os meninos a tempo demais para não perceber isso.

Liam se mantinha calado, pensativo e parecia incomodado com algo, enquanto Louis parecia ‘pisar em ovos’ perto dele.

Ao contrario do que sempre acontecia com eles, o sexo não tinha resolvido o que quer que seja que tinha acontecido ou o que se passava na cabeça de Liam, e Niall sabia disso.

Mas, ele amava demais os dois para aguentar aquilo quieto.

Então quando Zayn sugeriu que eles fossem juntos ate o shopping com o intuito de separar ambos e conversar com eles, Niall aceitou na hora.

A ideia no fim das contas deu mais certo do que Niall poderia se quer imaginar.

Assim como eles chegaram ao maior shopping do Bronx, que ficava a uma meia hora de onde eles moravam, Niall deu um jeito de se separar dos meninos com a desculpa de ir ao banheiro e arrastou Louis com ele.

 Assim como ele entrou no banheiro masculino, deu um jeito de empurrar Louis pra dentro de um dos compartimentos e fechou a porta atrás de si.

“Ok! Pode me dizer o que diabos esta acontecendo.” Niall disse enquanto se virava e olhava para um confuso Louis.

“Como assim? Você me empurra pra dentro de um banheiro, me tranca e sou eu que tenho que explicar algo?” Louis perguntou olhando para Niall estressado.

“Sobre você e Liam, idiota!” Niall disse enquanto se apoiava na porta atrás dele e via Louis mudar de expressão completamente.

“Oh!” Louis resmungou antes de se sentar sobre a tampa do vaso sanitário fechado. “Deu pra perceber?!”

“Não exatamente. Mais eu conheço vocês a tempo o suficiente para ver que algo não esta certo. O que aconteceu?” Niall perguntou enquanto via Louis respirar fundo apoiando seus cotovelos sobre suas pernas e abaixando sua cabeça sobre suas mãos.

“Não faço ideia!” Ele disse em não mais que um sussurro depois de alguns minutos de silencio. “Eu expliquei tudo que tinha acontecido, pedi desculpas, ele disse que me perdoou e a gente transou. Depois eu acabei dormindo e quando acordei Liam já estava assim. Eu não faço ideia do que aconteceu.”

Niall ficou confuso com aquilo.

Ele poderia ter esperado algum tipo de briga ou discussão.

Mais não.

Niall sabia que o silencio não era um dos melhores sinais vindo de Liam.

Ele sempre foi o tipo de pessoa que sempre queria sentar e discutir o assunto e não o que ficava em silencio.

Assim como ele estava prestes a confortar Louis, os meninos ouviram a porta do banheiro abrir e alguém entrar.

“Louis. Niall. Vocês estão ai?!” Niall ouviu Liam chamando de algum lugar do banheiro.

“Sim. Já estamos saindo.” Niall disse alto enquanto puxava Louis pra cima e abraçava seu amigo.

“Vai dar tudo certo!” Niall sussurrou contra o ouvido de Louis antes de largar ele e se virar abrindo a porta do compartimento e saindo com Louis logo atrás dele.

Liam pareceu confuso vendo os dois saindo do mesmo lugar com caras culpadas.

“O que vocês estavam fazendo juntos lá?!” Ele perguntou conforme Niall ia ate as privadas na outra parede e fazia xixi.

Louis não disse nada, apenas foi ate a pia lavar sua mão. Então coube a Niall inventar uma desculpa.

“O fecho do meu zíper prendeu. Tive que pedir ajuda para o Louis.” Ele disse dando de ombros conforme terminava de fazer xixi e ia lavar sua mão.

“Hummm. Ok!” Liam resmungou contrariado e se virou saindo do banheiro em direção a Harry, Luna e Zayn que estavam a poucos metros esperando eles, com Louis e Niall logo atrás dele.

Niall sabia que ele não tinha comprado à mentira.

E sabia também que se ele quisesse saber exatamente o que estava acontecendo teria que encurralar Liam em algum lugar e fazer o mesmo, conversar com ele.

O que não parecia nada promissor.

Nem fácil.

 

...

 

Niall estava perdido em um mundo cor de rosa e cheio de tutus e laços.

Ou pelo menos era o que ele achava, ate virar em outro corredor da grande loja infantil e cair em uma seção de ursos fofos e unicórnios.

“Santo deus!” Ele grunhiu assim como ajeitava Luna no seu colo e continuava a andar pelo corredor olhando para as diversas roupas espalhadas e sem saber ao certo o que fazer.

“Algum problema meu filho?!” Uma voz calma e doce disse de repente fazendo Niall se assustar e virar bruscamente para trás com o susto.

Ali, atrás dele estava a mais pequena, enrugada e estranha velhinha que ele já tinha visto.

Com um daqueles vestidos de vovó florido e grandes óculos nos olhos.

De acordo com as grossas lentes dos seus óculos, enxergar bem era coisa do passado para ela.

“Não.” Niall disse enquanto ainda olhava para a senhora na sua frente com receio.

“Mas parecia que sim.” A senhorinha disse sorrindo. “É sua filha?!”

Niall olhou pra baixo e viu Luna olhando para a senhorinha com curiosidade e a testa franzida.

“Sim!” Niall respondeu calmamente enquanto via Harry vir andando pelo mesmo corredor atrás da velhinha, com varias roupinhas na mão e um grande sorriso no rosto.

“Foi o que eu pensei!” A velhinha disse enquanto virava e olhava com curiosidade para onde Niall estava olhando.

Assim como Harry chegou perto deles Luna virou um pouco o pescoço olhando de lado para ele e sorriu.

O primeiro sorriso que Niall já tinha visto vindo dela.

O mais lindo e iluminado sorriso do mundo.

“Hei princesa!” Harry sorriu para ela também, com seus olhos verdes brilhando e suas covinhas aparentes.

“E você deve ser a mãe!” A mesma senhorinha disse do nada depois de alguns minutos olhando a interação entre os três a sua frente.

Harry olhou para a mulher com uma expressão surpresa no rosto, pra segundos depois começar a rir.

“Sim!” Niall disse enquanto ria junto com ele. “É a mãe!”

“Lindos. Vocês formam uma bela família, com certeza.” A velhinha disse enquanto se afastava e continuava seu caminho pelo corredor.

Assim que ela virou o corredor para outra seção da loja, Niall soltou uma gargalhada.

Harry seguindo logo depois dele.

“Ela precisa trocar as lentes dos óculos dela!” Niall ouviu Zayn dizendo minutos depois logo atrás deles enquanto eles ainda riam.

“Ou concertar o aparelho de surdez!” Liam completou logo do lado de Zayn.

Fazendo Niall rir ainda mais.

“Não sei em que mundo alguém confundiria um cara vestido mal como o Harry com uma mulher.” Liam completou segundos depois.

“Hey!” Harry resmungou parando de rir. “Eu me visto muito bem, ok!”

“Só nos seus sonhos!” Liam disse rindo, enquanto passava deles e continuava a andar pelo corredor.

Harry fez um beicinho olhando enquanto Liam se afastava. “Não gostei!”

“Não liga. Ele só esta com inveja dessa sua bunda magra nesse jeans justo!” Niall disse enquanto dava um leve tapa na bunda de Harry.

“Hey! Eu ouvi isso!” Liam resmungou mais pra frente ainda no mesmo corredor, enquanto Harry ficava vermelho e Niall ria mais ainda.

 

...

 

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, finalmente eles compraram tudo o que eles precisavam.

O fato de eles terem se dividido ajudou bastante.

Enquanto Louis ia à farmácia e comprava itens como fraldas, lenços umedecidos, xampu, sabonete e afins. Liam, Harry e Niall compravam roupas e acessórios. E Zayn o berço, uma pequena cômoda para as coisas dela e um moisés para carrega-la.

Niall percebeu com o volume de coisas o quanto o dinheiro dado pelos pais de Perrie se fez necessário. Caso contrario ele não teria como comprar quase nada daquilo.

Depois de alguns minutos discutindo, Niall chamou um taxi para levar tudo o que eles compraram ate o apartamento deles.

O berço e a cômoda só iriam ser entregues na segunda, mesmo assim era muita coisa para carregar ate em casa na mão.

Depois das coisas já dentro do taxi, ele deu Luna para Zayn carregar enquanto fazia ele e Harry entrarem no taxi, com Louis logo atrás.

Deixando ele e Liam de fora.

Assim como Liam ia entrar no taxi Niall segurou seu braço e pediu para ele esperar, mandando o taxista embora com os outros meninos.

“Isso foi premeditado ou é impressão minha?!” Liam resmungou assim como via o taxi se afastando e virava olhando para Niall serio.

“Nós precisamos conversar!” Niall disse enquanto se virava e passava a andar pela calçada com Liam logo do seu lado. “Uma caminhada não vai matar!”

Liam revirou os olhos mais mesmo assim continuou a andar junto com Niall.

Depois de algumas quadras de silencio, Niall estava começando a repensar se aquela tinha sido uma boa ideia.

Ele sabia que não adiantava pressionar Liam, então ele estava esperando o menino falar por conta própria o que não parecia muito disposto a acontecer.

“Eu não sei o que fazer.” Liam assustou Niall resolvendo falar do nada, enquanto eles atravessavam uma avenida, a algumas quadras do apartamento deles.

“Eu não estou com raiva dele, ou magoado ou o que quer que pareça. Eu só estou com medo, eu acho.” Liam continuou dizendo depois de uns minutos em silencio.

“Por que diz isso?!” Niall o questionou enquanto o estudava com interesse.

“Ele se tornou muito dependente de mim Niall.” Liam disse enquanto suspirava. “É como se eu fosse à droga responsável por substituir o vicio dele da outra droga, entende?!”

Não, Niall não estava entendendo.

“Ele consegue se manter bem e longe das drogas enquanto eu estou por perto, enquanto ele tem com o que enganar seu vicio. Parece que o momento em que eu me afasto, ou estou longe, o vicio volta com tudo.” Liam disse suspirando e parando de andar do nada, enquanto esfregava as mãos sobre seu rosto. “Eu tenho a impressão de que sou apenas o rebote dele. Que a partir do momento em que eu me afastar. A partir do momento em que eu não estiver mais junto com ele, ele vai cair. Ele vai afundar de novo. Sem volta.”

“Você quer isso?!” Niall perguntou confuso. “Se afastar, eu quero dizer.”

“Não, obvio que não. Eu amo ele!” Liam disse enquanto olhava para Niall em seus olhos.

Niall podia ver a sinceridade através das lagrimas que agora escorriam de seus olhos e pelo seu rosto.

“Então?!” Niall perguntou ainda querendo entender aonde Liam queria chegar.

“Eu não quero só ser o rebote dele Niall! Eu o amo. E eu quero que ele me ame de volta e não que...” Liam interrompeu sua fala com um soluço alto.

Niall se aproximou abraçando seu amigo e esfregado suas costas.

Liam apoiou sua cabeça contra o ombro de Niall enquanto ainda chorava incontrolavelmente.

Era uma cena confusa para quem passava por eles pela calçada.

Dois meninos parados no meio dela, abraçados e chorando.

Mas Liam precisava desabafar.

Niall não tinha nada a dizer sobre isso.

“Não só que ele me visse como um poste ao qual agarrar no meio do furacão.” Liam disse entre os soluços e lagrimas.

“Oh, Liam. Ele não te vê como isso! Ele te ama de verdade. Eu tenho certeza disso. A única coisa que vocês precisam é conversar.” Niall disse ainda afagando as costas de Liam.

“Eu sei que sexo é uma boa maneira de resolver algumas coisas, mais não é tudo na vida Liam.” Niall disse enquanto Liam parecia parar de chorar. “Vocês precisam sentar e conversar. E depois de tudo resolvido, dai sim fazer sexo. E não achar que ele vai resolver seus problemas.”

Liam não disse nada, apenas se manteve em silencio por mais alguns minutos.

Depois que ele resolveu se afastar, suas lagrimas pareciam ter ido embora, assim como o ombro da camiseta de Niall estava completamente molhada.

“Eu não sei como fazer isso!” Liam disse baixinho enquanto Niall se ocupava de enxugar as últimas lagrimas que ainda estavam no seu rosto.

“Simples Liam. Chama ele, se sentem em algum lugar calmo e diga tudo o que esta se passando aqui.” Niall disse colocando os dedos sobre sua cabeça. “E aqui!” Logo depois no seu coração.

“Ele não pode achar que você tem a obrigação de ser a sua salvação. Ele tem que buscar ajuda profissional. Você sabe disso!” Niall completou.

“Eu sei!” Liam murmurou baixinho enquanto esfregava a ponta do seu tênis no asfalto.

“Você me ajuda a fazer isso?!” Liam disse depois de alguns segundos.

Niall olhou para seu amigo antes de erguer sua cabeça pelo seu queixo com a mão e o fazer olhar em seus olhos.

“Você sabe que eu não posso fazer isso. Isso é uma coisa que você tem que fazer sozinho Liam.” Niall disse sorrindo levemente. “Eu posso te ajudar a procurar um lugar onde ele possa ir. Posso te ajudar a montar a hora perfeita pra isso. Mas eu não posso fazer isso por você.”

Liam não disse nada, apenas voltou a caminhar em silencio.

Niall suspirou fundo e seguiu seu amigo.

Quando eles chegaram ao prédio onde moravam Liam parou na frente de Niall e sorriu. “Obrigada!”

Niall sorriu logo em seguida. “Não fiz mais do que minha obrigação.”

“Eu sei! Mesmo assim, obrigada!” Liam disse abraçando Niall.

“Só, não trate mais o Louis como antes ok. Ele esta colocando ideias na cabeça dele que não vão acabar em boa coisa. Só seja sincero com ele. Ele te ama Liam, ele vai entender.” Niall disse assim que eles se separarem do abraço e começaram a subir as escadas.

“Eu sei!” Liam respondeu apenas e continuou a subir.

Niall sabia que as coisas eram complicadas pros dois, mais uma coisa da qual ele nunca iria duvidar era do amor que ambos sentiam um pelo outro.

E assim como eles entravam no apartamento e Liam ia ate Louis e o beijava ternamente nos lábios antes de sentar em seu colo no sofá onde ele assistia tv, Niall teve a certeza de que as coisas iriam dar certo.

De algum jeito elas iriam.

 

...

 

Já era noite quando Harry, Zayn e Niall conseguiram acabar de arrumar as coisas que compraram para Luna.

Enquanto eles se revessavam cuidando dela, eles conseguiram tirar todas as etiquetas, lavar todas as roupinhas compradas e organizar o resto.

Depois que a cômoda chegasse eles teriam apenas o trabalho de guardar tudo.

Assim enquanto Niall dava a mamadeira para Luna e a fazia dormir, Harry preparava o jantar e Zayn tomava banho.

Logo depois Harry tomou banho e depois eles jantaram.

Eles não tinham um cronograma ainda, mais eles pareciam funcionar bem juntos de qualquer forma.

Depois de algum tempo Niall puxou Liam na cozinha e conversou com ele entre sussurros, pra logo depois dar um beijo na testa da sua filha que dormia suavemente no moisés no meio da sala e saiu pra quarto dizendo que ia tomar banho.

Harry e Zayn estavam tão concentrados no filme que estavam assistindo que nem ao menos notaram a demora do loiro.

Depois de algum tempo embora, Liam e Louis cochicharam entre si e se levantaram pegando o moisés com Luna e dizendo que iam dormir e que Niall queria falar com os dois no quarto deles.

Harry nunca tinha ficado mais confuso e perdido como agora.

A única coisa que ele conseguia pensar era no que tinha feito de errado para Niall querer falar com eles sem Luna junto.

Zayn apenas resmungou desligando a tv e seguindo Harry ate o quarto.

Quando eles estraram no quarto não havia nem sinal de Niall ali.

Havia apenas um pequeno papel branco sobre o colchão e mais nada.

“Niall?!” Zayn chamou conforme fechava a porta e seguia Harry ate o colchão.

Ninguém respondeu.

Então Harry pegou o pequeno papel do colchão e leu em voz alta.

“ _Apenas tirem toda a roupa de vocês e sentem no colchão._ ”

Zayn olhou para Harry e revirou os olhos enquanto tirava suas roupas assim como o bilhete pedia e se sentava sobre o colchão nu.

Harry pareceu ficar envergonhado mais acabou fazendo a mesma coisa depois de alguns segundos.

Assim como eles estavam sentados, nus sobre o colchão, uma musica suave começou a tocar e a porta do banheiro se abriu.

A primeira coisa que Zayn pode sentir foi o perfume doce e inebriante que veio daquela direção.

A luz do banheiro estava desligada então eles não podiam ver mais do que a silhueta de Niall contra a porta.

“Prontos?!” Niall perguntou conforme dava alguns passos pra frente e entrava na luz e no campo de visão de Harry e Zayn.

Dizer que a imagem na frente deles os afetou seria eufemismo.

Nenhum deles tinham visto algo tão engraçado e ao mesmo tempo tão carregado de tensão sexual como a imagem de Niall agora.

O menino estava sobre o portal da porta do banheiro, com a cabeça abaixada, as bochechas coradas e o olhar semicerrado enquanto tentava esconder a vergonha e espiar a reação dos seus namorados ao mesmo tempo.

Ele parecia à imagem perfeita da inocência e do pecado ao mesmo tempo.

Com orelhas de gato e uma coroa na cabeça e vestindo uma camisola verde e com um rabo de gato aparecendo atrás dele por entre suas pernas.

_Seus presentes de aniversario ate então esquecidos no guarda roupa._

Ele estava extasiante.

Tanto e de tal forma que nem Harry ou Zayn conseguiam falar algo.

Eles apenas ficaram lá.

Com a boca aberta e os olhos brilhando de excitação.

Ate que Niall fez o que qualquer um deles poderia classificar como o som mais bonito do mundo.

Um gemido baixo e rouco em forma de miado.

Que fez com que Harry saísse do seu torpor e levantasse se aproximando de Niall conforme se sentia endurecer mais e mais.

 

...

 

As coisas tinham começado de forma lenta e continua.

Primeiro Harry beijou Niall.

E beijou de novo, e de novo, e de novo.

Ele beijava com pressa e cuidado ao mesmo tempo.

Ele estava há tanto tempo sem seu menino que ele tinha que se controlar para não se esfregar na perna de Niall ate vir ali mesmo.

Tudo em Niall o entorpecia.

O cheiro, o gosto, o calor do corpo, a roupa e a vergonha de Niall em estar se submetendo aquilo.

O que deixava Harry ainda mais ligado.

Saber que mesmo fora da sua zona de conforto Niall estava fazendo aquilo por causa dele.

Por causa dele e de Zayn.

Zayn esse que ainda estava sobre o colchão, apoiado sobre seus joelhos, enquanto sentava sobre seu calcanhar e se acariciava vendo a cena na sua frente.

Ele levava sua mão lentamente, de cima a baixo do seu comprimento enquanto olhava Niall e Harry se beijarem com paixão.

Niall gemeu no beijo conforme Harry agarrou sua bunda por baixo do tecido suave e escorregadio da camisola, ficando suas unhas na pele do menino.

Quase como resposta Zayn gemeu sobre o colchão também, tirando Harry do seu torpor.

Harry se afastou do beijo então, encostando sua testa na de Niall e olhando para seus olhos com carinho.

“Tão, tão lindo o meu gatinho!” Harry disse com a voz mais rouca e sensual que o normal. Ao que Niall corou mais ainda.

Harry então pegou na sua mão e o puxou em direção ao colchão e a Zayn.

Niall parecia tão gracioso e tão másculo ao mesmo tempo.

Suas pernas finas e peludas contrastavam com o tecido verde fino da camisola, agora manchada na frente pelo pré vir de Niall exatamente onde seu pau duro esfregava sobre o tecido.

Era como uma explosão de sentidos na verdade.

Niall podia sentir o cheiro de homem no ar, assim como do perfume adocicado de Harry que ele tinha passado.

Ele conseguia ver seus meninos duros e vazando por causa dele, da visão dele.

Ele conseguia sentir sua boca enchendo de agua apenas com a ideia de experimentar o gosto deles na ponta da sua língua.

Ele podia sentir o plug anal esfregando sobre as suas bordas enquanto ele caminhava, preenchendo ele ao mesmo tempo em que não chegava nem perto de onde ele queria realmente ser tocado, enquanto o tecido fino, liso e gelado da camisola esfregava sobre o seu pênis duro e vazando.

Ele podia sentir, ver, ouvir, cheirar e provar tudo ao mesmo tempo e ele tinha certeza da que aquela era uma das experiências mais maravilhosas da sua vida.

Assim como ele e Harry chegaram ate o colchão, Zayn se levantou ficando de frente com ele e Harry logo atrás dele.

Ele se sentia protegido, amado e querido. Como não se sentia há algum tempo já.

Ele se sentia confortável o suficiente para ceder o controle das coisas nas mãos dos seus meninos, assim como ele se deixava ser guiado e aproveitado como eles bem quisessem.

Ele só precisava sentir eles.

Ele só precisava se sentir em _casa_.

Niall gemeu baixo e roucamente assim que sentiu os lábios de Zayn sobre os seus, no momento exato em que Harry começou a pressionar beijos suaves contra seu ombro e pescoço.

Zayn beijou gentilmente sua boca, explorando ela com sua língua quente e lisa, ao mesmo tempo em que Harry achava seu ponto doce e trabalhava em morder e chupar o lugar.

Assim como Zayn ainda beijava sua boca e Harry deixava rastros quentes e formigando em seu pescoço e ombro, Niall sentiu as mãos de alguém nas alças da camisola, as fazendo deslizarem dos seus ombros e em seguida pelo seu corpo, conforme caiam ao redor dos seus pés.

Niall então foi puxado pra frente pelo corpo de Zayn, saindo então de dentro da camisola caída no chão e subindo no colchão.

Não demorou muito para os três estarem sentados sobre o colchão, dessa vez com Harry beijando sua boca enquanto Zayn beijava suas costas e ombros, dando leves mordidas por onde passava com sua boca.

Depois de algum tempo nisso Niall sentiu Zayn apertando sua cintura e puxando ele para o seu colo. Sua bunda pressionada contra o pau de Zayn.

Niall começou a rebolar suavemente sobre o colo do menino, fazendo Zayn gemer e suspirar contra a pele do seu pescoço, enquanto seu pênis pulsava contra sua bunda.

Logo seus beijos e mordidas passaram a se tornar mordidas de amor mais fortes e agressivas.

Niall podia sentir seus dentes contra a pele do seu pescoço, o que o excitava mais ainda.

Sem querer ele acabou mordendo o lábio de Harry no beijo apressado que eles trocavam, fazendo o mesmo gemer e recuar.

“Sorry!” Niall murmurou assustado vendo como o lábio do menino sangrava levemente.

“Parece que meu gatinho gosta das coisas ásperas.” Harry sussurrou roucamente enquanto olhava para Zayn por cima do ombro de Niall.

“Princesa atrevida! Se ela quer áspero, então vamos dar isso a ela.” Zayn disse logo depois mordendo o ombro de Niall fazendo o menino gemer alto. 

Niall podia ver os olhos de Harry brilharem ainda mais com isso, ele parecia excitado só com a ideia do que ia acontecer.

Instantes depois Harry estava pressionando beijos longos e molhados ao longo do queixo de Niall, descendo depois para sua clavícula beijando e mordiscando e pele fina sobre seus ossos aparentes, enquanto deslizava sua mão grande e quente cada vez mais perto do pau de Niall.

A única coisa que Niall queria era algum tipo de contato lá, mais era exatamente o que Harry não estava dando a ele.

O menino mais novo era pura provocação e covinhas.

Niall gemeu frustrado pegando Harry pelos ombros e forçando o menino no seu colo.

Um ato inocente ate sentir a bunda pequena e macia de Harry esfregar contra seu pênis e por consequência a sua bunda ser empurrada mais firmemente contra o pênis de Zayn.

O gemido gutural vindo dele foi inevitável, assim como o gemido de Zayn embaixo dele.

“Harry!” Niall disse entre gemidos contra o ouvido do menino mais novo. “Eu posso te foder?!”

Era mais como um aviso necessitado e urgente do que um pedido em si.

Harry parou de mexer sua bunda contra Niall nesse momento, fingindo pensar por alguns segundos.

Só pra logo depois dar um de seus descarados sorrisos maliciosos, virando um pouco seu pescoço e olhando entre seus olhos e os de Zayn atrás dele. “Só se você deixar Zayn te foder.”

O fato era que Zayn não era muito de um ativo.

Eram raras as ocasiões em que o menino iria foder alguém.

Niall sabia disso.

O que o deixava mais ligado e querendo isso mais ainda.

“Por favor!” Niall soltou em um gemido, enquanto rebolava ainda mais contra o pênis de Zayn.

Ele amava o pênis do menino.

Grande, rosado e circuncidado.

Ele amava o pensamento do que aquilo poderia fazer para ele.

Dentro dele.

Assim como Harry saia do seu colo e se deitava sobre o colchão, Niall levantava do colo de Zayn e saia em direção ao banheiro, rebolando sua bunda e fazendo com que o rabo de gato balançasse.

Ele ficou feliz ao ouvir Harry gemendo com a visão, sabendo que ele tinha alcançado seu objetivo.

Assim que ele voltou com a lubrificante em mãos, viu Harry e Zayn se beijando, o que fez ele apenas sorrir, conforme se posicionava entre as pernas de Harry.

Harry ergueu seus pés apoiando eles contra o colchão e abrindo mais suas pernas, dando a Niall a visão perfeita da sua entrada rosada e enrugada.

Niall lubrificou bem seus dedos antes de introduzir um dentro de Harry.

O menino apenas gemeu contra os lábios de Zayn, sentindo a sensação estranha do dedo frio dentro de si.

Ele iria mentir se dissesse que não tinha sentido falta daquilo.

Seus dedos não tinham nem a metade da magica dos de Niall dentro dele.

Enquanto Zayn distraia Harry com beijos lentos e profundos Niall trabalhou o menino aberto, um dedo depois do outro, ate ter quatro dentro dele e um leve roçar sobre sua próstata.

Harry soltou um gemido impaciente depois de alguns minutos. “Basta me foder, eu estou pronto!”

Niall riu com a reação de Harry, mais não negou seu pedido.

Ele posicionou a cabeça do seu pênis na entrada de Harry e se abaixou lentamente, entrando constantemente dentro do menino.

Eles não usavam camisinha há algum tempo já. Todos tinham feito exames e se certificado de estarem limpos, então tinham segurança pra isso.

Depois de alguns minutos Niall estava todo dentro do menino, então parou por alguns segundos enquanto o mesmo se acostumava com a sensação de ser preenchido pelo pênis grosso de Niall e suspirou.

Ele sentia falta disso.

De estar no calor, úmido e apertado do menino.

“Foda-se... tão apertado.” Niall gemeu contra o ombro de Harry, sentindo o menino rir contra seu pescoço.

Niall então puxou seu pênis quase todo pra fora, só pra entrar de novo, dessa vez mais forte e rápido, vendo Harry gemer embaixo dele.

Ele encontrou um movimento lento e constante depois disso, esperando Zayn lubrificar seu pênis para entrar nele.

“Eu preciso te preparar?” Zayn perguntou incerto conforme terminava de se lubrificar acariciando lentamente seu pênis duro.

“Não, eu já estou aberto de antes, basta tirar o plug e entrar em mim.” Niall gemeu com urgência com a visão do menino do seu lado.

Duro e pingando.

Zayn apenas assentiu e se moveu para trás de Niall.

Niall parou de se mover em Harry assim que sentiu Zayn puxando o plug lentamente dele. Segundos depois ele sentiu a cabeça do pau de Zayn contra seu buraco rosado.

“Pronto?” Zayn perguntou contra suas costas.

“Sim!” Niall assentiu conforme sentia Zayn lentamente se afundar dentro dele.

Niall podia sentir o comprimento de Zayn deslizar dentro de suas paredes, esfregado contra suas bordas e fazendo seu corpo todo tremer na sensação.

Quando ele sentiu as bolas do menino contra a sua bunda e a cabeça de seu pau roçando contra sua próstata, ele já estava suado e com os olhos brilhando com sua testa descansando contra o peito de Harry, que esfregava seus lados com suas mãos quentes e grandes.

Niall estava desacostumado com a sensação avassaladora de um pau dentro de si, então ele apenas choramingou na sensação, antes de pedir para Zayn se mover.

Zayn puxou e empurrou de volta para Niall, fazendo ele se mover dentro de Harry e o menino gemer debaixo de Niall com a sensação.

Niall nunca tinha sentido nenhuma sensação como aquela na sua vida.

O sentimento de ser esticado contra o pau de Zayn e foder Harry, ao mesmo tempo, era tão diferente de tudo o que ele já tinha sentido antes e tão magico.

O contraste entre a dor e o prazer era tão grande que Niall não sabia quanto tempo mais ele poderia aguentar.

Ele seria pateticamente rápido se qualquer coisa fosse perto disso.

Não demorou muito, no entanto para eles pegarem um ritmo satisfatório, Zayn fodendo ele e fazendo com que ele fodesse Harry.

Logo Niall sentiu o formigamento no pé da sua barriga tão característico do seu orgasmo e ele sabia que estava perto, muito perto.

Ele então enrolou uma mão em volta do pênis de Harry e se apoiou apenas com a outra no colchão, enquanto acariciava o pênis de Harry de forma rápida e continua.

Ele não queria vir sozinho.

Ele não queria vir antes que Harry.

Funcionou do jeito que ele esperava, por que minutos depois Harry estava gemendo alto e gozando sobre seu estomago e a mão de Niall, que ordenhava seu pênis durante seu orgasmo.

Niall veio não muito tempo depois, com a sensação avassaladora das paredes de Harry apertando contra seu pênis.

Ele pode ouvir Zayn gemendo alto conforme ele apertava em seu torno e descarregava sua carga dentro de Harry, que apenas gemeu apreciativo na sensação de ser enchido.

Zayn continuou batendo contra Niall mais algumas vezes, fazendo seu buraco mais sensível que o normal, antes de soltar um gemido rouco e gozar dentro dele. 

Logo que Zayn acabou, saiu de dentro de Niall e se jogou mais ao lado no colchão vendo como Niall saia de Harry e caia entre o meio deles dois.

“Isso foi...” Harry começou. “... o melhor sexo...” Niall gemeu logo depois, enquanto Zayn terminou a frase. “... da minha vida!”

Um olhou pro outro antes dos três começarem a rir juntos.

“O melhor retorno pra casa de sempre.” Harry disse enquanto se virava na direção de Niall apoiando a cabeça no peito dele e beijando o lugar.

“O melhor presente de sempre!” Zayn disse fazendo a mesma coisa que Harry tinha feito só que do outro lado do peito de Niall.

Niall riu enquanto olhava pra baixo em seu peito e via Harry e Zayn se beijarem. “Os melhores namorados de sempre!”

Harry e Zayn riram antes de fecharem os olhos e ouvirem Niall suspirar.  “Que tal um cochilo e depois o segundo round?!”

Harry apenas assentiu contra seu peito enquanto Zayn beijou sua pele e murmurou um sim contra ela.

“Melhor aproveitar a boa vontade de Liam e Louis pra cuidar da Luna. Nunca se sabe quando isso vai acontecer de novo.” Harry disse antes de fechar seus olhos e minutos depois cair no sono.

Zayn não demorou muito para seguir Harry e dormir também.

Niall ao contrario deles se manteve acordado, feliz com a sensação de estar com o coração _completo_ e finalmente em _casa_.


	23. Mess is Mine

__

_“_ _You're the reason that I feel so strong  
The reason that I'm hanging on_

_[…]_

_Hold on, darling_  
This body is yours, this body is yours and mine  
Hold on, my darling  
This mess was yours, now your mess is mine.”

_**Mess is Mine  – Vance Joy** _

 

Se perguntado, Niall não saberia dizer quando tinha pegado no sono, e muito menos que horas eram.

Mas, sim...

... ele saberia dizer com detalhes o que ele sentiu quando foi acordado por Harry deslizando pra dentro dele, lenta e delicadamente.

A deliciosa sensação de ser tomado, possuído e completado, por umas das pessoas que ele mais amava no mundo todo.

Ele sorriu suavemente antes de sentir lábios macios e úmidos contra os seus mais rachados e secos.

Ele ainda estava deitado sobre o colchão de costas, agora com suas pernas levemente levantadas e abertas, com Harry entre elas, se dividindo entre segurar elas naquela posição e se mover contra Niall, mantendo seus movimentos ainda que suaves, firmes e contínuos.

Niall abriu seus olhos assim que Harry se afastou do beijo, olhando para o menino mais novo e sorrindo ainda mais.

Harry era só cabelo, olhos verdes e covinhas.

Uma visão de tirar o folego.

Ele podia ser mais novo, ainda com um corpo magro e desengonçado, cheio de tatuagens com pouco ou nenhum sentido, e ter uma boca grande demais, algumas espinhas, um cabelo confuso e covinhas, mais isso tudo só fazia dele uma das visões mais lindas que Niall já tinha visto.

Sua beleza era composta por elementos talvez estranhos para alguns, mais que faziam muito sentido quando se tratava dele.

Fora que o menino tinha uma aura, uma personalidade e um jeito de ser que o faziam único.

As mesmas características físicas em outra pessoa não teriam com certeza o efeito em Niall que as de Harry tinham.

Niall não tinha duvidas do quanto ele amava Harry... e obviamente Zayn.

E ele não tinha vergonha de admitir isso ou expressar esses sentimentos em palavras, ainda que bregas.

Ele queria deixar marcas nos meninos que sinalizasse de longe a quem eles pertenciam, mais não fisicamente e sim neles... nos seus corações.

Ele queria ter a certeza de que eles entendessem a extensão do amor que ele tinha por eles e que eles estivessem cientes de que Niall faria tudo e qualquer coisa por eles.

Por que ele os amava e era assim que as coisas funcionavam para Niall.

Ele queria que seus meninos fossem felizes da forma que escolhessem, sempre cientes de que independente de qualquer coisa Niall estaria apoiando e ao lado deles, por que amar no fim das contas era isso, e não possessividade e ciúmes.

Ele não queria ser dono ou conduzir a vida deles e muito menos que eles moldassem suas vidas por sua causa.

Ele queria apenas somar e contribuir.

Ele queria dividir sua vida com eles e que eles dividissem as suas também com ele, e Luna.

Ele queria a família que ele nunca teve.

Não a família de comercial de margarina, mais sim uma real e verdadeira.

Uma em que o amor e o respeito regessem e a fizessem única, assim como a relação deles.

E ele tinha plena certeza de que sim, as coisas dariam certo, por que ele faria tudo para que isso acontecesse.

Ele estava disposto a lutar por isso.

“Vocês tem noção do quanto eu amo vocês?” Niall meio murmurou e meio gemeu, sentindo Harry atingir sua próstata assim como ele olhava para Niall e sorria dizendo que o amava também.

Logo depois ele virou sua cabeça pro lado e seus olhos se encontravam com os de cor de avelã de Zayn.

E ele não percebeu suas lagrimas ate Zayn se aproximar dele rapidamente beijando elas a distancia enquanto murmurava o quanto o amava também e afagava suas bochechas.

Ele se sentia sobrecarregado pelos seus sentimentos... pela sensação divina de ter Harry fazendo amor lentamente com ele, enquanto Zayn o beijava suavemente e acariciava seu peito, seus braços e seu pênis delicadamente.

Ele se sentia mais amado e protegido do que em qualquer outro momento da sua vida.

Do que em qualquer outro lugar.

Ele se sentia pleno e feliz.

E foi em meio a esses sentimentos que ele se viu gozando inesperadamente enquanto Zayn ainda acariciava seu comprimento.

Ele mal tinha notado sua ereção em meios às outras sensações que assumiram sua cabeça, mais seu corpo parecia ter vida e vontade própria.

Ele podia afirmar isso conforme sentiu seu corpo estremecer enquanto seu orgasmo assumia seus sentidos e elevava suas sensações a mil.

Ele fechou os olhos e suspirou querendo manter aquele sentimento pra sempre dentro de si, conforme sentia Harry derrama-se dentro dele também gemendo seu nome.

Depois de alguns segundos ele sentiu Harry o beijando suavemente antes de se afastar.

E ele se sentia uma bagunça vazando assim que Harry saiu de dentro dele e se jogou do seu lado no colchão ainda tentando fazer sua respiração voltar ao normal.

Ele podia sentir o gozo de Harry e o de Zayn agora misturados vazando de seu buraco e ele gemeu com a sensação do que aquilo provocava no seu corpo.

Assim que ele se acalmou e abriu os olhos de novo, percebeu Zayn ainda olhando pra ele, como se ele fosse uma bela pintura em uma exposição.

Uma peça de obra rara a ser admirada.

Coisa que ele não achava que era em nada.

E ele se sentiu aquecer sobre o olhar do menino, sentindo suas bochechas esquentarem e sorriu, puxando o menino contra seu peito, se virando e fazendo o mesmo com Harry.

E eles ficaram assim pelo que pareceram horas... apenas ouvindo as batidas do coração uns dos outros e suas respirações suaves.

Não importava nada mais nesse momento.

Nem o sêmen de seus namorados vazando dele, nem seu próprio gozo em sua barriga secando, nem o suor dos seus corpos, nada.

E nenhum deles via nada de anormal naquilo.

Era tudo simples e sincero.

Sentimentos, ações e palavras.

Como Niall sempre sonhou que seria um dia.

Como ele sempre pediu a deus.

 

...

 

“Eu quero uma casa em algum bairro residencial, calmo e seguro.” Niall começou a falar baixo e pausadamente.

Eles ainda estavam deitados sobre o colchão.

Agora limpos dos seus líquidos.

Ainda era de madrugada.

E Niall estava tão, mais tão feliz com o clima calmo e sereno com o corpo dos seus meninos pressionados contra o seu, enquanto ele acariciava suavemente o pedaço de pele que conseguia alcançar em seus corpos.

“Não precisa ser grande, não, pode ser pequena, mais eu quero um grande jardim.” Niall continuou segundos depois de respirar profundamente.

Ele tinha toda a atenção dos seus meninos nele e ele apreciava isso.

Ele queria que eles ouvissem suas ideias e sonhos mais profundos, por que bem, basicamente todos giravam em volta deles também.

“Eu quero algumas arvores frutíferas e um balanço na parte de trás, e muita grama, onde nas noites estreladas a gente possa deitar sobre e observar as estrelas.”

“Sim?” Harry perguntou enquanto levantava seu olhar e tentava olhar nos seus olhos.

Niall então se afastou um pouco deles, se levantou um pouco, ficando meio sentado contra a parede e meio deitado.

Harry e Zayn apoiaram suas cabeças nas suas coxas enquanto olhavam pro seu rosto, Zayn de costas sobre o colchão e Harry agora de bruços, com o queixo sobre a coxa de Niall.

“Sim!” Niall disse conforme levava suas mãos ate os cabelos dos seus meninos e jogava com eles, acariciando seus couros cabeludos, sorrindo quando ouviu Zayn suspirar e Harry gemer com seu toque.

“E eu quero um jardim na frente, com algumas flores e um espaço pra brincar. E uma cozinha espaçosa para você poder cozinhar todas as coisas malucas que passam pela sua cabeça.” Niall disse olhando para Harry e sorrindo, vendo como os olhos do menino mais novo brilhavam olhando pra ele.  

“E um quarto com luz natural da manha para que você pinte seus quadros e faça seus desenhos.” Niall disse agora olhando para Zayn que o olhava serio com uma expressão de carinho.

“E eu quero uma parede onde eu possa pendurar meu violão e quem sabe alguma guitarra bonita que eu consiga comprar com meu salario de professor. Luna vai ter um quarto grande onde ela possa dormir com seus irmãos e bem, talvez se tivermos sorte Liam e Louis morre na casa do lado, pra que nossas crianças possam brincar no jardim com seus priminhos.”

“Irmãos?!” Harry perguntou baixinho olhando intrigado para Niall.

“Nossas crianças?!” Zayn falou logo em seguida quase no mesmo tom.

“Sim. Por que não?!” Niall disse dando de ombros. “Vocês podem ter seus filhos biológicos se quiserem, ou então podemos adotar. Eu quero uma grande família.”

“Sim?!” Harry questionou se sentando e olhando seriamente para Niall.

“Sim Harry. Eu tenho a Luna que veio de mim e acho que se vocês quiserem ter filhos biológicos também, a gente pode dar um jeito, talvez barriga de aluguel ou algo assim...”

“E vamos pagar como?!” Zayn disse se sentando também. “Não que a ideia seja ruim, mais talvez adotar seja mais fácil!”

Niall sorriu vendo que ambos questionaram mais como fariam isso do que a ideia de montar mesmo uma família.

“Pra tudo se da um jeito. Temos tempo para pensar nisso!” Niall disse depois de alguns segundos.

“Sim, temos. E bem, se você vai dar aulas eu também posso fazer isso... pintar e vender meus quadros e nas horas vagas dar aulas de arte.” Zayn disse sorrindo enquanto olhava para o nada pensativo.

“E eu vou ficar em casa cuidando dela, cozinhando e cuidando dos nossos filhos. Quem sabe cuidar do jardim e fazer tortas com as frutas colhidas das nossas arvores. Se tiver tudo bem, é claro!” Harry disse logo depois sorrindo um sorriso grande e cheio de covinhas.

“Sim, isso seria maravilhoso!” Niall disse sorrindo em troca. “Você pode fazer o que quiser fazer Harry!”

Harry olhou intrigado para Niall antes de sorrir de novo.

Niall estava feliz que nem Harry e nem Zayn tenham rido de suas ideias.

Ele tinha medo do que eles poderiam pensar sobre elas, mais pelo visto eles não queriam muito mais do que ele.

“Eu só acho que talvez não vamos conseguir isso antes de terminar a faculdade, mais enfim... isso é só um detalhe.” Niall disse enquanto se sentava mais pra cima e se apoiava na parede. “Depois de terminar, eu vou arrumar um bom emprego e dai sim, podemos casar e providenciar o resto.”

“Casar?!” Zayn perguntou virando a cabeça pro lado intrigado. “Não que eu queira quebrar seus sonhos, mais você sabe que bigamia é crime sim?!”

“Opss!” Niall respondeu envergonhado. “Tinha esquecido esse pequeno detalhe. Mais podemos fazer uma cerimônia apenas para nós mesmos não é?! O importante somos nós mesmos e não os outros.”

“Isso se vocês quiserem assumir um compromisso comigo não é?!” Niall completou logo em seguida inseguro.

“Sim, isso seria ótimo.” Harry disse com as bochechas coradas e um sorriso bobo nos lábios. “Eu gostaria muito de usar um anel ao menos. Um símbolo do nosso compromisso.”

“Eu dispenso o anel, mais aceito a ideia!” Zayn disse sorrindo envergonhado também.

Niall não respondeu mais nada, só sorriu um sorriso enorme de felicidade.

Direta ou indiretamente seus meninos tinham aceitado assumir um compromisso com ele e isso o fazia o homem mais feliz do mundo todo.

“Niall?” Harry disse suavemente e o que parecia levemente receoso, minutos depois.

“Sim.” Niall respondeu curioso com a mudança de expressão tão súbita de Harry.

“Você sabe que provavelmente perdeu sua bolsa, não é?” Ele perguntou conforme se remexia no lugar. “Acho que pode recuperar suas notas e tal, mais acho difícil conseguir sua bolsa de volta.”

“Sim, eu pensei nisso já!” Niall disse enquanto via Zayn fazer o mesmo que Harry e então se sentando mais reto contra a parede.

“E você sabe que vai ter que deixar a Luna com alguém pra estudar, não é?” Harry voltou a perguntar logo depois.

“Sim!” Niall murmurou.

Ele não sabia onde Harry queria chegar, mais não ia apressar o menino e nem ao menos interrompê-lo.

“Então, eu andei pensando e você me disse agora que eu posso fazer o que quiser e...” Harry balbuciou conforme abaixava o tom de voz e o olhava para o colchão.

“Basta falar Hazza!” Zayn disse sorrindo suavemente.

“Eu vou parar de trabalhar de manha na padaria e cuidar da Luna enquanto você estiver na universidade!” Harry disse de uma vez ainda sem levantar o olhar.

“Vai?!” Niall perguntou confuso. “Mais você ama cozinhar e...”

“Eu não quero mais trabalhar lá. E eu aprendi muita coisa já. Eu posso cozinhar em casa e talvez vender algumas coisas na livraria ou no café ao lado onde Zayn trabalha.” Harry disse agora um pouco mais confiante levantando um pouco o olhar e olhando para Niall por entre os cílios.

“Aconteceu algo que eu não saiba?” Niall perguntou desconfiado.

“Sim, mais eu já resolvi isso!” Zayn disse dando de ombros. “Nada pra se preocupar!”

“Certeza?” Niall pediu olhando agora para Zayn e avaliando sua reação.

“Luke quis investir em mim de novo, mais Zayn cuidou dele.” Harry disse rapidamente.

Ele não queria que Niall ficasse sabendo por outra pessoa e ficasse bravo, então...

“Eu só não me sinto bem mais trabalhando lá!” Ele completou envergonhado.

“Ok! Se é o que quer!” Niall respondeu depois de alguns segundos de silencio.

“Ok?!” Harry perguntou surpreso olhando para Niall.

“Sim meu amor.” Niall disse enquanto sorria com carinho e acariciava a bochecha de Harry. “Você não tem que fazer algo que não queira, ao contrario. Eu só quero que seja feliz Harry! Eu quero que vocês dois sejam felizes.” Ele completou olhando entre os dois meninos.

“Eu quero que Zayn trabalhe um pouco menos e faça o curso de arte que tanto quer. Eu quero que você faça apenas o que te fizer bem e se isso é ficar em casa cozinhando e cuidando da Luna, que seja! Eu vou ter que arrumar algum trabalho e bem, algumas horas vou estar ocupado entre estudar e trabalhar e vou precisar de ajuda com a Luna e não tem ninguém que eu confie mais pra ajudar a cuidar dela do que vocês, os outros pais dela!” Niall disse enquanto olhava entre ambos os meninos.

Harry apenas sorriu depois de alguns minutos.

Enquanto Zayn parecia serio mais de alguma forma feliz.

“Obrigada! Isso significa um monte pra mim.” Zayn disse depois de alguns segundos se aproximando e beijando ternamente Niall na boca.

Niall sorriu quando o menino se afastou mais não disse nada.

“Mais alguma coisa?” Niall perguntou divertido depois de alguns minutos de silencio.

“Bem...” Harry começou a falar já com suas bochechas ficando vermelhas. “Tem mais uma coisa que eu queria pedir, mais eu não sei como falar isso...”

“Apenas diga ué!” Niall disse sorrindo.

“Eu tenho vergonha!” Harry disse escondendo seu rosto em suas mãos.

“Harreehh!” Niall gemeu conforme ria um pouco. “Apenas diga, vamos lá! Não tem nada que você pudesse falar que fosse ser ruim.”

“É que eu...” Harry começou antes de parar de novo e gemer frustrado. “Não, eu não vou conseguir fazer isso.”

“Eu quero tentar transar com as mãos amarradas e talvez vendado também...” Zayn disse do nada, assustando Harry e pegando Niall desprevenido.

“Oi?!” Niall perguntou meio confuso quanto ao que Zayn estava fazendo.

“Sim, e quem sabe tentar outras posições, outros lugares... a banheira me parece um bom lugar!” Zayn disse olhando serio para Niall, tentando passar sua ideia pelo olhar.

E então Niall entendeu o que ele estava tentando fazer e sorriu grande, antes de falar também.

“E eu quero tentar algo... bem, vocês dois. Dentro de mim. De uma só vez!” Niall disse enquanto sorria ainda maior se possível e ouvia ambos os meninos gemerem com a ideia.

“Eu...” Harry começou a falar ainda com o olhar baixo logo depois e a voz não mais que um sussurro. “Eu queria tentar algumas calcinhas!”

“Sim?!” Niall perguntou em um gemido baixo, meio gutural, apenas com a ideia de Harry em minúsculas calcinhas vermelhas de renda. “Eu gostaria muito disso, na verdade.”

Harry levantou o olhar olhando desconfiado enquanto Niall e Zayn sorriam suavemente pra ele, incentivando ele a continuar.

“E bem, eu pensei em deixar meu cabelo crescer e talvez comprar uma loção de baunilha para o corpo, quem sabe uma base pras minhas unhas.” Harry continuou a falar baixinho, antes de chacoalhar a cabeça e gemer. “Isso é bobagem, esquece.”

“Não Harry!” Niall disse enquanto se aproximava mais de Harry e pegava suas mãos entre as suas. “Eu gostei disso. Se quiser eu posso ir junto com você comprar!”

“Não!” Harry disse rapidamente conforme suas bochechas ficavam um pouco mais vermelhas. “Eu não quero que você vá comigo, eu só... eu gostaria muito se Zayn fosse comigo.”

Niall olhou a expressão suave que apareceu no rosto do menino mais velho antes dele sorrir e confirmar com a cabeça.

“Sim, eu gostaria disso!”

“Ok! Me abandonem e vão sozinhos!” Niall disse fazendo beicinho.

Harry olhou um pouco confuso e assustado para Niall. “Não! Não é isso, é só que eu quero fazer uma surpresa pra você e...”

“Hei, hei! Tudo bem, eu só estava brincado!” Niall disse rindo enquanto se aproximou e beijou a testa de Harry. “Eu estou bem em só esperar e ver você nelas.”

Harry riu suavemente antes de bater com sua mão no braço de Niall.

“Pensando bem, a gente poderia muito bem fazer isso hoje, não é?” Niall disse enquanto pensava um pouco.

“Hoje?!” Zayn perguntou confuso.

“Sim. Quando amanhecer. Vocês vão comprar o que precisam e eu vou dar uma volta com a Luna. Eu tenho a impressão de que Liam precisa ter uma conversa importante com Louis e eu acho que seria bom se isso fosse aqui.”

“Sim, eu acho que sim.” Zayn disse dando de ombros.

“Seria maravilhoso isso, mais eu acho que preciso de uma soneca antes, sem ofensa!” Harry disse conforme bocejava e deitava no colchão.

“Sim, um cochilo iria bem!” Niall disse deitando logo em seguida e puxando Zayn com ele.

 

...

 

A próxima vez que Niall acordou, ele pode ver a luminosidade do quarto e os sons da manha antes que ele pudesse abrir os olhos ou reconhecer a sensação de uma boca quente e úmida envolvendo seu pau, já meio duro da própria sensação.

Ele gemeu conforme ele abria os olhos e olhava pra baixo, reconhecendo os cabelos escuros em contraste com a palidez da sua pele.

Harry estava longe de ser visto, mais pelas batidas na cozinha Niall imaginou que já fosse de manha e Harry estivesse fazendo o café pra eles.

Zayn olhava pra cima, direto pros seus olhos e era como se ele pudesse ver a sua alma também.

Conforme sugava o pênis de Niall ele percorria a parte posterior com a sua língua quente e áspera, sobre uma longa veia dali.

Ele gemia contra a carne macia do pênis de Niall conforme sentia o peso do mesmo e sua carne ficando cada vez mais cheia e seu pênis cada vez mais duro e pesado contra sua língua.

Enquanto ele levantava e abaixava sua cabeça percorrendo a extensão de Niall ele podia sentir os pelos de Niall contra o seu nariz assim como a cabeça do pau dele batendo contra o fundo da sua garganta.

Niall tinha um cheiro incrivelmente forte de sexo e suor, assim como um gosto também forte e característico de sêmen e lubrificante e Zayn adorava isso.

Assim como o sentimento de ardência das batidas cada vez mais fortes de Niall machucando sua garganta.

Ele sorriu contra a carne do pênis de Niall apenas com a ideia da sua garganta doer depois pelo esforço e ato em si.

Ele já estava duro contra o colchão e nem tentava esconder o fato de estar se esfregando fora ali mesmo.

Ele se sentia salivar só em imaginar sentir o gozo de Niall contra sua língua, quente, amargo, viscoso e simplesmente delicioso, descendo pela sua garganta.

Ele podia ouvir Niall gemer e murmurar seu nome e Zayn amava tanto aquilo tudo, que ele poderia gozar apenas de sentir Niall gozando por causa de sua boca.

E foi exatamente isso que aconteceu.

Assim que Niall veio na sua boca, gemendo e puxando seus cabelos fortemente  Zayn se sentiu gozando contra o lençol do colchão, gemendo e murmurando ainda com o pênis de Niall na boca assim como  apertava as coxas de Niall deixando com certeza a marca das suas unhas ali, como uma marca do quanto ele amava tudo aquilo...

... desde Niall ate as mínimas sensações relacionadas a ele.

 

...

 

Assim que Niall e Zayn conseguiram se levantar e se arrumar saindo do quarto o café de manha feito por Harry já estava pronto.

Niall beijou o menino antes de sentar a mesa pra comer, sorrindo quando viu Zayn fazendo o mesmo.

Liam e Louis não tinham levantado ainda, então logo depois do café, Niall e os meninos arrumaram a mesa pros dois e duas mamadeiras antes de bater na porta do quarto deles.

Liam veio atender ainda meio sonolento e Niall sorriu ao ver Luna acordada no seu colo.

“Hei princesa! Dormiu bem?” Niall disse sorrindo conforme pegava a menina no colo e beijava sua testa.

“Sim, eu dormi bem também Niall!” Liam disse revirando os olhos. “Obrigada por perguntar!”

“Ela não deu trabalho?!” Niall perguntou ignorando a provocação gratuita de Liam.

“Não. Dormiu como um anjo! Acordou de madrugada apenas uma vez, dai eu troquei a fralda, dei a mamadeira e ela voltou a dormir.” Louis disse de dentro do quarto, ele tinha acabado de sair do banheiro deles com o cabelo ainda molhado e apenas uma cueca.

“O barulho não incomodou?!” Niall perguntou sentindo suas bochechas esquentarem só com a ideia dos seus melhores amigos terem ouvido o que aconteceu no quarto ao lado.

“Oh! De qual vez?” Louis disse rindo, enquanto Niall sentia suas bochechas esquentarem ainda mais.

 “Nah! Vocês estão ficando melhores nisso!” Liam disse logo depois rindo.

“Obrigada por cuidarem dela, sim?!” Niall disse sorrindo enquanto se afastava um pouco da porta e fazia sinal para Liam o seguir.

Liam pegou o moisés e as coisas de Luna do lado da porta, antes de dar alguns passos pra fora do quarto e pro corredor enquanto Louis não pareceu notar.

“Estamos indo pra fora. Tem café da manhã na mesa. Voltamos após o almoço. Aproveitem pra conversar. Ok?!” Niall disse quase em um sussurro próximo a Liam, pra logo depois pegar as coisas de Luna que Liam tinha em mãos e sair com a filha em direção ao quarto deles.

Ele precisava trocar a menina antes de sair, então...

 

...

 

Quando minutos depois Louis entrou na cozinha, primeiro ele estranhou o fato de estar vazia, depois a mesa posta e por fim Liam parado perto da mesma sem parecer saber o que fazer com as mãos e bem, era ali que Louis sabia que tinha alguma coisa fora do lugar.

“Senta Louis, a gente precisa conversar!” Liam disse serio olhando para Louis, que ao ouvir aquilo tinha dado alguns passos pra trás recuando pra longe de Liam e do que ele achava que ia ouvir.

“Não!” Louis disse ainda andando pra trás como se isso fosse mudar as coisas.

Como se fugir da conversa fosse evitar que ela se tornasse realidade. “Eu sei o que vai dizer e não Liam... só, não!”

“Louis!” Liam gemeu conforme andava atrás de Louis que já estava na sala. “Não é o que você esta pensando.”

“Não?!” Louis disse aborrecido enquanto sentava no sofá e abaixava a cabeça colocando a mesma entre as mãos bufando. “Toda conversa que começa assim termina em _devemos nos separar_ , ou _não vai mais dar certo_... eu sei disso!”

“Não Louis!” Liam disse enquanto se abaixava na frente de Louis e colocava as mãos sobre os seus joelhos. “Não é nada disso, desculpa se eu não soube me expressar Boo. Eu...”

“Não Liam, pode falar a verdade. Você quer terminar não é?” Louis disse levantando a cabeça e olhando Liam nos olhos.

Liam sentiu seu coração doer ao perceber as lagrimas no rosto do seu namorado.

“Não Boo. Eu não quero terminar!” Liam disse em um tom mais suave e baixo enquanto enxugava as lagrimas no rosto de Louis.

“Então qual o problema?!” Louis perguntou depois de alguns segundos.

“Louis, eu preciso que você me escute ok?! Apenas me deixe terminar de falar antes de tirar conclusões.” Liam disse enquanto se sentava no chão em frente a Louis e olhava nos olhos do menino mais velho.

“Ok. Tudo bem!” Louis disse enquanto parava de chorar e respirava fundo.

Liam respirou algumas vezes antes de começar a falar.

“Louis eu te amo. Acho que eu sempre te amei pra falar a verdade. Desde o dia em que te conheci e acho que vou te amar ate o dia que morrer. Você é a pessoa mais incrível e de coração mais puro que eu já vi.” Liam disse sorrindo suavemente enquanto olhava pras suas mãos. “E eu sei que você também me ama. Eu sei que você errou, mais sei que me ama. Só...”

“Só?!” Louis perguntou confuso quando Liam parou de falar de repente.

“Só que eu não sei se eu consigo mais fazer isso Louis!” Liam disse baixinho.

“Eu sabia! Eu sabia que era isso!” Louis disse em um tom mais alto enquanto levantava do sofá.

“Louis!” Liam disse enquanto segurava ele pela mão e não deixava ele ir muito mais longe. “Você prometeu escutar tudo Boo. Senta!” 

Louis olhou para Liam alguns segundos antes de suspirar e voltar a sentar no sofá em frente a Liam.

“Eu não estou falando da nossa relação Louis.” Liam disse suspirando também.

Ele tinha noção de que a conversa não iria ser fácil, mais ele nunca imaginou que seria tão difícil falar sobre o que estava sentindo.

“Então do que é Liam? Por que eu não estou entendendo nada!” Louis disse um pouco impaciente.

“Boo!” Liam disse baixinho. “Eu quero que você procure ajuda profissional sobre seu problema.”

“Como?!” Louis disse confuso.

“Eu quero que você vá a um medico e frequente grupos de ajuda Boo. Eu não aguento mais a incerteza dos seus sentimentos Louis, dos seus atos. Eu nem sempre sei se estou sendo seu namorado ou a ancora que te mantem no chão.”

“Liam...” Louis começou a falar em um tom suave, mais foi interrompido por Liam.

“Não Louis! Eu sei que você precisa de mim e sei que eu não sou seu rebote. Niall me fez entender isso, eu só tenho... medo.”

“Medo?!” Louis perguntou confuso.

“Sim, medo. Medo de que alguma coisa aconteça e nós tenhamos que ficar longe de novo e você não aguente segurar seu vicio. Eu tenho medo do que pode acontecer no futuro.” Liam estava chorando nessa parte já e Louis desceu do sofá assim que viu isso, sentando sobre o colo dele e encostando sua testa na de liam. “Eu tenho medo de te perder.”

“Oh!” Louis disse antes de beijar suavemente Liam enquanto segurava seu rosto com suas duas mãos. “Oh, meu amor!”

Enquanto Liam chorava, Louis beijava suavemente todo e qualquer lugar do seu rosto que ele pudesse alcançar, misturando suas lagrimas ao mesmo tempo em que tentava consolar seu namorado.

“Eu não sabia que você se sentia assim Li! Por deus...” Louis disse antes de soluçar e beijar de novo o menino nos lábios.

Demorou alguns minutos para que liam conseguisse controlar suas lagrimas e enxugar as de Louis.

“Eu vou Liam. Eu faço o que você quiser e o que for preciso pra ficar bem!” Louis disse afagando o rosto enquanto olhava o menino, seu menino, nos olhos. “Pra te ver bem.”

“Sim?!” Liam perguntou olhando nos olhos de Louis atrás de sinais de sinceridade.

“Sim Li!” Louis disse mantendo seu rosto serio. “Amanha mesmo! E vou pedir que alguns dos meninos me ajudem ok?!”  

“Não, eu posso fazer isso!” Liam disse rapidamente.

“Não Liam!” Louis disse segurando o rosto de liam firmemente e fazendo ele manter seus olhos nos seus. “Eu quero. Não! Eu preciso fazer isso sozinho, sem você. Eu preciso provar pra mim mesmo que eu consigo fazer isso por mim mesmo. Pra você!”  

“Ok!” Liam disse sorrindo suavemente depois de ver a sinceridade nos olhos de Louis. “Ok!”

Sim, talvez a conversa não tenha sido uma das mais fáceis do relacionamento deles, mais não foi a mais difícil.

Mais talvez tenha sido um ponto de virada na relação e na vida dos dois.

Talvez liam estivesse sendo otimista de mais, mais algo nos olhos de Louis o fizeram acreditar que sim, as coisas iriam mudar.

E sim, tinha muitas chances de tudo dar certo.

Muito certo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤ 
> 
>  
> 
> *pode ser frustrante ler isso, mas sim a história termina aí mesmo... muito aconteceu desde que eu comecei a escrever ela até quando resolvi encerrar mesmo (final de 2017) e embora e justamente por ser minha xodó resolvi deixar ela assim mesmo.
> 
> se lhe sobrar dúvidas sobre a história ou você quiser saber sobre algo que eu tinha planejado pra ela mas que não aconteceu me deixe um comentário perguntando/falando sobre e assim que eu ver respondo.
> 
> obrigada por tudo.
> 
> Gise.


End file.
